Royal Delivery
by AnNiE4
Summary: Gohan and Mirai Trunks get kidnapped as children and when their parents, Goku and Vegeta find out there is hell to pay. Set on planet Vegetasei Warning implications of rape. AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Default Chapter

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, **censored** scenes, drug and alcohol usage and a heap of other stuff …alternate reality, out of character.

**Pairings: **Mirai Trunk /Gohan Son

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

_Royal Delivery_

Prologue

About this story?

Royal Delivery is set on planet Vegeta. It is a AU (Alternative Universe) my main charters will be Gohan and Mirai Trunk they will be OOC (Out of Charter.) Most of the old gang will be there: Nappa, Turles, Bardock, Raditz.

Our Vegeta is the King and his mate is Kakarrot. This will end up been a Gh/MT. Warning it will have impactions of rape and abuse.

I call Mirai Trunks just _Mirai_. It helps me when I might have added chibi Trunks into any of my chapters. The story starts out with Gh/MT as chibi's living in the royal palace. At some point they will end up being kidnapped. This could end up being another long story. Some chapters might jump a days or years as it would be too long to add everything. When I'm aiming at the problems they have when they returned to the palaces and how they have changed when they are at an age to claim a mate. I like to _try_ show as much of the character's emotion as I can.

Vg/Gk I will _try_ and keep these two characters as close to their personalties as I can. But Goku will be more of a mother figure in this story. They will all have their tails. I would say it would have adventure, drama, heavy angst, and some mystery and defiantly will end up a romance. I also like to add some light comedy into my stories, when I can. I would definitely say Rated R.

My stories do tend to start off slow. Sorry about that. Plus they can suffer from errors in spelling and grammar. But hey I'm trying As this is a new story updating will be when I can finish a chapter. Review when you can. I love to hear from you…

TBC…


	2. chapter 1

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, **censored** scenes, drug and alcohol usage, rape and a heap of other stuff …alternate reality, out of character.

**Pairings: **Mirai Trunk /Gohan Son

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

**_Royal Delivery_**

Chapter 1

Two small boys huddled together as they walked. One no more than four years of age, the other around eight, they wandered through the wide lit streets of planet Vegeta with its normally warm orange/brown glow in the sky that presented itself through the day only to be replaced with the purple/red sky that blankets the planet at night. The bustling streets were filled with its Saiyanjin population out on their morning duties. This is a warrior race that prides itself on strength and on its growing power as it conquers more planets in and around its borders to add to their grand empire.

"Mirai" Are we there yet?" The dark hair chibi asked as they made a turn down another quiet street.

"No Chibi, we still have a few blocks to go. I think." His lavender haired partner-in-crime stated. His hand tightened around his bond brother's small fingers.

"I'm scared. What if we can't find uncle Turles?" The boy asked.

"We will find him Gohan." Mirai gave a reassuring smile to his brother by parents not by blood. Mirai's mother had died giving birth to him while Gohan's mother died in battle leaving his papa alone when Gohan hadn't even reached his first year. They were left never knowing their own mothers.

It wasn't long before Gohan's papa was taken as a mate by the Prince, and now King, Vegeta after the death of Vegeta's father. Gohan and his papa moved into the palace when Mirai was around five. They were quick to bond, even with Gohan being only a baby. They were, what the Saiyans call, bond brothers. Everyone could see this. Bond bothers meant they both have unconsciously claimed each other as a mate in the future. It was a natural progression not forced by any. The boys were both closer now than any mate could be, even without their signature claim marks. This would happen when they come of age at sixteen.

"Why do they keep staring at us? Do you think they know who we are?" Gohan asked not liking the looks the men were giving them.

"They shouldn't, we're out of our royal clothes. Father and papa have kept us pretty much hidden from anyone outside the palace." Mirai thought out loud wishing the men would just go away.

"I'm scared, what's wrong with them?" Gohan move closer to his brother as two drunks slowly headed their way, looking at them as though they would make for some good sport.

"I don't know chibi, stay close to me." Mirai pulled his brother behind him as he narrowed his blues up at the burly man who was drenched with the smell of alcohol.

"What have we got here then!?" The man leaned over to snatch Gohan from his brother only to have Gohan hide back behind Mirai. They had never left the palace before and had been well protected from this type of behaviour.

"Well, look at that. Do your parents know you're out?" The thinner of the two men said as he pointed at Gohan poking his chibi face around from behind his brother and glaring at them. Height wise, he only came up to his brother's chest.

"Oh he's a cute one." The man said listening to the young cub growling a warning to keep away.

"Leave him." Mirai snapped with his own growl emanating from deep within his chest as he pushed his brother further back allowing his tail flicked from side to side.

"And you are going to stop me boy?" The large man chuckled to his friend who was quaffing down some more ale.

"Yes! No-one touches my brother." Mirai snarled.

"Huh! Is that so?" The burly man laughed at the boy as he grabbed Mirai and pulling him away from his brother as the other man went to grab the younger cub.

"LEAVE HIM!" Mirai yelled as he fought hard to free himself from the bigger man. The other man had grabbed Gohan and pulled him further away from Mirai. The younger prince turned to fight back when he felt a tug on his tail. With one quick movement his struggle was weakened. A blood curdling scream emitted as pain jolted through his small body. With one hard crack the man had broken the boy's bristling brown tail sending the boy into unconsciousness.

"CHIBI! LET ME GO …YOU BASTARD!" Mirai screamed trying desperately to get to his little brother, who was now dangling in the air in the laughing man's grasp, as they gloated about their prize.

"Let the cubs go." Both men turned to see a tall well built man with dark skin and arms followed across his strong chest.

"Huh another that thinks he can stop us. Go while you still can. Your stomach won't be able to handle what we will do to these boys."

"I said, let the cubs go." The man's dark eyes shifted to the unconscious cub with his odd angled tail in the tight grip of the weaker man, then to the older boy still struggling to escape his captor in front of him.

"I've seen you before. You're General Turles." The now nervous little man lowered the boy without letting go his hold.

"Can't be! He disappeared a year ago looking for his father, the Colonel, and General Raditz." The burly man said giving the struggling boy in his grip another hard tug back to his chest.

"And now I'm back. Now let the cubs go if you don't want the King and his mate to hear about this." The General stated.

"Why would they care about these two?" The man motioned to the two boys.

"You're manhandling the royal cubs. I don't think my brother or his mate, the King, will be pleased." Turles growled out

Both men started to panic and released the boys as they backed away from the General who had raised his hand. "Hey Don't. We didn't know… Look no harm."

"Too late." Turles fired a powerful ki without any remorse at the two frightened souls, allowing them to disintegrate where they stood. He turned to the boys now on the ground.

"Mirai are you all right?" Turles rushed over and kneeled next to the older boy cradling his unconscious brother.

"Yes but chibi?" Mirai's worried blues look down at his brother with Gohan once expressive tail lay at a painfully odd angle behind the chibi.

"Come on, I'll take you both back to my place. Turles picked up his nephew in his strong arms and made his way back through the heart of the City away from the low life hiding its ugly head in the back streets on south side of the city. Two sets of dark eyes stood hidden in the shadows hatching a new plan while watching the small group with interest. Turles looked down at his lavender haired nephew. "Stay close."

Mirai rushed to keep up with the pace of his powerful uncle carrying his brother to safety. "Yes uncle."

"What are you doing outside the gates? You know better." The General looked down at the cub at his side trying to keep up with him.

"We overheard the guards say that you had returned," Mirai said rushing to keep up with the quick pace and dodging others as they move from his uncle's path. "We wanted to know if you had found Grandpapa Bardock yet."

"You couldn't wait!?" Turles snapped, annoyed that he could have lost his only nephews to couple of drunks.

"No sorry uncle." Mirai cringed at his angry uncle.

"Save the sorries for your fathers." Turles growled as he held the boy closer in a protective grip.

The Saiyans have very strong family ties and are pack creatures by nature and very protective of their young cubs.

The door slid open at Turles' place allowing the three into the medium size living room with a kitchen on one side and various other doors opposite the front door leading to other areas of the house. The General took Gohan into his room with Mirai beside him. "Get the pillows." Mirai did as he was asked and arranged them in a nest-like so that his uncle could lay Gohan in the middle. "I'll be back, stay with him." Turles left and returned soon with some strapping to bind the boy's broken limb.

Shortly after binding the small tail, Turles left to put the gear away. It wasn't long before Gohan's whimpering caught his brother ears. "Chibi, how do you feel?" Mirai asked crawling up on to his uncle's large bed to curl up against his brother. Gohan was hugging one of the large soft pillows, cradling it with his tail laying over another one at his side.

"My tail hurts." Gohan whispered as his brother stroked his long thick black mane and moving a stubborn lock from Gohan's paling round face. Mirai tried to comfort his brother. Normally a warm deep purr would emanate from his young brother's small chest, but not today, the pain was too much for the young chibi.

Turles walked in to his room when he heard his nephew's speaking. "Yes they broke it. I had to bind it until we can get you to a healing tank. You both need a flogging. Your fathers are going to go ballistic when they find out about this. How long have you been gone?" The General moved towards the bed and looked at the two cubs trying to cuddle as possible. They looked up at the stern face of their uncle. Turles had to hide the smirk that was threatening to show itself at how nervous his nephews were._So_ _you should be. You gave me a heart attack back there. I could have lost the both of you._

"We left at ten." Mirai whispered, not willing to look up at his uncle as he continued. "They were both in council. I thought it was a good time to go. They will be in there for hours."

"You have been gone for hours. When they find out you are both gone they will send search parties and that could be any moment now. We need to get you back quickly. I'd rather not be killed by my own brother's hands." Turles growled at them. He was thinking of sending a telepathic message to his brother but that would bring both the boys' fathers here in an instant. The cubs needed some time to calm down before they had to listen to the wrath of the King. His brother might be a little more lenient towards his sons. But still they would be in for one hell of a scalding from both protective parents. _No I have to take them back_

"Sorry uncle we didn't think." Mirai piped up looking very upset.

"That's right you didn't think. I want to get to the healing chambers before I take the two of you back. Your fathers will find you missing anytime now. We had best go. Stay close. Turles leaned down and gently picked up his young nephew again and headed for the door with Gohan looking over his uncle's shoulder at his upset brother trailing behind with his head hung feeling ashamed. Gohan's small hands wrapped themselves tightly around his uncle's neck enjoying the comforting purr coming from the strong warrior as he attempted to calm the boy from his pain. Gohan's dark lashes grew heavy and started to close he lowered his small chibi head on his uncle's broad shoulder drifting off to sleep with the comforting rhythm of the purr.

Back at the palace the yelling of commands echoed throughout the vast halls of the royal fortress. Guards hurried in pairs as they searched the grounds for clues as to the whereabouts of the missing royal cubs. "Sorry My lord there is no sign of the two young princes anywhere in the palace." The man called nervously, his head bowed low from the furious eyes of the King. The man's fist was clenched hard up against his chest plate where the small royal emblem covered his heart.

"Send more guards. I want every inch searched. NOW!" The King barked

"Yes your majesty." The man bowed moving back a step before fully turning and passing the unmoving line of guards that lined the walls of the throne room.

"Where could they have gone Vegeta?" The taller warrior asked his mate. Kakarrot had just got back from his own search. The boys had lowered their ki and blocked the telepathic calls from both their parents.

"I don't know Kakarrot. They shouldn't have left the grounds. They know the rules." King Vegeta stopped his pacing and settled in one of the lavish royal chairs with its Saiyan designs and cushioned in the royal colours, blood red.

"What if they heard that Turles is back? They might have gone looking for him." The handsome young mate asked, still pacing on the raised floor reserved for the Royals alone.

The King slammed his fist down hard on the arm of the large chair "Ggrrr." _They_ _will be punished severely when I get my hands on them both_

They both turned to see a guard rush in. "My Lord, General Turles has just arrived through the gates with the two young princes."

"Bring them here!" Vegeta growled dangerously low. His eyes narrowed. His sons had a lot to explain.

"Yes my lord." The man bowed and hurried out. He could feel the tension from the King and was glad to be gone.

"And CALL ALL THE SEARCHERS OFF." The King roared at the retreating man.

"Yes my lord." The man bowed once more with his fist respectfully hitting his chest plate in a salute before disappearing through the massive wooden doors of the throne room.

Goku approached his irritated mate in an attempt to calm him. "Vegeta don't yell at them."

"I won't yell at them…. I'LL SHOUT AT THEM." Vegeta growled as his fists tightened into a ball waiting anxiously to see his two cubs.

TBC


	3. chapter 2

**_Royal Delivery_**

Chapter 2

Back in the halls of the palace Turles watched as guards hurried towards him and his two nephews. "The King will see you and the two princes now." The man stated motioning for the more powerful Saiyan to move on with Gohan now awake and demanding to be set down on to the floor. He wasn't going to be carried in like a baby in front of his two powerful fathers that treat him like one anyway. Turles reluctantly let his nephew down on the tiled floor. Mirai and Turles watched as Gohan as he tried to get his balance without the aid of a working tail. This made the boy stumble with every slow painful step. Turles was proud of the boy as he showed determination even though he was suffering. Mirai wanted to go to his brother's side but knew his help would be unwanted.

Turles turned into the long wide corridor and pulled his chest plate down ready to be killed by two over protective fathers. "Oh Goody. Can't wait to get my throat ripped out by that irate King, your papa." Turles smirked down at the two boys at his side staring wide eyed down the long corridor. The boys moved closer toward him as they walked on.

Mirai came up close to his uncle so he could be near his brother who was limping and holding on to Turles hand for support, the pain growing with each movement. He still refused to be carried by his uncle who hade offered a few times. Mirai looked up at the powerful Saiyan. "Sorry Uncle."

"Yes you will be saying that a lot soon. Come one let's get this over with." Turles said as they moved on at a slow pace, more for Gohan's sake, the camber doors getting ever closer. They now came into view of the King and his mate who was standing waiting. Both boys moved closer to the general for added protection as they look at the stern faces of their fathers.

Vegeta stood up when he saw his cubs approach at a slow pace huddled close to his mate's twin. He motioned to the guards in the room. "Go, all of you, and close the doors on your way out. We don't want the two young princes escaping."

Both boys took the last few nervous steps toward the throne staying as close to Turles as possible.

Vegeta was livid. His face darkened and boiled with anger masking his fear at the thought of losing his sons. Vegeta couldn't contain his anger any longer. He exploded his rage at the cubs. "_What were you thinking?_" He growled causing his boys to edge closer to their uncle's arms.

Goku frowned at his mate for scaring their sons "VEGETA! Boys what were you thinking? You know better than to leave the palace grounds."

"Sorry papa" Mirai's quiet voice echoed to his fathers ears as he took a brave step forward and leaving the protective grasp of his uncle. Both parents noticed their younger son was leaning at an odd angle close to his uncle for support. Gohan noticed them looking at him and slowly edged his way behind his uncle from his fathers' prying eyes.

Goku's powerful brown tail uncurled from around his thin waist and motioned for the boy to approach. "Gohan what was wrong with you? Come closer so I can see you."

"Please papa I'm happy here." Gohan shone a weak smile as his grip on his uncle's pants tightened while still looking up at his papa.

"DO as your papa asks. Come here boy." Vegeta growled, his dark eyes narrowing on the smaller cub.

Gohan lowered his head and limped his way forward hearing a gasp from both his parents. He looked up at his uncle who gave him encouraging smile. His sights fell back to his brother who looked back at him adding his own encouraging smile. He looked up with sad eyes to see his fathers with looks of horror on their faces.

"Gohan" Goku called when he sighted his son's tail dragging along the ground in a painful display.

Vegeta could feel his ki spiking at a fast and dangerous rate with the sight of his young cub's tail. "_How did this happen_?" He demanded.

Turles took deep breath and moved a step towards the King to try and explain. "The boys got in to some trouble on their way to see me."

"WHO DID THIS I'LL KILL THEM" Vegeta growled and his dark powerful tail tightened around his waist in an attempt to control his rage. The king watched his mate approach their son.

"You're Majesty. You don't have to concern yourself. I have already disposed of the filth." Turles bowed respectively at his King and brother in-law.

"Gohan, come here. Show me?" Goku spoke gently as he crouched down and wrapped his protective tail around the boy bringing him in even closer as he picked their baby up.

"OW" Gohan cried.

Goku rubbed his boy's back as he looked at the tail with its white binding. He looked back at his worried mate. Vegeta's suspicions were confirmed. "It's broken"

Turles went on to explain before the king went looking for any more blood. "We didn't have time to get him in a healing camber."

Vegeta approached them and knelt down next to his mate's side to see for himself. A deep frown came over his face as he handled the tail with care causing his son to tighten his grip around his papa's neck as Goku rubbed his back. "Get the boy to sick bay" Vegeta's tone was soft as he lowered the painful limb.

Mira looked up at his father now standing tall over him. "Father, can I please go with chibi?" He asked hopefully.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on his eldest son who should have known better. "NO! Part of your punishment will be that you'll be separated from each other for the rest of the day. Now go to your room. We will take your brother to sick bay." Vegeta turned back to his mate and Goku stood up with their young cub cradled in his arms, the painful limb dangling behind. Goku purred to his son as the boy started to whimper with the pain now shooting through him with all the movement.

"Yes father." Mirai felt like crying. He was to be separated from his bond brother for a whole day and maybe a night. That scared the young prince. They have always slept in the same bed they had never been separated before. His father must be really mad with them.

"Mirai" Gohan called, his small hand stretched over his papa arms attempt to lean closer to his lavender hair brother as their papa is about to leave to go to sick bay.

Mirai held his hand up so his brother can hold it before they go. "Bye Chibi"

Goku wiped the tears forming from his young cub's face as he moved a lock from sad eyes. "Come on Gohan lets go."

"Yes papa." He whispered as he rested his tired head on his papa's shoulders and looked over at his brother's own sad face.

Vegeta turned before he weakened under the two sad chibi's. "Turles will escort you back to our private chambers. Just in case you think you can sneak off looking for your brother."

"Yes Father." Mirai lowered his head avoiding his father's dark eyes and walked away with his uncle._How did he know?_

"Geta that's a bit harsh separating them for a day." Goku whispered with a sleeping chibi in his arms as they headed off to sick bay.

Vegeta frowned back at his mate. He didn't want to do it ether. "This will be more effective than any other punishment I can think of."

Goku could see the hurt in his royal mate's eyes as they walked on. "Yes that's true. They hate been apart for any length of time."

"Cheer up Mirai. You will be able to speak through your bond when Gohan comes out of the healing tank." Turles patted the boy with his large hands trying to ease some of the boy's pain while they head hack to private rooms.

"It's not the same. I won't be able to see him." Mirai pouted

Turles smiled and kept the boy close turning down one of the many halls of the royal palace. "Hush now let's get you back to your room."

Down in sick bay the doctors were fussing over their new patient "How long will he be in there?" Goku asked, looked at his unclothed cub now in a deep sleep and immersed in blue healing liquid inside the tank.

"It was a nasty break. It was lucky he got treatment as fast as he did otherwise it wouldn't have healed right. As it is now I would give him three to four hours in the tank." The doctor explained.

Goku frowned he didn't think he would be that long. "Four hours?"

The doctor nodded. It was distressing to see the young royal cub like this. "Yes it was a nasty break."

"Heal him" Vegeta ordered as he moved from in front of the tank and back to his mate and the head royal doctor.

"Yes of course Your Highness." The man bowed and went back to work.

"This is why they should never leave the palace. I will see they have their training moved up this week." Vegeta growled frustrated and still angry that his sons could have died out in the streets.

"You should get a new teacher. They are learning nothing from their current one. He is too scared of hurting the boys in case you kill him." Goku growled, as he watched his son floating in the blue goo in front of him.

"I only said I would kill him if he broke a bone in their bodies. That is all I said Kakarrot." Vegeta said in defence getting a raised brow from his mate. "Fine I'll get Nappa to teach them when he gets back from his mission. Until then your brother can volunteer to train them since they were so keen to find him and spend time with him."

"Turles might disagree with this arrangement." Goku pointed out.

"Well he should have thought about it before he decided not to come to the palace first. Then the boys wouldn't have gone looking for him." Vegeta growled back

"Vegeta" Goku raised a brow at his mate who was trying to find an excuse for their son's actions.

"Kakarrot" Vegeta growled back with the same raised brow.

TBC


	4. chapter 3

**_Royal Delivery_**

Chapter 3

At sick bay Goku approached the older man. "How is he Doctor?" The anxious father asked.

"He's healing nicely. He should be ready to be released from the tank any time now." The doctor reassured him.

"Good. He has been in there too long." Goku stated moving closer to his cub still suspended in front of him. Goku looked over his boy's features. A warm smile slips over his face as he soaked in just how handsome and cute his boy really was. A slight frown washed over his face as his sight returned to the small plush brown tail that now looked like nothing had ever happened.

Bip Bip 

The machine's alarms sounded indicating that the healing process was completed. The blue goo was drained from the tank, easing the patient back down and into the seat. Gohan was slowly coming to as the Doctor moved up and checked the small royal for any unwanted signs of bad health with the boy's father waits anxiously at his side. "All seems well. He can be cleaned up and released." The old doctor stated to the relief of Goku.

"Gohan. Son wake up, its papa." Gohan's thick wet lashes opened allowing his dark eyes to focus on his smiling father.

"Papa" He whispered.

"Come now. Your father is waiting to see you." Goku purred as reached for his tired cub.

"Is he still angry with us?" Gohan inquired as his papa picked him up. The boy's newly healed tail wrapped affectionately around his papa's arm.

"He has calmed down some. Now let's get you cleaned up and dressed so you can see for yourself." Goku took his son to the next room where a warm bath and clean clothes were waiting for the royal cub.

In the private apartment, Mirai turned back to Turles. "Uncle, I can sense Gohan is out now." Mirai looked up from his drawing to his uncle sitting down on the plush sofa.

"Yes I can sense it too." Turles said looking up from the book he was reading waiting for his twin brother return.

// Chibi // Mirai turned to speak to his brother.

// Mirai where are you// Gohan asked from the bath.

// Home with Uncle Turles. How are you feeling now// Mirai asked turning back to see his uncle give him a knowing look that said he knew what he was doing.

// I'm better now. Papa is bathing me. // Gohan chirped in his mind bond with his brother.

// Has papa said anything about where you are sleeping tonight// Mirai anxiously waited for a reply to the question that he had been fretting on since his father had told them they were to be separated.

// I'll ask // Gohan turned to his father who was busy trying to clean the young cub. "Papa"

"Yes Gohan" Goku said checking that he was attempting to get the sticky goo off.

"Umm where will I be sleeping tonight?" The chibi asked as his papa poured warm water over his back.

Goku smirked to himself. _They are already planning_ "Well that is for your father to decided but I would say in our bed." Goku watched his son shoulders slump forward feeling dejected.

// Chibi// Mirai called keen to know the answer.

// Papa said I'm sleeping with them tonight.// Mirai's blues saddened attracting his uncle's attention.

"What is it Mirai?" Turles moved closer to the cub still sitting on the thick carpet.

"Chibi will be sleeping with papa and father tonight." He said in defeated tone.

"Hey cheer up. It's only for one night." Turles smiled at the miserable feeling cub. He knew it wouldn't be easy to have to sleep on his own. All Saiyan cubs sleep together He was with his two brothers until Raditz, at the age of fifteen, left for the academy. This would be especially difficult with a bond brother.

In the bathroom Gohan was lifted out of the bath by his papa. "Come on, out now. Let's get you dressed." Goku watched as his young cub got dressed and ready to go.

"Where is father?" Gohan asked as the door in front of him opened to allow his papa and him to leave.

"Probably talking with your old sparring teacher." That got the chibi's attention as he looked back at his papa.

"Old…" Said like that meant only one thing. They were getting a replacement.

"Yes your uncle is going to teach you until Nappa returns from his mission." Goku said watching his son eyes widen with the new information.

// Mirai// Gohan called

// What is it chibi// Mira asked

// Papa and father are going to get Uncle Turles to be our sparring teacher until Nappa gets back. // Gohan look up to see his papa glaring at him.

"I hope you haven't told your brother. He's not to tell Turles. He will be upset and I need to talk with him first." Goku explained to his paling son.

"WHAT, I'm no baby sitter." Turles sprung up from where he sat when he heard what the King had planned for him. // Brother this better not be true. Mirai said I'm going to be the cub's new teacher. // Turles growled at his brother through their bond.

"GOHAN" The boy gulped as his papa narrowed his dark eyes down on the boy. Goku looked away while he talked with his twin. // Turles, it will only be for a short time until Nappa returns. //

// And that is supposed to make things better// Turles growled back while Mirai stared curiously at him.

// You should be honoured. It was Vegeta's idea. // Goku tried to calm his brother.

// Oh that makes it _so_ much better. // Turles stood up and paced the living room annoyed that he was to be taken away from his duties only to nurse maid the boys.

// Turles. I will speak to you later. // Goku herded his son into the royal arena where Vegeta had just finished firing the boys' sparring teacher.

Vegeta turned as he dismissed the ex-teacher and saw his son and mate approach. He looked down at his boy standing there waiting for a tongue lashing. His dark eyes shifted to the young prince's tail that was waving nervously behind him. "How are you feeling boy?"

"I'm better now father." Gohan looked up at his father dark eyes masking their true feelings on the matter.

//Chibi what's wrong// Mirai called feeling his brother's discomfort.

//Father// Gohan knew he didn't have to say any more. Mirai would understand.

Vegeta could feel his cub's discomfort. It hurt that Gohan was scared of him but he was King and he couldn't, by nature, show too much affection even though he wanted to. "You will be sleeping with your papa and me tonight."

"Yes father." Gohan hung his head low as he turned to face his papa who was in a silent conversation with his mate.

// He doesn't hate you. He is upset that's all. They will learn from this and it will be all over. You'll see. // Goku tried to reassure his mate who was washed with hurt at his son's reaction. They were picking up on Mirai's sadness too and that too was weighing heavily on the king.

// I suppose you're right again Kakarrot. I will see you later I have another meeting to be at. I have sent word for Nappa to return. He should be here by the end of the week. You can let Turles know. // "Gohan you can come with me." Vegeta turned to his cub with his dark thick tail unwound from his slim waist to coax the boy over to him.

Gohan's sad eyes looked up at his papa hoping he would call him back. But he could see they both were determined to keep the boys separated. "Yes father" Gohan watched his papa smile before he disappeared, probably back to their private apartment in the heart of the palace. Now he would be stuck listening to a boring meeting with all the head officials out for his father's attention.

Goku opened the front door of the Royal apartment and walked inside. "Hows Mirai?"

"In his room pining for his brother. Are you sure separating them is the right thing?" Turles asked his twin as he collapsed his exhausted body on the sofa beside him.

"We did what was best. They knew better than to go outside the gates. If you didn't come I could have lost them both." Goku said still obviously upset. Turles smiled back at his younger twin.

"Hey they are fine now." Turles reassured him.

"Why did they do that?"

"They want to know if there was any news about their grandpapa. You didn't tell them did you?" Turles asked.

"No I didn't want to upset them. And now look what has happened. I made this happen." Goku frowned.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I don't know. If I had only just told them there was no news they wouldn't have taken off looking for you." Goku raked his figures through his thick black hair with exhaustion.

They are safe now. Don't berate yourself over this. It will do you no good." Watching his brother stress, Turles felt for him. They were a close family and the disappearance of their father and older brother was wearing them all down.

"You're right. I wish our father and Raditz was here. I miss them and so do the chibis."

"I'm planning to go again in two weeks. I have heard from a reliable source that a man who sounds very much like our father was sighted at an auction house. I'm going to check it out."

"Do you think it's dad?" Goku turned to face Turles.

"It sounds like him, but what he is doing at an auction house I have no idea."

"This is the most information we have had in months." Goku smiled with the news.

"Yes that's why I have to go in two weeks. My ship will be repaired and I'll be able to leave."

"You should let us get you a new one."

"No hand outs thank you." Turles growled.

"You're stubborn."

"Yeah well that's me. Nappa had better get back here because I'm gone as soon as it is fixed."

Okay I'll let Vegeta know. You can fill him in on the details this evening" Goku said with renewed enthusiasm in his voice.

Turles nodded. "I agree."

Mirai was curled up on his and Gohan's bed talking with his brother, who was at a meeting with their father with all the head officials. // Chibi what are they doing now//

Gohan looked around the crowded room full of well dressed men. Some powerful warriors, others were heads of state. All had come to talk with the King. // Nothing just yelling and stuff. Father getting angry with a small man.//

Mirai jumped off the bed and looked out the large window that overlooked the palace gardens. // I wish you could come home. //

// Me too. It's boring here. // Gohan fidgeted with boredom as he sat next to his father watching them all talk about stuff he knew nothing about.

Mirai sighed //What's happen now//

// The little man looks like he wants to cry. // Gohan said feeling sorry for the man.

// Dad will have a fit if he did. // Mirai chuckled

// Yeah // Gohan chuckled back.

// Papa's here talking with uncle. // Mirai went over to the door and put his ear up against it trying to listen to the muffled talking emanating from the living room.

// What about// Gohan asked thinking it would have to be more interesting than here.

// I don't know. Probably about grandfather or us. // Mirai thought as he walked back to his bed.

// Is he still angry// Gohan asked nervously

// I don't think so. I don't think so chibi. // Mirai frowned when he felt a wall go down between them both slicing their bond. // Chibi are you Okay// Mirai was getting worried his brother would only do that to stop him from feeling what he was feeling.

Back in the living room Goku got up. "I'll go and check on him." He walked over to the wide corridor leading to his son's room. With his ear to the door he knocked. There was no response. Slowly he opened the door to see Mirai curled up with his brother pillow with deep frown set upon his handsome face. "What's up?"

"Chibi has block me out" Mirai explained.

// Gohan // Goku got no response his son has blocked him out too. Worried, he decided he would speak to his mate. Normally he wouldn't bother him in the middle of a meeting but he would be the only one that could see what the problem is. // Geta //

// _What?_ // Vegeta snapped more than he meant to. The meeting was becoming a headache and all he really wanted to do was go to the apartment and be with his

// Gohan has blocked both me and Mirai out // Vegeta frowned and turned to his son sitting next to him. The boy was as close as he knew he would be allowed in public with the one exception. He had a hold of his father's royal red cloak, gripping it like it was his only life line. Vegeta noticed his son was trembling slightly. He followed the boy's line of sight to see him look over near some officials. One being his head of security, talking to another he had never seen.

Vegeta turned back to his son paling face. // Gohan. // _Something, has scared him enough to block himself from his family_ The King growled. "Boy" Still the boy didn't show any sign that he had heard his father. Only when the man he had his eyes on wandered back into the crowd that the wide eyes chibi heard his father. "BOY"

"Father?" Gohan head snapped back to his father and realise he is holding on to his robe. Quickly he released it from his tight grip letting the heavy material drop.

// Boy go outside and wait for me there. The meeting is close to finishing // Vegeta told his son through their parental bond so as not to have others hear the concern in his voice.

// Yes father // Gohan moved away to the large ornately carved doors that lead into his father's private office. Gohan was relieved to be out of that room. The head of security always had that effect on him. He kept his wall up still until he was free from any bad thoughts he didn't want his family to know about. To fill in the time he looked around and picked up a few of the books that covered his father's desk. Bored, Gohan wandered over to the wide door and stood on his tip-toe to reach the handle. Slowly he managed to open the door and wandered out and into the hall.

Gohan peeked around the corner. He could see men talking to each other exiting the main chamber. Some of the men stopped in their conversation when they saw the cub approach wearing his royal colours in a miniature version of both his powerful father's. He was dressed as a prince would be in public. His father wouldn't have it any other way. Gohan looked up at the mountains of tall men now slowly surrounding him. "Prince Gohan?"

Gohan turned around to see a small man smiling down at him with a wooden walking stick. "Yes" Gohan said innocently to the man he recognised as the man who looked like he was going to cry. He had a long grey beard which the boy found fascinating. Very few Saiyans have beards and this man's one was grey. He must be very old the chibi thought.

"I'm honoured to meet you, prince Gohan." The man bowed in respect for his lord's son.

"You are?" Gohan asked

"Of course my sire. Will my lord sit with and old man for a while?"

"Yes" Gohan thought this man was like his grandpapa. Feeling safe with the older man Gohan followed him to a row of chairs far from the others.

"Sit, sit… please." The man urged the young prince to a sit next to him. Gohan did as he was told and sat next to the frail looking old man. This got some attention and a few others just stared at them both. "So tell me about yourself. You look like you will grow into a fine warrior."

"My fathers want me to be." Gohan's trusting soul didn't mind talking to this man. It made him wish his grandpapa was here. He would sit him on his lap and tell him stories of things gone by, mesmerising his grandson with adventures and planets he had yet to visit exciting the boy imagination.

"What about you? Highness what do you want?" This was first for Gohan he never been asked this, he was always told what or who he will be come. The chibi thought about it until he came up with what he thought he would like to do.

"I would like to travel and see new worlds that my grandpapa has spoken of." He beamed with pride at thinking of something for himself without his brother of father to guide him.

"I see. Such a fine spirit reigns in you and for the adventure I see." The man patted the boy's hand getting whispers from others that saw the man touch a royal without permission.

"Can I ask what your name is?" The boy asked with his eyes a shining at his new friend.

"Of course you can. I'm called Artimis" The man poked the boy in the ribs resulting in a giggle from the royal cub. More whispers flooded the grand hall. "Now, with your permission your highness, I have to go."

Gohan jumped up from his seat and helped the old man to his feet with the use of his carved wooden cane. "When will I see you again?"

"You will see me in a few days when the King calls the next meeting." The man beamed at the young cub.

"Where do you live?" Gohan chirps

"I live in the mountains to the east of here." The man pointed.

"Oh" Gohan was hoping he lived closer than the wild mountains of Carso. He had heard of them from his teacher. "Oh well I hope I will see you soon." He beamed

"You will, now go back to your father's chambers and wait for him. You will be safer there." The man urged him. Gohan nodded and headed off turning every so often to look back at the man who was waving good bye. Gohan ran around a corner and poked his head back to see the man. _Wow he can move fast for old man_ slowly he walked back to see where he had gone. Gohan frowned as his eyes searched through the now large crowd for man. "Where did he go?"

"Are you looking for anyone in particular Your Highness." Gohan span around to see two legs in front of him. His nervous dark eyes travelled all the way up until he nearly fell over. Looking down at him was the head of security with his cold eyes looking straight through him sending a chill up the boy spine. Fear washed through his small body as he started to tremble.

"N-no"

TBC…


	5. chapter 4

_**Royal Delivery **_

Chapter 4

The man's large hands came down and gently cupped the boy's chin sending the boy into a state of fear. Gohan's breathing hitched as he backed away from the touch. "I-I h-have to go" Gohan backed up a few more steps before he spun around back to the safety of his father's private office. The cub skidded down the tiled floor coming to a stop outside the office door. On tip-toes, with his small arms stretched out, he struggled to open the door.

Dark eyes laced with fear spun back to the hall as the sound of hard steady footfalls that echoed in the large corridor. The sound amplified ten fold against small ears causing panic and he hurriedly went back to his work. Eyes wide, the slick handle refused to comply. With his hands battling on, the sound of footfalls grew nearer. His heart pounded hard against his small chest. Gohan turned back to the hall. Breathing hard and fast he moved back to the door and pushed and hammered now demanding its safety, small fingers slip over the polished brass handle now covered in nervous sweat. "FATHER"

Gohan hammered on the door with everything he had commanding it to obey. Too scared to look back, he kept pounding on the heavy door, with the sounds of more footfalls heading his way. "FATHER" the pleading voice screamed

The door opened wide with his father standing strong, dark eyes narrowed down on the cub. "What's up with you boy?" Vegeta studied the terrified chibi who had now dashed behind him. Gohan's small hands gripped his father's red cape that hung off his powerful shoulders.

"My Lord I heard yelling. Is there something wrong?" A man called as other guards rushing to his side.

"No, everything is fine. Go back to your posts." Vegeta ordered as his young cub's stuck his head from under his father's cape only to have his fears amplified. His eyes went wide as they locked with dark cold pools of the chief of security. Gohan was too transfixed to move. He watched in slow motion as his father sent them all on their way. Vegeta closed the door. His son was now clinging to his leg. The royal father reached down and scooped his cub up and away from the tangled robes. "What's with you brat?"

Gohan said nothing. He just wrapped his small shaking hands around his father's neck for protection, his brush tail curling tightly over his father's wrist for added protection. Vegeta's eyes widened and a brow rose at how his cub was holding on to him so tight. The chibi's buried his face in the crook of his father's neck crying silently. Gohan had always been the most affectionate one of the cubs. The king blamed his mate for mothering the boy. Vegeta looked around his office no one was in sight. He relaxed some and brought the cub closer still and started to deep purr the boy to sleep. "I'll take you back to your papa." Vegeta whispered as he rubbed the boy's back.

Walking back through the long polished corridors Vegeta came to the grand staircase that led to his and his mate's private apartment. A few minutes later the king and his cub made it to the private rooms of the royals.

"Vegeta, has the meeting finished early?" Goku asked seeing Gohan curled up asleep against his father's chest.

"Not fast enough" Vegeta growled as he walked in. The meetings always gave him a headache.

"Turles has just left" Goku said as he closed the door.

"Humph" I'll take the boy to our room." Vegeta went to walk only to see his lavender hair cub with his small brush tail drooped and swaying nervously behind him. The royal cubs, like most cubs, don't have full control over their tails yet. They are not able to mask their feelings. This won't happen until around the age of ten. From Mirai's tail both parents could see he was anxious.

"Father" Mirai's soft voice called from the dark hall.

"Brat what are you up to?" Vegeta watched as the cub move closer into the light of the living room with his royal blues eyes locked on to what was in his father safe arms.

Mirai could feel his father's dark eyes on him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Nothing I came out for glass of water. I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty huh." Vegeta growled. His eyes darkened as they watched the boy go slowly into the kitchen. Vegeta's face softened some as his mate elbowed him in the back

// Vegeta just let Mirai see Gohan // Goku purred through their bond as he hugged his mate from behind.

// Baka they are being punished. No visiting hours allowed // Vegeta growled

// Geta // Goku purred. They watched their cub walk back in even more slowly. Mirai lifted his head to see his brother's face which was now tucked against his father's chest.

"What are you staring at boy?" Vegeta growled softly. Mirai, running out of excuses to stay near his brother, looked up at his parents.

"Mirai, he is ok, see" Goku unravelled the tail like from Vegeta's arm and called the boy over.

Mirai stood on tip-toe to stroke his brother's dark long mane. "Can I stay with him now that I have been good?" His eyes lit up with hope.

"I-I" Goku raised a brow back at his mate.

"You are being punished. You knew better than to leave the palace but you did it anyway. Do you think I should just forget it?" Vegeta growled feeling his defences slipping under his mate and the cub.

"No but I'll be good from now on father. I promise. Gohan and I will stay in the palace grounds." Mirai said hopefully as he moved closer pulling himself up on his father's forearms to get a better look at his brother.

Goku smiled at his unenthused mate "Vegeta that sounds good."

"You are always on the boy's side." Vegeta's frown deepened at his mate's eager eyes.

// Geta //

"Fine brat you're let off." Vegeta looked down at his son who was close to pulling his brother out of his arms.

Mirai looked up with his blue eyes bright. A wide smile slipped on his young face. "Yippee"

"But one step out of place, either of you…" Vegeta growled out only to be interrupted by an over enthusiastic cub.

"I promise father." Mirai bounced with his fingers crossed behind him.

"I'll take the boy to bed." Vegeta's frown deepened. He felt tired and defeated with his mate's soft laughter behind.

"I'm coming." Mirai said as he bounced along at his side

"I wish you were like this at bed time." Goku raised a brow as they walked back to the boy's room.

Mirai scrambled onto the bed where his father had placed his brother. "Chibi" Mirai whispered.

"Now don't wake him up. He's tired." Goku warned.

Mirai beamed back innocently. "I won't papa."

"Hmmm" Goku muttered suspiciously.

Mirai watched his papa leave to talk with their father and quickly turned back to his brother curled up asleep under the blankets. "Chibi" Wake up."

Slowly the dark heavy lashes lifted and Gohan looked up to see his brother leaning over him with a warm smile. "Mirai"

Mirai beamed as he moved closer. "Yep we're off the hook."

Gohan was confused as he watched Mirai climb under the blankets with him. "Hook?"

Mirai moved up close their tails entwined naturally under the blankets. "Yeah dad said we can stay together."

Gohan's eyes lit up "Yippee"

Mirai pushed his finger against his brother lips to keep him from saying anymore. "Shhh they think you're asleep"

"Oh" Gohan nodded as his brother looked back at the door.

Lying on his side with his head supported by hand, Mirai's blues looked down at his brother's dark shining eyes. "Why did you shut me out?"

Gohan asked clueless. "Out where?"

Mirai growled lightly. "At the meeting. You closed your side of the bond. Why?"

Gohan eyes widening as he remembered the events before he fell asleep. "I-I"

Mirai eyes widen with concern as felt Gohan's fear start to travel through their bond. "Did something scare you?"

Gohan eyes locked with his brothers. "I-I saw him."

Mirai frowned at his brother. "Him?"

"Burles" Gohan whispered as if the man in his nightmares could hear.

Mirai's brow rose in concern. "What did he do?"

"He cupped my chin." Gohan whispered nervously as he touched his own chin.

"I'll kill him" Mirai growled as his eyes darken.

"Mirai we can't kill. We're too little." Gohan frowned at his brother. Had he forgotten that they had this lecture with their father already?

"I'm not." Mirai's proud chin rose as his chest puffed out some. His blues looked back at his brother with a thought. "Did you tell dad?"

Gohan frowned "You know I can't." Gohan knew his father would want to ask questions. Questions that he wasn't ready to answer, nor did he know why he was scared of the man that haunted his dreams.

Mirai laid his head on the pillow as his brother curled up next to him. Mirai stroked the chibi's mane as Gohan moved closer. "You have been having bad dreams about him again, haven't you?"

With his head resting on his brother's chest Gohan closed his eyes. "Yes."

Gohan has been having nightmares for a few months now, ever since Burles became head of security. The man had always seemed to be around every corner Gohan was and the boy was starting to fear him. If no one was with him the burly man would try to corner the prince but Gohan had always been lucky enough to have his brother close by and now at night when Gohan's defences were down the younger cub's feelings would travel to his older brother through their bond. A few times he had his parents rush in trying to find out what was happening, as they try to calm their cub down from his nightmares. Mirai looked at the dark mass of black hair. "Stay with me. I will look after you chibi." Mirai's tail wrapped tighter around his brother's.

"Ok" Gohan nodded as another thought coming to his mind. We will become strong with Turles and Nappa training us."

"Yes then when I'm bigger I'll get Burles" Mirai growled his promise in his best royal tone to his brother.

"Then we will both get Burles." Gohan growled back. Both boys' eyes turned to the door.

Mirai and Gohan look up to see their papa at the door. "Gohan did Mirai wake you?"

"No" Gohan said in his most innocent voice.

"Hmmm. Time for tea. Then bath. I want you both into bed early." Goku watched his boys scramble off the bed and pass him through the door to the dining room where Vegeta was waiting to start his meal. Both chibi's took their spot at the table next to each other and between their parents. With their tails entwined they started to eat the large feast that was placed out in front of them.

After tea the cubs were in the bath as their papa washed them. "We can play tomorrow." Mirai asked as his arm was being soaped up.

"Yep we could go to the pond and see how many guards are down there to soak." Gohan chuckled with his papa washing his back.

Goku stopped in mid scrubbing and turned so he could see his son's dark eyes with his stern ones. "Gohan. I hope you haven't?"

Gohan small brow rose innocently as he shakes his head. "No papa, only a little."

"Gohan" Goku frowned

Mirai looked at his papa's disappointed face and looked back at his brother's clueless expression. //Baka don't say that.//

Gohan looked back at his brother as his papa scrubbed hard on his back. //Oh//

"What's this about soaking guards?" Both boys turn to see their father walking in and tower over them waiting for a reply.

Mirai's blue widened not wanting his father to be upset again today. "Nothing father."

Goku looked up from his work at his mate. "Nothing Vegeta the boys won't be doing any of that. Will you?"

"No" Mirai said with his brother nodding in agreement.

"I don't want any more reports about you two." Vegeta growled out with a smirk on his face, watching his cub's expressions change from worried to realization that they had been caught out.

"Yes father" Mirai nodded his head in time with his brother as their eyes locked at their father's. Goku tried to hide the smirk on his face from the cubs he looked up at the fake glare Vegeta was giving the boys.

"Good now finish up and into bed." The boys nodded, worried in the knowledge that their father knew of their little game at the pond. of soaking as many guards as they could

Goku played along with his mate making the boys think they were upset with them. "You heard your father, out and bed."

"Yes papa." Both boys climbed out of the bath and got ready for bed.

"Come on you two." Goku and Vegeta watched the boys scramble under the covers of their large bed. The adults moved over to the bed. "Get some sleep. It has been a long day. You scared us both." Goku explained as he moved a lock of hair from each of the boys' faces. Both sets of eyes watched their father approach the other side of the bed.

"It's not safe out there. You could have been taken." Vegeta explained as he sat on the bed next to his eldest.

"Why would they want to take us papa?" Gohan asked as looked up at Goku sitting next to him stroking his hair.

Goku smiled as he continued soothing his cub and tried to explain. "Gohan, you are both very special to us, but to others you are very valuable in lots of other way."

"Valuable" Gohan frowned trying to understand.

"Yes, so you stay inside the gates. I forbid you both to go past those gates again." Vegeta looked at each of his boys as he said this.

"We promise.' Mirai reassured his parents as they kissed them both before standing to leave.

"Good now sleep." Vegeta's face relaxed from the long day as he watched his boys curl up into one another under the blanket.

Goku purred as he watched his sons' eyes close before turning off the soft glow of the lamp. "Good night Mirai, Gohan sleep tight."

"Come it has been a long day. Let's get some sleep before the brats wake us again in the morning." Vegeta said as he waited for his mate to follow him to their room just up from the boys'.

"It would be nice to have the cubs in bed with us." Goku said as closed the door.

"Huh" Vegeta was thinking the opposite. He liked his blankets and his mate to himself.

"But I'm so tired." Goku sighed

"I hope not too tired." Vegeta smirked as Goku gave him a playful hit in the arm.

"Geta."

TBC…


	6. chapter 5

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 5 

In the morning Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes from the annoying light shining in their room. He went to get up but the weight on his chest forbade him. "What?"

"Baka I think we have being ambushed." Vegeta chuckled, as he watched his mate try to get up again. He had been a wake for some time enjoying the quiet and the beautiful picture that was in front of him.

"Geta?" Goku lifted his head slightly to see his mate on his side looking at him with a warm smirk.

"Look." Vegeta raised brow as he pointed at Goku's chest and the uncomfortable display of two cubs curled up on top of their papa. Limbs mixed as they spread themselves to get to their parent's purr that Goku naturally emanated when he slept.

"Huh I think we lost." Goku chuckled

"It seems that way. They must have snuck in here during the night." Vegeta looked at his cubs blissfully asleep.

"Well I'm stuck.' Goku tried to shift. 

"I'll leave them with you. I have to go." Goku's brows rose as he watched Vegeta abandon him.

"Hey you can't leave me like this." Vegeta smirked with his mate's plea. 

"You wanted them to sleep with us last night. You got your wish baka. Huh." Vegeta chuckled as he stretched his legs over to the end off the bed with Goku frowning.

"This is not fair.' Goku grumbled 

"Of course it is." Vegeta took off to the shower with Goku pinned down by two sleeping cubs. 

"Great now I need to go." Goku spent the next few minutes unwinding both his sons' tails only to have them rewrapped themselves around another limb. "Geta help me"

Vegeta came in with towel draped over his shoulders and another around his waist looking at Goku half out of the bed with two cub's tails clinging on to some part of him. "You want me to help you?"

"What do you think?" Goku growled getting annoyed 

"I think I should let you stay like this." Vegeta smirked enjoying the game of annoying his partner. 

"Vegeta" Goku snapped desperate to get to the bathroom. 

"Fine I'll help you." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and approached. Between them both they freed Goku from the cubs. Vegeta went off to finish getting dressed with Goku dashing off to the bathroom. 

Gohan, missing his papa warmth, opened his sleepy eyes. "Mirai" He whispers.   

Mirai's lids flickered open. His blues looked over at his bothers dark pools. "Chibi"

Both boys sat up as they saw their father walk back into the room all dressed. "You brats be good today."

"Yes father." Mirai watched his father attach his red cape to his royal chest plate. "Father, do you have another meeting today?"

"No I have to go and visit someone outside the palace." Vegeta said.

"Who?" Gohan moved up next to his brother at the end of the bed.  

"An old man. No one you know of brat." Vegeta stated as he flipped one side of his cape over his shoulder. 

"Artimis." Gohan called from his spot, sitting cross legged on his parent's large bed.   

Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed on the young cub. "Yes how do you know this boy?"

"I met him yesterday." Gohan said innocently 

"How?" Vegeta moved closer with his hand on the boy's shoulder getting him to look up at him.  

Goku walked in to see his mate looking very serious at their youngest cub. "What's wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned to his partner with the same look. "The boy has met up with Artimis."

Goku face paled as he moved over to his son. "Are you alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be papa?" Gohan frowned as his papa picked him up and checked him over for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Did he said anything to you or touch you." Goku said as he put his son back on the mattress  

Mira looked at both parents with his blues widened. "Touch chibi? In like a bad way."

"No Mirai just touch." Goku shook the thought from his head. Goku turned back to the boy in his hold. "Did he Gohan?"

"Well yes." Gohan said being honest. 

Goku's dark eyes were washing over with fear as he looked over at his mate. Vegeta shook his head. "I'll speak with him today. Don't fret Baka, the boy is safe. He won't hurt him."

Gohan looked up at his papa whose eyes were now masking his true fears from his boy. "No papa he was very nice. He talked to me and tickled me. He reminds me of grandpapa." 

Goku frowned as his nervous hands went to work straightening up the collar of his son's pyjamas. "Well if you see him again you stay away." Goku made a point to look deep into his son's eyes so he could make it very clear he meant what he said. "Ok Promise me Gohan." The taller saiyanjin turned to Mirai sitting on the bed looking at him fussing over his baby brother. "Both of you. You'll to stay away Got it?"

"But papa he was…" Gohan sulked.

"Promise." Goku pulled him closer with his hands on each side of the small boy's arms.   

"Promise papa" Gohan said looking very defeated as he lowered his head with his fingers crossed hidden from his papa's eyes but not from his brothers'.

Goku shifted his eyes to Mirai's blues. "Yes papa." Mirai kept his hands hidden in his lap as he crossed his figures.

The father helped Gohan down off the bed. "Good. Now both get dressed and we will see about some breakfast." Goku smacked Gohan's butt as he walked off looking upset as they left the room with their parents talking.

"Chibi you had your figures crossed." Mirai moved closer to his brother.  

"He's not a bad man Mirai. You will like him." Gohan said as they walked off to the bedroom.

"Let's get dressed." Mirai said as they walked into their room.

~~~

After breakfast Vegeta got up to leave. "Vegeta how long are you going to be?" 

"I'll be back to see the boys train." Vegeta said as he turned to his sons. "Behave, both of you."

"Yes father." Mirai said looking at his father's warning eyes.

"Yes." Gohan said with a smile that made Vegeta smirk. 

The boys watched as their parents walked out to the living room. With the sound of the front door closing they hopped down off their chairs. "And where are you two going?" Goku asked as the boys wandered up to him. 

"We are going outside." Mirai said with his brother's hand in his. 

"No you're not. You're coming with me." Goku said looking down at his two sons.

"Where are we going?" Mirai asked as their papa opened the door.

"To see your uncle." Goku said hurrying the boys out of the apartment. Mirai turned to his brother next to him. Both had the same smiles on their faces. 

~~~

Goku, with Gohan in his arms, flew towards where Turles ship was with Mirai flying next to them. All three landed in front of the large oval metal ship that towered over them. "Come on lets go inside." Goku put his son down so they could all go inside the ship. 

"Wow this is big." Mirai said walking up the ramp with his jaw ajar. 

"Wait till you see inside." Goku smiled at both boys Gohan rushed up ahead looking for his uncle. 

"Hello chibi." Turles look up from under a control panel when he sensed his brother's arrival only to see the youngest cub dive for hug.

"Wow I swear you have grown." Turles laughed as he cradled the boy before letting him down.

"Can we look around please uncle?" Mirai asked still in awe with the huge oval control room. 

"Go head." Turles said as the boys rushed over to a sliding door. Mirai pressed his hand up against the panel that opened the door. Goku watched his boy disappear behind the sliding door. "Now what are you here for?"

"Can't I just come to see my brother?" Goku smiled sweetly 

"You brought the boys. What's up?" Turles rolled his eyes

The smile disappeared from his face. He can't hide things from his twin. "Gohan has seen Artimis."

"He's still alive huh. I thought he would be dead by now." Turles relaxed. He though it would be something bad. 

"Turles this is serous." Goku growled 

"How so? The old man is no threat to us or do you believe in all that fairy tale stuff our father fed us when we were cubs." Turles said climbing back under the panel. Goku sat down on the ground next to him.

"Well yes I do believe and you know dad wouldn't tell us something that didn't have some truth to it." Goku said watching his brother climb back under the main panel of the ship's computer. 

"_Some_ is the word here! Be useful and pass me the wire clippers." Turles held out his hand without looking out from where he was working.  

Goku looked behind him and found the tool next to the rest of his brother tools scattered on the floor. "Here." 

"So going on." Turles said as he took the clippers. 

"Well Vegeta gone to see him and I've told the boys to keep away from him." Goku said feeling better that he has family to talk to instead of bottling this all up. 

"Vegeta has gone to see him huh." Turles said poking head out from under the panel with an amused look on his face. 

"Turles, will you take this seriously." Goku frowned at his brother's light attitude.  

"Goku you worry too much." Turles said as he disappeared back under the counter.

"I knew it would be useless talking to you." Goku growled standing up making out he was leaving. 

Turles stuck his head out and looked at his upset brother. "Oh sit down. Ok what is it exactly that you are worried about? It can't be all about Artimis."

Goku, getting his way, beamed and sat back down now that he had his brother full attention. "Well Gohan has been having some really bad nightmares. Both Vegeta and I have felt it through our bond and yesterday Gohan shut his brother and me out. Something had scared him. Vegeta said he was shaking really bad and wouldn't let go of him."

"Hmm did Vegeta see what upset the boy?" Turles sits up straight with his hand resting on his knee with his other leg stretched out in front of him.

"No not really he said Gohan seemed to be looking at Burles, head of security." Goku explained that he had been going over this a lot last night and this morning with Vegeta trying to work it out.  

"Burles? What's he doing back I thought he was posted to where ever the hell Raditz went too." Turles growled. He never liked the man. He had worked with him before. 

"Vores" Goku said

"Yeah that planet. Why the hell do you want to make that bastard head of security?" Turles growled. 

"No one else for the job the last guy was killed." Goku explained. 

"Killed huh. I bet Burles did it." Turles growled as his dark eyes looked away trying to put the missing pieces together only to have more un-answered questions.

"Turles you don't know that. We have no evidence." Goku growled. He knew Turles never liked the man he never explained why. They worked together on one mission and Turles hasn't said a nice word about him since. 

"I don't have to have evidence. That bastard did it or, he paid someone else to do his dirty work for him. The thing I want to know is why the hell does a sleaze ball like him want with an office job." Turles got up throwing a dirt rag on the controls as he thought about everything his brother told him. 

"Maybe he is sick of being sent out to off worlds." Goku said standing up. 

"I doubt it. That guy couldn't get enough of the blood that goes with that job. You said chibi was scared. That's not like him. Yeah he's young but something would have to upset him." Turles could feel his blood boil when it came to that man that had no conscience for his actions at all.

"I don't know, that's why I worried. And now he wants to be friends with Artmis." Goku admitted as he looked over at his brother whose eyes softened some. 

"That won't hurt the kid. Ok at the most Artims has put a magic hex on the kid and he will die in few days." Turles chuckled seeing his brother's face flare up with anger. 

"TURLES" Goku yelled feeling his own ki about to spike before masking it before Vegeta would sense and come rushing to see what had happened.  

"I was only kidding. Geeze brother you're strung up tighter than a cub going on its first rut. Maybe you should get that mate of yours to …" Turles chuckled with a wink as he pats his brother on the shoulder.

"**Turles**" Goku's frown deepens. 

"Fine, I said nothing. I only get in to trouble anyway." Turles turned back to the control pad and put the wire clips on the rag. 

"What am I going to do about Gohan I mean." Goku moved up closer to him needing his brother's advice. 

"I don't know. Have you talked to the boy?" Turles asked his brother standing in front looking for answers.

"I only told him to keep away from Artimis." Goku said. The man scared the tall saiyanjin with the stories his father told them when he was cub. Stories of a great Saiyan wizard who knew of powerful magic, who has said to have lived over three hundred years, in which time he was made a Royal Oracle who the royals would ask for his adviser before they made any big decisions.

"Well the boys here, let's talk." Turles said. 

"I don't know. I don't want to upset him." Goku said.

"You'll never know unless you ask the kid." 

"I suppose. // Gohan Mirai both of you come back up here // Goku called the boys through his parental bond. 

~~~

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT." Gohan panicked as he backed away from the small fire rising from the control panel in the kitchen a few feet from him.         

"Move chibi." Mirai stepped in and moved his brother from the growing flames.

"Mirai what do we do?" Gohan asked looking for something to put the flames out.

"BEHIND YOU" Mirai yelled as the door slid shut locking them both in with the fast growing flames.

 // PAPA //      

TBC…

A/N: Oh no poor chibi's …fire can't be good.  

^ _ ^ 


	7. chapter 6

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning**, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 6 

 "BEHIND YOU" Mirai yelled as the door slid shut locking them both in with the rapidly growing flames.

// **PAPA** // Gohan called as he looked and pounded on the door with the heat burning at his back. "Mirai, it won't open!"

"It's too big to put out." Mirai cried out as he tried to beat out the flames with his top only to spread the fire more. Both boys started to cough. Flames started to engulf one wall and were spreading fast to the others. The cubs were soon cornered and on the ground. // PAPA DADDY //  

Goku's eyes lit up with panic hearing and feeling his cubs' fears. Turles was also receiving them from his brother who was too washed with fear to block his bond. "Quick, we need to get downstairs!" Turles rushed to the door only to find it not working. "Shit"

//Boys what's going on? Where are you? // Goku called as he and Turles tried to force the door to open. 

//papa…fire…quick// Mirai called as the flames danced around them getting too close and pushing both boys back against the wall with their hands raised to shelter their eyes from the heat.

"SHIT fire. Quick, help me open this damn boor!" Goku growled. 

"WHATS GOING ON?'' Vegeta demanded as he entered the ship and saw his mate and his twin brother, ki cutting the door open. 

"DOWNSTAIRS" Goku yelled without stopping work on the half cut door. 

"SHIT, I smell smoke" Vegeta growled as approached the two brothers working fast at the metal door slowly melting it away not wanting to have it fall back into the lift well blocking their chances even more.

"NO KIDDING" Turles growled as he met his brother's ki from the other side of the door. 

"WE NEED TO GET DOWN THERE' Goku growled as he and his brother pulled away the damaged door.

"SHIT TO MUCH SMOKE" Turles growled with all three Saiyan males covering their mouths and noses from the thick smoke bellowing out of the lift well. 

"DOESN'T ANYTHING ON THIS DAMN SHIP WORK?" Vegeta growled from the main controls pressing the button that was supposed to start the systems' safety controls.  

"HERE MOVE" Turles pushed past him and dove under the control panel with Vegeta hammering the button to work while Goku tried to get close to the door.

"HURRY" Goku yelled // boys talk to me// When there was no answer *_SHIT_* Goku turned to Vegeta whose eyes were reflecting the same concerns. 

"GOT IT" Turles jumped up hit the button. The sound of a loud humming was heard with the smoke being sucked away outside.  

"QUICK" Goku and Vegeta pushed through the broken door with Turles behind them. With smoke still trapped in the lift well stinging their eyes Vegeta looked down to see the lift itself sitting at the bottom blocking their path. All three Saiyans landed on the roof of the box. "MOVE" Vegeta waved them away trying not to cough as he reached down and tore open the roof so they could drop in one at time, first Goku then Turles then Vegeta. By the time the King dropped from the roof of the lift his mate and brother had pushed open the door to a corridor with the heavy smoke being lifted and drawn to the vents. "Where to now? I'm not picking them up." Vegeta growled. 

"I think they're this way." Goku called as the others followed him quickly down the corridor with their hands covering their faces //BOYS// Goku tried again. "I am getting nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing" Vegeta growled as he stormed ahead with his brother-in-law beside him with the same firm focus.

"That's the kitchen" Turles growled as Goku came to a door that his instinct had drawn him to. "Shit it is hot."

"Move it!" Vegeta moved up and looked over the glowing red door *_I hope the boys are not behind this_* Raising his palm Vegeta sent ki blasting the door flew back with a crash. Smoke poured out of the room sending the warriors to crouch. "BOYS…WHERE… ARE …YOU? " Vegeta called in between coughing. 

"GOHAN, MIRIA" Goku called pushing passed the smoke. His stinging eyes could make out where the flames had been before the computer switched its safety system on. Looking through the ashes and rubble he saw something that made his blood chill. "LOOK!" Goku rushed over to the far end to see two scotched tails lying limp under the rubble.  

Vegeta rushed in as Goku pulled away some of the hot metal. Vegeta's heart was pounding hard with every second as another piece removed revealing another burnt limb. Turles rushed over to help. When the debris was clear the adults' eyes widened at the sight of two small cubs with burns to at lest thirty percent to there bodies. "OH KAMI" Goku dropped to his knees feeling numb slowly he leaned over and lift one of the cubs with Vegeta coming up to lift the other with their sons limp in their arms. Goku's watery eyes slowly looked up to meet his mates own grief. 

"Are they alive?" Turles curiously asked the distraught parents. 

"Yes, but barley. We are going to have to get them back to the healing tanks. Vegeta stood up with his son's burned body lying still in his arms with a faint rise and fall of his small chest. Goku followed his partner out with Gohan in his arms with the same small pattern happening with his breathing. Turles followed the two fathers out and back to the palace. 

~~~  

In sickbay, the tension was high among the adults with two cubs floating in healing Saiyan DNA liquid. "What's he doing here?"  Goku growled looking at the old man with his wooden cane that was nearly as tall as him. Vegeta tried to calm his mate.

"Because I asked him to come here that's why Kakarrot. He can help." Vegeta pulled his partner away to a corner with Turles keeping and eye on the old man who was walking up to the tanks containing the cubs. 

"How is he going to fix this?" Goku growled pointing at their cubs, annoyed more with himself for not being able to get there sooner. 

"Trust him, please for me. For our cubs, let him do what he is good at." Vegeta said trying to get the taller Saiyan to look at him and listen. 

"But the healing tanks are all our boys need." Goku stated not trusting the old man in the slightest. 

"Not true, you heard the doctor, the boys will need counselling. Artimis can help the boys recover quickly where the tanks can't." Vegeta explained as looked at his lover's worried face. 

"I don't like it Vegeta. What if he does something to their minds?" Goku shook his head. With all the stories he had heard he didn't want his sons involved with something he didn't understand, something that was so foreign to him.

"All he will do is a mind bond with the boys and channel his healing that way." Vegeta brought his worried partner closer for hug allowing his tail to uncurl and wrap around his mate in a calming manner.

"That means he will always be bonded to the boys." Goku frowned not liking this at all. Vegeta's eyes lit with warmth for his love.

"Yes." Vegeta purred 

"They will become like him?" Goku whispers 

"Not really they will have access to some of his knowledge and power but they won't understand any of this until they are a lot older."  Vegeta smiled. His partner was calming down some and listening to his options.

"What type of stuff?" Goku asked with his partner's tail brushing against his, calming him even more. 

"I don't know and nor does he. He wants to help Kakarrot. He is a good man." Vegeta's voice was low and soothing as he watched his lover look down a little ashamed before turning to meet the Kings caring eyes.

"Gohan said the same thing." Goku said quietly  

"Then let him. For our boys…" Vegeta purred with Goku's tail uncurling and winding it around his partners.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong …" Goku's dark eyes looked over at the old man who was waiting.

"Nothing will go wrong." Vegeta purred in his lover's ear. 

"Ok let him." Goku said with his dark eyes shining with worry.  

"Thank you." Vegeta purred as he kissed his mate's neck before uncurling his tail from his mate's and winding it around his thin waist.  

The two fathers walked over to the old man who watched them approach. "I thank you for allowing me to help the two cubs." 

"Don't hurt them." Goku's eyes sparked with a warning.  

"I won't." Artimis smirked. 

Turles watched as the old man thoughtfully moved between the two boys. With his arms stretched out and his hands touched both healing chambers. Everyone in the room quietened as they watched a charge of electricity emanate out of the man's hands and was directed into the tanks were the two royals cubs floated in a deep sleep as the liquored healed their burnt bodies. 

Goku watched anxiously as blue electricity snapped and sparked through to the two small bodies, completely missing the machinery that surrounded the boys. Both cubs were unaware of the tension that surrounded them as the light was reduced to a quiet hum as the old man closed his eyes and directed his power to the two cubs. Vegeta looked at his partner who had taken a step towards the healing tanks. "Kakarrot stay still."

"But…" Goku protested. 

"Shh" Vegeta's eyes smiled to his mate indicating that everything is all well. 

Turles watched as a steady blue string of ki passed through both boys with a warm humming sound coming from the old man. He didn't know whether he approved all this or not. The stories that his father had fed him as a kid echoed. A magician with great powers who could control others by a mere thought or gesture, who had the power to become a shape shifter.     

The next few minutes felt like hours. The old man lowered his hands and turned back to the anxious parents. "It's done." They each share a part of me in their minds. The healing from this one incident is fixed.

"Have you healed all their trouble from that?" Goku asks wondering out loud. 

"No unfortunately even the great's wizards have our demons. But the boys' minds should at least be able to function better than they would without my help." The old man leaned on his carved walking stick for support. His ki was low from feeding it to the two cubs.  

"Here old man I'll take you back. You need to rest." Turles said getting the nod of approval from the King.

"Thank you that would be greatly appreciated. I'll come back later and see how the boys are." Artimis said before he left with Turles help. Goku moved up to the two chambers and put his hands up on each of the cold glass that encased their boys.

"They look like they're asleep. I wonder if they believe it to be a dream."     

Vegeta came up behind his love and pulled him close and kissed his neck. "Koi they are safe, and with the old man's powers they will be stronger than any other." Vegeta purred as his tail tangled with his mate's as both looked at the cubs floating in front of them. They were certainly looking better than they did three hours ago.  

"They will be there until the morning. You need your rest." Vegeta whispered        

"I know. I Love them both. It's not fair." Goku said tightening his tail around Vegeta for comfort. 

Vegeta nuzzled his lover's neck with his dark eyes looking back up at the cubs. "I know. Come, rest. We will see them in the morning." He whispered as he went to lead his mate away and outside for a rest before they were called back in. Reluctantly both parents left the quiet room where their cubs rested. 

Unbeknown to the two royals their every move was being monitored with great interest by a security camera tucked high up in the ceiling. The information was relayed back to its master in the head of security's office where plans where now spun into action for the removal and transport of two royal cubs to Lord Freezer's empire where both cubs will make their deliverer a wealthy man. 

TBC…

A/N: Finally we are getting some where. Hits head on keyboard _*Owww_* I whish I could just dive straight into a @#%&* story line. Oh well its fun trying… frustrating as hell but fun.

^_^


	8. chapter 7

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. **ALWAYS**! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 7 

"HURRY, before they find out." Burles ordered his paid men who were carrying two small parcels wrapped in a blanket from the palace through a hidden entrance that Burles had found when he was surveying the palace for this day. He was also hoping to get an appointment with Lord Frieza himself. 

"CAREFUL. There is no money in damaged goods. You idiot!" Burles growled at the man who threw the delicate parcel into the back of the cart. The burly man watched as the other man placed his small package carefully in the back of the cart, not wanting to attract the wrath of the large man.

"QUICK IN." Burles climbed in and drove off into the night towards his private ship that was being prepared to leave for its long journey as soon as their general was onboard.  

When they arrived Burles ordered the men to hurry as they rushed into the ship. The sound of metallic humming as it prepared to take off at top speed before the alarm was raised. "Take them downstairs with the others. I will make a nice profit with those two." He smirked  

"Sire, do you want them to have separate cells?" The man carrying the large packages asked.

"Kami, no. They are only royal in price. Put them with the rest of their age and make sure their ki block collars are on tight and put clothes on them. Nothing fancy Huh not any more." Burles chuckled.

"Yes sir." Both men disappeared down the bowels of the ship with the sound of their boss's laughter echoing behind them. 

Burles was pleased it was all going to plan. The added accident could not have come at a better time with cells over following with Saiyan cubs ready for the auction houses scattered around the galaxy. This was a very profitable business to be in right now. A Saiyan cub was especially sort after and highly priced as the General had found out in the last year or so. That's when he decided to get his hands on two very valuable cubs, the two royals. It was just getting them alone that was the most difficult part.       

Burles went and sat behind the control panel watching as his men prepare for takeoff. His thoughts wandered back to when he had seen the cubs out wandering the streets alone that day. He thought he had hit the mother load until General Turles had appeared and squash what chance he had of grabbing both cubs there and then. Burles despised that interfering man. The whole family were alike, Raditz got in his way too many times and now had disappeared to, who knows where *_Good riddance* he growled in his thoughts._

"Sire the ship is ready."

"Then go. And take it steady until we out of this shit hole." 

"Yes sire." The man brought the ship up to hover then directed the ship out of the atmosphere.

~~~

'Huuuuuuuuuh" Goku's lids sprung open revealing dark, panicked eyes as he woke up from the nightmare. His brow was soaked as he tried to breath.   

"What's up?" Vegeta stirred with a frown as he looked up to see his love wipe his face as he sat up. 

"I don't know. I have to go and see the boys." Goku pushed back the sheets as he reached out for his clothes.

"I'll go with you." Vegeta said as he pulled himself up watching his partner get dressed. 

"I have a bad feeling Geta." Goku said getting into a panic as he put on long loose pants with Vegeta grabbing his pants with the same fear running through his veins.

In the early hours of the morning both parents rushed down, bare foot, to sickbay in their sleepwear hoping to ease their fears. When they arrived they found both chambers empty. The doctor was lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Hearts pounded, eyes widened with the realisation of the cold truth that sliced the air which they breathed. Vegeta's eyes darkened as his blood boiled. He looked over at his mate's fearful eyes. The Saiyan king's ki boiled over as he unleashed his wrath. "GUARDS!"     

~~~

Two weeks in the palace with sleepless nights and heart ache with no word. No-one was any closer to finding the royal cubs. Nappa had returned from his mission to find both cubs had been kidnapped and there was no ransom note found. This could only mean one thing. Their captors have no intention of bringing the boys back to their parents. Vegeta had got all his valuable men out hunting down for any information. Even down to the smallest of details, he was not leaving anything for chance to find his boys. Slowly hope was being eaten away from the two fathers. 

Goku wasn't coping with the loss of their boys. He had gone on every mission and his body was worn mentally and physically and he had in return become sick. Vegeta had the added worry of his mate being ill to attend to as well as the demanding heads of state. With all the power Vegeta had under his thumb he was at a loss as to where his son where. 

All the investigations both cubs were nowhere to be found. All they had was Burles and his ship went missing at the same time as the boys did. Turles was very quick to accuse the man of the kidnap and was busy repairing his ship to hunt him down with Nappa at his side. The two Saiyan warriors were keen to get to the bottom of this and find Burles, be it dead or alive.

The King watched as the General's ship, with Turles and Nappa inside, took to the sky. Vegeta turned to move back inside where Artimis stood watching the ship with his King. "My Lord, do you think you should tell General Kakarrot about his father, Bardock."

"Yes, I was going to before he fell sick." Vegeta said lost in worry about keeping something so big from his partner especially when it came to family.

"The news might give him hope if he knew his father has been under cover, hunting down the stolen boys for the last year." The old man stated trying to ease the King's worries. 

"Yes and kill me for hiding this from him." Vegeta was stressing as he started to pace the balcony overlooking the palace grounds.  

"But sire we both know Bardock is closer to this than anyone, being working undercover for so long his enemy's trust him fully believing he is one of their own."

"Yes-yes I'll tell him, when he shows improvement. Have you sent word to Bardock that his grandsons are now part of the investigations?"

"Yes I told him as soon as I found out. He was very disappointed. He told me he had heard of an auction in the heart of Frieza territory it seems a new shipment of Saiyan cubs will be arriving for auction soon. He will be there in three days."

"Huh. Three days." Vegeta growled while his figures massages some of the pain from forehead with his on going headache. "Anything could happen by then. DAMN IT'S BEEN TWO BLOODY WEEKS!" Vegeta roared  

"Sire?"

"Forget it." Vegeta waved him and the old man concerns away. 

"Your highness, do you think you can trust General Turles and Capital Nappa with this knowledge?" Artimis asked. 

Vegeta spun around at the frail man. "Of course I can. They are after the same thing as us. To see the boys return and with the added information I have told them they will have a better chance than most in finding them."

"Of course sire." Artimis bows 

"Have you heard anything about the boys?" Vegeta points to the man he has known since he was a cub himself as he takes a step forward with his red cloak fanning behind him. 

"No, they must have ki collars I'm sorry sire. That would be the only thing that would cut the mind bonds like that. From what we have learned from the time Colonel Bardock has being undercover, the collars are the first to go on before, before…"

Vegeta's eyes darkened with a warning growl. "Don't say it." 

The man shook his head. "My Lord, but the chances of the boys having their tails are very slim…"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT." The King roared with his arm stretched out to kill the venomous words from the old man's mouth.

"Vegeta"

Vegeta spun around lowering his hands as he took in his paling mate. His dark eyes were made darker with the loss of sleep and constant nightmares haunting what little sleep he managed to get. "Geta what's up? Have you heard anything?"

Goku's frail body moved coarsely over to his mate, wary of the old man stand in front of his partner. "Please excuse me my Lords. I have other duties to attend to." Artimis said as he bowed. 

"Go-go I will speak with you later." Vegeta waved the man gone with his mind directed to his love who was looking more weak and frail than the old man in front of them.

"Yes my lord." The wizard made a quick exit allowing the King to attend to his sickly mate.  

"Kakarrot. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Vegeta brought the taller Saiyan closer as his concerned dark eyes offered comfort.  

"I came to see if there was something I could do. I can't just sit around doing nothing." Goku complained feeling useless and frustrated. His mind was weary and had started playing tricks on him making him believe he would see the boys when no-one was there. He has even thought he has hears his cubs' voices cry calling for him to rescue them. Their pleas would eat at his heart and making him nauseous. At night when all was still, Goku would hear the boys but his partner, his love, would tell him no one was there. 

"You need to build up your strength." Vegeta hated seeing the powerful warrior he shared his heart with be attacked by an unbeatable force. The loss of the boys was taking its toll on his mate's heath. 

"Has Turles gone?" Goku asked looking past the palace grounds towards the space port of Vegeta-sei. 

"Yes he didn't want to wake you. He went not long ago with Nappa." Vegeta explained watching his love move to the railings with a faraway look in his eyes. 

"I hope they find something. It has been too long Vegeta." Goku, exhausted eyes looked back at his mates. "I've have heard stories of Saiyan cubs being sold to Frieza for-for pleasure and…"

"Shh shh. Don't think that Koi, Turles will find them. Come I'll take you back to bed."

"I can't take this. The waiting and nothing. I feel so empty. I feel like I'm going crazy." 

"You're not going crazy. You are exhausted. Come back to bed."

"You promise you'll let me know if you hear anything."

"If I hear anything about the boys I will tell you. Now bed and rest." Vegeta led his mate back to their room, leaving the warm orange glow that coat the Saiyan capital of Vegeta-sei throw the day behind.   

~~~ 

"Bloody brats. Why do I get stuck in this pig hole?" A burly man slurred as he sat drinking. His body slumped over the bar.   

"Because your head keeper of the auction house." The bar man stated rolling his eyes at his regular.    

"Oh yeah." The man chuckled   

"I heard we are getting a new shipment in few days." The bar man said as he dried another Saiyan size glass.

"Yeah lucky them."

"How many did the General obtain this time?" The bar man asked as he leaned in closer. 

"Forty or so. I heard most of them are young. All been collared of course."  

"Have they been, you know, de-tailed?" The bar man asked 

"Most have been De-flea ha-ha-ha" The man laughed as he wiped his mouth from the strong brew that had spilled down his chin.

The bar man rolled his eyes in distaste at the large man before looking around at the near empty tavern. "Umm I have heard that there are two special guests onboard Burles ship?"  

"Huh who told you this?" The burly man frowned as his eyes shifted at the only other two occupants slouched over their tables, unconscious with glass still in hand.   

"I overhear things. Is it true?"  

"It might be." The burl man says wearily 

"Here have another drink Kirris." The bar man pushed another full glass out in front of him.

"Don't mind if I do thanks Yamacha"   

"So it's true what they say. The General has the royal cubs?" Yamacha leaned in and whispered the last bit.   

"Yes fine piece of Saiyan genius. I have been told they should be here tomorrow." Kirris said as he guzzled his free drink down. "Well I'll be off. I have herd Zarbon arriving tonight to oversee the shipment himself when they arrive."

"Zarbon he will be here?" Yamacha frowned 

"Yes, the lizard himself is away on some business and has called for his head man to watch over his personal shipment."

"The royal cubs." Yamacha tilted his head thinking with his dark eyes widen with a worried thought. 

"What else. There is talk he will use them against the Saiyan Empire." Kirris smirked.  

"Blackmail. But he won't hand the cubs over."

"No he will probably kill them. For their sake I hope he does I have seen what he does to his pets. Creepy Ewww" Yamacha watched as the man stumbled out of his tavern. Looking over at the two unconscious men left in the room Yamacha throws down the cloth and walking into his back office. Reaching under his desk he pulled out small transmitter. 

"I'll have to tell Colonel Bardock."      

~~~

"Shut up brats. Alright which one of you is next? Grab that one." The guard pointed to a young boy cowering, trying to escape the guard's hands. Cries and screams echoed off the walls as they pulled out a young cub by its tail. Tears streamed down pale faces as another friend was taken away to a room in front of them. Wide paralysing eyes watched as the door re-open releasing more of the unmistaken stench of fresh and old copper wine blood that chokes in the young cubs lungs as it travels its way to the rows of cells.                

Hearts pound hard against each chest, tears run freely drown soft round cheeks as they live out their nightmares. Each breath held as they waited for that sound that chilled them to their bones and take away any hope that might reside in their small hearts of home, the safe haven of parent's loving arms. Then when they can't hold their breath any longer the nightmare started with the blood curdling cries of another lost in unending pain as a sharp knife comes down on yet another brown bushy tail. "PAPA"

TBC…

 ^ _ ^  


	9. chapter 8

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 8 

"PAPA" 

Mirai rushed to the cell bars trying to look down the corridor pressing his head against the cold metal bars. He pushed to see beyond his own cell his blue eyes could see guards busy down one end of the corridor and the sounds of children crying for parents. "That sounds like Gohan."  

"Shh are you crazy? Keep your mouth shut and sit down or they'll come down here." The boy called as he sprung up quickly and pushing Mirai back against the wall and forcing him to sit. 

"I've got to get to him. I can't take this."  

"You don't have a choice. Now sit or our tails will be next." The boy growled and with extra force he got Mirai to sit down.    

"Ursus what am I going to do, I can't sit here?" The prince went to get back up but the older boy prevented him.   

"Nothing you can do." 

Mirai head lolled back with tired eyes closed as he listened to the cries of the others bringing tears to the older children. Re-opening his eyes he looked around at the four other boys opposite him, all with their bruises and cuts Mirai with his own blue swelling on his face throbbing as constant reminder to keeping his mouth shut. 

Letting his lids close he tried to block out the screams as another cub loses a limb. Holding down what little food he had was becoming too much for the young prince as he rushed to the corner and threw up the remains of his small meal. The other boys watched with little interest as Mirai's flushed face looked back at them whilst wiping his mouth before returned to his friend, Ursus. 

"It was a crap meal anyway." Ursus gave his young friend a pat on the shoulder as he returned next to him.     

"Kame I wish…"

"No Kame here." The boy looked over at his friend he had met only two weeks before when he was thrown in the cell with the rest of them. Since then they had both learnt a lot about each other as they whispered to each other when things were still. Ursus knew Mirai was a Saiyan prince.  

Mirai had also leant a little about Ursus who was sent to a Saiyan orphanage after he was caught stealing food in the streets that was his home after the death of his father. He had spent only a month in the orphanage, always escaping only to be found and thrown back before he was brought here with the other kids.  

Both boys said nothing as the cries and screams continued down the corridor. Words had lost their impact long ago. Hope was bleeding away with every cut and bruise that each child carried. Heads turned with the sound of footfalls heading their way moving and shifting as they braced themselves. Eyes froze at four guards unlocked the cell doors. The older guard smirked as he took in the terrifying faces. "Right you lot a next." He chuckled.

~~~

"Colonel Bardock" Yamacha whispered into his transmitter, in his office at the back of the tavern were he was masquerading as a barman for the past few years on one of the large bases in the heart of Lord Freezer's Empire.

"Yamacha" A strong voice came over transmitter.    

"Sir I have news. Zarbon is arriving tonight to over look the shipment himself." Yamacha looked around before speaking being carefully not to be caught.  

"Any other news." A hint of worry was heard coming over the transmitter from the Colonel. 

"Yes your grandsons are on board."  Yamacha waited. He could hear a faint sigh before the reply came.  

"I should be there in eight hours. I'll see you then." 

"Yes sir." Yamacha placed the small device back under the desk and turned back to his masquerade as a barman until till the late hours of the night when he closed the tavern. Only then would he be allowed to be himself in the shadows of the night where tonight he eagerly awaits the arrival of his Colonel, his lover, the powerful Saiyajin Bardock.    

~~~ 

"How is he?"

"Not good Sire, his nervous are strained. I have upped the anti-depressants but it won't help the nightmares or the illusions he's been having. The new doctor stated. His voice couldn't hide the concern and worry for his patient's declining heath.   

"He hasn't had descent sleep since the whole mess started." Vegeta turned to his partner staring mindlessly out the large window with a heavy heart looking paler than ever. 

"And you sire?" The doctor looked up at the King who was faring better than his patent. 

"I'm fine. It's him I worry about. Do what you can to help him."   Vegeta brushed the concern off with wave of the hand.     

"Yes, of course Sire." The man bowed and left the King with his partner.  

Vegeta walked up quietly and sat on the large bed with an ache in his heart at watching his lover be restricted to his bed with his legs now too weak to support his tired body. "Kakarrot you should eat."

"I'm not really hungry. Have you heard anything?" Goku's heart was gone, swallowed in depression. 

"I have heard some news…."

Goku eyes lit with some hope with his weak hand reaching for his partner. "Tell me. The boys, you've found them haven't you? Vegeta tell me I can handle it…"

The King sighed. "I have had a report that Burles ship is in Frieza's territory and…    

Goku turned, eyes wide with worry. "Frieza…" 

Vegeta moved up closer. "Shh I have relayed it on to Turles. Your brother has told me they have met up with another ship and disguised themself as merchants. They should be there in a week. 

"But a week…"

"I have another man undercover who will arrive there tonight." Vegeta said warily

"Can you trust him?" Goku asked. It was the first time he had heard of this. 

"Yes, don't worry he wants the boys back just as much as we do." Vegeta said carefully choosing his words. 

"I want them back so badly and then I promise you I'll never let them out of my sight." The taller Saiyan eyes held the same promise that he just valued.  

"Shh, rest now. I have business to attend to. Promise me you will eat Koi."

"I'll try." Vegeta leaned down and brushed his lips with his love. A warm faint smile escaped as he brushed away a dark lock. Goku leaned back against the mound of pillows and watched his love leave their bedroom to follow up on any new news of their boys. He sighed and pushed away the uneaten meal in front of him. His sad eyes looked out the window. Nothing could bring his appetite back unless it was handed to him on a tray by one of his boys.  

~~~

Elsewhere, Gohan's widened eyes watched as the guard that took his friend reached over to grab him. He scrambled back with his back pressed hard against the cold walls, his breathing coming in hard and fast. The guard chuckled at the futile attempts to escape and snatched the boy's tail that lay limp in front of him broken from other cubs trying to scramble away, fleeing from the guards and the room that no one has returned from.

"You can't escape brat. Give it up."

The large hand snatched the boys arm pulling him up over the crowd of dark hair chibi's, all scaling away in their search for safety. Burning pain shot through him as his broken limb swayed with the rough handling. Dark eyes widened with fear as the world spun and moved forward as he hung from the man's strong grip. With his heart pounding hard against his chest, watching in slow motion the lock of the cell gate swung open. Gohan's hearing was lost in fear. His eyes barley took in all the cells that lined the corridors as his mind screamed for his fathers.

Gohan watched in paralysing fear as the door in front of him swung opened. "Got us another one." The man held up the prize catch.  

"How many are there left? I haven't stopped since I got here."       

"This size, probably about fourteen or so." The man lifted the terrified cub up above his chest. Gohan had lost his voice hours ago, when a friend held onto him tight for safety. The horse screams did nothing except to damage his throat as he watched his friend get ripped away from him and leave behind the door.  

"Put him down and let's get this over with I'm hungry. This extra work just because they don't want the little blighters to go ape on them." He grumbled as the larger man threw Gohan hard down on a blood soaked table where there were ki straps. He struggled to push the man away but only got a back hand and was forced down on his stomach stretching his arms up past his head where straps dug into the skin. His legs were stretched out with the same ki straps. The boy squirmed trying to free his hands and legs only to have them cut in deeper. 

Gohan shifted his head to the side seening something, his all ready wide eyes froze as the man held up a large sharp knife. His body struggled even more as his hoarse voice tried to scream only to come out as a dry cry. 

"Hold the tail, will you."

The man picked up the limp bushy brown tail. "It's already broken." 

"Well we are doing him favour then aren't we." The other guard rolled his eyes like he cared. He only had one thing on his mind and that was to get out of the stuffy room and get something to eat. He moved Gohan's top up and tugged at his pants as reached for the base of the tail. Gohan body stiffened, too petrified to responded when he felt large hands about his lower back. Air was forgotten as felt a sharp blade grazed his skin at the bas of his tail. Tears shed freely no longer able to hide his fear. His eyes clamped shut, awaiting the eventual pain he knew was to come. 

Only then did the door swung open from the corridor dark eyes look on in horror at the two fools in front of him. The man dropped the blade in shock. Blood seeped down the cub's thigh were the knife grazed him. Gohan shifted to see who it was, ignoring the stinging.

 "Sir." 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Burles pushed his way in, moving the fool from his view.    

"Sir" Both men looked up shaken.  

Burles looked over the small form sprawled on the table. "GET THE BOY OFF THERE."

"Sir?"

"You idiots." He watched as Gohan ki straps where pulled off his feet and wrists. "That's one of the royal cubs." Burles snapped. The men backed away from their short tempered boss. Gohan's pulled his legs up curling into a ball as he wearily watched Burles. 

"Sorry sir, we didn't know."

"Shut up you fool." Burles looked at the cub who was moving as far away from him as he could on the small table, dragging his tail as if forgotten. "What's wrong with his tail?"

"It's broken."

"I can see that you fool. Well least it intact Lord Frieza has ordered that they are to be delivered to him in one piece. Fool, take him to my room. We will be docking in few hours I don't want any more mishaps." Burles reached up and cupped the cubs trembling chin. "It's not me you should fear little one. It's your new master." Burles smirked as the boy pulled away from his touch.      

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

Burles watched as one of the guards picked the boy up to take him to his quarters. "Pretty little thing." The large man turned to the other guard left standing waiting for his orders. "I don't want the same mistake with the other royal brat. You do know which one he is or do I need to point him out?"

"No sir I mean yes sir. He is the one with lavender hair."

"Good check on him." 

The guard hurried to escape his boss's wrath fleeing to the corridor. All cubs backed away seeing the man hurry in search of the older Saiyanjin prince. His ears picked up the familiar sounds of a struggle. "Hey what's going on up there?" Adding power to his speed he approached the cell to see two guards in side beating up on one of the boys and the prince. "BLOODY HELL" 

TBC…

A/N: They are so mean!!! 

Yamacha & Bardock, that could be a first? I haven't found any of their stories. Is that a good thing??? It might work.  Why do I do this to myself???   

^ _ ^ 


	10. chapter 9

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **Warning: implications of rape. ****

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 9 

"BLOODY HELL"  

The older guard pushed his way in pulling apart the other guards from the boy. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"THE LITTLE BUGGER BIT ME!" The young man held up his arm with a decent sized chunk ripped from it. Mirai had come down hard with his young Saiyan canines in an attempt to stop the man for beating up his friend who fought to keep his tail. The man looked down at Mirai who was glaring at him as he wiped his mouth from the taste of copper wine. The guard tuned back to the younger guard. 

"Leave the rest of them for now and bring the kid."

"What about this one?"  The young guard said with blood coated arm pointing to the unconscious boy lying limp next to Mirai. The young prince, with a deep cut above his right eye, blood seeping and snaking its way down his young face, dark blues glared back at the man who beat them.

The older guard growled, not at all fussed with all the blood in the room. "Oh just take them both down to the room with the others waiting transport to the Auction house until I know what the boss wants."   

"But sir they haven't been de-tailed?"

"Then put them in the small room next door. NOW!" The older guard growled out. He wasn't looking forward to reporting this back to Burles.    

"Yes sir. Come here you little bastard. Bite me again and you'll get more than a cut to worry about. Grab the other." Mirai's worried blues watched Ursus get ripped from his arms by the other guard. Mirai leaped to pull him back only to have the injured guard pulled him up by the collar nearly choking him. 

"I want you to stay with them while I go and see the boss before we land. Don't let him out of your sight." The older guard ordered as he left for the top floor where he knew Burles would be overseeing the landing of the ship.  

It only took them few minutes before Mirai was shoved into a small, empty room no bigger than their cell with it soundproof walls. Ursus was tossed next him. "HEY!" Mirai snapped. The guard snarled back and about to backhand the boy. 

"Hey forget it. Let's just get back."

"We can't. Orders were to stay here." 

"Fuck orders. I'm going to get this fixed." The injured guard said, "Who knows maybe the boy's got rabies." The guard looked over his wound checking at the raw painful tear as it swelled. 

"I'll lock the door they can't escape." Mirai watched as they both left closing the door and locking it on their way out.  

"Ursus wake up. Ursus! " Mirai got on his knees and started to shake his friend. "Wake up."

Slowly Ursus' heavy lids opened. His dark eyes looked up at Mirai's blues filled with concern. "What happened?" Ursus asked as he rubbed the back of his head from the hard hit he had received. 

"We're in some room. Are you Ok?" Mirai shifted allowing Ursus more room.  

"If you don't count my head, throbbing with pain, I'm peachy." Ursus looked around the tiny room clear of everything.  

"Can you get up?" Mirai asked as he stood with his hands stretched out to help. 

"My tail?" Ursus went into a panic when a thought came to him. "Oh thank you." He sighed as he held on to the long reddish bushy tail.  

"We need to get out of here." Mirai said moving towards the locked door. 

"I agree but how the door is locked." Ursus said as he climbed to his feet. 

"What about that?" Mirai pointed up to a small vent high on the wall.  

Ursus smiled as he turned back to the smaller boy. "Stand on my shoulders. You might be able to pull it open." Mirai nodded with his friend crouching down so the young prince could climb up onto his shoulders. With the thin ki bands, both boys' powers were cut and they had to resort to other tactics.

Once the prince was up Ursus shifted a step so Mirai could reach the vent. "Can you reach it?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Move a little closer." Ursus moved a step closer to the wall with his hands holding Mirai's ankles. The tallest boy held tight on to his friend as Mirai pulled hard on the rusty metal teeth that covered the air conditioning vents. "I've nearly got it. There done." Mirai pulled the metal flap up with his hands getting a grip on the smooth coated skin of the tunnel. "Arrgh" He heaved himself up. 

Mirai pushed off Ursus shoulders and into the vent system. The prince turned around in the small space and lean over the edge to get his friend. Ursus beamed as he held out his arm. "Great help me up." 

~~~

Gohan found himself locked in the private quarters of Burles, the first man he had learned to fear. With his tail broken again he tried to walk over too the smooth metal door with its green coded lock. Gohan tried to press a few buttons only to get a negative response each time. Looking back in the room the prince's eyes shifted to the large round bubble window. 

Favouring one side, trying to dampen the pain, he walked to a chair that was placed under the window. With his hands outstretched he pulled himself up on the large chair to look out the thick clear window.       

"Where are you papa, father?" His tiny voice whispered. His voice was still raw from all the screaming as he watched the planet in front of him grow larger until it took up the whole of the view as they drew closer. The ship made a humming sound as the shields were engaged and it descended into the planets atmosphere. Gohan's sad dark pools watched with little interest as red flames bounced off the shields. 

In seconds a dark sky encased itself around the ship as they dropped further into the planet's atmosphere. A clicking sound sent Gohan spinning around from the window to the door. His breath hitched as the door slid open. "Hello little one." 

Gohan's heart sank as the man, sent a chill through him. The man's cold eyes lit as an unsettling smile crossed his face. Gohan watched Burles' finger type in his code to lock the door. 

In a clumsy attempt to get away, Gohan tripped over the side of the chair as the dead weight of his tail got caught in the arm of the chair. He rolled on the floor as the chair nearly fell on top of him. He quickly reached to retrieve his tail. He looked up to see the man in his nightmares smirk down at him taking another step closer. "I won't hurt you." He purred. 

Burles stretched out his massive hand to drag the youngest prince to him. Gohan's dark eyes went wide with fear. His heart raced as his body scrambled back, tripping and falling over the fallen chair in an attempt to get away from the large hands. Burles leaned down with a smirk at the frightened chibi and its futile attempts to escape. Dark eyes, alight with fear, the cub scanned the room for safety. His sight fell on the bed next to him. With all the speed the young Saiyan could muster he scrambled over making a dive under the low metal bed. "Damn you brat. Get out. You know you can't escape from me."

Burles pushed the chair out of the way as he dropped to his knees with his arm stretched out. His hand felt around for the boy cowering at the far back with eyes blazing with fear. Gohan watched the hand feel its way towards him. Forcing his small body back as far as the wall would allow him he watched on, holding his breath as if it would help. "Damn you brat. GET OUT!" Gohan's dark eyes stayed fix on the hand as the fingers stretched out in search for him. "GO AWAY" His horse voice roared from under the bed.   
  


"NEVER" The man growled as got down on all fours lifting up the covers so as to get some light on the boy. Burles' dark cold eyes spotted the cub in the far corner trembling under the fixed bed. Still kneeling he looked around for something to help him get the boy. *_I'll get you yet* Burles pushed off the floor and went to the wall that his bed was fixed to by two bolts. His strong arms pulled until it was free from the wall sending Gohan into panic as the bed shifted away from the wall and above him. A large hand came down and snatched the cub by scruff of his neck before he could get chance to flee. "GOTCHA" _

"AAArrrrgh"  

~~~

"Ursus do know where we are going?" The prince asked his knew friend 

"No, but this way looks good. Quick, before they find were gone." Ursus smirked as he kept crawling on all four with Mirai doing the same behind him travailing up through the long line of tunnels in the air conditioning ducts that snaked its self through the ship.  

"Hey look through there." Mirai pointed at a vent on his left showing a large empty docking bay where five pods that sat in row.

"That gives me idea." The older boy smirked at their changing luck.

"What?" Mirai shifted so Ursus could see the docking bay.

"If we could get into one of them we have good chance of escaping."  

"But I need to find my brother first." Mirai frowned. 

"We have no time. Look it is empty, quick out." Ursus leaned back and slammed his boots on the metal grid forcing the vent flap to open into the docking bay. The boy allowed himself to drop from the vent only to land hard on the ground. Ursus sprung up onto his feet to look at his friend leaning over the edge looking down at him. "Quick we have no time to waste. Jump."

"But my brother I can't leave him here."

"Look we will find him but first jump, quick before someone finds us." Ursus was pressed for time. One thing about living on the streets is that you don't waist time talking.  

"We had better find him." Mirai growled

"Hurry someone's coming. Quick jump. Now!" Mirai dropped to the cold floor next to his friend before they rushed over to one of the pods. Just as the sound of the automatic door opening letting in two guards carrying a large plastic container into the room, Ursus motioned to his friend to be still and to stay low. Cautiously the older boy peeked around the round pod in search for the guards.

From where they hid he could see the two men place the container down along the wall with other containers. Ursus eyes watched as Mirai crawled over next to him to see for himself. They listened as the men grumbled about work. The boys let out a sigh of relief as the men headed back to the door that automatically opened for them. Once it closed the two boys faced each other. "Quick, get in."

"How."

"Don't you know anything?" Ursus growled as reached up and snatched a remote control that was magnetic to the pod. Seeing the surprised look Mirai was giving him. "I've been around. Come on get in." He explained.

"But I can't my brother."

"You don't have a say at this point. What are we going to do? There are only two of us and hundreds of them. No your best bet is to contact help." Ursus growled pulling on Mirai's arm for him to hurry. Ursus turned back to the pod and pressed a button to open the hatch. Both boys looked in to see a single chair and a control panel. "Hurry, they'll be back."

"Fine." Mirai relentlessly climbed up and in. It was true. What could he do? His best bet was to get in contact with his father and he will find his brother. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find how to open the docking gates so we can launch the pod." Ursus said just as he made a dash over to the far side of the room. 

"Do you know what your doing?" Mirai called to his friend. 

"Nope." The older boy looked at all the buttons with a large red one on the side. "Gotcha" Ursus pressed it setting off the docking bay alarms as the large long gate opened. "SHIT"

Barp Barp Barp…

"Hurry" Mirai screamed waving for his friend to hurry with the deafening sound echoing in the rectangle room.        

Barp Barp Barp Barp…                        

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ursus made a run for the pod with Mirai moving back as the gates to the docking bay lifted up setting it shields up automatically. Ursus dived in crashing into Mirai just as guards spilled out into the room. All eyes sprung to the two boys in the far end pod. 

"GET THEM!" The guards rushed over towards the pod with a few heading to the control pad to stop the docking gates from opening any further.

Guard rushed towards the pods meters away. "HIT THE BUTTON." Ursus screamed with Mirai in front of the controls.

Mirai panicked at all the different buttons and colours. "Which one?"

"THIS ONE." Ursus slams his hand down on a button triggering the hatch to slam tight. As it did it set the autopilot on just as the guard got to the small space ship. Both boys were forced back with the aggressive speed of the pod launched and hurled out through the now closing docking bay gates and into the planets atmosphere.

"DAMN" The head guard turned to the man at the doors. "GET THE BOSS"  

"WHO ME" The small man pointed at himself. 

"Yes you!"

"But I'm new here."

"What's your name?" The head guard glared daggers at the smaller man. 

"Krillin."  

"Krillin get the boss down here NOW." Krillin jumped nervously. 

"Yes sir."

~~~ 

"I hate this job" Krillin pressed the button again to Burles room waiting for his boss to open the door. "What's he doing in there?" The bald headed man pressed his ear to the cold metal door. He could hear movement and muffled crying. *_What the hell is he doing in there_* Krillin pushed his ear closer to the door to try and hear but was shocked back when the door slid open. Krillin stumbled back to look up at his flustered Burles. With a cold glare Burles looks down. "WHAT IS IT?" He growled.

"Umm sir. There's been trouble in the docking bay."

"What kind of trouble. REPORT!" Burles was in no mood for this. 

"One of our pods was stolen by two kids."

"FUCK" Burles pushed the small man back against the wall as he sped off towards one of the main lifts to the docking bay swearing in his native tongue, leaving a stunned and dazed Krillin on the floor. Slowly the man pulled himself off the floor. Dusting his pants he turned to the open door of his boss's quarters with the sound of muffled crying.

Krillin had only found out in the last week that they were transporting Saiyan cubs, and when he asked why he was told it was none of his business. The man knew it was a bad career move getting a job here. Moving slowly into the forbidden room, Krillin followed the muffled cries. His eyes shifted from the messy bedding to the odd angle of the bed. He could see it had been torn away from the wall and between the bed and the wall the sound was louder. He wasn't prepared to take in what his eyes were seeing. There on the floor was a batted and bleeding saiyanjin cub with his clothes torn from his prone body.

"Oh man. What the hell happened here?" Krillin grabbed a blanket from the bed and cautiously approached the petrified child with his eyes the size of plates, tears shedding like rivers from his frighten eyes. "Shh son I won't hurt you. See I want to help." Krillin watched the boy watch him with untrusting eyes as he dragged his ripped form back from unknown hands. "What monster would do this?" 

Krillin watched as it became too much for the boy. His small body went limp on to the floor with dark eyes rolling back behind closed lids. "Come on son I'll get you away from here."

TBC…      

A/N: Poor poor Gohan. I'm pleased Krillin will help. I hope? 

Sorry for the delay.

 ^ _ ^


	11. chapter 10

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you don't like reading that type of stuff then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 10 

"Nappa will you shut the hell up!" Turles snapped, sick of the complaining. 

"If the DAMN ship… Wait it's not a ship at ALL. That's too much of complement for the rust bucket." Nappa handed another tool to Turles who was on his back under the main control pad for the second time since they paid a huge amount for the derelict old merchant ship a week ago.

"When I get my hands on that old fart…"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?"  Turles roared as threw the tool at his friend who simply caught it. Turles growled as Nappa handed the tool back completely unfazed.

"Why can't we dump this shit and get us a proper ship?" Nappa grumbled as he kicked the machine that Turles was under. Sending the man in growl. 

"Because I'm BROKE getting this THING."

"I offered." Nappa shrugged his shoulders. He ignored the death glare his old time friend's brother gave him.

"Raditz would die laughing if he was here." Nappa frowned. He would be so embarrassed if Raditz, his old friend, found out how much they paid for this shit piece of metal. 

"Only at you NAPPA."  If he had to hear again, what he had heard a thousand times before. What his brother would have done, he was going to send Nappa to Otherworld.  

"Nothing to do. I need to beat the crap out of someone." Nappa said scowling, cracking his knuckles 

"How about I beat the CRAP AT OF YOU."  Turles roared from under the consol ready throttle his huge friend should he say another word.  

"How long before you fix it?" Nappa asked as he crouched down next to the other Saiyan. Turles let his hand go limp on his chest as he stared back up the mass of wiring above his head. *_I'm going to kill him.* _

Turles pulls himself out and sat up. His dark eyes were masked from the large amount of frustration he was feeling. He looked up at his clueless friend and said in an emotionless tone, "Well if you go and sit over there and stop breathing for a second I will have this Tin Can back up and running before you go blue." 

"That soon… huh? Ok." Turles let himself fall back as he rolled his eyes. He was frustrated with the whole mess with the boys disappearances. Nappa was just as frustrated as he was. The large Saiyan has been Mirai's body guard since he was born and when Vegeta took Kakarrot as his mate and brought his baby son into the palace Nappa watched both boys. It was a sad day when his service was called elsewhere and he had to leave the boys. 

The tight quarters and the constantly failing of the ship were increasing their aggravation and worries. Turles was still mulling over the fact that his father was alive and had spent a little over a year as an undercover agent. When he was told he had swore every native word he knew. He had spent all that time searching and his brother in-law, the King, had known all along. If Nappa hadn't held him back he would have been up for murdering the King of Vegeta-sei

At his last contact with the King, Turles was told about his twin's failing health. Nothing was going right for them. If he didn't release all his pent up rage soon Nappa will be the one on the end of his fist but he'd much rather it to be Burles. That slime ball was his target and it was a race between Nappa and him as to who would claim his head first.       

~~~ 

"I'm so fucked if I get caught" Krillin said with the bundle clutched tight to his chest wrapped in one of Burles' blankets. Krillin's suspicious eyes hadn't stopped darting around for any sign of trouble since he had grabbed the boy from his boss's room. All this time he has been sneaking around corridors to reach his quarters. It would be good place to hide the kid until the ship lands.

The unmoving form in his arms hadn't stirred since he collapsed back at Burles' room. Every so often Krillin would shift the blanket and check the boy's vital signs. There was a sigh of relief each time he could feel a low but steady beat. 

In few minutes Krillin made it back to his room he placed the unconscious boy down on the bed and un-wrapped the blanket. Krillin sighed and looked over at the mess the cub was in. "I'll be right back." 

A few minutes later with a wet cloth and one of his smaller tops, he started to clean away the blood from the torn chibi. Gohan started to stir with the handling. When his thick lashes fluttered open he looked up to see a man standing over him. A gasp the boy jumped back nearly falling off the bed. "Shh son I won't hurt you." Krillin backed away trying to reassure the frightened boy.

Gohan's breathing came in hard. His eyes lit with fear as they darted around the room and came to rest on the clean oversize top that hung off his shoulders. Cautiously Gohan shifted away wincing as he did. He wanted to cry but he felt he had no more tears left to shred. His body burned with razer sharp pain. He didn't know the words used to call what had happened to him. He was too young to understand or grasp any of this. The boy had been raped, molested beyond repair, broken mentally and physically.

 Krillin watched from a safe distance. The boy's eyes hadn't left him. Watching every movement he did, calculating the next action the man in front of him would do. "Son I'm going to take you somewhere safe. But I need you to stay quiet. Ok so we don't get caught." Krillin wasn't expecting the boy to answer but he hoped the boy had taken some of what he had said in.       

The young prince's eyes stayed active but the rest was motionless. Krillin got up to the door and listened. No sound. It was a good as time to check. "Stay here I be right back." 

Gohan watched as the man leave the room. Now that the man was gone the boy took in his surroundings. The room was plain, almost void of any colour. He allowed his head to slip back to the pillow. Moments later Krillin came back "It's safe, we can go." 

~~~    

Elsewhere in the ship. Burles was in his room. The burly man had never been this scared in his whole life. The ship had just landed and he had lost not just one, but two royal cubs and now he just been informed that Zarbon was on his way. "I'm not waiting around for this." Burles knew he was dead once Frieza's top man found the boys missing and he wasn't going to stay around to find out just how mad Zarbon could be. Cramming his stuff into a bag Burles retreated from his room. 

~~~

"Ursus we're going to crash!" Mirai pointed at the ground approaching them at an exceptionally fast rate. Launchings in the atmosphere wasn't the best of moves as the small pod was bounced around giving its occupants a rough ride.

"What do you want me to do?" The boy yelled with wide eyes.

"You know about this stuff."

"Yeah right. I say brace yourself when going to CRASH."Both boys sat back on the single chair with fingers clutching at the arms of chair as the ship hurled itself towards the planets surface. 

"We are so going to die" Ursus yelled as they got buffeted around in the tiny pod. Staring wide eyed at the shaking view from the small port hole in front of them they could see a thick forest of tress. Bracing themselves for impact the two boys squeezed their eyes shut, not wanting to know. In a matter of moments the boys where hammered forward from their seats as the world tumbled out of control. The two boys rolled around inside the pod colliding into each other as well as its surroundings until it came to a stop with the sounds of timber falling echoing its muffled sound into the pod. 

Silence coated the forest as broken trees fell in to place on the torn earth as the pod carved into the ground on impact, leaving leaves raining down from snapped branches. In time things settled leaving the only sounds echoing from inside the pod.

"ARRrrrgh… I-I think my legs are broken." Ursus winched as pulled at his leg to shift it from the angle it was at.            

"Urrr… my head." Mirai looked up watching his vision spin in front of him as he tried to pull his body out from under Ursus. "Oh… my head" 

"Well we have stopped." Ursus winced again as Mirai shifted from under him sending more white blazing pain up his body. 

"Yeah, but where?" Mirai asked as he held his head looking out of the cracked window on its side. 

"Who knows but we will have to get out of here before they come looking for us."

"It's me they are after if they come."

"Are you saying your better than me?" Ursus growled out as he shifted so he could lean back on the chair that was on it side.

Mirai frowned. His new friend could be such ass sometimes. "I didn't say that."

"Then shut up and help me out." 

Mirai's brow rose at his friend. "Kami you sound like my dad."  

Ursus thought about it and nodded. "King, I can live with that. Come on help me." Ursus pressed the remote control on the door. "The rotten thing is stuck."

"Here you got it up side down. You pressed that one before." Mirai said with blood trailing down his face.

"Fast learner."

"My fathers wouldn't have it any other way." Ursus nodded and turn back to press the button and with some persuasion on the boys behalf the door shifted and opened.      

Mirai climbed out first onto the soft dirt with its rich colour. "Come on." Mirai held out his hand to pull his friend up. "Here sit and I see what I can find to bind it."

"Have you done this before?" Ursus asked looking at his leg with a gash up his side. He leaned up against the pod watching his friend search for something to use as a descent splint.  

"Not personally but I watched my uncle Turles fix up my brother's tail ounce." 

"Your uncle is General Turles."

"Yes my papa's twin." Mirai said as kneeled down next the boy and ripe away at his pant leg. 

Ursus thought about before scanning his surroundings.  "If we go that away. We should come across some town." He pointed over a hill littered with trees

"How can you be sure?"

"It's a gut feeling." Ursus said 

Mirai nodded. He could understand that. Gohan always had gut feelings when it came to Burles. And look how that turned out. Thinking about his brother weighed heavily on him. He had to find someone who will help and get in contact with his fathers. Mirai went back to work. It wasn't long before he had strapped Ursus' leg. "How's that? It should help."

"Come on. I am getting nervous staying in one place too long." Mirai held Ursus as they made their way up in search for help. The prince could only pray to Kami that he was watching over his brother's safety. With that thought in his mind Mirai moved forward swearing he would get his brother back. And once his fathers learn of this he knew there would be hell to pay. 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay 

I'm guessing maybe some powerful Saiyans are going on the hunt. And the boy's might find their way home? Who knows what Krillin will do? I don't think he knows. A big guess would be I want them to grow up soon so I can get to the romance. I like that part the best. But we need some suffering first so I can play with it later… *grins*  

And thanks

^ _ ^ 


	12. chapter 11

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 11 

"What does the letter say, my Lord?" 

Vegeta looked down at the letter in his hand as if it contained a lethal weapon, something that could take away the air which he breathes. The King slowly lifted the flap of the envelope and, with a deep breath, started to read.   

_My Lord,_

_My heart weighs heavy with the news of my son's failing health. I pray that my news will give him some hope._

_We have since found out that my grandsons were on Burles ship. It seems Mirai and another escaped in a space pod few hours ago. We have since retrieved the pod, but no sign of the boy as yet. I have men looking out for them. We still have no word as to the whereabouts of my youngest grandson, Gohan. I will keep you informed when we have further news. _

_We have an added problem. Zarbon is here on the hunt for them as well. From what I have found out the boys were to be a gift to Frieza. I have taken it upon myself to find the boys, myself._

_Your loyal subject_

_Colonel Bardock    _

"Zarbon…" The letter slipped through his fingers and floated to the ground like mid autumn leaf. His worry surged to rage. His fist tightened and his breathing pulled at his chest. It hurt. It stung at his soul. He was stuck on the planet while his boys were on another being hunted like animal, his boys. Vegeta was at war with himself he wanted nothing more than to go and find his boys but his places was here in the palaces. He knew he would not stop until his boys were free and then he would hunt and kill those who dare to do this. They won't have a chance in hell of escaping the King Vegeta's wrath.       

"I'm sure Colonel Bardock will do everything in his power Sire."

Vegeta was snapped out of his mounting rage by the old man, Artimis, who has being his constant adviser through this whole mess. The man had powers and knowledge and was the only one in whom he could trust. "Sire, it is good that prince Mirai has escaped at least he has chance."

Vegeta was being pulled with his personal feelings. It was starting to affect his work. Being reasonable for the whole of his race was something he had been trained in but it did nothing for his heart. All the walls couldn't stop the hurtful rage building inside of him, the frustration. All he had was the pieces of hope that Bardock gave and the last he had heard of Nappa and Turles whereabouts was they planed to land and meet up with the Colonel.

"Sire, what of your mate Kakarrot? Will you tell him of this?" Artimis asked. He could see the King was lost in thought and being distracted from his work. It was his job to keep the King from losing all sense of realty, for the sake of his people.  

Vegeta frowned. It was a battle not to blast something into space. "I promised I would. I will not keep any more secrets from him. Go, I have work to do." He watched the old man leave and turned back to the railings grasping them with both hands. His head hung low and his grip tightened. It wasn't blood he wanted. It was space to breathe. The pain of feeling so useless sliced at his heart. Slowly his head rose. His dark orbs looked up at the midnight night sky. A promise, a vow, a decree. "My boys will come back to me and there will be hell to pay if anyone has hurt them in anyway!" 

~~~

"It's been two days since Zarbon had been here pushing anyone and everyone."

"He is scared he knows what will happen if he comes back empty-handed." The gruff voice whispered low as fingers danced over a smooth back.   

Yamacha enjoyed his time with his lover. It was becoming difficult to find time to escape to be together alone in his room with only the shadows to hide behind. "I wish he would go. He gives me the creeps."

Bardock smiled at the beauty lying on top of him as he felt Yamacha's fingers making circular patterns on his broad chest sent a shiver of delight through out his heated body. "Shh Koi. He will go. He will find some excuse, blame someone else for the loss of the boys. We just have to pray we find them first."

"We will. I feel it."

"It had better be soon. Mirai is no closer to being found and I know nothing of the young cub's whereabouts." Bardock's black inks gazed up at the ceiling thinking of the day's work and what little they have come up with about the whereabouts of his grandchildren.  

"We will find them." Yamacha purred as he leant down. Soft lips met in a gentle touch. A brush at first, dark pools locked with the same heated passion and then the fire and frustration of the days was released. His older lover, Bardock, was a powerfully passionate man. With one quick shift Yamacha found himself pinned against the sheets and on top of him his lover's weight and rippling muscles in a dance for control capturing a willing mouth, tongues roamed in a battle of their own in a game of dominance. 

The heated battle danced into the early hours of the morning. The sun rose seeing Yamacha sleeping peacefully on his side with a single sheet covering him. Bardock leaned over and gently brushed a kiss on his cheek before rolling off and heading for the shower. He was to meet his son for the first time in months and he wanted to be out there early. He wanted to see if there was any more news of his grandsons' whereabouts, leaving his lover to rest some more before he woke him to say good bye.

~~~

In one of the many back alleys, two boys crammed themselves among the rubbish, hidden from prying eyes and protected from the weather. Mirai, who was leaning up against the wall with his legs crossed, downed some food with his friend sitting next to him doing the same thing.

"Hmmm that was good. I can't believe I did that." Mirai chuckled at his own surprise. He had taken a handful of food from a merchant as she set up shop. Stealing enough for him and his friend as he sped off with the sound of yelling and footfalls trailing him he managed to dodge in and out of streets and people to get back to his injured friend.   

"You can eat anything when you're hungry. You were great. I bet that was the first time you stole." Ursus said with mouth full of food.

"Well yes. It's not like we have to back home, and if my fathers ever caught us doing anything like this we wouldn't be able to sit for a week." Mirai chuckled again. It was good to eat again.

"Huh I'm glad I don't have to worry about that." Ursus looked ahead, at nothing in particular as his mind planned out his next tactic. "I have being thinking we should stay here for a little while longer. I can't go too far on my leg. We have shelter and we can get food." The older boy pointed to the walls of the crate surrounding them.

Mirai's blues looked in the cramped shelter that they came across yesterday after spending a night in the cold. "I agree. I can't leave you. Those men are everywhere out there."

"Thanks. I know you are worried about your brother." Ursus wasn't one for speaking his feelings but he knew Mirai was very worried. In his dreams his friend would wake up calling his brother's name and when questioned he would say he just saw large hands and then a chilling scream that went straight through him. It sounded so much like his brother, like he was screaming for him to come and help him. 

"I wish I knew." Mirai whispered with his hand holding the half eaten bread only to have it drop in his lap. 

Ursus could see the pain. "Hey if he is like you, a fighter, he will survive. You wait and see. I'm sure you will be back before you know it."

"I hope you are right Ursus, I really do."

~~~

"Come on son eat. You need food. Come on its good, look." Krillin took a small bite of the food he bought for the boy. He was worried the kid had hardly uttered a word and was refusing to eat. All he would do was keep a sharp eye on him, watching everything he did. Krillin could tell the boy was studying him, taking in everything about him. His movements, his words but there was no trust there, nothing to say there was. 

They had escaped to an abandoned building not far from the centre of the city. He had been keeping low with Zarbon's men out there hunting down the lost cubs. He had worked it out. The boy must be the one they were in search of. He couldn't see what the fuss was about. The boy looked like most of his kind, maybe it was for his handsome looks. They must think they could get plenty money for him as pleasure slave. Krillin cringed. There was no way he would allow that to happen not to the boy not again.     

Krillin had been trying to bandage his tail but the kid would back away every time. "Hey how about I just leave it with you and if you're hungry you don't have to ask you can just take it. You know if you tell me your name I could try and find your folks. I bet they're really worried about you."

Gohan listened to him with his eyes watching the food in the man's hands. He was so hungry he wanted to take what was offered to him. But what if it was a trick? Was the man after something else from him? His mind would haunt him with every detail that could happen. He watched the food be placed in front of him on the bed where the man had placed him hours ago. Dark eyes darting back to the man that now took a few steps back from the bed. Very slowly, cautiously, Gohan reached out with eyes fixed never leaving the man. He winced in pain as he moved from where he has been huddled in the corner with a pillow close to him as if it brought him some comfort as a wall between him and others. Slowly he reached out and dragged it back as if it weight tone. 

A smirk slipped on the man's face as he watched the young cub take a bite in to his food. "You like?"

Gohan looked up with out stopping feeding his hunger. His dark pools looked up with his mouth full off food he nodded a _thank you causing an instant smile to slip on the man's face. "You're doing just great son." Gohan's eyes still smoked with mistrust but now there was a shimmer of hope as he finished his meal with the stranger opposite him._

~~~

Time has been cruel. It has being a frustrating year and still no real news Zarbon had left some months ago but had left some men to search while he went back to take the wrath of his master. Bardock and his son, Turles, were out every day frustrated and drained of hope with Nappa ready to go on the rampage. Burles has escaped and Nappa was taking it out on most anything alive.

Just as now, Turles was holding his friend back from pounding his fist into another loud mouth that had got on the burly Saiyan's bad side with a remark about his oversized body and undersized brain. "Enough!" Bardock stepped in pulling the large Saiyan back from the crowd before there was any trouble.

Turles pushed his big lug of friend in front of him with his father moving on ahead. "What's with you? He was complimenting you."  Turles smirked as a low growl came from his friend. They walked ahead scouring the same streets for any sign of Zarbon's men when they approached a group of men grumbling out loud about a boy they had all come across. Their ears caught some of the argument about a lavender hair boy.

Bardock stopped dead in his tracks with the other two behind him doing the same. Their mood changed just as fast as the air around them became serious. He turned and looked over his shoulder signalling to the others to stay quiet. They nodded their heads and all three sets of sharp dark pools turned to the merchant. 

They listed as the man spoke about a boy that has escaped from the auctioneers men in a place not too far. Bardock realised it was not far from where they found the pod. The merchant spoke about the boy escaping the guards once again giving one a bloody nose as he did. The man kept talking not aware of the interest his story had sparked with three men at the back of the crowd. 

The merchant went on about the lavender boy and about another, a lame boy, on the run stealing off merchants and how the little bastard had stolen a good blanket from him one day. As they listened to the man he went on that the boy was too quick to catch and he was light with his fingers and feet always one step ahead of authorities with a mouth on him that would make his mother blush.   

Nappa raised a brow and looked over a Turles who had smirk on his face. Bardock listened to every detail about the boy soaking up the information. "My word that is one feral kid. There's no way in hell they are going to catch that brat."

They watched the man walk off still mumbling about the boy. "Make his mother blush?" Nappa was lost it didn't sound like the prince he knew but it's been months. Anything could have happened. He couldn't see the prince doing any of that. But beside him Turles was smirking at the thought. He wouldn't put it passed the kid. He was a quick learner and with being on the streets for so long he would have picked up a lot. 

He looked over at his father, the Colonel, who had being quiet the whole time. "It has to be Mirai. Quick we leave tonight." Bardock said with a new bounce of energy to him with the other two Saiyanjins at his side, they headed back to the tavern to pack. This was the first real hope they had had since they came to this god forsaken place. He would send word to his King before he left his lover here in the heart of the city and hopefully by the morning they would have great news to send to his ill son back home.        

"Its Mirai, it has to be." 

TBC…

A/N: Now we're getting somewhere. 

^ _ ^


	13. chapter 12

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 12 

"GET HIM!" Men raced and darted from their spots along the road chasing the kid with his pockets full of food. The lavender boy dived into the market square pulling barrels of food down behind him spraying their contents over the floor causing his pursuers to stop and tumble.

"SCREW YOU!" Mira screamed as he made a bolt for the back door hearing the curses and swearing from behind. The boy pushed the door out of his way letting it slam behind him as he made a jump for the fence. 

"GET THE LITTLE PRICK" The men piled out through the back door to grab at the boy's leg. Mirai kicked at them before making a jump into another alleyway.

"YOUR GETTING TOO OLD YOU BAKA" With a confident smirk he turned from the men trying to scramble up the high fence and made a beeline back to his friend with lunch crammed in his pockets.

"Arse holes." Mirai smirked as he bit down on his shiny red apple, an exotic piece of food, and expensive at that, coming from a far away place, he had overheard the man say before he stole half a dozen of them. 

With his mouth full of food he frowned. His blue eyes looked around. "Nah." He went back to eating his apple when there it was again. Shaking a weird feeling that he was being watched and followed, he threw his half eaten apple away. The prince picked up speed in his steps feeling uneasy he turned off into yet another street. The sensation was with him all the way. Not wasting any time to find out what it was exactly, he bolted through the crowd that yelled their abuse as he bumped into them. Jumping over bags and boxes he raced around corners and down back streets.

Skirting around one last corner he threw his body hard against the wall. His breath came in hard and fast. His active blues went to take a peek to see if all was clear. Taking big breath he faced the wall with his cheek pressed hard on the raff surfaces and eased himself to the corner. His sharp blues looked out for anything that was out of place in the bustling of people. A great relief washed over him allowing his shoulders to sink. "Nothing phew."

"I wouldn't say nothing."

"SHIT."   Mirai sprung around so fast he hit the wall and fell down on his butt. Not wasting to find out who he scrambled back to his feet about to flee only to have strong arm snatch him by the collar. "LET ME GO YOU ARSEHOLE."  The boy lashed out kicking and trying to land a punching in before he received one himself.

"That's no way for a prince to speak." The man chuckled. In his haste to escape Mirai never once looked up at the massive figure that had him tight. Stunned with shock of hearing this he cautiously looked up. His blues felt they were going up forever. The mass of black hair that familiar scent, it wasn't until he reached the face.

"SHIT" 

"Mirai you really will have to watch your mouth." The man chuckled once again but this time he released his grip on the boy lowering him to the ground where he fell back on his butt so surprised he didn't care as his head titled up so high at that smiling face. 

"Uncle R-Raditz?" 

"You remember. There is hope yet." Raditz smirked at the cub. He was surprised at how grown up he looked a hushes to his eyes and his face. "What are you doing here boy?" 

"I-I…"

"You what? Why aren't you with you parents and why here? This is no place for the heir of Vegeta-sei to be. Where are your body guards? There will be hell to pay here." With the million and one questions Mirai could only take in the man not his words. Family after so long he looked as stun as he does. "Well boy speak up?"

"I crashed here…"

"You what?" Raditz frowned as the boy got up and dusted off his worn clothes.  

"I crashed here about year ago when my brother and I were kidnapped." Mirai watched the man's face turned to one of cold expression. After some time Raditz looked back at the boy still looking up at him as if he was just a dream and he would wake up any moment.             

"Come take me to your brother." As soon as this was said the large bear like Saiyan felt a chill, his nephew face saddened, his head lowered refusing eye contact. 

Mirai had his head bowed. It hurt he hadn't been able to get close to finding out about his brother or to contact his family with everyone after him and he knew there was no way he could just leave Ursus with his leg he would never survive without him.  "I can't. I don't know where he is."

"You can't? Why tell me?"

"I was separated from him when we were taken. I haven't seen him since." He said in a whisper not wanting to look up at his uncle's face feeling the underlying of fear for his brother. 

Raditz asked, still a little confused with everything said, "Can't you speak to him through your bond?" He wasn't expecting to see his nephew out here along so far from home. 

"No I can't. Not while I have this on." Mirai pulled a piece of cloth from around his neck hiding his sliver ki restraint collar. He heard his uncle gasp at the sight. 

The large warrior looked out into the street and then back to the boy at his side. "You come with me. I'll get you home."

Mirai moved from his uncle's grasp. "BUT I can't I have Ursus back there waiting for me." He pointed in the direction where they now live.  

"Who this Ursus?"

"He helped me escape from the ship." 

Raditz took this all in and nodded. "Fine, take me to him. Quick I want you back with your parents. They must be worried sick." The large Saiyan watched the boy re-tied the material around his neck to hide the silver ring and his blues looked back into the street before moving off. His movements were so quick. Raditz was surprised at how swift and smooth his actions were. He will make a great warrior one day he thought before he was flooded with everything else. It has being a surprising day.

~~~

Two figures walked down the side of the road. One, with a bag over his shoulder, while the other, smaller one, was kneeling on the dirt in fading evening light.  "Come on son you are wasting time leave the lizard we have a long way to get to the next town before dark. That is if you want a place for the night." 

"Can't we keep him Krillin?"  The boy called holding the large lizard carefully in his hands. 

"No. Why do you want a lizard anyway? You just have to carry it every time we move to the next town."  The man said with the boy's footsteps hurrying to catch up with him with the lizard still in his grasp. 

"I know. I was just hoping. We could give him name." Gohan said hopefully as he looked at his friend still walking with his eyes on the road.   

"How about you give me your name? It's been a year and you still won't tell me anything about you? Why is that?" Krillin stopped and looked down at the boy who had stopped next to him with his head low.

"I don't remember them." A whisper laced with pain and grief. 

Krillin sighed he had heard this before. The boy just didn't believe anyone could love him. After what had happened the boy had grown up fast and was cut with what had happed. That day he started to eat was the beginning for him. Slowly he came out of his shell but there was always a distance with the boy. Something he kept buried, especially around others he would close up, not speak and hide with in himself. 

He only spoke with Krillin and the boy would only keep it to what he was willing to speak about. When it came to family, friends or home the boy would become tight lip, not opening up at all. Krillin had grown fond of the boy that was at his side like a shadow. The boy stuck by him, the only person he was willing to share himself with.  "I told you that your parents won't blame you. It's not your fault, it's…"

"We can call him bark." Gohan said as he walked off ahead not wanting to speak. Instead took comfort in patting the animal as it sat peacefully in his hands.

Krillin sighed and threw his hand up and let them slap at his side. "I give up. Come on. My feet are killing me and you can put the lizard down."

Gohan frowned. "Why do we have to move again anyway I like that place and the lady liked you."

"You think so?" Krillin said as he stopped to think about the tall beauty back at the last town. 

"Yeah I do." Gohan said watching his friend thinking about it before shaking his head and looking at the craftiness of the boy. 

"Sorry kid it won't work. How dumb do you think I am to believe…You really think?"   

"Yep" Gohan said with a slight smile but nothing truly to say it was there. Krillin had never seen the boy smile in the whole time they had been together. 

Krillin raised a brow. The boy has learned quickly how to pull his strings. "Oh come on you know we can't stay in one spot to long with those guards out there." 

Gohan lagged behind his friend going over all the reasons why they couldn't stay. Turning his mind off from the ranting Gohan kneeled back down off the road and released his small friend his emotionless eyes watched it scurry away into the shadows. "Be careful friend." With a sigh he lifted his weary body and continued to walk down the long road with the man he now called friend.

Who was still going over the reasons they have to run, fleeing from town to city with no home no family. Gohan clung to the only one he could trust, the man that knew the worst. Who knew part of his secret, his fears he told himself he couldn't go home. No one would want him now. If they did they would have stopped it from happening in the first place. They would have found him and held him tight. But no one came, only Krillin, a stranger. No family, no friends, no big brother.

Dark orbs look up at his friend thumb down another lift. Yelling for him to hurry as the vehicle came slowed down before stopping and allowing Krillin to climb in. "Come on" He called. Gohan rushed up and with hands stretched out his friend pulled him up and they were off to hide from men that would hunt them, kill them, trying to run from nightmares that haunted them only to find all this waiting for them again in the next town. Gohan sat back, resting, watching the stars come in to focus wondering which was his, where was his papa? 

Closing his eyes he could hear Krillin talking to the man that has stopped thanking him. With the rhythm of the cart Gohan slowly drifted off not knowing it was all about to change. He wasn't aware that dark forces were at work and they were travelling to dead end filled with danger. No signs, no screams to say this is a trap… run away flee… no nothing, just the gentle rocking and a comforting rhythm the sound of a friend close by.                

~~~

"Is this true? They found a lead? they know where Mirai is?" Goku asked all his hopes were looking so close. He looked up at his love he saw the same thing that they could be close to getting their boys back.    

"I just got word. They are on their way now. They will be in the next town by tomorrow morning."  Vegeta hadn't seen him this much alive in a long time. He prayed he did the right thing in telling him now. It was only few months ago that he had told him about his father. He remembered the silence. Goku said nothing. He just looked at the letter his father had sent to him telling him to be strong to believe that they where doing everything within their power to find them. Goku read the letter over and over rubbing his thumb over his father's signature wanting to believe it was true. Nothing was said but Vegeta knew he was forgiven. He was doing it all for the other cubs that had been taken from the planet and Goku knew his father was the right person for the job if anyone would find them he would.        

"What of Gohan?"

"No word." Vegeta sat on the end of the bed with a heavy sigh with his back turned. He gazed out the window thinking of all the possibilities and dreams if they found Mirai, Gohan should he also out there. But in realty Gohan was a lot younger and still hadn't grasped flying or how to fight. All their dreams and hopes for their boy were fading with every day.    

"No word, nothing..." Goku brought his knees to his chest with the new message clasped tight in hands with news of the boy that sounds like Mirai. His eyes not really focusing on any one thing, just on a thought. 

Vegeta turned back to his partner, his lover. "Come rest you need your strength if you want to be well when they come back."

Goku frowned. He was sick of being locked in his room but he felt zapped of energy. "But …"

"Now rest."

Goku looked up with the note in his hand resting in his lap watching his mate get up. "You're right. If this is right what you say then. After all this time there is hope for Gohan."

"Yes a good chance we have strong boys. We will be a family again you'll see my love now rest we want you to be strong for the boys." Vegeta watched his mate's eyes show some light. 

"I'll want to start training again." Goku says with smirked form his mate. Vegeta thought it was good to see some life back in his partner's eyes.

"We start training tomorrow then." Goku smiled and nodded. There was some hope there. He knew he needed to build up his strength again and cling to the thought that Mirai will be back soon and then they will find Gohan, their youngest cub. Then they will be back to being the way it was, a family. 

~~~

 "Get the kid, before that guy comes to." 

"He won't wake up I made sure of it back at the bar." 

Two large shadows walked through the narrow cheap halls of the tavern where the only sound was the breeze rattling the tree branches outside against the window. A haunting turn the sounds of creaking and cracks as two heavy footfalls head to the last door closest to the window where they now stood standing outside of the room. A large hand reached down and grasped the cold forbidding metal handle and with a slower creak the door opened allowing the two figures a freely pass inside. The sound of the branch brushing past the cold window pane hid the muffled cries for help inside, allowing the devil to play another game that will take more from the young cub's soul. 

The wind blew dancing it haunting tune against the outside walls scraping it timber claws covering all sounds that might be able to help the pleas and screams as a wrestle goes on inside of cold worn walls. Nothing to save you tonight, no one will help you in your flight. One more scream one more plea and then only to have it taken by the sound of dull thud then all sound was washed away for young Gohan as his body fell back on the bed. No cries, no tears only the sound of rustling leaves and the footfalls of two shadows disappearing into the night with a small slumped bundle ready to be sold to the highest bidder. 

TBC…

A/N: I think that chapter maybe should have been broken up. To long? 

^ _ ^


	14. chapter 13

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 13 

"In here. Ursus I'm back and you'll never guess…" Mirai rushed up with his uncle behind him to the ruins of a small house in one of the many back streets littered with rubbish.   

"That you kicked someone's butt. I'm hungry. Did you get anything to eat?"  A voice called from inside. 

"I got more than that." Mirai came into view and into a worn room that a huge chunk had been taken out of the ceiling, taking some of the wall with it. There, on the floor with his leg stretched out in front of him, rested his friend looking eager with the possibility of what his friend might have brought for him. The boys face dropped when he saw a huge bear of a man lowering his head so he could go through the door way. 

Raditz looked over to see the boy. He wasn't so surprised to find how sickly the boy looked. "You must be Ursus." 

"What the fuck! You're huge."  The boy spat as he raised his head, he watched the man coming to a halt in font of him.      

Raditz frowned with Mirai walking around him and moving up to his petrified friend. "Don't swear not in front of the prince." The warrior spat as Mirai sat down near his friend and off loading one of his treasured apples.

Ursus was still surprised as the apple was placed in his hand. He hadn't taken his eyes of the massive monster in front of him while his friend seemed Ok about it. "What the fuck?"

Raditz lowered himself down and pulled the boy up by the front of his shirt and hissed his warning.  "I said no swearing in front of the prince."

"Get off me you freak… Mirai?" Ursus screamed getting his friend to stand again. With a sigh he pulled at his uncle's sleeve.   

"Uncle, let him down." Raditz bared his Saiyan canines at the boy. Mirai rolled his eyes with the lack of response as his friend wormed himself to get free. "Please uncle." 

The bear of a warrior placed the boy back down with him only stumbling into Mirai awaiting arms for support with Raditz eyes fixed on him the whole time. "As you wish. Let's go."

Mirai wanted to make sure his friend was Ok to stand as he leaned down and scooped up his friend's jacket and threw it in his friend's arms. Ursus took it without taking his eyes off the man sending him death glares. "Where the fuc… I mean where are we going?" 

The large man narrowed his eyes on the boy as his nephew, the prince, explained.  "My uncle has a ship. He is going to take us back to planet Vegeta-sei."

*_That thing is his uncle_* Ursus was shocked. He had heard little about Mirai's family. It was mostly about his father or his papa and his young brother, who he felt sorry for the most. Mirai would talk about him the most. He grew to like this brother of his. 

"Well I haven't got a ship yet but I can get one." Raditz explained feeling a little uneasy with the bug eyed boy staring at him like he was freak.

"Well how did you get here?" Mirai frowned as he approached his uncle.

He explained in low voice.  "I hitched a ride before I stole it."

"How cool." Ursus blinked for the first time. He might get to like this guy after all.

"No not cool. The bloody thing broke." The man hissed still annoyed that he landed here but if he didn't he wouldn't have met up with Mirai and never known of his plight as he hitchhiked and stole ships to get back to his home planet. 

"Don't swear in front of the prince." Ursus beamed before ducking from the man grasp.

"Why you little brat…" Mirai dived in between them with his hand pushing his uncle back.  

"NO uncle. Ursus will keep his mouth shut. Won't you Ursus?" The prince turned to the boy who was smirking at the man who was growling.

"Oh yeah, of course. You know me. My lips are sealed tight."

"They'd better be kid if you don't want me to drop you off on another space port." Raditz growled with glare to match.  

Mirai ignored his friend and his uncle. He knew Ursus was annoying his uncle on purpose but he couldn't be sure that his warrior of an uncle wouldn't kill him.   "If you haven't got a ship, then how…?"  Mirai asked.

"I'm working on it. Come on walking helps me to think."

"You mustn't do much walking then. Ursus said with a straight face and backed away with a smirk enjoying the game. "Sorry, sorry my mouth is sealed. Help me Mirai. "

Raditz, for the first time, noticed the boy limping with Mirai supporting him.  "What's wrong with your leg?"

"It didn't heal as it should. I can't walk without help." Ursus growled. It was a constant reminder of his disability and how much he relied on his friend.   

"Fine I'll take you." The large man reached over and tossed the light weighted boy over his shoulder before the boy could complain.  

"Hey I'm suffocating here. Can't you cut some of this." Ursus complained with mouth full of black hair. 

"It's going to be a long trip." Raditz growled as they took off down the back streets following Mirai's lead. He knew a quick way out of the town that had trapped both boys since they encountered it all those months ago. He was feeling fairly confident that his uncle would get them out of any mess that they may fall in. 

~~~                    

I've talked to all of the shop owners and they all say the same thing. The boy, that sound like Mirai was spotted at lunch time being chased by the orthotist." Turles explained as he approached the others. Nappa and Bardock his father, have searched every shop for clues since they got there.

"Where would he be now?" Bardock scanned around them wondering what to do next. 

"I don't know lets go ask someone over there I'm thirsty." Nappa pointed to a tavern not that far from them, Turles turned back to his father for permission. They have haven't stopped since they got to the town and he was looking forward to a drink. 

"Fine."  Bardock headed off with his son and Nappa on either side of him. As they went to step through the door a small man barrelled straight into Nappa clutching a bleeding head. 

"Hey watch it!" Nappa growled as he pushed the man to one side. Bardock and Turles stopped to take in the sight of the dazed man.     

"Hey, are you alright?  Turles asked, at his giant friend's side.

The man shook his head. "Huh yeah…yeah why shouldn't I be."  Krillin moved away still clutching his bleeding head where he could feel a deep cut. 

Turles watched the man stagger off into the streets. "Must be a rough place. He looked like he got on the wrong side of someone."

"Come on. We're wasting time out here." Nappa pulled at his friend so they can get a drink. Bardock already at the bar waiting for them. His son and Nappa stood to one side as the bar man took their orders. The tall bulky one of the three, Nappa, ordered three of his usual. Something he picked up on one of his early missions.   

"You drink as much as this other guy that was here earlier. He liked the same drink only he liked his left in the jug" The thin man said as put the drinks in front of him taken the money from the warrior. 

Nappa frowned not many people could handle this drink. "What was his name?"  

The bar man had to think it was early morn when the man had left. "His name… Umm Raditz I think. Yeah that's his name. He stayed here for the night, payed his bill and left saying something about catching himself a ship and getting out of this dump.    

Turles raised a brow at his father and friend who both looked stunned as he felt. "Raditz was here?"

"We've got to find him." Bardock said pushing away his drink and heading for the door. He thought his boy was dead all this time. Turles followed his father while Nappa downed one of his drinks before disappearing out the door in a hurry to catch up to the others.  

Nappa called as he jogged up to them. "If he is looking for ship then he will go to the nearest space port.

"Come on let's hurry." Bardock ordered as the three rushed back to where Turles ship was.    

~~~~~

Raditz moved up to brand new ship waiting to be delivered to its owner. "This ship looks good. I always wanted to try one of these."

"Let's take it and high tail it out of here. Come on."  Ursus called from the warriors shoulders as he turned to one side to see Mirai looking up at the shiny metal the same way his uncles was. 

"You don't rush theses things boy and if you pull my main one more time I'll…"Raditz let the boy he was carrying slip from his shoulder to the ground of the quiet port.

"Hey you two, what's that?" Mirai called as his friend leaned against him with Ursus hand on his shoulder for support.

"Hide." Raditz picked up the lame boy and help Mirai to get inside the ship as they saw in the distance three figures rush there way from the building at the far end.

Once both boys were inside the large Saiyan warrior turned to the three approaching figures. "What the hell?"

"RADITZ"

"Dad what the hell…" Before he knew it he was being embraced in a hefty Saiyan hug by his father then by his brother with Nappa patting him on the shoulder.

"Son I thought you were lost back on your last mission." Bardock explained as he grabbed his boy's shoulder and pushed back a step so he could check him for any injuries.

"No I just ran in to some bad luck. What about you? You're supposed be dead."  Raditz couldn't believe his father was alive and on this mad ball of a planet.

Burdock's voice showed a hint of sadness as he masked his emotions to tell his son of the family tragedy. "I have bad news about your nephews, the two princes." 

Raditz interrupted. "Yes I heard when I get my hands on that grease ball…" 

"How can you know? Have you being in contact with the home world?" Turles asked before his father could get a word in. 

"No Mirai told…"  Raditz frowned and looked back at his father.   

Bardock grabbed his boy's arms. "Mirai, your nephew?" 

The large man nodded and pointed to the ship behind him. "Yes he's up in the ship I told him to hide there with his loud mouth friend."

"SHOW ME." Bardock's eyes looked up at the locked ship for any sign that his son spoke the truth.

"Of course." Raditz took them all around to the side and pressed a few buttons and the door opened to allow them all in. Once inside he closed it again before anyone could see them as it was the guards lunch time and he was very quick to make his entrance into the ground.   

"Mirai, you can come out now." The uncle called all the men listened to some material rustling when a lavender hair boy poked his head up from under control panel. Gasps were heard as the boy stood up to his true hight. They noticed, after the initial shock, how thin and undernourished he looked with his once soft blues now had a quickness to them and a little harshness underlying it all.

"Grandpapa?" Mirai said weakly as he watched the powerful warrior push past his sons to get to the thinly boy that was his grandson. Mirai found himself in a death grip as his grandpapa hugged the air out of the boy. 

"YOU'RE ALIVE." Mirai just nodded praying his grandpapa would release him sometime soon. Bardock released him shortly after and watching the boy to struggled try to gain his breath back.   

"Bloody hell is all your family here." Ursus called as he pulled himself up from control panel. The boy looked around at all the affection being shown.   "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You do and you'll be wiping it up." Ursus poked his tongue out at Raditz who glared daggers at him. He was sure if he got his hands on the boy he would throttle him. Nappa placed a friendly hand on his shoulders. 

"This is great news. Your fathers will be relieved to have found you at last." Bardock said as he looked over the boy with Turles approaching and Nappa keeping a step behind to allow the family some time with the boy. 

"Grandpapa have you news of Gohan?" Mirai looked up at his grandpapa who was now kneeling at almost eye level frowning at the collar he had found hiding under a cloth around the boy's neck. His attention turned to the boy and softness washed over him. 

"I'm sorry son but we have heard nothing. I promise you we won't stop until we know of his fate and bring him home. Come. Let's tell your parents you're back. He tried to smile to reassure the boy as his hands went back to the silver band.

 "Son hold still this will hurt. Turles will you hold him. He won't be use to his ki. Now son I'm going to take this ki collar off you. But not to worry, I'm here. You will be a little unbalanced for a while until you get used to it again everything will feel light." While he spoke he pulled out a small hand held device. Mirai eyes were wide with expectation waiting for the pain. A small clipping sound and then a sharp pain surged through his body send him to the floor only to have his uncle catch him not a sound uttered from the boy as this happened. Turles lifted him up. Mirai felt so dizzy. All the extra weight that he has being subjected to since the beginning was gone.

"How do you feel?"

"Dizzy and weird."  Mirai opened his eyes only to shut them again to stop the spinning and the weird feeling in his stomach not to mention his body tingled with the new lightness that his ki seemed to create.   

"Rest, in few days you will be back to normal I promise you son." Bardock smiled at the boy in his son's arms as they both kneeled in the cockpit relieved seeing one of his grandsons alive. There was a satisfying silence at the knowledge that the prince was alive, the heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. They had found one, now to search for the other. 

  "Hey what about me?"  A voice broke through.

~~~

"Geta you sure they found Mirai." Goku came to the ground with sweat trailing down his muscle toned body from his afternoon work out in the royal arena. He had promised his mate, and himself, that he will get better and the threat that Vegeta had made that he  would get Artimis to heal him from his depression. That man scared him more than any needle. He wished his father had never told him those bedtime stories.

"Yes they are bringing him back now. Both your brothers and Nappa." Goku smiled. It was rare to see him smile. It was like it was a sin to show anything other than grief or sadness. 

"BOTH." Goku frowned      

"It was Raditz that found Mirai."

"Raditz" Goku looked at his love. He was confused. All this time his brother was alive. 

"Your father is staying back to search for Gohan." Vegeta said with arms and his tail stretched out to bring his partner closer. Vegeta knew he was happy, overjoyed, for Mirai but would be cutting up inside that Gohan wasn't with him.     

"Any word of Gohan?" Goku asked knowing there was none otherwise his mate would have spoken of it. 

"No. Mirai has told them that they were separated so he has no idea as to what has happened to his brother."  Vegeta explained as his tail encouraged his mate's to intertwine with his own powerful tail in comforting manner.

Goku's dark pools look away not wanting his lover to see his sadness. "I hope we find him soon." Sighing he looked back. "Mirai will be home when?"

Vegeta's inky pools traced his lover's face with a sting of sadness. "In a week's time. Apparently they have acquired a new ship."

"A new ship how did they do this. Turles is too proud to take money from us." Goku frowned 

"Apparently Raditz came across it. It was going cheep." Vegeta sighed he didn't want to know what Raditz did because he knew it will be on his desk one day. Another complaint now the man was back.

"I can't believe it. After all this time Mirai will be back where he belongs." Vegeta smiled as his eyes lingered on his lover's soft silks before bring him down for a kiss. Goku closed his eyes allowing the warmth of his lover wash over him. Both saiyanjin's moaned into the kiss as it had been a long time since they had allowed themselves to feel free with their love release into any sign of pleasure with their boy missing. 

"Let's take this somewhere else." Vegeta purred 

~~~

"Mirai you should be asleep." Turles called from his seat as he switches to autopilot in the newly obtained ship.  

"I can't. I want to go back and look for my brother with my grandpapa." Mirai came over frowning, looking like his father, Turles thought.

Turles sighed and swung the chair around to face the boy who was tackling each step he made with some concentration. It was almost like having to learn to walk all over again. "We have already gone through this. You will only get in the way. Your fathers are both looking forward to seeing you."

"I know, but Gohan is back there and…" Mirai was interrupted as his uncle brought his tail to carefully move the boy over to him not wanting to see the boy fall and get more bruised. 

"He will find him I promise. At the moment the best thing is to put your frustrations into your training and get strong again. You're lucky your grandpapa knew how to take the collar off you otherwise you would have to wait to you got back to Vegeta-sei." Mirai kept his eyes lowered as his uncle spoke. 

"It feels so weird. I feel so lost without it now. Everything feels so much lighter." Mirai touched the raw line around his neck where the missing collar once was. 

Turles took the time to look at the boy. He felt so light to touch but he could tell the boy had gotten strong even without his ki but he was thin from the lack of proper food. "You should eat more. You're too thin. Your parents are going to have a fit when they see you being all skin and bone." 

"I can't, it makes me sick if I eat too much. Ursus still hasn't stop being sick." Mirai whispered as if it a crime not to eat a Saiyan size meal. One thing he had been without for so long. 

"Well that is his fault for being a hog the little brat." Turles chuckled at the look the other boy gave him as he tried to dive into the small bathroom with Raditz yelling at him all the way. 

"Hey he has been good to me. Without him I wouldn't have survived." Mirai frowned with a spark of fire that wasn't there a while ago. 

"Teaching you to steal and swear. The crown heir to Vegeta-sei .Yeah I can see that coming in use on the streets and the in the palace."

"Hey I have heard Raditz and you both swear and Raditz stole this …"

"That's enough to bed with you." Turles frowned trying to look serious as the boy's blue eyes gave him a rebellious look. Mirai hasn't had to follow anyone's rules except his own. He didn't like the feeling of being treated like a kid when he had become more in the last few months. Turles caught the look in the boy's eyes. He could feel trouble brewing in those eyes. He could only hope that his brother and his mate are ready with all the boy's troubles and pain the boy carries. 

~~~

A week had passed and it came time for the ship to land on planet Vegeta-sei. Goku and Vegeta waited nervously at the private royal docking port with a handful of guards. Vegeta was doing a better job of hiding his feelings than his partner. Goku was busy pacing in front of him. "Will you stop that!?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh sorry I just…What if?" 

"Shh we will take it as it comes. Now for the boy's sake, relax. We don't want to scare him with you looking like a nervous wreck." Vegeta and Goku looked up to see a ship coming in to view with its new metal skin shinning in the daylight. The humming became louder as it approached. It soon set down a few metres away from them. The hatch opened allowing the occupants to descend down the platform. 

Both fathers tensed with expectation of seeing their boy after a year. At first Turles steeped out he looked over at his twin brother and nodded before turning his sight back into the ship. With every breath being felt as their hearts pounded hard against the two fathers' chests they watched as form came into view. A gasp was heard as they saw how different their boy looked. They thought he would be taller and the rest well. They had visions of his powerful bright blue eyes, but here walking in a shy manner was a thing and short. His muscles were still there. They looked more toned but his eyes haunted them. They were so cold and harsh looking. They were shocked. It was not the same boy.   

"MIRAI" Goku rushed over and picked his boy up in a Saiyan size hug nearly cracking his bones as he did. Before put the boy back down with his arms still around the boy he could feel how weak the boy still was even after his father had taken the collar off. Goku went to his son's tail and was relief to still see it there. Goku looked back at the quiet boy "I have missed you so much." He purred 

Vegeta took a step to look at his son.  "Let me look at you brat. You are too skinny. I can see your bones." His dark eyes scanned the boy for every bruise he could find on his skin, anything that might be amiss with his son, the crown prince.  "That mark around your neck?" 

"It's where the collar was. Grandpapa took it off for me." They knew this but to see it there put knot in their stomaches. 

"Mirai I'm sorry. We looked everywhere for you and your brother and…" Goku tried to explain nearly chocking on the words as he spoke.    

"It's alright I know. They explained everything to me on the way here." Mirai said seeing the pain in his papa's eyes. He thought he could also see it in his father's eyes. The whole time Turles, Nappa and Raditz stayed back to give the royals their privacy with their son. Ursus pushed through the two burly men to get a peek at the King with his friend other father. 

"Who that?" Vegeta pointed at the intruder that everyone had forgotten about.  

"That's Ursus, a friend. I said he could stay with me." Mirai pulled away from his parent touch to help his friend over. The stunned fathers watched as the two boys returned. They had heard of the boy but had forgotten with excitement of seeing their son.  

"Hi, nice to met you. So where do I stay?" Ursus beamed with his hand out for them to shake. Goku quickly turned to Vegeta who had his eyes fixed at the hand stretched out in front of him waiting for him to shoot it off.    

"Geta."

"Fine you handle it. Let's all go inside." Vegeta wiped his hands off it and walked away expecting his son and mate to do the same. 

Ursus turned to his friend who helped him like he had many times before.  "Great, I have never stayed in a palace before hows the service do you get meal delivered in bed or do I have to get out because that could be a problem."

"I'm gong to kill that kid." Vegeta whispered a curse. Nappa and Raditz shook their heads as they followed the King and the two boys with Goku greeting his brother Turles and Raditz.   

~~~           

Faraway on a distant planet three men gathered in the shadows.   

"Sold! I thank you for the generous amount. I'm sure the boy will be everything you have dreamed off."

"I'm sure he will."   

TBC…

A/N: I didn't want to rush Mirai story about his time on the ship and meeting his fathers. That's why it was long.  Thanks guys for reading this story. I'm _trying_. Hopefully. Cross fingers. ^ _ ~ and toes I will improve.  

 ^ _ ^


	15. chapter 14

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R. **Warning: child abuse.********

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 14 

Gohan was taken and thrown into a small cell with another around his age. "You're in the auction house now boy and tomorrow you'll be auctioned off to your new master." Kirris laughed watching the boy pick himself back up and narrow his eyes at the man. "Get that look off your face boy or I'll do it for you."  Gohan kept his eyes fixed on the man only to get another back hand across his cheek sending him flying against the wall. "Like I said before, you _do_ as I say and _when_ I say. Now I suggest you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Kirris smirks leaving the two boys locked in their cell. 

The other boy came up to Gohan who was pulling himself off the floor wiping the blood from his cut lip. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." The prince growled at the boy with his torn clothes. 

 "I'm Olios." 

"Gohan. I hate him." The prince spat, wiping his lip again and looking down at the blood.      

"I wouldn't tell him that. He will just hit you again." Olios approached Gohan and trailed his finger over the blue black bruising on his cheek. Gohan winced some but didn't try to stop the boy. 

Olios looked down at the bushy tail that flicked behind the boy. "Are you a Saiyan?"

"Yes." Gohan frowned he hated that people would ask him as if it was a disease. But he knew the boy meant no harm by it. They quickly stopped talking as the guard returned glared at them through the cell bars. 

"Not another word out of either of you." The man hissed. Both boys looked up at him as he growled out his warning emphasize it as he hit the cell bars hard with a metal pipe sending the boys back a step. "Sit!" The man snapped. Gohan locked eyes with Kirris in defiance only to have the other boy pull on his arm back down to floor with him. "That's better. You'll learn fast boy if you want to live a long life." 

Olios looked at the prince who glared at the man until he disappeared and turned back to him. The boy pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh" Olios moved close to Gohan with both them leaning against the wall with shoulders touching and legs bent trying to keep warm. "We had best sleep. Do you mind if I sleep here with you?" He whispered

"No" Gohan nodded and Olios moved closer still. "Here." The prince moved his arms so the other boy could cuddle into him as Gohan had the advantage of wearing a long sleeve top that Krillin had bought him. The thought of his friend saddened him. He was told that he was dead, murdered back at the tavern by the men who brought him here. 

The young Saiyan's thoughts were interrupted as Olios wormed in closer still and drained the warmth from him. Gohan looked down at the mop of blue black hair on the boy. Wondering what their fate was he didn't think there was much of a chance of anyone helping him now. With that his gaze returning back to the bars. From what he could see there was little chance of escape.

For a brief second he wondered about his fathers and his brother but dismissed it just as quickly. If they were interested they would have found him by now. His hopes of ever seeing them again were gone. "They have forgotten me." He whispered 

Gohan let his head lean back on the concrete wall listening to others in the cell next to theirs and wondered what tomorrow will hold for him and for his friend. Sighing the prince allowed his eyes to close, pushing away the lonely images and nightmares from his mind he called for sleep to come and claim him. In the dark of the cell two small figures curled up together in search of warmth and comfort in the cold forbidding walls of their prison.         

~~~

"NEXT!" Olios was pushed forward with shackles on his feet and wrists as he stumbled up the stairs to the platform. The boy's wide eyes looked back at his friend doing the same. Gohan struggled with the weight of the chains as they reached the raised stage. His dark eyes looked around to see the room full of different races all shoulder to shoulder looking up at them on the stage calling out things he didn't understand.

They both watched as two other boys were taken away. One boy was shouting and struggling from the guard only to be elbowed in the back making the boy fall forwarded on to all fours where the man kicked him until he got back up.

The next thing Gohan knew was a guard was pushing them forward making him stumbled and fall close to the edge on his knees. The prince turned to look over his shoulder for his friend only to get another back hand forcing his face to spring to the front. His right eye squeezed closed from the stinging, he slowly re-open to see hands raised and the sounds of yelling. 

The guard that hit him came around pulled him back to his feet forcing him to stand as he brought the boy's tail into view. With his metal pipe the man lifted the limb for all to see. Gohan heard gasps as his tail was shown off. The prince warily turned to look back over his shoulder to see Olios standing there with a guard's hand resting on his shoulder keeping him still.            

The prince sprung around when he felt a hand rub the fur of his tail. He looked up to see a huge man with some animal skin draped over his shoulder standing next to him. The man picked up the tail and examined it before forcing the boy chin up and adding pressure to his jaw forcing the boy to open his mouth for the large man to look inside. He turned to the auctioneer and nodded. "Sold"

Gohan was pushed over to the other side of the stage struggling to walk and see his friend as the large man went to talk to the auctioneer. "OLIOS…" The prince called out to his friend who had the same sad expression on his face. Gohan was pushed forward and taken down the stairs never to see his friend again. He knew it be the case as he came to stop looking back and watching the man he knew was to be his master come down the stairs. 

Gohan received a hard hit on the already bruised face from his master's fist. "You will learn your place boy! Remember that and we will get on famously."

Those words echoed in the boy's mind every night he was visited by the beast. Every time he received another blow to the face. Gohan never forgot those words. Never did he complain when he had to drag his torn body from his master's bed or wait to be let in from the pouring rain after his master went into his drunken rage.

If there was a Kami, Gohan didn't notice him. He never once called and tried to comfort the blood coated tears that rained down the boy's cheeks nor did he help ease the living nightmares. No, the young prince never forgot those words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had no doubt in his intelligent mind about that.   

"You will learn your place boy! Remember that and we will get on famously."  

~~~

The Vegeta-sei Empire was growing and expanding, removing the threat of retaliations from their enemies as their strength grew. Known for their power and ruthlessness in battle they were well herd of across the universe. It's been nine years of grief for the royals with no word of their youngest cub. They never stopped hoping in their search to find the boy. They had heard whispers of a Saiyan slave with its tail still intact and on the hope that it might be the young prince they would investigate but it always ended up at a dead end.

Mirai, the heir to the throne, was an accomplished fighter in his own right. The way he could work out his opponent's moves before they did. The prince had been on his first mission with his uncles Raditz and his long time friend Ursus. The two boys had stayed close through their years together and now they both shared a room at the Royal academy. Over time Ursus had his leg healed by the best doctors the royals could find.

Life had gone on but the hurt was always there. Gohan's name was never said out loud anymore but a mere mention in a whisper amongst family and friends. Ursus would listen to his friend, the prince, concerned about the same worries over the years with each new sighting of a slave with a tail and as always would send Mirai into a rebellious rage and demand that he be allowed to go on the search with his uncles and Nappa.

His grandpapa Bardock was still off on his travels hunting down anything that would spark his attention on any slave cub, always hoping in the back of his mind it would turn up to be his grandson. 

Both the King and his partner hadn't had it easy with their eighteen year old son's rebellious outbursts in public or behind close doors. There was quickness to the boy that would surfers in a fight whether it be physical or vocal. Keeping the boy out of trouble had been an ongoing thing for the family.

~~~

"Hey give it back!" Mirai called as his friend snatched his academy blue spandex pants, leaving him with only a towel.   

"Why? You look good like that." Ursus laughed enjoying stirring up his friend as he stood in their shared room.     

"Don't be absurd." The prince went to snatch them back from his friend's out stretched hand only to have them pulled away at the last moment. Mirai wasn't in the mood he had a hang over still and needed to be else where. 

Both boys had just finished their training for the day and since it was only just after lunch they had the rest of the day off. "I'm sure you'll find a mate looking like that." The other teen said still holding onto the prince's uniform.  

"Huh like I told my fathers, I'm not interested in finding a mate. Now give that back to me Ursus or I swear I'll knock your block off." Mirai growled 

"Oh I'm scared." Ursus raised a brow as he threw the pants back to his friend. He wouldn't put it passed his friend to do it. He was a damn good fighter and he, sure as hell, didn't want to be in his path when he got mad.  "Anyway are you coming down to the tavern tonight? Most of our division will be there. It should be great night."

"Yeah, maybe after I'm going to see dad about going with Turles and the others on that new mission."  The prince said getting dressed.

"Yeah I heard about it from Raditz. He's going too. They must be pretty confident they have caught up with him after all these years. I know Raditz is fired up about it. I think he hates him more than Turles."

"Burles has never been that popular with any of them and much less so now."  Mirai said dropping his butt on the bed so he could put on his white boots.        

"Do you think your father will let you go? I mean, we have another mission in a few days." Ursus said as he sat opposite his friend on his own single bed.

"I don't know. I have to see him. Hand me that will you."   Mirai's pointed over at his chest plate with his family's royal crest over the heart.   

"You'd better be quick I heard Raditz say something about dumping Turles ship for a new one that works." Ursus leaned over and handed Mirai the rest of his uniform from his bed.  

"So?" Mirai raised a brow. 

"Well he's found one and it works."

"_Shit_ I'd better go." The prince sprung from his bed and rushed passed his friend and headed towards the palace to speak with his father, the King.  

~~~   

"I said _no_ boy!" Vegeta was in his private office going over the last of his work with the heir to Vegeta-sei leaning over his desk frustrated that his father wasn't listening to him. 

"Father I could help them out in case there's trouble." Mirai kept his eyes on his father who had only looked up once since he had entered the room. The King kept his head down determined to get rid of the nonsense paper work.    

"They'll _be in trouble if you do go. You 're staying here and that's final!" _

"Stuff this!" Mirai slammed his palms down on the desk before pushing away from it in angry. It's being like this since he got back. Fighting with both his parents about going on his first mission it was only because his uncles came that they let him go. He was sure off that. 

Now his fathers were proud of how well he was doing and how he is a great warrior for his young age. They just didn't like him being away from their constant guard, even if he was of age. Only last year he went into his first heat. It was painful, the hot flashes and the urges to be with someone to feel his need being taken care of. Since then he's been the target of both his fathers to find a mate before he goes through another painful rut.

Both his parents didn't want to see him suffer like he did, refusing help. It would be easy enough to go insane with the fever. The doctors said it was lucky he only had a week any more and the King would have found a mate for him. Mirai was clinging onto the hope that Gohan was out there somewhere. His true mate, the one he wanted more than anyone person his family had introduced him to forcing the issue once again of a royal mate. He was just fortunate that his fathers hadn't really found a potential mate who they thought was good enough for their son.   

"Mirai!" Vegeta pushed up from his seat. With eyes narrowed he looked at his son rebellious face.   

The teen gave his father the same stern expression. He knew this would get him nowhere. "I heard you!"

"And there is no use going to see your papa about this. We both agree you are to stay here." Vegeta called stopping the boy in his tracks as he headed for the door. Mirai raised his hands in frustration.  

"Just great." The prince turned to meet his father's disapproving eyes. "So I'm to sit around while they get to kick _butt_. I'm just as involved in this… _more so_. I should be allowed to have my taste of revenge as _well!" Mirai growled._

 "Brat that is ENOUGH!" The King yelled as he came around from behind his desk metres from his son. With the boy's constant defiance Vegeta was fed up with it. Mirai's blues narrow with determination.  

"I'm going!" Mirai spat angrily as he went back towards the door leaving his father standing with his fists clenched at his side.

"You can't!" Vegeta growled watching the boy with his hand still holding the door handle. 

Mirai turned around with eyes ablaze and not taking his hand from the handle. "Who's going to stop me?"

"You can't go because they have already left, earlier this morning." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  

"You had this all _planned!" Mirai yelled furious with the game his father was playing. _

"I don't care what you think boy! We had word that Burles was making his way to a planet not far from here. They wanted to get there before him." Vegeta said with his son moving up to him with fiery blues. 

"So they get to have some fun and I'm left here." He growled again ready to go to war with his father over this.  

"You are the crown prince of Vegeta-sei and you will not be tracing all around the universe! Your loyalty lays here! You have a mission in a few days. I won't see you miss it!" Mirai smirked. Now his father was pushing him on a mission.

"I have heard this _crap before when it's in your best interest I can go."_

"Well then I don't need to repeat myself." Vegeta kept his stance strong with his son ongoing rebellious nature. 

"I'm out of here." Mirai growled making sure he slammed the door behind him on the way out. As the door hit the doorframe hard the lavender hair teen heir took a moment to think about things before marching off in a fit of rage looking for the nearest tavern to find his friend.

~~~

"The boy's going to be upset." Nappa spoke from the back with Turles and Raditz sitting at the front putting the ship on auto pilot now that they where clear of the astroid belt.

"It's best if he stays back. His father will be able to handle him." Turles said standing up ready to get something to eat. 

"I think he's the only one who can." Raditz smirked as he went to get up too.   

"He's ok. He's just a little wound up. His squad is leaving on another mission in a few days. That will do him some good." Turles stated as they all headed off to the next room for something to eat. 

"Yeah I always felt better after I rammed my fist through someone's head." Nappa agreed as he slammed his fist into his palm.   

"That's why I like you Nappa. You're all action."  Turles laughed slapping his giant friend's back as they entered the medium sized room. The ship had the usual kitchen, bathroom and three bedrooms at the back of the cockpit.   

After the meal and talking about their mission they heard the familiar sound coming from the cockpit signalling that they were in range of their destination. All three pushed off out of their seats and headed for the main room. "About bloody time." Raditz said as he sits back down seeing the planet coming into view.

"Well let's put this thing down and do some hunting." Turles purred.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Nappa called from his place behind the two brothers.  

"Don't forget to leave me a piece." Turles called with a warning frown to his brother next to him.

"Always little brother…always." Raditz smirked with his eyes still fixed on the planet that was now coming into focus in front of him. 

Once the ship was down it didn't take the three powerful Saiyanjins to get word as to where Burles was. After a short chase through the back streets they cornered the man they had waited to see since this adventure had started. Raditz wrestled him to the ground before pulling the guy up and dragging him to a private place to discuss business.

"Hi" Turles smirked in the man's face fear raced through the man with the three most unlikely Saiyanjins he thought he would see stared back at him with revenge set on their powerful faces. 

"SHIT." Burles stumbled back as Turles grabbed the man's top clenching it in his fists to the man chin. Turles was inches from his face.

"I don't think he wants to play brother."

"He will." Raditz said as he moved closer to the petrified man. 

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about." He cried as his eyes darted from each of three warriors who were thirsting for the taste of his blood.

"Don't play games with me Burles. I'm not in the mood!" Turles growled out low into the man's face before hit him hard in the gut with his other fist. The burly man dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. Raditz summoned up a blue ki ball sending the man into a fit of panic as he watched in horror at the heated ball being lifted to his face.     

"NO PLEASE NO."

"Oh that's disgusting." Turles backs away revolted with the man who had just finished empting his pants.

"PLEASE I know something. I'll tell you where the boy is. If you just let me go." The man pleaded.

"YOU LIE." Raditz yelled with the powerfully ki ball in his hands ready to be fired into the man's face.

"NO _please_ I know where you can find him he not far from here I promise you it's the boy."

"The prince?" Nappa looked over to his friends then back to the man who had just gained their full attention.

"YES, YES." Burles looked up at each of them, desperate to save his own life.  

"Is that why you're here? To get the boy back?" Turles asked with eyes narrowed on the man kneeling before him in pool of his own urine.

"Yes I was hoping to buy him and…"

"I wouldn't say it." Turles leaned over towards him with his own ki ball set near the man's face.  

Burles tried to back away with two ki balls ready to be fired by both brothers. Turles smirked and allowed his to burn the man skin causing Burles to cry out in pain as his body trembled.  "ARRrrr."   

"He didn't say it." Nappa said confused.  

Turles looked back at his friend with narrowed eyes. "No but he thought it."  Nappa nodded. That made sense.  

"TELL US!" Raditz yells.

"AAArr He's with his master who has a private room at the lodgings. I SWEAR" Burles pleaded as the ki balls grew larger in his face to match his own eyes. Then the alleyway echoed with the blood curdling scream of Burles as he was turned into ash.    

"Let's go." Raditz wiped his hands and turned to leave with the scurry of rats running away. 

"Do you think he was telling us the truth?" Nappa asked as he followed the two brothers. 

"Yes." Turles said with his eyes fixed on their new destination. The three Saiyanjin strode off ready. They had waited a long time for this day and their rage was swelling to the surface with each step they took as they walked their way towards the lodgings with strangers fleeing from their path allowing the three Saiyanjin elite full accesses to where every their wanted. 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for you're generous reviews. 

I went back and fix up some of the chapters. Spelling and stuff. I'm still not happy. I hate jumping around in chapters. I'll fix it one day. ^_~   Anyway it should be smooth ride now with the next chapters.  

I have done up to chapter 18 on this and I'm pleased to say its improved well I think so. Mirai has just found out about his brother …_cool_. I'll update when they are checked. No little job for my friend. Thanks guys I mean it. *grins* 

^ _ ^


	16. chapter 15

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 15 

In expensive lodgings in the high side of the town was a round podgy man with the finest of clothing sitting at his private table with another, talking after a large meal, the remains still scattered around the oval table.

Next to him was a bare foot boy looking no more than eleven or twelve wearing black gi pants with a fine blood red silk sash that wrapped around his lean waist a few times and tied at his side front with the same colour blood red band around his wrists. He was the image of his master's wealth as he stood to one side of the man showing no sign of what he might be thinking other than his eyes looking lost of all feeling.  

His mass of black hair cropped at the neck with its thick spikes and one lock lay heavily, stubbornly, over his dark pools that looked hungrily at the leftover meals. His thoughts were cut short when he heard his master voice. "Come here my pet. Show the man your nice tail."

The boy came close allowing the older man to put his arms around his waist to pull him even closer still with the other hand holding the boy he reached behind the boy to bring the long bushy tail into view with his other hand. "See still intact." He bragged.

The man came closer to examine the thick fur and ran his hand over the tail. The boy didn't flinch instead he just looked at the man who was holding his tail busy seeing the different shades the light brought out on the fur. The child chose to look away over his master's shoulder not wanting any part of it. "It's a marvel how these Saiyan could have one. I have heard so many stories about those disgusting creatures. But yours is a fine specimen and with a tail, so rare."

The older man puffed out his chest. He was so pleased yet again another could see the rarity in his fine trophy.  "Yes that's why he was so expensive. Of course it is a prize to own. Isn't that right my pet?" The man leaned his head back to get the child to look at him which he did. With sad eyes the boy nodded.

The man was pleased with the boy. He turned back to his new acquaintance. His whole stance, clothes, body, was a signal to others of wealth with the appetite to match. Others would flock to be in his company. The thin man sat back in his chair after releasing the tail watching in interest as the child let it drop back behind him wanting nothing to do with it.

"Does he give you much trouble?" He said wiping his hands

The man brought the boy even closer making him have to support himself by his master shoulder as the man chuckled, his stomach bounced up down with the humour he saw in the words.  "No. When I bought him four years ago, mind you I payed a fortune for him but I just had to have him."

The man beamed as kept his pet close not releasing his hold on the boy as he boasted on. "His previous owner said he used to be a handful but he fixed all of that. No he is very obedient."  The man squeezed the boy and slapped and gripped him on the cheek butt grinning at the child who only looked back at the thin man feeling uncomfortable with all the added attention in public.

His last master had him hiding behind closed walls for the most part where his wealthy master liked to boast and show him off as a trophy to add to his rare and expensive collection as they travelled the galaxy in his master's ship collecting valuables that his master thirsted for. "It's wise that you still keep his collar on. I have heard the Saiyan have tremendous power." The man said with a frown trying to hold back his disgust in the species. Being on this side of the galaxy and so close to the Saiyanjins others here feared and despised them.

"No the collars stay on I had to get it resized when I bought him it was neglected and obviously too tight for the boy." The man explained as he looked back at the silver band around the child tracing over it with his finger. The child tensed with the sharp jolt he would receive from the touch. The man smirked at the boy's reaction so pleased he didn't whimper like he use too, otherwise it would have been embarrassed to discipline the boy in front of his new friend.

As the man explained some more of his prize pet three large figures stepped into the tavern their dark and powerful forms stopped conversations as the stormy atmosphere they brought with them chilled air. They scanned their surroundings as the owner came over to them to stop any trouble in his well respected establishment.

"I think you have the wrong place." Without looking at him Nappa swatted him away letting the man crash to the floor as the saiyanjin sights were fixed on a dark brown tail in the back rows near the stairs. Growls emanated deep within the three powerful warriors as they watched with disgust as the tail was being fondled by another as it got looped around chubby fingers.

Others around the men wisely picked up their drinks from the bar and went elsewhere to get away from the storm that was brewing. The three Saiyanjins snarled showing their white sharp canines as their fists clenched at their sides they pushed past the shocked onlookers and approached the wealthy man and his thin friend. 

The older man looked up with a frown and sat up with his back straight in his chair staring at the intruders while his new found friend stood up to leave only to have Nappa push him back down in his seat. Three sets of dark fires burned holes into the man with his hand on the boy's buttocks. 

"Yes can I help you?"

The quiet room iced over forcing others to shift from the neighbouring tables as the long haired saiyanjin moved closer burning his orbs into the two that now had his undivided attention Nappa and Turles stood tall on each side of him with the same hungry look of blood fixed in their eyes.

"Oh… I'm _sure you can." Raditz snared, signalling to anyone with intelligence to back away now, while they still had legs._

Turles stepped forward.  "Hand the boy over!" He growled as he watched the cub with his back turned and his tail still in his master's hands. Not wanting to risk doing anything while the man held the limb tight.    

"I beg your pardon."  The man was stunned. "Who do you think you are?"  He tightened his grip on the child not giving the boy much room to see over his shoulder at the sounds of strangers filling his ears with his hands laying around his master shoulders for support.  

"Hand the boy over _now!" Raditz growled sending the boy into nervous shivers with the hostile warning.  _

The man glared back at them and without looking at the child he ordered the boy. "Go back to my room and stay there." His master releasing his grip and allowed the boy to follow his orders. Not wanting to get on the wrong side of his master, the child turned with his head bowed and went to leave. His mind raced with a single thought… will he have a new master after tonight? 

His solemn eyes stayed low not wanting to see his next master. He could feel their power emanating off them. The boy went to pass the three large men to go upstairs.    

A hand stopped him from going any further. _"Gohan!"_ The boy stumbled back dark pools looked up and up. With a gasp he fell back onto the ground dazed and shaken at the three men towering over him, their faces all unchanged like in his fading dreams.   

The boy's master jumped to his feet nearly knocking the plates off the table with his round belly. In fury he threw his napkin on the uneaten food. "Go to our room boy!" He yelled out his order to the boy before letting his rage out on the three men. "What do you think your doing? I brought him! He's mine!"

"That was your first mistake." Raditz growled with Nappa at his side itching to slam his fist into the man's face. Turles moved down and knelt in front of his nephew who backed away with his eyes transfixed at the saiyanjin. "Master?"

"I said GO!" His master yelled.  Raditz moved closer still with his fist now tightened into a ball under the man's chin the saiyanjin eyes darkened burning their intentions with rage. His Saiyan canines were exposed adding to the deadly threat. 

Turles turned back to the frightened boy with the same dark main only cropped but the same lock falling over his nephew eyes, eyes that were now pleading for him to stay away. With a sigh he reached out to grab his brother's cub. "Come Gohan it's time to go home."

Gohan moved back as far as he could before his back collided with the wall. His minded raced, this was just another dream it wasn't true his face will change and show his true identity any minute now. They never stay kind for long. N_ever._

"See, the boy will only obey me." The man whimpered in Raditz grip, his fist still pressed close against the man's chin, the Saiyanjin was trying to ignore the thick scent of his nephew all over the man.

"Then we will have to change that." He hissed.

Gohan's eyes went wide feeling trapped and exposed. He watched the man in front of him edging his way to him, his heart pounded against his chest. He eyes darted back to the others in the room knowing no help would be offered there. As he watched others kept their distance from the three warriors. "Gohan, it's me your uncle."

The boy wide eyes snapped back to the man in front of him claming to be his fathers twin Gohan looked over his shoulder to see the owner approached cautiously again. Behind the three Saiyanjin others in the room wondered briefly whether he was brave or insane thinking that he could stop three Saiyanjin elite. 

"I don't want any trouble here!" The own called. Turles who was still kneeling in front of the boy frowned and turned around to get better look at the idiot. That gave the boy all he needed as he sprung to his feet and raced to the stairs.

"BLAST" Turles cursed and pushed off after him with Nappa now turning his full attention on the owner, _the fool._

Turles rushed up the mound of stairs and followed the sound of footfalls. His sights fell to the very end off the corridor in time to see a door slam. He moved down and stopped at the door. His keen hearing could hear movement inside. Taking a deep breath and reached for the handle to find it was locked.

He rattled it hard only to have the thing snap and drop in his hand. * _Damn it._* Throwing the thing away behind him the saiyanjin placed a palm on the door and with a quick burst of ki the door flung inwards crashing into the opposite wall with deafening sound. That allowed Turles entry as he step into the plush surrounding of the gold lined room with all its expensive décor. The saiyanjin warrior frowned in disgust.

His nose twitched with the scent in the room his keen Saiyan sense picked up on the unmistakable scent of sex. Turles snarled as a sickening feeling washed over him. Shaking the sent from his nose he walked towards two doors off to the side. One was closed. He knew why too. The boy would be hiding in there.

Carefully he turned the handle and was surprised to find it wasn't locked his frown deepened still as he stepped in to the empty room with only a dresser and single bed that hasn't been touched. *_the boy's not here?* Turles turned to leave when he saw a figure dash out from behind the couch making a bee line for the front door. "SHIT!"_

Turles raced out pushing the door back further into the plaster as he chased after the boy. Gohan stopped frozen in the middle of the corridor in front of him was his ex-body guard Nappa with his hands out ready to catch the boy from trying to escape. Each breath was forced and his eyes darted back to his uncle now behind him. *_Trapped.* The boy backed up a few steps to the wall watching the two men on either side of him close in._

"Gohan we're not going to hurt you." As this was said a loud blood curdling scream of his master was heard sending the boy's eyes even wider with fear. Turles cursed his brother impatience. He looked up at his giant friend who looked just as upset. Both were hoping to get their hands on the boy's master themselves.

The boy's heart was pounding as he watched the two men edge closer, the next thing Gohan knew was Raditz was walking up the stairs next to Nappa with a smug look set on his face before he frowned at his brother and his friend. "Get the boy already!"

"Oh it's easy for you to say." Turles growled as his sight fell back to the frightened boy. "Come on Gohan. We promise we won't hurt you. We want to take you home." Gohan shook his head *_No* before charging at Turles knocking him back against the opposite wall before racing back to his old master's room and ran towards the window._

"GET HIM" Turles yelled picking himself up and bolting after the boy with the other yelling behind him.

In the room he weaved himself around the couch and made a leap to the window where Gohan was half way out. "LEAVE ME." He screamed feeling his body being dragged back by strong arms. He struggled, kicking and twisting his body, making it hard for the man to get decent grip who was scared the cub will fall when the boy himself didn't seem to care.

Nappa moved the heavy couch from their path to get to the boy more easily. Raditz pushed passed him and came up to the boy who was trying to worm his way out of his uncle arms, Gohan's hands gripped the window frame fighting to pull his weight forward out to the semi crowed streets two stories down, only to feel his grip slipping.

"Gotcha" Raditz called as he grabbed the boy's legs from kicking. Between them both they pulled him back in. Gohan wrestled from their touch before they released their hold on the panic stricken boy.

"STOP IT!" Gohan winced, hearing his older uncle, stopped instantly before backing away from them and lowering his head in a submissive stance that had been beaten into him all those years ago. Turles looked over at his brother Raditz who shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't that good with kids.

"You remember us? That's Raditz your uncle and Nappa your old bodyguard and me Uncle Turles you remember right?"  He asked as he knelt in front of the boy pointing to the other two. Gohan's haunting eyes looked up at each of them and nodded and lowered his head again.

"We have no time for this. Quick lets take the boy back to the ship." Raditz said. His brother nodded.

"Hey guys what's that scent isn't it…" Nappa never got to finish his sentence with the two death glares he was receiving from his friends. "Oh."

Turning back to the boy the three saiyanjin elites with the youngest prince of Vegeta-sei walked out of the room. The three warriors stayed close in a protective guard over the royal cub, who was now in his early teens. 

"He's a bit small for a fourteen year old, don't you think?"  Turles whispered not wanting to upset the boy any further.

"It's the ki ring around the boy's neck."  Raditz said as they watched the boy between them with his head hung low.

~~~

Leaving the lodging wasn't a problem for the three Saiyanjin and the boy now under their protection. No one wanted the same fate as the others. Gohan had a quick glance at where his last master was last seen only to find nothing only the left over food and a chair that had fallen over.

The trip back to the ship was uneventful. Most people looked away preferring not to know anything. Turles took Gohan to his own room. "This is my room we will be sharing." Gohan nodded "Yes Master, I understand."

"Stop calling me that. What do you mean you understand? " Turles frowned, he thought he caught a double meaning, then it dawned on him as the boy started to unwrap his sash around his waist. The General rushed over and quickly stopped the boy from going any further. "Oh NO… No… no. Nothing like that is going to happen here."

Gohan looked up at him. He came to his uncle's shoulders but he felt smaller. "Sorry Master I thought since we were sharing… that you wanted…" Turles stopped him before he could finish.

"I'm NOT your Master I'm your uncle. Now stay here." 

The boy watched him go and then with the door now closed Gohan dark pools looked around the small room with its desk and built in shelving on one side with all the man clothes etc and spare boots in neat order on the bottom shelve and opposite that was a single bed pressed hard up against the metal wall. His sight turned back to the door and on either side of it was a wall light that gave out a gentle glow to the room making it not so void of character.

With nothing to do he turned sat on the bed with his back pressed hard up against the corner he bent his knees and rested his cheek allowing his dark pools to wander over his uncles personal things on the small desk.

 "Yes Master."

TBC…

A/N: I hope you liked it. I enjoyed written that one and not having to jump around. Thanks guy for encouraging me to go on. A few times I felt like quitting but now I'm back to liking the story again. *grins*   

Anyway it's two in the morning I think I should sneak off to bed now. Shh …Don't tell. ^_~  

^_^


	17. chapter 16

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWSAID! Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 16 

Turles went back to the cockpit to find his brother with Nappa sitting at the main controls as his brother prepared to take off back to the home world. Raditz turned to see him. "How is he?"

"He keeps calling me Master. I hate it." Turles growled as Nappa got out of the chair for him to take. Raditz frowned. He saw more to this. "What happened?"

"He thought I wanted to… you know?" Turles growled not wanting to speak the words.    

"No what?" The larger Saiyanjin called from the back making both brother's turn around and glare at him. 

"Nappa!" They both snapped in unison.

Turles turned back to his brother who had the same frown as his own. "He thought I had put him in my room for some fun."

"The boy could come out here for some fun…" Nappa couldn't see the problem.  

"NAPPA! Will you shut UP!" Turles growled ready to hit the man that knew every button to press to get on his nervous.

"Nappa GO and get the boy some food. He is probably staving. He needs more weight on him, before he sees his family." Raditz said trying to stop a fight. Nappa nodded as he walked out leaving the two brothers to talk about their nephew. "We should tell the King."  

"And tell him what? We found his son and he's been a… slave all this TIME." Turles growled pointing back at the room the boy was in.

"They need to know!" The older brother snapped back.   

"Well I don't want to be the one to break the news to them." Turles shook his head. 

Raditz turned back to what he was doing as he looked out at the approaching midnight sky of the orbiting stars.  "I wish I knew how to get that damn collar off him."

"Dad is the only one I know who can do it." Turles turned back from watching the view as his brother plotted the coordinates in.  

"I'll send a message to him too. Maybe he can meet us at Vegeta-sei." Raditz said liking the idea of seeing his father again. 

"A family reunion."  Turles chuckled feeling relief wash over him the further they got away from the planet. Then, with the thought of the boy, his face saddened with concern. "I wasn't expecting this. Kill Burles yes but not finding Gohan on the same day."

"Same here, I had best get this out of the way and contact the home world to tell them know about the boy." Raditz stretched out his hand to the centre consol between him and his brother to call the home world.

"The King will want to speak to the boy." Turles said watching his brother press the various buttons needed to contact the King's private office.

"I'll make up an excuse. The boy isn't ready yet."

"I can't see him being ready in two week either." Turles said as they waited for the call to be acknowledged.

Raditz nodded in agreement as he went back to flying the ship. "No but he will have plenty time to come to terms with the idea of seeing his fathers again."

Turles smirked with the thought. "And don't forget Mirai. That kid will be causing a storm if his fathers force him to go with his squad."

"I'll say the King will let the boy stay back for this." Raditz said as he looked over his shoulder with frown. "Go see what's taking Nappa so long." Raditz asked as he motioned towards the door.

"Yeah sure." Turles pushed off the control panel and headed for the door. His ears twitched as he approached the small corridor he could hear whimpering with the scent fear, arousal in the air.

Turles eyes narrowed as he picked up pace coming only to stop with hands on both sides of the door frame. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what his eyes were trying to comprehend.

The massive Saiyanjin was slumped to the floor. Fear clearly visible. Turles watched in horror as the young prince was kneeling down beside man. Gazing as he stroked the giant warrior's tail running his figures through the thick brown fur from the tip back watching the way the bristles would fall back into place a his fingers paved a path.

"NAPPA" The giant warrior turned his glazed through half hoods, he was being pleasured by The Royal Highness, King Vegeta's son, the young prince. The man was petrified of what the King would do to him if someone didn't help him soon and pull the boy away from him. He had doubts he would be able to control his urges any longer.     

"G-get him away." He whimpered his plea as he felt himself being aroused even more with Gohan's constant touching. The boy was intrigued how a man, a warrior of this size would want to keep his tail. He couldn't remember seeing another tail. He couldn't understand why the man was showing pleaser with a single touch to the tail. He never got any pleaser from his tail being played with. 

"GOHAN let go of his tail." Turles growled as he came over to pry the boy's fingers from his aroused friend who was showing signs that he was going to collapse from an orgasm at any minute. Something that Turles knew he didn't want that image for the rest of his life.   

The confused prince looked up at his uncle who removed the boys grip. Gohan wasn't sure what he did wrong the man was clearly enjoying it and that was his job to please. Gohan frowned "But he likes it."

With a raised brow. "I don't care! It's not right! You are the prince and if he touches you, your father will kill him. No your fathers will kill him! Understand?"

Raditz walked in. He stopped at the door. He knew he didn't like what he saw. "What the HELL?"

Turles turned with Gohan still kneeling next to him as he held the boy's hands in his grip stopping him from returning back to the tail still slumped in front of them. With a raised brow and disgusted look on his face he looked up his brother. "Gohan got Nappa's tail…" The boy watched waiting for his punishment.

Raditz face turned from confusion to horror as he looked back at his nephew before turning his sights back at the man slumped on the floor. "Shit! Nappa, how could you let your guard down?" Raditz growled as he towered over his old friend who was just shook his head weakly.

"He snuck up on me when I was leaving." The man cried in defence. From down the hall they could hear a buzzing sound. Horror spread across all their faces as their hearts skipped a beat.  "SHIT that must be the King!" 

Nappa shook his head vigorously with terror set in his eyes. "Hey I didn't touch the prince I SWEAR. Don't tell the King."

"Relaxed Nappa I'll let that bit slide. I don't want to be executed just yet either. Come on Gohan you stay with me." Raditz called for the boy to follow only to have him back away to his bed.

"NO I'm staying here with Nappa he likes me I can smell it." Gohan said pointing to Nappa still on the floor looking worse. 

"BLOODY HELL" Nappa eyes couldn't go any wider as he looked up at his friend who expression changed from disbelief to one of alarm.   

"NAPPA, GET OUT" Raditz pointed for him to leave still hearing the demanding buzzer reminding them they were keeping the King waiting. 

"I'm GONE." Nappa didn't need any more prompting as he climbed off the floor brushing passed his friend who waited and looked back at his brother. "Keep eye on him." He growled before taking off to speak with the King who by now would be livid for being kept waiting when it was of importance 

"Gohan don't do that again. It's wrong. You got that. Wrong!" Turles brought the boy around to face him fully. Gohan kept his head down not wanting to look. Turles lifted the boys chin up so he could see those sadden dark pools.      

"But he liked it and my master said…" Gohan's voice was a whisper and he went to explain but Turles grip on his arms tightened making the boy look away. He didn't want to meet up with angry eyes again. 

Turles frowned he didn't like the prince talking like this. He knew this would be an ongoing thing with him being beaten to believe that his master's word was everything. "Well your master is dead! You're the prince, the youngest son to the King of Vegeta-sei. So don't do it again. GOT IT!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to displease you." Another whisper 

Turles was at his wits end. He didn't mean to upset the boy but he can't have him going around touching tails like that. It was obvious that the boy hasn't remember anything of his Saiyan ways, what's accepted and what wasn't and the boy was not of an age to understand that sensation with his own tail until he comes of age.  "No Gohan you didn't displease me. It's just you're too young for this you haven't come of age yet so you don't understand. What happened to you was wrong. It shouldn't have happened but now your safe and we will take you back to your fathers."

The boy pulled back away fear was washed through his eyes. "No."

The general could see Gohan wasn't happy about going back to his family. "Hey everything will be alright Mirai is back home and when your fathers tell him, he will be there to meet you."

"Please…"  Gohan pulled away from his uncle's touch. He didn't want to see any of them. Over the years he came to believe that if they truly cared they would have come for him and then he was conditioned to believe they didn't care, no one would. He was nothing to anyone but a tool to be used as his master deemed fit. His fathers or his brother wouldn't want him now, now that he had been touched, turned to dirt by filth.            

"Do you want to speak to your father?" Turles tried to bring the boy's eyes back to him to see what was behind them what pain he was covering.  

"No please don't I don't want too." His chin pulled up in his uncle's large hands but his eyes refused to have the man see what he knew. No he would keep them hidden deep inside of him cover up his pain with solemn mask.  

"Ok. We can talk some more after your meal." Turles pointed to the tray of food on the desk. He knew they were a long way from helping the boy. At the best he hope to was at least get his weight back and his height was a worry as he only looked like he was twelve. He put it down to the ki dampening band. He knew from Mirai's experience that in time his height will return as it should once the collar is off. His fathers are going to have a fit at the size of him. 

Gohan watched his uncle stand with his hand dropping from his chin to leave. His dark pools watched the man lock eyes with him about to turn away.  "Don't leave me." The boy grabbed his hand to stop him. Turles stopped to look down at the boy with his plea.  

"I'm not going to leave you. I'll just be out there." Turles explained as he pointed towards the door where he could barely hear his older brother speaking very quickly to the King about his son. The man looked at the boy. "You can come out any time if you want."

"Are you mad?" Gohan kept both his hands on the man wrists looking questioningly at him.  

Turles shook his head. He wasn't mad he was worried about the boy.  "No, not mad Gohan." 

The boy shook his head letting the man leave. As he watched his uncle disappear he felt cold and empty. Everything had changed. No longer a slave to please he was going home where no one knew him, the real him. He wouldn't be what they had expected. He knew he couldn't rise to their high expectations. "I can't go back." 

~~~

"How's things with the King?" Turles said as he came and watched his brother sit back in the chair exhausted as if he had just done a few rounds in the sparing ring. 

"He wants the full report and the boy back there pronto." Raditz said looking up at his brother.

"What did he ask?" Turles moved closer and leant back on the controls. 

"Everything." The older brother looked out into the darkness of space to where their home world was.

"And?" Turles raised a brow pushing his brother to go on.

Raditz frowned back at his brother with waiting eyes. "And what? Yes I told him. What else was I to say? He would find out just how screwed up the boy is."

Turles ignored his brother knowing he was just worried. "He is strong. He survived all of this when we thought he had died."   

"I know! I just wonder how the boy is going to cope with all this change." The older brother sighed. "The King wanted to speak to him. I told him the boy was sleeping."

"I think that was wise. He isn't ready for them yet." Turles leant over and patted his brother's broad shoulders. 

"Yeah but when will he be? We have just on two weeks before we get back. That's not long enough." Raditz said.

"There's nothing we can do about it. We can't stall this. If we don't get there when they expect us Vegeta will send out the Royal Guards and their ships are faster." Turles said as he turned to sit down in his chair next to his brother.

"Huh he told me he was going to anyway."

"Shit what did you say?" Turles frowned, fearful for the boy

"I said that it was best if the boy stayed with us and got use to the idea of home." 

"I'm surprised your still standing and he didn't ki blast you over the transmitter." Turles chuckled nervously. 

"I don't know I feel like he did. Anyway he agrees but he wants to speak with the boy as soon as he wakes." Raditz chuckled before turning back to his brother. "We can't put this off you know."

"We can try." Turles said looking over his brother with the same worried expression.   

"Yeah we can try."  
                   

TBC…

A/N: I like those two. I don't even mind Nappa. *cringe*  

^_^


	18. chapter 17

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 17 

That night Gohan's Uncle Turles was on night shift piloting the ship back on its long path to their home world, Vegeta-sei. Back in his shared room Gohan was fighting his demons and with the silver ki ring still on no one knew of his plight. 

(_Gohan's nightmare_) 

A chill and the prince grabbed another pillow and pressed it in the crack of his window hoping to stop the cold breeze from entering his attic room in the outskirts of a small village surrounded by a dark forest on his master's home world. The boy quickly scurried back under the single blankets in search for warmth. "It's so cold." He shivered quietly not wanting to alert his master that he was awake. He doubted the man would wake up with his breath full of strong liquor but not wanting to take the chance he kept low.   

He couldn't see the great interest his master found in the foul taste, but it did keep the blood warm on cold nights he knew of this when he was forced to drink it. Not being able to take it anymore Gohan swung his frozen feet out from under the covers and proceeded to pad his way to the door. Curiously he opened the door just enough at first to peek into the narrow hall. Confident that his master was still sleeping off his night on the grog with his loud mouthed friends the boy padded across to his master's bedroom were he found the huge man lying where he had fallen face down on the bed. 

Gohan winched with every noise the floor boards under him made cursing them as he did and praying that his master doesn't wake up. The prince looked at the bedside table with its half empty bottles of mixed cocktails with his stretched out hand Gohan lifted one very carefully not wanting to disturb the man he had learned to hate with vengeance. 

With the bottle in hand he looked over at his master snoring loudly. The boy turned to leave with his newly acquired liquor and head for his room breathing a sigh of relief when he pressed his back against the door with the hands still clutching the bottle to his chest he pushed off the door and crawled back over to his small bed and climbed under his covers and while sitting up he pried the cork from the neck of the bottle with light pop that made the boy's eyes widen. Holding his breath, his ears struggled to pick up on any unwanted sound of his master. No sound. He allowed himself to breathe once again. Gohan, close to hyperthermia from the chill, let the cork drop as he lifted the large bottle up and pressed it to his blue lips letting the foul taste warm up his numb body. His expression showed his dislike for the drink and his body shuddered as the drink entered his stomach. The warmth would always outweigh the taste or getting caught by his master. 

With the last of the drink washed down his throat the flushed boy watched as his vision circled around him sending the dulled colours of his room into a mix. His whole body tingled with the warmed blood now travelling and pumping into his veins. His head tilted with the walls the weight of the bottle in his hand became too heavy as it slipped from his fingers and roll of the bed crashing spraying the green glass all over the cold wooden floor.  

Moments later Gohan hazy vision saw his master burst into his room with the same sway in his body as the young boy in the bed. He saw the man standing at the doorframe holding it as safety line before pushing off looking at the broken glass and then the boy. "So you like to drink do you boy?"

"Arr." Gohan struggled from the hands as they reached out for him and pulled him up by the scruff of the shirt only to drag him from his covers across the bed and where he was thrown onto the floor where he tried to lift his heavy body up before he got a beating. Hands came back down and Gohan was lifted up by the hair and with the tight grip the boy was pushed into his master room with the door slamming shut behind them. The only sound that night was the cries from the boy been forced to drink bottle after bottle of drink, until he slipped into unconsciousness on the floor of his master's bedroom.  

~~~

"GOHAN WAKE UP." Turles yelled with Raditz at his side trying to wake the boy as he lashed out in his bed with his uncles trying to hold the boy down before he hurt himself. 

Both came running in when they heard the boy screaming Nappa took over the piloting of the ship as the two brothers tried to ease their nephew from his nightmare. 

"Boy!" Raditz shook him Gohan eyes snapped open as he gasped for air with his heart pounding in his chest as he saw two figures leaning over his bed. With his eyes wide as plates he watched as his mind raced from his dream to the present. 

"Master?" 

"No Gohan. It's your Uncle and Raditz." Turles said sitting down on the bed with his brother standing watching the boy drag his still trembling body back to the wall as his knees came up in a hug he looked at the two as if he was trying to check for reality. 

"Turles and Raditz?"

"That's right we taking you back to your fathers remember?" Gohan's dark pools were unsettling to the two uncles as they saw all the signs of abuse and fear as the boy searched for the truth.

"That must have being one bad dream you had boy. You care to explain?" Gohan's eyes, void of any emotion, now looked up at his uncle and indicated with a weak nod that he didn't want to talk. He turned his back to them and lay back down pulling the blankets over him. 

"Ok but if you change your mind we just outside. Good night son." Raditz motioned for his young brother to leave the boy. Both Saiyanjin brothers walked back out to the cockpit to talk. 

"That was some nightmare."

"I agree. We will have to watch it with that blasted ki ring on I can't sense the boy's distress." Raditz frowned as they both looked back to the boy's room.

"Dad will be able to take it off." Turles reassured him. "Go back to sleep. You still have few hours before it's your shift anyway."

"Fine but I'll leave my door open in case he has another one of those nightmares. Kakarrot has his hands full with the boy." The large Saiyan said 

"We'll all be there for him. I'll send Nappa to bed before he crashes the ship." Turles said with Raditz nodding in agreement before heading back to his room. Turles went to relieve Nappa. The giant saiyanjin was thankful and took off back to his room leaving Turles in his thoughts about the boy and how things will be for him now he was heading back to the home world with his family. 

In his room Gohan, with eyes wide stared, at the wall in front of him and in a whisper he recalls his master's words. "You will learn your place boy! Remember that and we will get on famously." 

~~~

"Hey Mirai. I think he's looking for you?" The boy pushed his chair back with the prince vaguely impressed, watching his friend whistle out loud across the crowded room full of young warriors with drinks in hands and the sound of boasting and laughing in their favourite tavern. 

"Hey you! Are looking for the prince? " Ursus yelled from the table with his friend washing down another glass of strong liquor trying to cool down his temper. Mirai glared back up his friend who still whistling and pointing at him. The prince, with blurred vision, looked over the mass of young Saiyanjins. 

At the far end of the noisy crowded room was one of his father's burly guards from the palace. "Shit what now?"

"Hey maybe he just want to have a drink with us." Ursus smirked at the frowning prince. His friend has being in foul mood ever since he had that fight with the King. 

"Yeah right Ursus you are so full of shi…"

"Prince Mirai, your father the King would like you to accompany me back to the palace."

"Does he now?" Mirai said with his elbow resting on the table cupping his chin he looks up uninterested at the guard with an empty glass in his other hand.  

"Yes he is expecting you back in your parents' private apartment." Mirai rolled his eyes. His blurred vision looked back at the man who waited for him. 

"Did my darling father say why?"

"No sire he didn't. But it is of some urgency that he requires your immediate attention." The older guard looked down at the young prince cub with his glazed blues looking back at him. "Sire?"

"I'm thinking." Mirai frowned and turned to his friend drinking his third drink. "Ursus you're coming with me."

He looks back at the prince in mid swig ready to protect. "But I wanted to… Forget it let's go. Then we can come back right?" He asked watching his friend nod as Ursus downed the last of his drink.

"Yeah. Come on let's get this over with." The prince turned to the man who was bowing.

"Thank you sire."

"I suppose it makes your job easier. Did my father give you orders to hit me on the head again if I decided not to comply?"

"Yes sire."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Maybe next time prince Mirai you will give me the privilege."  Mirai smirked and followed the man out with Ursus at his side yelling back at the others waving to them. "We will be back."

The journey back was uneventful if not slow with Mirai and Ursus in no rush to see the king much preferring to be elsewhere. The burly guard stopped and waited for the prince and his friend to catch up as they chatted behind. "I'll leave you sire I'm sure you won't need my services anymore."  The man said.

"No go. I promise I won't run away again." 

"Thankyou sire. I appreciate that." The guard said, with a slight smirk as he bowed and left the boys to walk up the private stairs to his royal apartment. Mirai was glad when he moved out and went down to the academy, even if it was only just outside the gates and still within both his fathers' reach. His old room was a constant reminder of his brother and the warmth that wasn't there when he returned.        

Mirai, with Ursus, came to a stop with his knuckles ready to knock on the door only to have it swing open for him. The prince frowned ready for his father's normal glare of disapproval or the tongue lashing only to be met by an over excited papa beaming at him.  

"Mirai, they found Gohan."    

TBC…

A/N: A small chappie I know. But that was cool. I can picture Mirai Trunks face. A Kodak moment. *grins*

Thanks again. 

^_^


	19. chapter 18

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobic then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 18 

"Mirai, they've found Gohan."  

Mirai just looked at his papa. His blues were trying to comprehend what his mind thought he heard his papa just say. Ursus just blinked too stunned to speak.

"Didn't you hear brat? Or are you too intoxicated? Your brother has been found." Vegeta snapped as he approached the door. 

Goku was still holding the door open for their son to enter. The unfading smile on his lover's face made a smile slip over Vegeta's own ever since he told him that Gohan was coming home it's been there. "BRAT!" 

Mirai blinked and his blurred blues trailed over to see his father standing in front of him with his usual stern expression. Again he looked back at his papa urging them in with a smile. 

"Come in. We have lots to do." Goku beamed as he dragged and hugged his son in a Saiyan size bear hug. "He's really coming home. Turles and Raditz have him on their ship."

Goku released his son. Mirai stumbled back some on his feet and over his words "How? When? I-I… heck I don't know… This is true… right?" The boy looked over at his father the king who nodded yes it was. Mirai's smirk grew into a smile. He was beaming like his papa now. 

"Kami Yes!" The teen's fist shot into the air before turning to his long time friend and pulling him in for a hug. "See Ursus there is a God. Thank you, thank you, thank you. When will he be here?" Mirai beamed with his blues alight and full of energy with the news of his brother's return. 

"In two weeks." Goku said as he turned to his mate and pulled him in for tight hug from behind. Vegeta rolled his eyes but his steady smirk arose on his face. A small slip on how he was really feeling inside. 

The King was stunned, lost in disbelief when he talked to his brother in-law about the find of their youngest cub. Vegeta couldn't get all the answers out of him fast enough. He remembered just sitting in his office not able to get his mind to work around everything that was said. Only a few words slipped from his lips in the privacy of his office. "He's coming home." 

Now in their private apartment in the cool of the evening, the excitement and anticipation after years of longing was being passed to Mirai. "Two weeks? Oh that's too long. Can't we get the royal guards to bring them here faster? I know I could go with them and I can be with h…"

"No Brat. I have all ready spoken with Raditz and he thinks it will be best if Gohan has this time to get use to the idea about coming home." Vegeta hadn't had the heart to tell his mate about the unsettling events that their boy was found. They all thought in the back of their minds that nothing good could come from him being away, but the hope was always there. Vegeta wanted the family to be together before he broke the news to them.

The King looked over at Ursus, with a frustrating sigh from Vegeta, the boy who had wormed his way into their royal home. The teen was never too far from Mirai and finding time with his boy alone was rare. Both boys were always bad news together.  

"What do you mean he needs time to get use to the idea?" Mirai frowned

"Geta?" Goku wanted to know too. 

"Sit the lot of you. I have news that will be difficult to take." Vegeta watched as his family his son, mate and the boy went to take a seat on the plush sofas. With a sigh he looked at each of them as their full attention was on him.  

Mira's blues lost some of their excitement as they darkened. Goku's whole body tensed as he waited anxiously for his mate to speak. Ursus looked uncomfortable sitting next to his friend looking up at the King, the man he loved to irritate and had learned to respect.

"Right this is not going to be easy to speak about or for you to hear and I want you two to promise me it doesn't leave these walls and that you will respect my wishes on this matter." Vegeta was looking at both boys as he continued. "I don't want any trouble from the pair of you got it." It was more a statement than a request. Vegeta's dark eyes fixed on his son and his friend. Both boys nodded in unison with their eyes still on him. 

"Your uncle Raditz told me that they found and disposed of Burles before…" The King was interrupted as the two teens, with blinding grins, gave a high five before returning their sights back to be met with Vegeta's stern gaze that wiped the smiles of the boys' faces as they lowered their eyes. "As I was saying Burles, before he was killed, told them where they could find Gohan…"

Mirai's blues pools hardened. He didn't like where this was leading. He had an idea that sent a wave of sickness over him as his stomach knotted with the anxiety that was building inside of him as they waited and listened to his father. His blues, for a second, glanced over to his papa who was being awfully still with a mask over his face making it very hard for him to see past it. 

"Gohan… " Vegeta locked eyes with his mate's. Goku waited for the knowing words his mate would speak, that has been there all along hiding in the comforting word of denial. " Gohan… was a… he was made to…" Vegeta closed his eyes feeling everyone's eyes upon him as he swallowed hard and tried again. He was the king, God damn it! He wasn't allowed the luxury of feelings.  "Our son was made to please others…" Vegeta was interrupted with his son's outburst.  

"LIARS! MORE LIARS!" Mirai spat as he gritted his teeth and sprung to his feet glaring at both parents. His face was burning red with rage. His ki was climbing ready to hit the roof. "It is all lies, all of it!"

"BRAT, SIT! Vegeta glared and pointed for the boy to sit back in his seat. Ursus looked up at his friend not knowing what to do. This was one of his friend's greatest fears being spoken out loud. Goku's eyes were glazed and lost their sparkle as the words echoed inside of him. 

"Sit! Vegeta repeated to his boy. Mirai's eyes flickered to a battle rage that would match his father as he reluctantly obeyed the man with a burnt frown on his face. He shook his head trying to shake the words and the images from his mind. His baby brother… *_NO* _

Ursus moved forward with his head hung low lost in his own thought before looking up at Mirai who had his face buried in his hands. The boy placed a hand on the prince trembling shoulders to try to comfort him in a quiet suggestion of friendship. 

The young prince sniffled as he removed his hands and rubbed the evidence of tears from his face. Mirai looked up at his father. Vegeta who had his bond open offering support to his quiet mate who was looking lost.

Goku's mind was racing with images of his carefree son, the warm smile he would receive when he would wake up in the morning to see his young cub hauling himself up using the bedding to help lift his small chibi self up onto his parents bed before crawling over to them and cuddle up to both of his fathers in the privacy of their room. Mirai was never too far behind him as they all crammed themselves into the massive bed that seemed to be too small for the four of them.

"Dad." Mirai called as he wiped his face again refusing to be weak in front of his fathers. "Dad!"

Vegeta blinked as his son pulled him from his wandering thoughts. "Yes son."

"Can I speak with him?" Mirai asked hopefully.

"I don't know boy. He was asleep, last I spoke to your uncle."

Mirai lowered his eyes and kept them fixed in front of him not wanting to look at anyone while his mind raced in the unnatural silent of a crowded room. 

"I'll get his room ready." Vegeta turned to his mate and frowned as he watched Goku get up and head off to the boys' old room. The King went to follow him leaving the two teens to think and talk among themselves. 

When Vegeta came in he found his mate sitting on the boy's bed with his youngest son's favourite toy that Mirai had given him the first year they became a family. Gohan loved the Saiyan lizard he used call bark, with its now fading fabric of oranges and gold like the deserts of Vegeta-sei. The toy was now tattered and worn from all the abuse it had received from when Gohan was a baby.

"Koi." He whispered softly as he approached his mate in the semi darkened room. 

"It's not true… I won't let it be…" Goku said in a whisper trying to be strong but failing as his every word sent a tight knot that would pull in back of his throat gagging his attempts.  

"You can't hide from this koi. Our son needs us to be strong." Vegeta sat behind him wrapping his arms around his lover and bringing Goku around so he could see him.  

"I-I don't think I can…"

"Of course you can. Just like when you were there for Mirai when he returned." Vegeta purred with his tail unwinding to bring this mate closer still as it snaked its way around his lover's waist and down his mate's thigh. 

"But this …" Goku stopped as his swollen tears escaped with his words choked. His body trembled into his lovers waiting arms not holding back now as a river of grief washed over him as his heart breaks.

Vegeta's eyes were fixed and determined to be strong for his mate who was leaning against him drinking up his love. "I know. I know… If your brother didn't kill the BA…" 

"What do we do…?"

"We'll be there for him koi. We'll be there for him." Vegeta brushed his lover's hair from his face and kissed him on those wet lashes bringing them both back on their son's bed in protective hug reassuring his mate in silent comfort, quietly praying that their boy will be home soon and all will be fine.

~~~

"Mirai, do you want me to go so you can be with your parents?" Ursus asked sitting back on the sofa watching his friend bury his head again wiping away the remaining tears that blurred his vision. The prince took a deep breath and allowed himself to drop back on the sofa where he sighed again and turned to meet his friend with swollen eyes and a weak smile.

"No Ursus, stay." The tired voice called.

"Sorry." The other boy didn't know what to say. He felt bad as well and for his friend.

"Yeah." Mirai tried to smirk at the word. What could anyone say? No words could express how they felt. Angry… enraged… furious… pain that cut deep into the soul and tears away at the very core of one's heart.

"What do you think is going to happen when he gets back?" The boy asked.

"I don't know?" Mirai said as he looked away and stared at nothing in particular. "I don't think my fathers know either." Allowing his tired blues' glaze over with a thousand and one thoughts. 

"It's going to be big change for him…" Ursus never got to finish with his friend's outburst. 

"_Those Bastards!" Mirai growled as he sprung to his feet full of rage with his fist clenched at his side as his mind went over the images that were being displayed with the knowledge that it was all true. _

Ursus sighed and looked up to face his friend. "Hey, he made it this far. He must be strong?"

Mirai smirked as he sat back down with friend's concerned eyes on him. He knew what Ursus was trying to do, trying to stop him from breaking something or going off looking for trouble. "Yeah… Chibi has always been a survivor." He said weakly.

"Well he's not a chibi now he would be what, fourteen."

"Fourteen." Mirai sat back and thought about it. "Last time I saw him he was four, nearly five."

"Brat! That's why we'll have to tread carefully. Your brother won't be the same person he was when he was taken." Vegeta had felt and heard his boy's outburst and knew just what his son was capable of.

"Do you know anything else? What did uncle Raditz have to say?" Mirai watched his father sit back down opposite him with his papa following and sitting next to Vegeta.

"Only that he still has the ki ring on…" Mirai frowned and both boys unconsciously touched their own necks in a nervous reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the king and his mate. "…and to expect him to be smaller than most around his age, and he still has his tail."

"So all those whispers were true?" Mirai looked back to met his father dark orbs. "Two weeks. I don't know if I can survive that long."

"It's been ten years." Ursus said nudging his friend in the shoulder with smile.

"Yeah but this is different. We know where he is. Dad, do you think they will let me speak to him?" Mirai asked again hopefully.

"The boy will be asleep." Vegeta growled out only to get a nudge from his mate who was after the same thing as their teen.

"Oh dad please just let me speak with one of my uncles at least." The boy pleaded. Vegeta looked back at his mate who nodded.

"Fine boy." Vegeta got up and walked over to a small book size panel on the wall. He pressed the code in. The king looked back over his shoulder to see Mirai who was getting up with his friend and his papa. Mirai rubbed the nervous sweat from his hands down his pant legs as he waited in anticipation.

"Who is it?" Came a voice, sending most hearts into a leap of excitement.

A smile slipped over Mirai face and his papa, Vegeta, smirked. "Turles…" Vegeta raised brow he didn't get a chance to speak as Goku jumped in before him.

"Turles, how's Gohan?" The twin on the other end smiled when he heard his brother. The general looked over his shoulder. Everyone was asleep the ship was still.

"Brother, he's asleep. We had a little problem with a nightmare earlier but he's fine now."  

"Nightmare?" Goku didn't like that. He looked over at Vegeta and Mirai who had the same expression on their faces.

"Like I said he's fine." Turles said trying to reassure his brother.

"Uncle, how is he really?" The man wasn't that surprised to hear his eldest nephew but was lost as to what to say without lying.  

"…"

"Uncle, please tell me. Has he called for me?" This had been on the teen cub's mind since the whole thing had started. How many times had his brother called for him?

"Mirai he doesn't speak much and when he does, well, he still believes himself to be a slave."  

"Slave" This didn't bear well with the king. This was his youngest boy, one of two royal heirs to the throne of Vegeta-sei. Turles sighed this was going to be a long call.  

~~~

While Turles was talking to the king Gohan, who couldn't shake his nightmare off, sat up in search for company. He knew who would let him in his bed. He hadn't slept by himself in years and he didn't know what to think. His confused mind was after the only attention he had been trained for. The only way he knew to get anyone to take notice of him even if was the wrong attention.

But after years of being told that it was a good thing, yes it was a good thing not to get beaten to within an inch of your life if you refused to cooperate, yes it was a good thing not to be locked away, isolated from everything, everyone with little or no food for so long you could feel your mind twisting to believe they were right and you were wrong. 

Wearing one of his uncle's over size tops that slipped off his shoulder, the prince quietly slipped out from under his covers, like a thousand times before, and padded over to one of his new masters' bedrooms. *_He likes me I smelt it._*

There in his room lay a giant of man sleeping soundly, oblivious to the storm heading his way. Gohan could see Nappa lying on his back breathing peacefully a calming note. Sniffing the air the boy couldn't smell any familiar scents other than the man. There was nothing to say he had been drinking or the smell of sex.

The young prince trod carefully as he has learned over the years. The quieter you are the better the chance of not getting caught and getting what you want. He moved up to the bed and slipped his small form under the covers moving as close to the warmth of the man he jump as he felt that thick tail slide its way. With the covers up some he watched it move. Eyes wide, the boy stopped, not knowing what to think. 

He needed company to help shake away his nightmares. Dark pools looked at the bald headed man. His eyes lingered over him. He could hear the man mumble something under his breath as Nappa moved in his sleep with his long powerful tail slipping and curling around Gohan waist bringing the boy even closer with its tight grip. The prince tensed but made no attempts to stop Nappa as the man's arms came around the prince pressing boy closer still. 

Still asleep Nappa cuddled into the boy's own warmth. Gohan who could hear purring, something he hadn't heard for a long time, allowed his head to rest on the man's chest listening to the sound that was warming his broken soul. *_papa_* 

With the boy laying quietly on top of the large man Gohan's own tail entwined around the man's own more powerful limb and then the young prince started to stroke it. The boy found the sound emanating from the older warrior deepening with each stroke. With the desire to hear more of that familiar purr he continued. 

~~~

"Brother please…" Turles tried to calm his twin but with all the interruptions between Mirai and the King it was becoming an impossible task. 

"Why wouldn't he want to speak with us? We're his family and…"  Goku was interrupted with a scream coming from the other end. 

"AAAArrrrrrrrrrgh… GET THE BOY OFF!" 

"What the hell was that?"  Vegeta demanded hearing it all. 

"SHIT! Hold on!" The general hit the button and hightailed it towards the loud thud and yelling. 

"Turles!" The king bellowed, eyes blazing with no response. 

When the warrior rushed to the sound he found himself along side his older brother at Nappa's door. Horrified, they looked down at their friend on the floor with Gohan, the prince, sprawled out on top with his tail now flicking nervously behind him looking fearful, if not dazed, like the rest of them. "GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Gohan _what?" Turles was speechless. He looked down at the boy looking at him with questioning eyes before he was pulled off and dragged away from the larger man. _

"Master sorry..." Gohan's wide eyes looked up at the man who was holding both his wrist up in front of him. 

"STOP calling me that!" Turles yells. The boy shivered from the man's words preferring to look away not wanting to see his uncle's fiery expression.  "Get up Nappa. I've got the King and his family on line. I don't think we want them to know what has just happened."

"Shit!"

"You got that right! Gohan I want you to come with me." Turles tugged on the boy's wrist urging him to follow. 

The young prince pulled back petrified believing he was going to get a beating. "I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to beat you boy. I have your fathers online."

Gohan shook his head vigorously as his eyes widened.  "I don't want to speak with them. Please don't make me."

"Come on." Turles grabbed the boy and heaved him over his shoulder as the boy pleaded with him hitting his back kicking trying to worm himself out of the strong grip. The general ignored him and left a petrified Nappa still on the floor with Raditz who just sighed and held out his hand. 

"That boy's got it in for me." The larger man growled

"He just likes you." Raditz growls back. 

"I wish he didn't." Nappa said as he was pulled up he lowered his head and looked back at his long time friend from the academy days. "Can I sleep with you?" 

"That had better be a joke." Raditz said with narrowed eyes fixed on his shrinking friend. Nappa looked away. He didn't feel safe with the boy sneaking up on him twice now. With no ki to the boy, due to his collar, the man was at a loss.

"Fine but you get the floor."

"Thanks." He beamed

~~~

The general strode in with a protesting prince over his shoulders pleading the whole way. "Don't make please I'll be good to you …please please…" It all went on deaf ears as he was plonked down in a seat. "Sit there!" Turles pointed at him glaring making his point known. 

Gohan look wide eyed at him. None of the three bachelor on the ship knew anything about mothering a cub, only the saiyanjin knowledge of how to get things done. The boy looked up at him wearily. "Now, I have your family on line…" Gohan's eyes went wide with fear, his head shook unconsciously as he backed away further into the chair. 

The general moved over and sat in his brother seat. He looked at the boy and with a deep breath his eyes fixed on the task at hand. With his fingers stretched out ready he pressed the button alerting the other end that he was back and, as expected, he was hit with flood of demands. "What happened Turles? Is Gohan all right?" 

"I demand you to tell us." The king bellowed from the back.

Hearing his name with that familiar voice, the boy was transfixed looking at where the sound was coming from. "Everything is fine I have the boy here with me and…"

"Gohan?" The Goku called.

The boy backed away further. With eyes as wide as plates he looked up at his uncle shaking his head. "NO please." he pleaded getting added attention he didn't want. 

"Was that him? Gohan is that you?" Goku called. Turles could hear eagerness and concern in his twin's voice. 

The general closed his eyes for a second working out his next words. Millions of miles away Mirai's eyes lit up with that ghostly sound of his brother and trying to burn the voice into this memory. "Gohan it's me… Mirai."

The dark young eyes snapped back looking at the speaker petrified with tears threatening to swell in his ink pools as his body started to tremble his chest started to pull and tighten. He shook his head and went to spring from his seat. "Gohan stay!"

"Master no… please don't make me" He really wanted to go but his uncle had snatched one of his wrists in his strong hold. "Please don't …" 

Turles mind was going over what to say while, on the other end, Vegeta's eyes darkened and narrowed at the words that pulled at his heart wishing, in his mind's eye, to hunt and kill the people that did this to his son. 

Goku turned from his own concerns to his mate's ki about to spike. "No Geta." Goku shook his head for him to be calm.   

Mirai was just starting to realize just how much it hurt to hear his brother speak those words filled with a plea. He looked over at his fathers. His papa was close to tears and his father was enraged. The lavender hair turned back to his old friend whose was saddened by it too. Ursus gave a weak smiled sending some comfort back to his friend. 

They were pulled from their thoughts as a voice cut through. "Brother how about we leave this for another day. It's been a long day for everyone." Turles said looking at the boy's pleading eyes in front of him.  

"Gohan please…" Mirai called before his father moved him aside. 

"Boy! Boy we wait for your return. You belong back at home…" The king, the father, choked before regaining his control. "We will see you then son."  

"We will be stopping of at a space port to get some more supplies we weren't expecting an extra person and Gohan will be needing clothes. Turles explained with quick glance at the young prince.

"Clothes? Fine keep me informed and keep an eye on the boy for us. We trust you to bring him home on time." Vegeta said keen to see his son back home with them like it should have been. 

"Yes your highness. I will." With that Turles hung up and turned to the boy, who was in tears, still in his grip. He stood up and brought the boy out from his chair into a comforting hug that Gohan was no longer accustomed to. 

The man could feel the boy tense before he eased himself closer. Turles with his tail snaking it way to the boy's own. He wasn't surprised when the boy tail flinched with the touch. "It will be fine. You'll see. We are all here to help you."       

"I can't go back. Please don't make me. I'll do as you wish." 

Turles sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see his older brother looking at them with the same concern on his face as Turles who tried to comfort the boy. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't get any sleep with that lug in my room. It's like the academy days all over again. All that bloody snoring." Raditz grumbled as he moved towards them. "I'll take over. You go with the boy and get some sleep."

"I think I'll take you up on that." He smiled before he looked at the mass of black hair against his chest as the boy settled into his uncle touch. "Come on Gohan."

The boy pulled away and followed his uncle to their room, leaving Raditz to take over piloting the ship. "Come on old girl we have long way to go yet."  He sighed as he looked out into the darkness watching the stars speed past as he picked up speed. 

"A long way." 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Poor Gohan…I have it in for Nappa. I'm working on the next chapter with then at the space port. Let me know what you would like to see being played out. I'm listing and I see what I can do, can't promise too much since I have started on the next chapter already. ^_~ 

Thanks guys 

^ _ ^


	20. chapter 19

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

Royal Delivery Chapter 19 

Gohan pulled his top back over his shoulders only to have it slip back off him again when he went to climb into his uncle's bed. He nestled under the sheets and before settling he looked up to see his uncle take off his boots while he sat in his chair near his desk. "Close your eyes and get some sleep."

Gohan did as he was told but couldn't help reopening them to see his uncle pull off his top showing his battle scars on his tanned skin. The boy was intrigued as the muscles rippled showing his handsome form off.

The young prince wasn't used to seeing handsome, it was always gross. His eyes stayed fixated as he watched his uncle go to take his pants off. Feeling the boy's eyes on him Turles looked over at the bed and decided against it. Instead he reached over and snatched a spare pillow and blanket from his top shelf and threw it on the floor.

Gohan frowned and watched his uncle set the makeshift bed up on the floor. The boy shifted the blanket off him and went to go on to the floor too. "Maste…" The boy stopped in his tracks with his uncle's glare. The young prince's legs froze midway from the bed to the floor.

"What are you doing boy?" Turles asked ready to turn off the lights as he looked at the boy.  

The prince whispered meekly. "I'll take the floor." 

Turles closed his eyes and with sigh. "No Gohan you go to sleep. I will be fine."

Unsure dark pools "But…" 

"No buts. Go to sleep." Turles said as he turning the light out. 

Another soft whisper. "Yes Master." 

Turles gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the sound of that word. He moved to lie down on the floor settling himself for the night sleep, his eyes turned back to the boy. He lifted up his head to check on the boy who was back under his covers. 

Turles rest his head back onto the pillow with his dark eyes focusing up at the ceiling thinking about everything. He could hear the boy shift under his blankets. Obviously the boy wasn't able sleep. 

He sighed and looked over at the form on the bed fighting with his sheets trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. The room smelt so different. Gohan's surroundings were so out of place. His mind fell back to his late master. He was so different from his first master.

Gohan's breath hitched when he felt the mattress shift. He opened his dark eyes to see his uncle slip under the covers with him. "Move over boy."  

"Yes Ma…" Gohan dark orbs looked at the deep frown opposite him. "Uncle."

"That's better, now mover over." Gohan shifted to the wall to give more room to the man that looked so like his papa and grandpapa. He couldn't stop looking over the man's face, the same one in his dreams and now to see it so close. He could feel his hand wanting to touch to see it was real or just a dream.

And it did Turles didn't know what to do as he felt his nephew's fingers run over his cheek bone. His eyes turned to the boy who was lost in thought until his eyes saws his uncle's. "I'm sorry." The hand was quickly moved away. 

"What are you doing?" Turles asked 

Gohan dark eyes looked away. "You look like him."

His uncle frowns. "Who? Your papa?" 

In a quiet breath. "Yes." 

The general shifted so he could see the boy and bring his chin back as to see the cub's eyes. "You remember him?"

Gohan refused to have eye contact. "I can't remember him. It was just a dream." Came the whisper.  

A weak smile formed on Turles face as he studied the cub's deep pools that now refused to look at him. "No Gohan it was very real. Here boy come here." Turles moved so the boy could curl up next to him more comfortable.  

The young prince frowned as he studied his master… no uncle. "You want me?"

"Want you?" The general frowned as he watched the boy nestle closer into his arms.   

"Yes." Gohan whispers with his warm breath touching the general chest before Turles knew it the boy's moist lips trace a gentle pattern over his firm skin with his young hands roaming his tail came around to brush over his masters in thigh.      

Turles froze as the sensation was washing over him trying to gain some control as his lids drew heavy and his eyes starting to glaze some with the warm heat forming around his arousal from the attention he was receiving. "Ss…_stop_ Go… Gohan!"

The general lifted the boy off him and held him so he could see the boys face. There was no sign that the cub was lost in any of this, just a puzzled expression set in those dark pools that looked so confused. "Does it displease you?"

Turles sighed how was he going to get through to the boy that this was not right without believing he is in trouble every time. "Gohan you don't displease me. It's just all that stuff that your masters liked it's not right. You're too young you're still just a cub to us. You might be fourteen but you're not of age until you come into your first rut."

"Rut?" The boy asked confused and not remembering much of his home world. He barely remembered how to speak his native tongue. He was lost with some of the words and was relying on body language at times to help him through this. It was confusing when he got it wrong, just like now. 

"A rut is when your body awakens and that can happening anytime around sixteen or later. Your tail will become more sensitive to the touch. Your hormones will produce a strong scent that will make you more alluring to others." Turles thought that now was a good time as ever to teach the boy something about his saiyanjin ways. 

"Alluring?" He didn't know if he liked that word much. 

Turles went on to explain. "From your scent other's can tell if you're ready to take a mate. It's against our ways to take a cub before they have awakened."

"But I don't want to be anyone's mate." Gohan shook his head. He was sure of this. 

"What of Mirai?" The general watched as his nephew becoming nervous when he spoke of his bond brother. It was the same way that he was distressed hearing Mirai's voice tonight. 

"No." The young prince shook his head again with fearful eyes.

"Why?" Turles was concerned. He knew Mirai been waiting for the day he could take Gohan as his mate and if the boy is reluctant.

"I've been touched. I'm no longer clean." Gohan knew his mind on this. His brother wouldn't want him not now. Not after everything. 

"You think that he will blame you?" Turles frowned. He could see it in the boy's eyes. He didn't have to say anything. Gohan truly believed he would know longer be accepted or loved by anyone.    

"Yes." Turles looked over at the boy brushed up against him. 

"Gohan no one blames any of this on you. I don't blame you."

"You hate me."

"I could never hate you Gohan, you're my nephew. I love you like an uncle should." Turles tried to explain hoping the boy would believe him. The prince was going over everything in his mind. His uncle didn't want him and he didn't hate him it was confusing when the man was so different to the others.

"Do you trust me?" Turles wanted to know if the boy had understood him. 

Gohan looked at him his dark pools studied the man. "I don't know. You're different." 

"Do I look like I would hurt you?" Turles asked His dark orbs searching for the truth in the boy's own saddening pools.    

"You're nothing like the… Yajuu." He whispered the name under a nervous breath.    

Turles frowned. "Yajuu?"

Gohan's eyes stayed locked with the man's own. "It's what I called my first master." 

Turles nodded. He saw how nervous the boy was becoming and could feel Gohan's tail twitching under the covers. "I see. How long were you with him?"

A whisper, that cut the throat. "Too long."

Turles eyes gave a soft smile. "I'm here now. I'll protect you. I'll be here for you. Sleep now Gohan." 

The prince looked at his uncle he had heard the word protect and others word that his uncle had spoken, this man that had a tiny glimpse of his past when he had saved him. The boy could feel himself warming to this man his uncle but was it just another trick to bring him closer still and when his guard was down he would attack like so many others had. 

Gohan found trust was something not to give easily but he was willing to try it for his uncle, the man who had been there, who had saved him when his own fathers and brother were nowhere to be seen who had left him.     

The general shifted so he could bring the teen cub closer in an attempt to give Gohan that parental comfort he needed, that has been missing for so long in his young life. Turles allowed himself to purr. He was warming to the boy and was hoping to ease some of the boy's stress. As the boy settled down Turles placed his tail over him in a protective manner, cradling him even closer as he soothed the cubs back as it snaked and wrapped it's self around the boy with Gohan's own tail interlaced with his. It wasn't long and he could feel the boy drift off to sleep. 

Leaving his uncle in deep thought about everything, eventually he too closed his eyes and with his nephew's head resting on his chest and his young form curled up against him they both went into a rewarding sleep. 

~~~

"Ursus come for a walk with me." Mirai called. After hearing everything he needed to escape. 

"Brat, don't go out looking for trouble!" Vegeta growled knowing that his boy was covering up his feelings. As soon as he heard his brother's voice Mirai's face was covered with a mask. 

"Ursus let's go." Mirai's blues were neutral of any emotions as he looked at his father's strong dark orbs that drilled their warning.  

Both boys left. Ursus held the door open as his friend walked passed him. The boy looked up at both his friend's fathers and sent them a weak smile before walking out Mirai. Goku and Vegeta looked back at each other as the door closed wondering what trouble the boy will cause.

"Hey wait up Mirai." Ursus jogged over to his friend who was in rush.  

"I need to lose some of this…" The lavender teen kept his eyes fixed in front of him and his fists were clenched at his side. 

"Aggression?" The other teen said as he kept with his friends pace. 

Mirai frowned and turned to his long time friend. "What ever you want to call it, let's go back to the tavern." 

"Well that sounds like fun, but I'm guessing it's not for drink." Ursus turn his sights back in front of him as they left the palace gates in the night with the usual bowing of the royal guards at their post. Mirai ignored them; his mind was on one thing. Both boys were at the same hight with the same lean muscled build, both very handsome teens now disappeared back through the darkening streets. Ursus had to rush to keep up with his friend who had sped up his pace. 

Both teen's manes were tired back and Ursus with his dark mane with its red tips was in the same black band as his friend. It kept their long hair from getting in the way when they were in a fight which was looking unavoidable tonight. With the prince fired up and Ursus knew he would end up in front of the King's desk by the end of the night and with another blood lip.

Both boys tails tightened around their slim waist as they pushed the door open sniffing the air for a good fight, the taste of blood, in a room full of young Saiyan warriors boasting about their strengths. It wouldn't be hard to find a fight here, still learning the ropes under the control of their strict commanders.

 "Is true what they say that you are a yellow belly chicken and you ran away from your last fight?"  

Mirai smirked as he ducked with a fist came flying at him. Both the young teens were dodging and ducking as fists went flying at the same speed curses were being yelled. They both were surrounded with the prince in the middle of it all swinging his fist into his nearest victim and his friend behind him hammering into another who had tried to sneak up on his friend with his back turned. 

One wrestled his a opponents to the ground and the other over a table, spilling drinks and shattering glass as it sprayed the ground with chairs now breaking and crumbling to the ground with force of the heated fight with the sound of their native tongue spilled out abusive words to whomever. In the background the sound of whistles echoed sending guards rushing in through the doors ordering the cadets to stop as furniture went crashing around them as they pulled bodies apart from death grips. 

~~~

"Well we're here." Raditz said as he looked out over the space port, the half way point to Vegeta-sei. Getting out of his seat he stretched with his brother Turles gets out of his seat looking out the window at the crowded port with its tourists off loading and loading onto other ships of different sizes and shapes. Gohan stood at his side like a shadow only coming to his uncle's shoulders still dressed in his uncle's oversized top. He looked down at the crowd through the window.

"We're here?" Nappa asked coming out from the kitchen and looking nervously over at the boy as he stood at his uncle's side. Gohan looked over at him with his dark pools.

"Yes so should we go?" Raditz asked as headed for the door at the back of the room that led to the hatch. Turles looked back at his brother after checking out the surroundings outside.

"What about the boy? He can't go looking like this?"  Gohan looked up at Turles and then down at his top as it slipped off his slender shoulder once again as if to make the statement that much clearer. 

"Well I'm not leaving him. He will have to come. We'll get him something decent to wear. Let's go already." Raditz pressed the button to unlock a metal frame that pushes out and to the side as a ramp unfolded from nowhere lowers it's self down to the smooth surface of the port with a hissing sound.

"Come on Gohan. Stay close." Turles said as he encouraged the prince to move with his large hand on the boys back. Gohan turned from Turles to see Nappa and Raditz already gone.

"Can't I stay here? Please." Pleading dark pools asked. 

Turles shook his head and with a masked expression. "No, I want to be able to see you. You will be fine. Nothing will happen with us near you." 

Gohan reluctantly followed as they exited the ship and down the ramp to stand next to his uncle and Nappa on the tared surfaces. The ramp slid back up and under the ship. "I hope we can get what we need and grab a drink before we go." Nappa called rubbing his palms in expectation.

"As soon as we get the supplies and the boy has some clothes. Can't have him going to see his parents dressed like that." Raditz stated looking down at his quiet solemn nephew. 

The prince's eyes were elsewhere looking at all the colours and size of the crowd as they pushed and hurried passed to here and there over the massive space port with its towering buildings to one side. His mind and sight was snapped from the views as his uncle nudged him to follow.  

The three Saiyanjins and the cub teen walked amongst the occupants of the outside streets as they went on their search for supplies. All three adults were in conversation as to what to get and where the best places were to go. Gohan trailed behind the towering warriors. His dark pools roamed over the sights and smells. It was all so familiar to him. It was one of his old master's stopping grounds all the best merchants would stop off there. 

The planet had recently become part of Vegeta's empire and was now under Saiyan law and protection. They were still allowed to carry on as a major trading port and crime had been reduced. The Saiyanjins therefore, were respected by the people. Gohan remembered his master had stopped coming once the Saiyans had taken over which sent the black market underground. "Masters I know where you can get your supplies cheaper." 

This got the adults attention as they turn to look at the boy stopped in the middle of the clean wide streets. "What are you talking about boy?"  

"I know a place where you can get your supplies at a low price." Raditz raised a brow at his brother. Turles frowned and turned to the boy who looked up them with a masked expression. 

"Are you talking about the black market?" Turles asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yes I can take you there."

"Fine boy show us." Raditz moved so Gohan can show the way. 

Turles whispers. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell the king where they are of course." His brother said as they watched the boy move on ahead.

They followed the boy down the sloping streets and down some stairs into the back narrow roads where it just got darker and colder. Gohan lead the way and every now and then turn to see them following as they took note of where they where going. He didn't feel safe here, but having three warriors, his new masters, Turles here with him he felt a little safer.         

The boy pointed to a large building with a dark alley up both sides of it. "In there." 

"Let's go." Raditz called forgetting about the prince for second. 

"What about the boy?" Turles asked, looking at the boy at his side.

Raditz looked at him with a frown. "Stay out here and don't go anywhere. We are just going to have a look. We don't want to scare them off." He watched Gohan just look at him with those damn eyes that made you feel guilt, those sadden pools that made the warrior feel uneasy about leaving the boy.

Nappa was oblivious to how both brothers felt about leaving the boy. "Damn I wanted a fight." 

"You'll get one if you don't shut up." Turles growled before frowning back down at the boy. Taking his shoulders he made Gohan look up at him. "You stay in the shadows!" Turles locks eyes with the boy who just nods. 

Gohan watched his uncles disappear around the back of the building. The teen's dark pools looked around as a cold chill crawled up his back as he felt eyes were upon him. Looking up his midnight pears roamed over the old rundown building with is dark colours then back to the still streets. As he moved closer to the building he could hear footfalls heading his way making him move further back into the shadows. "I know your there boy."

The young prince shook his head. "No…" A whisper he watched with widening eyes as the burly figure headed towards him. His prettified body couldn't go any further back against the harsh surface. A hand stretched out and went to snatch the boy. Gohan ducked and bolted down the road not looking back as he heard the sound of yelling.

"I'll get you brat!" The young prince dashed in and around the small crowd of people in the street desperately in search of a safe haven as his shoulders brushed past others. The boy was panting hard as he looked back over his shoulder only to trip over a barrow that spun him onto this side. He looked up holding his grazed elbow just in time to see a fist come down hard on his face knocking him to the ground completely. His mind faded and his body went limp on to the cold hard path in the middle of the street. "I told you I'll get you boy." 

~~~

"Back." Raditz whispered motioning to go back the way they had come. They saw all the evidence they needed to inform the King that they found the headquarters of the underground market in this sector. The king will be pleased with the findings as they moved back out of the shadows and out into the lane. "They must think they are safe. Not much security." Nappa stated. 

"Once word of this gets back to Vegeta-sei it will be the end of them."  Raditz growled.

"Hey guys." Turles frowned as they steadily approached where they had left the prince. All eyes narrowed and chests pulled as concern gripped their souls. 

"Where's Gohan?" Turles asked as his eyes narrowed looking for any sign of the boy.     

"Shit this is not good." Nappa called. 

Turles growled as his head turns back to his annoying friend. "Do you really think Nappa? Do you?"

"Shut up the two of you. The boy couldn't have gone far." Raditz snapped going over where the boy could have gone.

"Raditz he doesn't have a blasted Ki to track." His brother growled as he explained with worried for the boy griping him.

Raditz snapped. "I know that! Shut up. There were only two ways he could have gone back the way we came or down there. Let's spread out."

"I go down there." Turles called as he hurried off down the narrow road.

"Let's go back up there Nappa. I might have something more important to tell the King than the black market." Raditz said hoping he was wrong and they will find the boy soon.

"I hope we find him." Nappa said to his friend as they rushed back up the street with their concerns building for the boy.

"He can't have gone too far."

TBC…

A/N: I hope I made fewer mistakes and it was good reading. The next chapter Vegeta gets a call from Raditz and the Royal guards receive orders to depart from planet Vegeta-sei.   

Sorry for the delay got back from been away and found a virus trying to eat its way into the system, stuffing everything up as it tried. All is fixed now. I'll get chapter 20 upload this weekend. 

Hopefully Saturday ^_~ 

Yajuu = Japanese word for monster   

^_^


	21. chapter 20

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery _

Chapter 20 

"How did you go? Did you find anything out?" Raditz asks

"Please say you did." Nappa pleaded

"Well I did find something back there. There was an old lady she told me some big guy, bigger than me, knocked this kid out. It sounds like Gohan. She said he picked up the boy and took off down one the street. I went down where she said and I couldn't see anything and no one is very helpful down that way. Who ever this guy is, he has them scared." Turles explained.  

"Shit this isn't good. I'll have to go back and tell him." Raditz looked off in the distance in thought. 

"I know what you mean, besides being cut down by the King." Nappa said looking around were they stood watching others around them doing their own thing, while they worry about the youngest prince of Vegeta-sei.

Raditz pointed to them both. "You two keep looking I go back to the ship and report it."     

"I'll go back and see if I can find out anymore. Come on." Turles said as he hit Nappa on the arm for him to follow.

Raditz called out. "Meet me back at the ship." 

"Ok." Turles turned around and waved a hand and they both headed back down to the streets. 

~~~

"What did I say BRAT!" Vegeta was livid. In front of him was his son all bloody with a cut lip with blood seeping down from a cut above his eye and next to him his friend looking much the same condition but with cut lip and raw bruises where a fist had connected with his eye.  

Mirai looked everywhere other than his father as he stood at attention. His friend was doing the same in front of his Kings desk listening to the same threats. "So you decided to call the head commander's son yellow belly chicken?" The King growled without shifting his eyes from his son rebellious face. 

"I meant it to the room in general. He just happened to be standing in front of me at the time."  

"I can vouch for that, plus he threw the first punch." Ursus added. With Mirai's blues shifting from his father to his friend and sighed before looking back over his father's shoulder. They heard a beeping coming from a small panel on Vegeta's desk. Mirai frowned and watched his father turn from them to take the call. The boys couldn't hear what was said as the king listened to the voice miles away.  

 "Raditz what is it?"

"You WHAT!" Vegeta eyes darkened as his brow furrow into a deep frown with every word that was nervously sent to him. Both boys watched as the King, whose composure just went deadly serious. His stance suggested that they were about to go to war.   

"Close the port! I ORDER IT! All the ships are to be impounded! No one arrives, leaves or craps with out me knowing GOT IT. I'll be there in two days. FIND HIM!"  

Vegeta's blood was on fire his mind was racing. In a split second both teens dodged a ki blast that was shot between them from the King's raised hand obliterating the door of the office. His sights shifted to both boys who were transfixed on their spots with eyes a wide as plates. 

"Dad?" Mirai questioned, frowning with the near miss. 

Both teens could hear the place come alive outside in the corridors with the sound of footfalls. The King said nothing until a crowd of guards rushed in. Guards pilled up to the door stepping over the splintered pieces. "Sire?"

"Get the ship ready NOW!" Vegeta bellowed. 

"Yes Sire, of course." The dazed man nodded and placed his closed fist over his chest plate in a salute before leaving with the others. When the King was in a mood you don't ask.  

Mirai frowned as his blues returned to see his father pulling on his gloves. "Dad what the hell is going on?"

"Your brother has been taken!" Vegeta hissed as he tugged at the glove with his eyes a blaze. 

Mirai eyes widened. Disbelief washed over his face. "WHAT?"

"You heard! I have to tell Kakarrot." Vegeta passed his son and his friend.  

"Dad, I coming." Mira followed with Ursus rushing up behind being careful not to trip over the door pieces and the servants cleaned around them.

"No brat!" The King eyes didn't stray from his destination with one goal on his mind to get on the ship as fast as possible.     

Mirai kept a quick pace with his father with the same determination. "If you don't let me go with you I'll find my own ship."

Vegeta frowned as he bounded up every second step to the private apartment with his son next to him. "Fine boy I have no time to waste arguing."

As they all rushed to keep pace with the King Mirai barely heard his father's quiet creed. "I want lose him a second time." 

~~~

Nappa, who was leaning against the side of the ships ramp watching Turles heading over the space port, turned when he heard footfalls from behind him coming down the ramp.  "So how did you go with King?"

Raditz kept his eyes fixed on his brother's approach as he jumped of to stand next to Nappa. "I thought Oou-sama took the news of his son disappearance quite well."

"That bad." Nappa said while uncrossing his arms with a raised brow. 

Raditz shook his head. "No worse he will be here in two days." 

Nappa pushed off the ramp and faced his friend. "Shit I'm leaving."

"Relax Nappa. We will work this out." Raditz said as his brother rushed up to them with his hands on his hips catching his breath. 

"What is to work out I mean we lost the youngest prince of Vegeta-sei. When the King comes we're dead, end of story." Nappa called with Turles glaring at him. 

Raditz waved off his concerns. "Yes I know all that. Thanks Nappa for reminding me. How did you go?" 

Turles shook his head as he looked up. "I don't know. I have asked everyone back there and they are all been tight lipped." He said getting his breath back. 

"The King has impounded all ships no one is to arrive or leave this place until further notice. He's sending in the Royal Guards." Raditz explained to both of them as they looked around the port with all the ships that were now being numbered and locked down by the order of the King of Vegeta-sei.

"Shit that will upset things." Nappa looked as he saw others off in the distance arguing with officials about their ships.

"Yeah but who ever has Gohan won't be able to leave with all the security about to flood this place." Raditz explained getting both the two warriors attention. 

"That will just push him further back into the shadows." Turles argued. 

"Not necessarily. Once the word gets out that the King of Vegeta-sei is arriving with his royal guards in search for the missing prince. Raditz disagreed 

Turles nodded. "They will want money for the boy for the Ojii." 

"They could just take the money and kill the boy?" Nappa argued.   

Raditz shook his head. "No not unless he's stupid enough to want the whole of the saiyanjin army on his back."

"Well it work?" Nappa didn't like it. It could back fire.  

"There is only one way to find out." Raditz said with them looking at him with the same fears.  

"Spread the word then." Turles looked over at the others ships picturing in his mind eyes Vegeta-sei royal ship landing with all it guards, his friend since they were all part of the same army.    

"Spread the word his coming to kill us." 

"Shut up Nappa." Turles growled. 

"Once word's out we'll have his attention. If he doesn't already know that the port is closed."  Raditz says hoping to trap the person responsible for this kidnapping.  

~~~

"I'm coming I'm not going to sit by Vegeta, not when we could lose him again. I won't have it. I'll grab some stuff and then we are gone." Goku called from the hall rushing of to get ready after being told of his young son's fate.

"Dad who are you going to leave in charge while your gone?" Mira asked following behind his father into his parents bedroom with his papa disappearing into the walk in robe.   

"Artimis. I can trust him." Vegeta said as Goku tossed two bags on the bed Mirai sat on his parent's bed watching his papa hastily packing.   

"I suppose you are coming?" The King looked up from his work to see the other boy looking at him with his hand around the carved frame at the end of the four posted bed.   

"You might need me." Ursus said watching Goku disappear into the bathroom only to come back out with hands full of stuff.

"That will be the day." Vegeta huffed before glaring at his son watching him like he used to as a young cub. "Grab your stuff we gone from here in one hour." 

"Come on Ursus lets grab our gear." Mirai bounced of the bed grabbing his friend's arm before heading for the door. 

"Where are the boys going?" Goku called as he came back in from the walk in robe with some clothes for Vegeta and himself.

"Gone to grab their stuff." Vegeta said as he grabbed his things off his mate. 

Goku sat on the bed watching with clothes still in his hand. "How could they lose him? They were supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"I will find out more when we get there. Then I'll skin them." The King said as he did his bag up.

"I hope we haven't lost him again Vegeta. I don't think I can take it a second time. Not after this long we so close and now this. I'll kill the bastard that has done this to our family." Vegeta sighed and brought him up for comforting hug.   

"You and me both Koi. It's time to go. The boys will meet us at the ship. It's already for us and awaiting orders to leave."  

"Leave, I want to go now, yesterday." Goku said stressed as he shoved his stuff in and closed the bag.   

Vegeta lifted his partner's chin up from his work and brushed his lips over Goku's own silks. "We will be there in two days. If I can make the damn ship go faster we will." His eyes sent reassuring smile back to his mates as he let his thumb trace Goku bottom lip and leaned in for another more powerful kiss. Warmth and love was sent to the other before they pulled away with the same determination. No words were spoken as they both grabbed their bags and left for the ship in the dark of the night. 

~~~

Mirai, what's going on?" Ursus asked as they both stepped into their room back at the barracks.

The prince turned back around with his own bag opened in front of him on the bed with some clothes in his hand. "I know as much as you do Ursus. But I swear that I'll get him back I won't lose him, not again. If I could go back in time I would have never have left Burles ship without Gohan." He said throwing his gear in his bag.    

Ursus shook his head. They had had this talk a thousand times before and always the same blame. "You know as well as I do that you couldn't have done a damn thing to save him. We would all been separated either way or most likely been killed trying."

Mirai turned and sat on the bed with his blues lost in thought as he looked over at Ursus bed in front of him. "It's always there, Ursus, that I could have done something, stopped what happened to us. My family has spent too long in grief and I won't let anyone take away our chance for happiness.

Mirai looked back at his friend who was busy with his own bag now. "Papa and father have both cried over this for too long. I know, I have seen them when they think no one is around. It cuts you to see them like that, knowing they could blame you for not going back to save your little brother."

Ursus stopped what he was doing to look back over at his friend. "So that's it you think they blame you for all of this shit?"

"What do you think? I was his big brother. If I had stopped that fire back on Turles ship we wouldn't have ended up in sick bay. Then Burles wouldn't have taken us." Mirai snarled.

"Mirai, that guy would have got you sometime later. He saw his chance. People like that don't stop because there are obstacles, not when money is in involved." Ursus shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't care I could have stopped it. I could have!" Mirai eyes darkened with the same glare his father had when he heard the news. 

"Hey settle down. We'll get your brother back but if you want to be there to see him you better get your ass into gear so we can go." Ursus snapping Mirai's back out of his regrets. 

"Yeah you're right. We have talked long enough. It's time to have some action and when I find who ever did this I won't hold back." Mirai shook his head as he closed his bag. 

~~~

Elsewhere, in one of the many back streets, a large man was drowning his thirst with some strong liquor feeling very pleased with himself as he looked down at the sprawled body laid out on the bed on his stomach and unconscious with his wrists bound behind him. Where the man had dumped him since then the young teen had a fresh bruise and a cut to one side of his face. "So boy did you every thought you would see me again?"

The man frowned and tried to nudge the boy awake. "Wake up! Stupid kid, huh well stay like that it's not like you going to go anywhere. Not yet I'll get us a ship and we are off this planet. Huh never thought I'd see you again, hey my pretty. Ha ha." 

TBC…

A/N: Well I go and work on chapter 21 now. If there is something you would like to see let me know and I'll see what I can do. Who should rescue Gohan?  

Thanks guys for your reviews. 

^ _ ^


	22. chapter 21

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 21 

It was midday two days later and Turles and Raditz were now standing next to Nappa watching the massive royal ship hover above them as it moved to lower itself onto the smooth surface of the space port. The metallic hum echoed in the quiet as the officials prepared themselves for the royal visitor, the Saiyanjin King Vegeta.

Raditz nudged his brother in the arm to look over at the small group fussing over their protocol and appearances. "Idiots."

"Hey they're probably scared shitless at what the king will do." Turles said looking over at them.

"Yeah, it's not every day our king leaves Vegeta-sei." Raditz agreed. 

 "Yeah, just so he can kill us." Came the voice next to them. 

"Nappa." The two brothers snapped, glared at him. Nappa shrugged his shoulders. He was used to his friends. They were the only ones that really put up with him.

They all looked back at the ship as it shut down, the calm before the storm. They waited for the door to open and the ramp to descend for the King.  Inside Vegeta was going over the last of the orders with his guards while Ursus and Mirai stood with Goku to one side.

Mirai was itching for the door to hurry up and open. He kept looking over at it willing it to open. "Mirai I am as keen as you. Just wait for your father to finish." Goku said looking at his restless son.   

"Papa I've waited long enough. I just want to get the hell out of here, Gohan's just out there." The teen motioned towards the door with his thumb as his sights went back to his father and the small crowd in front of him.  

Goku turned from his mate to his son with some frustration escaping. "I know this. Just wait a second more. Your father and I are just as keen to get out there as you." 

Ursus nudged his friend. "Hey Mirai don't knock anyone on the head without me." Both teens smiled. 

"You two behave." Goku growled looking over at the two of them. Before turning to hear Vegeta dismiss his guards.  

"Finally." Mirai sighed and stretching his shoulders back ready to leave. 

"Mirai!" His papa snapped.  

Vegeta watched his son being put in his place by his papa. "Kakarrot are you ready." 

Goku nodded and motioned to the two teens with some frustration. "Yes so are the boys." 

Vegeta nodded. "Let's go." 

~~~

Outside the three warriors waited. The largest of the three turned to his friends. "Here we go. It was nice knowing you guys. You have been good friends."

"Nappa he won't kill us here." Turles stated shaking his head at his large friend. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Turles winked as he gave him a reassuring pat on the back. 

"That makes me feel a little better." Nappa explained. 

Turles waited for his call. "No he kills in front of the whole Vegeta-sei." 

Nappa gulped as Raditz whacked his brother in the arm. "Turles! Why did you have to say that?"

"Because it shits me the way he carries on. Like Kakarrot would do that to us. Dad would go off at him if he tried to kill us."

"Are you so sure on that? I haven't told dad we have lost Gohan his grandson?" Raditz stated. Looking back at his brothers whose frown had just slipped off his face and his jaw relaxed with a thought.

"Oh. Then again…"

Raditz nudged his brother to be quiet as the door moved to open. "Shh they're coming." 

Vegeta and his mate walked down the ramp with Mirai and Ursus behind them with the guards now lined either side of the wide ramp. Vegeta looked over at the officials. "I'll deal with them, you go and talk with your baka brothers and find out what the hell went wrong."

"Gladly."  Goku glared over at his brothers. With Mirai at his side and Ursus next to him he walked over to the three warriors off to the side. 

Turles whispered. "If looks could kill, we're dead." He got nudged this time from both sides as his twin came over to stand in front of them. Goku looked at them all making each one feel a little nervous as their tails tightened around their waist in response.    

"Brothers, Nappa."

Raditz nodded knowing just how upset his young brother was. "Kakarrot."

Mirai was quick to ask before his papa could. "Uncle have you got any news?"

"The only thing we know for sure is no one has left the port." Raditz explained. As he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"He will be getting desperate with the added security we brought with us." Goku motioned behind him at the large crowed of royal guards still standing to attention on the ramp, and the handful of others around the King.

"I'm hoping it will bring him out of the shadows. He won't be able to hide for too long, not with the boy." Raditz explained. 

"I hope he doesn't hurt him." Goku looked at his older brother with concern washing over his eyes.  

"He would be an idiot if he does." Raditz explained with Turles placing a reassuring hand on his twin shoulder. 

"We wait for Vegeta and then you can show us where you last saw him." Goku looked over to this partner the king as he talked with the officials. He was hoping it won't be long. 

~~~

The door to lodge swung opened and slammed shut in frustration vibrating the walls as it did. "Damn I can't get any bloody ship off this shit hole. The place is crawling with Saiyan's." The man's cold dark eyes looked down at Gohan on the floor with his back pushed up against the wall, looking up at him with large wary pools.

"You wouldn't know anything about this boy, _would you?_ WOULD YOU?" The burly man moved closer sending the boy into a shiver as his eyes stayed fixed on the man now towering over him. "Do you know what they are looking for? Some fucking prince of theirs." The man hissed as he knelt down in front of the boy.

"I have this weird idea in my head that you're more than just someone's toy. AM I RIGHT?" The man yelled as he grabbed Gohan's neck pushing him back into the wall. Gohan shut his eyes waiting for a fist to come. 

"Yeah I'm right, all this bloody time I have being screwing around with one of Vegeta-sei heirs." The man pushed Gohan further back still with his grip tightening as he hissed into the boy's ear. "Just great… now WHAT!" The man looked away for second with his hands still on the boy's neck. "I'll be bloody vaporised if I can't get off this damn planet soon."

The man looked up at the window above him in thought. "Damn what I'm going to do think, think, think." 

"GOT IT!" The man turned back to Gohan who was looking at him with fear set in his eyes his old master moved so they were only inches apart. "And you little shit are my ticket out of here. You're going to help me. And if you're good little boy you might get to see your beloved father, the blasted king of Vegeta-sei." Dark cold eyes sent a chill into Gohan own midnight pools that fought so hard to hold back tears with every breath the man yelled into his face. "Huh any other time I would have thought this whole thing was so fucking funny boy but not when my neck is ready to be strangled by a blood thirsty war lord."

The man smirked as he released the boy so he could look at him. "Right little shit you can write Saiyanjin can't you?"

"I don't …A LITTLE…" Gohan yelled as he was rammed back into the wall by his first master.    

"That's all we need." The man got up and looked over at a table near the window. "Right paper and something to write with… here, now write…NOW!" He turned down to the boy looking up at him with his arms still tied behind him. "And no funny business, when I cut your bonds." He looked down at the boy shaking his head never letting his eyes leave his master's.  

He eyes widened as a large knife was now pressed up against his cheek. "I mean it boy, your pretty little face will not be so pretty when I'm done." The man gave one last look at him before roughly moving the boy around so he could cut away his bonds, freeing his hands. "Now get up and write what I tell you or they will be seeing their precious little prince in little pieces."

Gohan frowned as he got up and moved to the chair were the man pointed. "What do you want me to write?"

His old master grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down roughly into the chair. "What have I told you about talking to me like that brat? Don't!" He went to hit him but Gohan went to block it. The man smirked. "Now write what I tell you nothing more you got it?"

"Yes." Gohan frowned at the blank paper in front of him. 

The boy picked up his pencil as his master stood behind him looking over his shoulders. "Good, Ok say this. I have your prince and if you want to see him in one piece then you had better wait for a call at seven tonight when I'll ring the space port and I want to speak with your Saiyan King only."

Once it was all done he took the paper off Gohan not caring that he made a mark across the paper as he did. "Write now read it." The man was illiterate and it didn't help with Gohan's decorative native language scribbled over the paper. The prince repeated what the man had asked for.    

"Good now I have to get this delivered." The man folded the paper with Gohan looking at him still in the chair. "You don't know boy you might see your parents yet and I'll be so far away from here when it happens. This is it my ticket. I never dreamt it possible to hit the mother load of wealth when I bought you boy. Ha ha." 

The man bent down cupping the boys chin in strong grip as he brought the boy up to meet his smirk. Gohan frowned as his bruised chin was released. His master rebound his arms with Gohan dark pools looking in front of him feeling his arms been yanked back and tied tight. The prince was been quite in his own thoughts of hope salvation in the letter.   

~~~

It was in the afternoon and the port was now under Vegeta-sei security as every part of the city was being checked over. A figure came from the shadows behind some kids as they watching the guards in uniform talk to people in the crowded streets all wearing the Saiyanjin royal house on their chest plate.      

"Hey kid. Do you want to earn some money?" The little girl looked up at the large man with a frown. 

She looked at the handful of coins in his hand and her eyes lit up. "Yeah."

The man smiled holding out in his other hand the note. "All you have to do is hand this to one of those Saiyans over there." He pointed to small group on the other side of the road. "I don't care which one as long as you hand it to them."

The girl smiled. "Okay."

"Go on then." He urged her on. The little girl skipped up to the warriors with her plates swinging from side to side.  

The conversation stopped as one saiyanjin felt a tap on his leg. He tuned to the girl at his side. "What is it kid?" He frowned as he looked around wondering who this kid belonged to. 

"A man asked me to give this to you." She said getting the guys attention again as she held up the note. 

"What man?" He frowned looking around. 

"Him…" The girls went to point but only to see her friends still playing on the street where the man was last seen. "Oh he's gone."

Turles sent her away. "Okay off you go." He watched her disappear back to her friends and looked at the note with Mirai looking over his shoulders.  

"Hey what does it say?" Mirai asked with Ursus moving up to look. 

Turles read the note to himself. __

"_I'm prince Gohan of Vegeta-sei. Please my first master the Yajuu has me in a lodge I don't know where. He wants a ship and money and he said he will call at seven tonight at the space port and he wants to talk to King my father." _

"Uncle?" Mirai frowning as he tries to get better look at the paper in his uncle's hand. 

"What does it say?" Ursus calls.

"It's worked I have to tell the King." Turles said as he rushed off with the others following calling out to him.

"What's it say?"

~~~

Turles rushes up to the ship where he knew Vegeta would be talking with other officials while Goku, Raditz with Nappa did another lap of the city in search for the prince.  

He came up into the main room to see the King. "Here Sire."

Vegeta frowned as he watched his brother-in-law strode up to him with his hand held out. "What is it?"

"It's letter from Gohan." 

The king raised a brow at his general and handed the note over.

Mirai came up to him with the officials standing quiet listing to the Saiyanjin's speck in their native tongue praying for an end to this. "Dad what does it say?"

"Who is this guy Gohan talks of?" Vegeta asked with note in hand, he glared back up at Turles who was standing in front of him.

"It's his first master. Gohan told me that was what he used to call him." Turles explained. 

Vegeta smirked. "This is very good I would like to meet thisYajuu."

"Dad what does it say?" Mirai felt like he was going snap if someone didn't tell him soon.

"It says at seven tonight I have very important call with a dead man." Vegeta handed the paper over to his eager son at his side.    

Mirai quickly ready over it with Ursus next to him reading it too. "Dad how are you going to do this? He said here he at a lodge there over hundred here."

"I know but we wait for the call and let him believe what he wants and then he's mine." Vegeta's mind was going over ways of trapping the man that has his son. 

 ~~~

Nine a clock came and back in the lodge the man sat at his desk and with transmitter in hand he looked over to the bed where Gohan was. "Right brat you better pray that your father is there."

The large man dialled and waited. The call was quick to be taken on the other end. "Are you the King?"

"Yes." Vegeta's voice was steady and masked.   

"I have your brat here with me…" Before he could finish he was interrupted. 

"Put him on!" Vegeta snapped. 

"Hey watch it king you can't order me around…" The man was interrupted again by the king. 

"Do you want money and ship? Then you have to prove to me you have my son." Vegeta stated with Mirai sitting on the desk in front of him and Goku on the other side. All eyes were on him.

"Fine. Brat, get over here NOW!" The man got up and snatched Gohan up by the shirt before squeezing the boy's shoulder blade getting him to move closer. "One wrong word from you and I'll skin you alive, got that?"

With added pressure to make his point the man tightened his grip on the boy again. "Arrrrrrr." Gohan squeezed his eyes closed nodded his head. "y-yes"

All this didn't go un-heard by his fathers or his brother as they looked at each other. Mirai clenched his fist. 

"Right talk."

"H-hello" Gohan was forced closer still nearly falling over. "Father."

Vegeta couldn't help the worry escape from his lips. "Boy, son are you all right?"

"Yes father." Gohan nodded as he said this staring straight into the cold hard eyes of his captor.  

"Don't worry I'll get you home…" Vegeta was interrupted this time. He growled as his fist tightened, he listened to the words being spoken on the other end.  

"That will do. You had your fun. Now we talk business or there is no deal and you won't see him again."

"Spit it out! What is it you want?" The king growled with Goku moving up close to his mate listening to the man on the other end. 

"That's better. I want a ship and I want a large bag of money tomorrow morning at seven. No one follows me. Keep back all of your guards if you want him alive."  

"So you want a free pass and money but what about my son?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku with the same concerns.  

"Once I'm on the ship I'll tell you where he is."

Goku shook his head. Vegeta was in the same mind. Mirai watched both his parents with Ursus now getting off the chair heading over to him. "That won't do. You bring the boy with you."

"What, don't trust me?" The man chuckled. 

"No!"

The man lost some of his spark with the king's tone. "Fine I'll bring the boy, it doesn't worry me. If I think it a trick I'll kill him."

"That wouldn't be wise move on your part." Vegeta growled with his hand on Goku's stopping his younger mate from yelling as his temper started to spike with the man's words.   

"Don't threaten me. I have your boy right here and did you know what fine little ass he has…"

"BASTARD!" Vegeta jumped up from his seat with both his fist clenched and his teeth grit as his ki starts to spark.

"Now king that not very nice. Like I said tomorrow at seven we have a date. Do anything stupid and the boy dies. Now if you don't mind I think I will have some fun with my little toy before he goes."

_"No!" _Vegeta pounded the deck with his fist making decent size hole through it. He turned to Raditz and Turles who walked in to the door. "Did you get a trace?"

"Yes he's at a lodge fifteen minutes from here." Raditz said 

"Let's go and meet this bastard! He has date with my fist."

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter Vegeta and family rock up to meet with their youngest son's first master. Cool huh… some serious butt kicking goes on. Gohan looked a bit surprised to see them though. Poor kid I do pick on him and Mirai Trunks and Nappa. Hey I'll pick on anyone of them. I was taught to share. *grins* 

^_^ 


	23. chapter 22

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 22 

The King was surrounded by family and guards, saiyanjin warriors, elites in battle, were scanning the streets in search of a particular lodge. Others backed away, into the shadows as they watched them approach marching in the night air through the south side of the city.

Not a word was uttered as the smell of filth choked their senses. Mirai screwed up his face as did his friend as they continued to walk passed the many whore house and taverns that lined the street.

The teen looked over to see both his fathers with the same powerful determination, two warriors unfazed by the smell, with one goal in mind to retrieve the child that was taken, stolen from them years ago when he was just a young cub. 

Vegeta's sharp sight scanned around the buildings looking for the right one when his eyes fixed, narrowed, on one in front of them. He stopped alongside his mate as they scanned the many windows that were lit. 

"Raditz and Turles went with Nappa around the back make sure no-one escaped." The three bowed and called the others to follow and disappeared into the shadows as the king looked at each of the lit window on the second floor. 

"Dad!" Mirai's hand flew up pointing to a window at the end. 

The king and his mate looked up to where the boy was pointing. Their eyes narrowed on two shadows. With a growl, chests pulled and tempers flared, fists clenched with the taste of battle in the air. Mirai's blues hardened and his breathing came in fast as his blood pumped hard in his chest. It was time; eager for the taste of revenge now at hand. His brother's long calls in his dreams that have gone unanswered were now calling out, screaming for sweet revenge, to be freed.

~~~

Where Gohan sat on the floor with arms still bound behind him he could see his master downing yet another bottle of strong liquor mumbling to himself on how wealthy he will be. It had been this way ever since he talked to the king. The huge man had been muttering under his breath about going back to his home world to show his friends what a success he has become. 

Every now and then their eyes would meet and Gohan would turn away quickly not wanting to be seen, preferring to be forgotten as his master drinks on. The boy was going over his father's words that, he would bring him home, when Gohan felt a shadow tower over him. The smell of alcohol suffocated his lunges as dark frightened pools edged their way up the mountainous man who was smirking down on him with a bottle in his hand.

Within seconds the man held his neck in a tight hold so the boy had to tilt his head back so that he could see the boy's face. He laughed as the boy fought to get away while the bottle was pressed to Gohan's lip's forcing the liquor to wash down his throat watching as it overflowed down the boy's neck. 

Slowly being choked, drowning with no air as the strong liquor flames and swelled inside of his throat. When he thought he was about to pass out the bottle was taken from wet blue lips, he was pushed back against the wall with thud so his master could get a good look at his face as Gohan gasped and squints his eyes for air, his body was scream to breath, to fill his burning lungs. "Did you like that boy? Huh I suppose your ass of parents won't let you drink when you get back." 

Gohan glared at him as he caught some of his breath. He leaned closer and spat into the man's face earning a hand a cross his already burse cheek. Gohan was sent back against the wall again as the other hand reached down and lifted him up. The boy didn't care as his eyes hardened under the lethal stare of the man. "What you want me to kill you now? Not going to happen. Not when I can have so much fun with you alive." 

Standing up with the prince in hand he sent another punch sending Gohan flying a crossed the room and tumbled over the bed. His body rolled as his head hit the side table before crashing against the wall nearest the window where he came to a stop. 

Gohan's head was still spinning from the hit and now the strong drink was washing over his senses. Through the haze he looked up from where he lay and pushed himself up to see the huge form moving towards him muttering something. The saiyanjin teen fighting through the pain went to sit up with a cut lip and the taste of copper wine in his mouth he also could feel blood trail down his face. Through heavy lashes he watched his master clenched his hand into another fist ready to aim. 

The boy waited for the end but nothing came, he looked up to see his master look out the window with his eyes a bulge. He was in time to her a curse before a explosion of glass and timber sprayed over them just as the door was blown across the room before it was vaporized. 

Gohan dropped to the floor where dark lashes lifted to see the man been slammed with a powerful fist sending him hurling back over the bed and being plaster into the wall next to the open door. The prince's midnight pears watched through the haze as his body swayed. He saw a flash of gold pass him by. 

His sights shifted to the sway of colours in front of him, he felt his chin being lifted up he was met with the familiar Royal colours on a chest plate before his dark pools reached up to met with concerned eyes. Gohan could hear yelling in the background. His body felt heavy as he swayed in his captive's strong arms not knowing what to think. His dark pools lingered as they shifted to another figure with lavender locks now in front of him too. Gohan's eyes tried to focus on the voices over the yelling in the back ground. He felt his body be lifted by strong arms.

~~~

(From another POV)

Before he knew it Mirai erupted into gold and was rocketing toward the building with his hand stretched out and raised, in second an explosion sent glass to shatter leaving a gaping hole for the prince's to enter. Blue eyes, now teal thirsted for blood as his sights fell on his long lost brother tight grip of another, Mirai fist went flying at bone crushing rate. 

Seeing nothing else, just a face, he delivered another punch at the man that kept his brother a slave for all these years. The man was a symbol of everything that had happened over the years, the cause of their pain, Mirai was going to make him pay for all those tears his family had shed in grief. 

Vegeta stepped into the room. The first thing he saw was Mirai lunging at a large man with a murderess glare fixed in his eyes, the strong scents in the room that wasn't going unnoticed by any of them, if any it was fuelling the teen's need for revenge. Vegeta's dark eyes fixed on the bloody form lying beneath Mirai fist.

The king yelled at his son as he came over to pry the boy away from the half dead form. Unfazed by the murderous sounds in the corner Goku sights were on one, the boy on the ground. 

Goku went around the bed and knelt down in front of the boy his eyes lingered on the small battered form in an over sized shirt stained with blood. The warrior looked at the bruises across the boy's face and arms, his sights watched as blood snaked a trail down the child's face from a cut above an eye.

Gently the warrior lifted his son's small chin to face him to see those dark eyes again that have hunted his dreams. He was met with heavy lashes. He watched as his son's distant midnight pears made their way slowly to his face. He held the boy arms tight steading the boy as he swayed. He could see his son in those distant pears, the boy they had lost, who was stolen in the middle of the night. Watery pools linger allowing tears to flow over his cheeks as Goku looked at his youngest son now a young teen. 

He felt his throat tighten, restricting, choking his words a million speeches washed away as Goku's eyes soaked up the image in front of him, his boy, his long lost son was here in his arms a survivor, a fighter. The boy had lived through it all and now he was here in reach. 

Through tears Goku watched as those once happy carefree pools, so full of love trying to focus on what he was seeing. A smile escaped the warrior's lips as he held his boy, the young prince. The next thing Goku knew was Mirai was at his side moving around so he could unbound his brothers arms, Gohan leaned forward with his papa support him as his hand where freed. "Chibi?" Mirai called. 

The boy turned to his old pet name. "Papa how is he?" The teen asked as he moved to see his brother who was rubbing his wrists. Goku smiled with tears in his eyes as he brought his boy into his arm and pressed him to his chest for hug. Gohan tensed under the embrace. 

Goku eyes flashed teal as he watched his brothers Raditz and Turles take away the animal that had done this, changed his boy to make him feel unsafe to be frightened in his father's arms. Vegeta turned his attention back to his young son leaving Nappa and the guards to keep unwanted sight seers away as he approached his family.

The king moved closer. Gohan was released from his papa hold. The boy was still tense confused as he sat on the floor. Mirai moved aside he looked over in time to see his friend Ursus step around Nappa and into the room. He sent a reassuring smile to his curious friend as he moved so his father could be close to his brother.

Vegeta's eyes stay transfixed on his son he saw anxious frightened pears as they tried to stay alert under his hazed mind trying to make sense of the images in front of him. Trying to focuses on the colours swayed around him as it only frustration him more. 

The king's eyes caught sight of something that put joy back into his heart. He was rewarded with a rich brush tail as it flick with the boy's growing annoyance of the lack of sight and not knowing what was going on. A smirk grows on the king face and then a choked laugh. "I think our boy is getting restless." 

Goku smirked down at his son's tail watching it flicking, just at the tip, where it laid on the ground at his side. "I think your right it's time to bring him home." Vegeta dark pools captured his partners own pears as they leaned in for gentle kiss, full of mixed emotions one of relief and another, happiness in finding their boy. 

"Dad, papa Eew. Don't, there are kids present." 

Both pulled away with in amusement only to have it grow when their sights fell on Gohan's wide dark pool trying to analyse what had just happened to the two emerging colours in front of him. "I think its time we should leave." 

The king smirked as his partner lifted their son up to his feet. Once on their feet Goku looked down at his son's cropped main in a black mess. Gohan looked up to meet with dark pears. "Who are you?" Came a hoarse whisper. 

With a warm smile Goku bent down to his son's ear and whispered. Gohan eyes widened with the familiar voice this close to him and the word spoken. "Family"                 

He looked over his shoulder to see another standing close he turned around with his sights followed another path to see others in the room, slowly he backed away into a strong broad chest shaking his head…no, when he heard that gentle whisper again brushing his ear.  "It's over Gohan. Time to come home."              

Gohan was lead out by two very protective and proud fathers with Mirai trying to get as close as he could to see his young brother. Nappa and Ursus talked quietly behind leaving the royal family some privacy. Raditz and Turles where already back at the ship with their new prisoner being put in his cell for now. 

~~~

Gohan found himself on a massive ship. He felt uncomfortable as he steadied himself against his papa. His vision had returned somewhat with the cool air. He could see heads turn to look at him. He averted his swaying sights. Goku looked down to see Gohan's curiosity taking hold every now and then as his sights returned to his surrounding. The king's cold glare forced onlookers to avert their sights as his son entered their small private camber on the royal ship.

Mirai and Ursus entered automatically not even believing they would be unwanted. Goku helped Gohan on their massive bed. Where he sat before letting his body sway and rest on the plush mattress, his dark pools watched as movement surrounded him. His eyes widened as his father Vegeta hands came up to his Ki collar, the next thing he knew he was trembling as pain surged through his body when he tried to snap the ki ring off his neck.

"Vegeta you're hurting him!" It stopped quickly as his father pulled away with Goku yelling at him. "Wait until dad comes." The tall warrior moved up and placed a hand on the boy's arms getting Gohan to look up at him. "We won't do it again. Grandpapa knows how to take it off." Dark pools still wide nodded. Goku smiled and brushed his son's locks aside as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. 

Vegeta was angry he couldn't remove the ki collar. He didn't mean to cause his son pain but the ki band was another image of the boy's past he wanted erased. Mirai moved up to his brother Gohan who lay on the bed on his side staring at Goku who was stroking his hair. "Chibi?"

Gohan turned to the voice and he watched Mirai approach him with a wide smile that reached his eyes. Gohan looked off to the side to see a stranger looking at him. "Who?" He pointed. 

They all turned to see where Gohan was pointing at. They smirked as Ursus eyes got as wide cheek flushed a shade different red of red. He didn't realise he was staring and was caught off guard. "That's Ursus a friend of your brothers." Gohan's eyes stayed fixed until he heard his father. 

"Boy you need to get out of those clothes and get cleaned up." The young boy shook his head no as he backed away he didn't want them to see him. Goku looked up worried at his mate both knowing what the boy was trying to hide.

"I'll take you Gohan. You will be safe with me." The boy looked at his papa with hesitant pools. "Come on Gohan." Goku smiled and went to help him back on to his feet. 

Gohan pushed himself back up off the bed and made his way to bathroom with his papa help. The young prince had to pass Ursus along the way. Their eyes met and Gohan shied away with the add attention in the room focusing on him before his papa closed the door behind him.                            

Mirai, with his unfading smile, came over to his friend and slapped him on the back before bring him into a hard hug. "We got him back." Ursus returned his friend's hug. Mirai pulled away with his eyes alight. "So what do you think?"

The other teen smirked as he nodded. "He's hot." Mirai beamed and turned around to see his father's piercing stare.

"Boy you keep away from him. He is still too young to be taken."

"Dad I wouldn't…" Mirai went to say he wouldn't dream of hurting him. 

Vegeta's lethal tone was used as a warning, but he meant every word of it. "You will answer to me personally if I find a claim mark on him. You got that?" 

"Yes father."

"And you keep away from him." Vegeta growled with his eyes fixed on Ursus, both teens were surprised and Mirai frowned. The other teen looked away nervously tightening his tail around his waist having been caught out by his friend's father, the king. As there was a scent of attraction coming off him for the young prince, he was pleased his friend was so caught up he missed his interest in his bond brother.  

Some time later Gohan emerged clean, with his father's silk night clothes top that coved his hands and long pants a little too big for him. The ship already had orders to leave the port and was heading to planet Vegeta-sei, keen to get home with the prince on board. 

Gohan's papa promised him new clothes once they got home. Goku had been very discrete with the boy as he tended to him making sure he was washed away the days' worth of dirt taking in all the burse and scars as he cleaned. The saiyanjin warrior was being strong for his son's sake but inside, his heart was ripping with the amount of injuries on his son. He was glad Vegeta hadn't seen them, some still so fresh tender to the touch. 

Goku smiled at his son as he climbed back on the bed Mirai had brought a meal for him at some time, leaving father and son alone for the first time. Gohan looked at the meal and pushed it aside. "Try to eat." Goku asked only getting the boy to face away from the meal. With sigh the warrior lowered his eyes. "Ok no food yet. Under the covers and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Young dark pools watched as his papa moved the blanket over his son's small form and tucked him in like he had all those years ago. "I promise…."

"Don't say that…" Gohan whispered, getting a frown from his papa.

"What …Promise?" Goku asked getting the boy to nod.

"It's not a word that you can trust." With a heavy heart, sadness washed over the warrior as he leant down bringing his boy into his arms for a hug. Tears streamed down his face he rocked the boy and himself. 

"I'm so sorry… so very very sorry Gohan, so sorry." Gohan listened to his papa's chant as he felt tears soak his hair. He stayed still not knowing what he should do, too afraid to move. In time Goku composed himself, noticing the boy's anxiety. "Sleep." He kissed the mass of dark locks Gohan nodded as he climbed back under the blanket. The boy looked up at his papa one last time before closing his eyes. 

Goku watched as his boy slowly drifted off to sleep. He looked up to see his partner walk in wiping his hands with a cloth. "He won't have to worry again I have disposed of the filth." Vegeta motioned to his son now curled up a sleep in the middle of their bed with the dim light on. "The boy's Yajuu."

The king disappeared into the bathroom while Goku undressed and got into his night clothes. Vegeta came out in his long night pants. As they both carefully climbed around their son into bed when they did they looked up to see Mirai slide the door open with light from outside entering the room from behind him. "Brat." 

"Father, papa can I come in?" Vegeta sighed with Goku ignoring him. 

"Of course." Mirai smiled as he edged his way into the room. With Vegeta on his back looking annoyed, Goku watched his eldest son approach him. "I just wanted to see him before you both go to sleep." Mirai explained. 

Vegeta frowned and raised his head off the pillow. "What have you got planned boy?"

"Nothing just Ursus and I are meeting the others downstairs for one or two drinks in celebration." Mirai frowned.

"You mean you're going to get plastered."  Vegeta snorted.

"Geta!" Goku frowned 

"Humph"           

"How is he?" Mirai asked sitting on the bed and leaning over Goku to see his brother's pale face with dark locks covering some of his face and dark lashes closed looking peaceful in his sleep between both of his parents. Goku smiled with his son now safely next to him.

"I think it will take some time, but he has us now." He said with eldest son nodding his agreement.  

"And when grandpapa comes to take his ring off, I'll be there for him." Mirai said taking one last look at his bond brother. He really wanted to curl up alongside him like they used to. With a heavy sigh he forced himself to leave. "Ok I'll let you guys sleep being old and all." The teen said as he lifted of the bed.

Goku nearly choked and Vegeta's eyes narrowed into the tiniest of slits as their son walked towards the door. Before the teen could escape from his comment a small ki blast rocketed towards his butt. He yelped as it hit. His father rolled over with a smug smile getting a rewarding smile from his mate as he lay down too, the lavender teen rubbed his butt and complaining under his breath as the door slid closed. "Remind me to reward you later." Goku purred, getting his partner's eyes to snap open as a slick tail slides its way under the covers.      

~~~

Just after midnight, downstairs, there was a full saiyanjin size party amongst friends and family being held as they celebrated the young prince's return. At the back wall amongst Saiyanjin warriors two intoxicated teens leaned against each other in slurred conversation with Raditz on one side and Turles on the other laughing about the two young pups as Nappa complained he needed something stronger and headed off in search for his favourite liquor. "Who's carrying them to bed?" Turles asked with raised brow, not looking like he wanted to offer.  

"Do we have to? They can carry themselves to bed." Raditz said with the same unenthusiastic look on his face. 

"We could leave them here but Kakarrot might get upset." Turles said getting a nod of agreement as they went back to their drink. 

The two teens were attempting to talk. "W-wha…did you think?" Mirai heavy blues tried to look serious at his friend. 

Ursus had no interest in royal protocol where his friend had been trained for it ever since he was born. A smirk washed over the dark hair teen's face. "I… think he's h-hot, real …hot." 

"Hmm …m-me too" Mirai hazed blues smiled as his cheeks burned with whirling thoughts of him and Gohan things his father would disapprove of.

"Y…you …you one …lucky prince" Ursus nudged his friend. 

"Yep." Mirai nodded in eager agreement, as he falls back in to his uncle's arms who looked down at Mirai over his shoulder at the intoxicated prince. Raditz and Turles both rolled their eyes as they went back to their drink.   

"You know something …m-m-mir what's you name?" Ursus squinted his eyes as he tried to think of his friend's name.

"Prinsh Mmmirai?" The prince slurred out laughing hitting his friend in the arm.

Ursus smirked back as Mirai clasped on to his arm on the table. "Y…yeah …that it…I…I wouldn't say no to biting him on the neck." Turles and Raditz lowered their drinks with a worried frown set on their faces as they listened on. 

Mirai raised a brow as he lifted his head off the table.  "Bite who?"

Ursus nudged his friend with crooked smirk. "Y-your…brother…you know G-gohan."

The prince shook his head. "Oh…no- no…no you can't… he's mine." 

"I…I know and I wouldn't want to do that …would I?" The teen smirked as his unsteady hand reached for his half empty glass. 

Mirai leaned further and nudged his friend. "No coz I'd have to kill you." Unforced blues tried to push his promise further only failing miserably.

Ursus smirked and started to chuckle uncountable. "Yeah ..huhhuh and I wouldn't want that?"

Mirai smirked at his friend. "No it w-would… be un-un-unpleasant and messy."  Both teens laughed as the two adults warriors looked at each other with concern before they where interrupted with Nappa placing four huge glasses on the table.

"Finally" They smirked at their large friend beaming down at his favourite drink until both brothers flogged one each. "Hey!"

~~~

In the royal chamber a restless prince struggled with his demons as they visited him in his dreams fighting with the sheets as fingers rip and pull at the silk. Vegeta was lying on his back on his partner's side of the bed where he had snuck over earlier to be with his mate, Goku, who was curled against him sleeping so peacefully now his son was home. Both parents left the boy with the rest of the bed. Not feeling a ki or parent bond they both missed their child's distress until it was too late.

Gohan sprung up and kicked away the sheets as he scramble to the floor screaming at his enemy's to leave him alone. Fighting with his unseen demon, block phantom fist. Goku's eyes snapped open he sat up in a daze with Vegeta both confused from sleep until it registered. Both father dived out of bed and rushed over to the teen boy huddled against the wall pressing his body as far back as he could screaming for them to go, to leave him alone as he lashed out fighting, believing it to be the unseen devil himself. 

Goku kneeled on the floor next to his son with stress and concern pools watching as Vegeta tried to hold the boy down stopping him from hurting himself. "GOHAN!" Vegeta yelled, shaking the boy as he did. More screams, another plea, a cry, tears rolled down as dark pools came into focus.

 "Gohan it was bad dream." The boy looked wide eyed at Vegeta who brought him forward, then to Goku at his side. 

"Master?" The confused boy asked. Vegeta growled and lifted the boy up to his feet anger swelled inside him as he shook the boy to face him again. 

"Gohan! It's me your father." Frightened pears washed with tears searched for answers as Vegeta determined dark pools fixed on him as hands held the boy tight. Confused Gohan looked over to see his papa come closer. His sights fell back to the one holding him. 

"Father? Papa?" Vegeta's grip on the boy relaxed as he embraced his son with one hand in the boy's black locks and the other on his back he held him tight. Years of built up emotion flooded the king's face as his mate watched royal shoulders started to shake quietly Gohan looking at his papa for answers, Goku smiled to reassure him it was ok. 

Vegeta pulled away masking his expression but not the last of his tears, embarrassed for letting his emotions win. The king's swollen eyes looked towards his mate where he was met with a warm smile. "We are all tired." Goku spoke sending a reassuring smile to the king. 

Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom annoyed that he felt weak and drained of energy. He knew his mate understood him that he was raised like this to cover up all weaknesses when you are the king of warrior race. He knew his son would need him to be strong and he didn't want to let him down. Not this time, not again. Vegeta splashed the cool water on his face letting Goku settle the boy. Tomorrow will be a new day, looking up into the mirror meeting his weary reflection he made a promise that he would be there for his boy, to be strong, to be the father he should have been to his long lost son.            

TBC…

A/N:  I wanted to show both sides of Gohan's rescue. Well I hope it worked for you anyway. You might have seen some plans get ready to be played out for the next chapters. I love stirring up trouble in my stories a bad habit of mine. *smirks* 

I should try write a story where I don't give Gohan such a bad time …I think it would be a challenge for me even if it was just a chapter. *grins* I think I would be stuck on the first sentence. ^_~ 

^_^


	24. chapter 23

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 23 

Gohan's dark lashes stirred. His pears opened to see his papa facing him sound asleep with his father's arm around him cuddled up to him. The boy went to mover when a frown slipped over his face. He lifted the sheets to see two powerful tails, one a dark chocolate of his papa's and the other, his father's, with a tint of blood red among the tips of the fur. Both were curled and wrapped around his smaller bush tail in unconscious protective hold over him.  

Carefully the boy moved slipping his tail from their grip. As his feet went to reach the floor he felt a powerful tail hook his. Gohan turned to see his papa's eyes upon him. "Where are you going?" He whispered.

With sadness still set in his dark ink pools he looked over at his papa who was waiting for a reply. "To the bathroom." Goku smiled and loosened his protective grasp allowing the boy to leave for the small room facing him. Goku nodded and watched as his son move off to the bathroom. His eyes stayed fixed long after the door closed, deep in thought. 

"What are you think?" Vegeta purred as he brought Goku around on to his back so he could see his rich pears as he rolled on top of him.

"He's so small. He looks more like a child than a teen." Goku whispered as his hair was moved away from his eyes by his lover's fingers.  

"Yes but he's had the ki ring on for a long time. Like you said last night, when your father returns he will be able to take it off. The boy will then be able to grow to his natural hight just as Mirai did." Vegeta explained as his pears filled with passion for his koi.

"I guess. He has changed so much. He looks so confused and scared. I won't let him go." Goku growled with his heart still stinging from the years missed, bitter with the people who did this to his son and them. 

"Shh koi, you can't keep him locked away forever. He has to grow and find a mate." The king purred as his tail and hand stroked his mate soft skin. His lips gently brushed against Goku's cheeks.  

"He is still only child. He's years away from his first heat. He is still a cub." Goku pouted like a kid himself. Vegeta smirked at his determined partner before taking those lips into a deepening kiss. Both lost in the heated and arousal as passion burned and swelled inside of them. 

Gohan stood at the open door wide eyed, watching his parents in their heated thirst for each other as sheets moved and the room filled with a well known anomer. Panic hit the teen. Keen to flee he edged his way over to the bedroom door. As the moans and whimpers started to echo the boy put his figures in his ears and made for his escape.

As the door slide closed behind him Gohan found himself in the winding corridor of the ship wearing his father over sized silk blue night clothes. The boy moved further away from his parents' quarters. 

Guards stopped and stared before bowing as the young prince stumbled back against the wall, not sure what to do or say as he passed them. Confused pools turned to the sounds of more guards heading his away herding him back into another crowd of warriors. 

The young teen turned wide eyed not knowing what to expect as he looked up and up to see one of his father's many officers. "Prince Gohan?" The boy nodded before spinning around with the sound of more warriors approaching. 

"There is a change in shifts. They are coming off duty and going down to get some food." The man explained seeing anxiety and light of curiosity in the prince's eyes. He noticed the long lost prince's tail hanging behind him and not wrapped safely around his waste like most his age. His eyes were back to the prince's face when he heard the shy voice. 

"Food?" Gohan asked looking up at the giant man. Who smiled down and nodded. 

"This way Prince." Gohan wasn't used to his title. It sounded so alien to him. They waited for the door of the lift to open. When it did the prince moved in with the small crowd of warriors. He kept his head low. He could feel eyes on him as his body started to shake. He was petrified of small spaces and hated feeling so closed in. 

The silence in the lift was uncomfortable. Their eyes kept shifting back to the young prince and back to the door. It had been ten years nearly to the day and here, standing with them, was their young prince, the second in line to throne. 

They looked at his height and how uncomfortable the boy was. The scent and submissive stance of the boy showed fear, a Saiyan prince displaying fear so openly it was unheard of. 

Prince Mirai had proven himself to be the next true king of Vegeta-sei on his first mission but they wondered what this boy had to offer. Some believed it would have been best to have killed the young pup. He would have been broken long ago and would never become a strong warrior like his bond brother. 

Gohan squirmed. He was uncomfortable and wished he could escape their probing eyes. His breathing was starting to labour as unwanted memories flashed in front of him. He wanted out. He felt closed and trapped. His body started to shake more with his eyes closed tight. He couldn't breathe. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. The prince jumped. Dark frightened eyes looked up to see the door open and everyone waiting for him. Being the prince they could only wait.

"Umm, this way Your Highness." Gohan didn't need to be asked twice. He exited and stood in a massive room with rows and rows of long tables. Warriors of all ages and size lined them eating and in loud conversation. Slowly all voices died down to a whisper. 

They all looked up at the prince with guards still behind him as he blocked their path. Gohan's eyes widened he started to step back only to be stopped by a powerful chest. "Prince Gohan, see over there." 

The prince looked up at the man who had been helping him. He had a kindly face, as far as a Saiyan warrior goes. The man pointed.  "Go to the front and tell them what you want and they will serve you." 

Gohan nodded and took as step to move off down between the rows of tables. His sight tried to stretch around huge bodies that slowly turned around to see the small form weaving around them. Each warrior he passed moved out of his way once realisation hit them that this was their lost prince, all shocked to see a royal dress in night clothes.

Gohan, once again, could see the disapproval or pity, but mostly curiosity on their faces. With the sea of warriors now parted for the shy prince he approached the mound of food to feed the Saiyanjin warriors. "Can I help you…? Umm prince Gohan?" A young Saiyan asked. 

Gohan bowed and pointed to what looked nice. He could hear whispers but he kept his eyes upon the young man in front serving him. With smile he hand a huge severing to the boy. Gohan's eyes widening, how could he eat all of that. "That's too much." The young man raised his brow.    

"You heard the prince. It's too much." A much older Saiyan said pulling the young one out of shock. 

"Oh sorry." He halved the amount of food and handed the plate back to the prince who took his hot meal with a bow and a small nervous smile.

The prince turned around to see them all facing his way. The room was deadly quiet. Gohan was wondering what he did wrong when he heard someone yell for them to return to their meals. The young teen looked up to see the man that had helped him here. Gohan bowed his thanks seeing the warrior was in fact an officer who bowed before returning to talk with another officer.

Gohan walked over to a row at the back feeling nervous and preferring to be away from the crowd. He took a seat on one of the long benches with his hot meal steaming in front of him. He went to roll up his sleeves that were coving his hands only to have the silk just roll back down when he went to eat. "Here let me." 

The prince dark pools watched as hands held his and lifted them up Gohan's eyes followed.  "See; do it this way and it won't fall." Ursus said with a warm smile as he looked down at the boy with searching pearls. "You met me last night. I'm Mirai's friend Ursus."

"I remember" Gohan said as he waited for the boy to release his hand. 

"Oh sorry." Ursus released the prince's hand and went to sit opposite the young teen. Gohan went back to eating with his eyes watching the young warrior, in a royal guard's uniform, seat in front of him. The older teen's eyes stayed fixed on the beauty opposite him. He could see cautious in those dark pools with line of curiosity. "So your Mirai's brother?"

Gohan nodded as he continued to eat. If the teen was after a conversation with the boy he would have to do better than that. Ursus looked around to see some eyes upon them, making him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to talk to the boy alone and get to know him better. This was something he couldn't do under prying eyes. "Hey, do you want to go up to the training arena?"

"There is an arena here?"  The boy asked. Ursus beamed. He had got the boy's interest. 

"Yes. I'll show you if you want. Everyone is up here so it's a good time to go. It won't be crowded." Ursus explained eagerly. He was a bit surprised to see the boy push away his meal and stand up. 

"Show me."  

The older teen beamed. "Sure, right this way." 

The two left with the sound of more talk and all eyes upon them now. Ursus kept checking on the boy at his side. "It's up on the next level." He explained. Gohan frowned at the lifts as they approached and stood waiting for the door to open. When they opened the young prince looked in apprehensively. "Come on." The prince looked at the teen who was urging him in with a smile. 

Ursus slipped his hand in Gohan's. "Nothing to fear, I'm here." Gohan nodded and let the older boy lead him in. When they stepped in the door automatically slid closed making the boy jump a little. Ursus gave the prince's hand a reassuring squeeze. The young prince looked up at the teen smiling warmly at him.

The prince looked away and faced the door. He didn't know what to make of this boy. He seemed friendly and he was close to his family. They have all accepted him as a son, the prince thought. A replacement maybe since they never came for him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the door open.

Ursus deep in his own thoughts looked at the boy who would have only come up to his chin. "You know you are very handsome." 

The prince's eyes shot up to see a warm smile. "It's just down here." Ursus said with his hand still entwined in the boys.

The older teen led a confused boy down the corridor until they reached the large doors of the arena. "See only the royal ships have these. The boy pressed a button and the doors opened. "By the order of the King."

Gohan's eyes widened at the massive area. He had never seen any of his father's ships from the inside when he was a young cub. The prince looked back at the teen next to him. "Do you train here?"

"All the time." Ursus said. He then proceeded to kick himself mentally for sounding like an idiot. Gohan smirked at the expression the teen held. 

With another shade of red the older boy asked. "Do you want to have a go?"

"Okay." Gohan nodded. 

"I will be easy with you, with the ki collar and all." The teen explained. Gohan's eyes had a shine to them as he stepped back in his own unique stance. His eyes where fixed on the older boy in front of him. Ursus went to wrestle him to the ground but Gohan had shifted and tripped the teen up. 

"Not bad." Ursus smirked back up at the prince. A warm glow spread across Gohan's face as he watched the boy pick himself up and dust off his clothes.

Gohan nearly smiled when his eyes where fixed back to the boy charging at him. The young prince blocked and dodged Ursus fists. His eyes could see each blow Ursus was about to send him. He could feel a wave of anxiety wash through him. In his mind's eye he watched as Ursus hands turned into the much larger fist of his old master's.

Not wanting to be touched by those fists Gohan was working hard under the ki collar. He was also having some difficulty in his father's clothes as the sleeves kept getting in the way. The clothes were a loose fit and too long at the legs but Gohan still managed to keep the older boy at bay.       

Ursus was surprised with the prince's speed but the boy was untrained in his movements. The prince was enjoying himself. Something was stirring inside of him, something that had been suppressed for too long. "Your good, but you have to do better than that Chibi." Gohan stopped when he heard his pet name being used by someone other than Mirai. Ursus made his move and with a punch he sent the boy back Gohan pulled himself up before he could fall.

The prince frowned and dropped into another stance, eyes dark and mad at himself for being distracted. Ursus smiled at the boy's determination but with years of training and the use of ki on his side he made his move. 

Eyes narrowed on the prince. Gohan dark pools went wide as he watched and dodged a low ki sent his way but when he turned to see where Ursus was he had gone. Dark eyes snapped up above him to the sound of snickering but it was too late Ursus came down with a fist sending the boy back onto his back on to the sandy surface. "Gotcha."        

Gohan went down with a grunt as he hit the ground hard on his back. The next minute he looked up to see Ursus on top of him pinning him down and capturing his arms above his head. Ursus inched away from the prince. His dark pools, full of need, traced the young boy's features beneath him. "You are beautiful." He purred under a labour of hot breath.

The prince started to panic. His eyes grew wide as he wrestled to be freed only adding fuel to the teen's heated needs. "Off _me_!" 

Mirai arrived at this point to see his friend on top of his bond brother. His eyes narrowed and blood pumped hard as he watched the struggled. "Ursus! Gohan!"

Ursus head snapped up. "Mirai?" He said as he lifted himself away from Gohan. "We were just having a friendly spar." The teen said with his hand stretched out for Gohan to take. 

The young prince frowned and snatched at the hand that helped him up. Unfortunately his father's pants were too long and he tripped and fell forward into Ursus sending them both back down with Gohan on top and his pants slipping off his hips. 

Ursus's dark hungry pools looked up at Gohan with his shocked expression. "Hmm nice." He purred, just enough for him to hear. The young prince's expression changed from shock to fury. Both hands were lost in the long sleaves and pressed between two chests forcing the silk to slip off his young shoulder as he struggles.

Gohan growled in frustration. His legs were now tangled in the slippery fabric only slipping more. He was trapped. The older boy's smirk grew. "Don't worry I've got you."

"Gohan!" Mirai snapped as he rushed over not liking what he was seeing. A rush of jealousy overtook his senses as he watched his brother squirming, trying to pull himself away from his friend's grasp. Ursus smile was growing at the prince's futile attempt to escape. "Ursus let him go!" Came the demand.

With another smirk as he released the boy, Gohan was sending daggers at him through his dark eyes. The teen laughed as he lay on the sandy ground. With the young prince's haste to get to his knees, he trip again and land on top of the teen who quickly wrapped his arms around him and purred. 

Gohan was pulled away roughly from Ursus by his now extremely jealousy brother. "Gohan, stop that!" Mirai snapped. Not liking the wrestling match been played out in front of him.

 "You shouldn't be out. Look at you. You're not dressed." Mirai growled helping the boy to steady himself as Gohan searched for his feet under the silk. 

"I was hungry." Gohan complained to his brother. Mirai was on his knees folding up Gohan's pants' legs to keep him from tripping any more. Mirai shook his head in frustration. With his blue eyes on his work the older prince was mad. 

His frown deepened with the images replaying in his mind. Gohan was busy glaring back at Ursus. The other teen smirked back at him with his arms folded across his chest, watching in amusement as his friend fussed over the boy's clothes. "Mirai leave him alone. He was only hungry."  

"Well still he should have waited. You got papa in such a state. He's busy yelling in father's ear about having more control or something. And to be honest I don't want to know, and I'm sure as hell not going to ask. " He growled.

Ursus laughed knowing exactly what had happened. It's well known how passionate the King and his mate are. As they have found out a number of times on different occasions. The teen shrugged the images away. 

Mirai pulled himself up and dusted the sand off his pant legs. "Anyway what are you doing in here? You're not ready for this."  

"Leave him it was just a friendly spar. No harm, hey Chibi?" Ursus almost purred with Mirai frowning back at him. That was his pet name for his brother. He really didn't like his long time friend calling Gohan that.

 Gohan looked away. *_A friendly spar… __huh my foot.* He was no idiot, he had learned enough from his world to see beyond fake words. _

"Well let's get you back upstairs before papa ki blasts dad's butt off." Mirai said. He grabbed his moody brother's hand and dragged him forward making him nearly trip to keep up. The lavender prince was still feeling the after effects of jealousy. The image of his brother like that was pulling at his emotions.  

Gohan took long steps to keep up with his brother. Every now then he would turn to glare back at Ursus, who winked at him one time unsettling him more. And when they came to those blasted lift doors again. Gohan knew he would be pleased to see the back off the ship and never step in one of these again. 

He held his breath as he allowed his brother drag him in. With Ursus towering over him on one side and Mirai doing the same on the other he felt like he was captive and under arrest as they stood in silence.

Gohan closed eyes tight when he felt the lift move. With nothing to take his mind off his anxiety he could feel himself going back into another time and place where a small room held him captive for all the wrong reasons. 

Subconsciously Gohan's grip tightened in his brother hold. Mirai looked down. He leaned over to see over the mass of black hair to see Gohan eyes shut tight. He raised a brow. "He's scared of the lift." Ursus explained seeing his friend's puzzled expression. 

"Is this true Chibi?" Mirai asked still not taken his eyes away from what he saw as his future mate. Gohan just nodded not opening his eyes. The lavender teen nodded understanding and brought the boy closer. "We're nearly there." 

Gohan buried his head into Mirai's chest with the images now replaying the sounds of screams that haunted his mind. The damp smell and the strong scent of blood were all very real in his mind. 

With a jolt they were all thrown to the back wall. Mirai held Gohan tight with Ursus just off to one side with the same startled expression on his face. The lift started to shake. Wide panicked eyes looked up at Mirai's confused blues. "Chibi, are you all right?" The teen said looking at his brother.

"Yes." Gohan said trying to be brave. When really this was the last place he wanted to be. Mirai understood and held him tight with his mind racing as to what was going on. 

"Shit what was that?" Ursus said trying to balance back up on his feet. 

"I think the ship is under attacked." Mirai's large blues turned to his friend as their bodies shook along with the ship. 

Ursus frowned. "Who would be stupid enough to attack a ship full of Saiyans?" 

As the ship started to vibrate violently and angled to one side Gohan was hurled forward with the rest of them.  

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE. WHAT ARE THEY DOING UP THERE?" Ursus yelled trying to grip the doors before the ship did another spin. The three boys were thrown back. Ursus and Gohan both crashed into the back wall and Mirai toppled over them. The walls as they started to vibrate with sounds of explosions echoing around them. 

~~~                          

"GET THE POWER BACK UP NOW" Vegeta bellowed, from his chair on the bridge. 

"Sire they are swinging around again."

"Powers back on."

"When the bastard gets close enough, hit the brakes and when they shoot passed us _fire a missile up their asses_!"  The king snarled, gripping the chair as he watched everything on the screen in front of him. 

"Yes Sire." 

"It's Zardor's ship that crazy bastard." Raditz growled, holding on to the railing in front of him. 

"He's messing with the wrong Saiyan." Vegeta growled.

"What is he up too?" Nappa called, next to his friend Raditz.  

"How the fuck would I know. He's a coward hiding in that nebula and firing on us. Too bloody scared to face us like a true warrior should." The king growled livid at being caught off guard.

"He probably got wind that the King was on board." Turles called watching, like the rest of them, waiting for Zardor's ship to reappear. 

"Possible." The king agreed.

"But he could have wiped us out with his first attack." Raditz added.

"No, he's got something else planned. It's like he's playing cat and mouse with us." Goku said going over the tactics in his mind. It didn't add up.

"He could be stalling for time, for back up." Nappa called from behind. 

"No, then he would be waiting for days. No he been doing his usual snooping along the boarder and found that the port had been closed. He must have found all he needed to know there." Goku added.

"Kakarrot it could be that he is still after the boys. Remember what we found out. He had promised them to Freezer. This way he gets the whole royal family in the deal. That would be the reason for him to do a crazy thing like this." Raditz growled holding on tight as the ship shakes around them.  

"He must have suffered some serious shit when he got back without them."  Turles yelled as his body shook as the ship got buffeted around again. The shields were now lost and the ships power was becoming unstable.  

"He's going to suffer some serious shit here with me… FIRE NOW." Vegeta gripped his fingers into the arms of his chair as he watched everything play out in front of him. His mate was at his side watching as he held on to Vegeta chair. "See if you like this up your ass, Zardor!"   

~~~

"Fucks sake Mirai, you're heavy. Get off me!" Ursus cursed. His friend's dead weight lay over his stomach.

"I would if the ship would stop shaking." Mirai growled trying to shift his back off his friend's stomach 

"What was that?" Ursus ears pick up on another loud sound as he did the others heads snapped up.   

"Kami no." Mirai blues widened. 

Ursus kept his eyes on the ceiling. "WHAT?"

"It's the lift." Mirai shifted his eyes to see Gohan across from him on his butt in the corner, trying to support himself with the violent shaking.  

"Tell me already." Ursus glared back at his friend lying on top of him. 

"Something snapped or something. I don't know just don't move." The prince snapped back. 

Ursus dark eyes narrowed on his friend "Like I can with you sit on top of me." He growled

Mirai ignored him he kept looking back to his brother.  "Gohan are you all right?"

"Yes." He nodded averting his eyes back up at the ceiling listening to the scraping sound of metal clawing metal. Every few minutes they would be jolted back. "Are we going to fall?"

"I don't know Chibi. Just hang on." Mirai tried to reassure his brother. All eyes looking back up at the metal ceiling, with breaths held as they listened to the slow screeching sound making their hearts skip a beat with each jolt. 

TBC…

A/N: I glad to see Gohan get some spark into him again. Although with everything that has happened to him I can't expected him to have a full recover in two days. 

Thank for the reviews. It's good to hear what you have to say about the story, whether you like it or not. If this was NC 17 Oh what fun I could have. *grins* 

The next chapter is waiting for editing. I hope to upload it this weekend. Cross fingers.   

^_^


	25. chapter 24

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 24 

"Stuff this." Ursus snapped. As he went to stand.

Mirai grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here." The teen scowled. 

"What are you going to do? Blast your way out of here?" Mirai growled

"Have you got any better ideas?" Ursus snarled, as he pulled his arm from Mirai's grasp. He was fed up of being thrown around. They have being stuck in there for the last fifteen minutes or more.  

The prince's blues looked up at the ceiling. "Watch Gohan for me."

"Of course." The other teen looked over at Gohan and smirked. The young prince narrowed his eyes before turning his sights back to his brother.   

"I'll climb up and see where we are." Mirai explained. Gohan nodded. 

"Go for it." Ursus said raising a brow. He wasn't going to stop him. 

Mirai reached up, popped the hatch in the roof of the lift and pulled himself up as Gohan and Ursus watched on. As he did the lift jolted some with the added movement. Both boys in the lift were wide eyed. Their hands were stretched out and clinging onto what they could.  "Mirai?" Gohan yelled, worried for his brother.

"I'm fine." Mirai called from the lift roof. "We are stuck between floors like I thought."

"Well let's fly out of here to the next floor before this thing falls." Ursus called. 

"Gohan can't fly." Mirai growled as his head poked through the small manhole looking at them.

"I forgot." Ursus sighed as he looked over at the boy sitting on the floor opposite him, glaring back at him. 

"Gohan, can you stand?" Mirai asked. The young prince tried to find his feet under the long pants. The shaking lift made it more difficult. Mirai's blues narrowed on Ursus. "Help him."

Ursus smirked as he pushed off the wall and over to Gohan. "My pleasure." He purred. The teen reached down, lifted the boy up and held him close to his chest as the lift went into another violent dance sending them both knocking against the wall with Mirai clinging on above them. 

"We have to get out. I don't think this lift will handle another violent shake like that." The prince called down. Gohan had his head buried in Ursus' chest, eyes closed tight shaking from his own fears of being trapped.

The teen held the boy tight as they waited for the tremor to easy. "Are you all right?" Ursus asked genuinely worried for the boy. Gohan nodded without looking trying to be brave. 

Mirai edged himself over the lip of the opening with his outstretched arm. "Ursus help him up here"

The other teen shifted and brought Gohan around and under the opening. "Take my hand Chibi." Gohan looked up to see his brother determined blues. The young prince, with Ursus helping, was fed through and above the roof. "Its okay I've got you." Mirai reassured. 

"Shift a bit Mirai. You're blocking my path." Ursus called with both hands stretched out ready to pull himself up as well.

The two Saiyanjin princes crouched down watching Ursus climb up. With all three on the roof they looked up into the darkness to the next floor. "Gohan, hold on to me." Mirai asked. 

Gohan wrapped his arms around Mirai's neck and with Ursus next to them they lifted off to the next floor. Soon they were hovering in front of the closed doors of the floor above.

The young prince looked down at the lift as another tremor started. Both older teens kept away from the walls until it passed.  "Ursus can you open it?" The prince asked with his brother tight in his arms.

The teen went to the doors and, with his hands on either side, went about his work of prying the doors open. "Hold on its stuck." with added power Ursus opened the doors enough to fit one person at time. First he went through then he turned to get Gohan. "Here I've got you." The teen called.

Gohan with arms stretched out with his brother holding his waste. Ursus pull him through. The young prince looked back over to see his brother climb through behind him. Ursus still had a hold of him when the ship started to shake violently again. Tossing and rolling them back against the wall. "What the hell?" The teen yelled with Gohan pinned under him. "Not that I'm complaining." He smirked back at the wide eyed boy beneath him.

Mirai rubbed his head as he lifted it to see his friend on top of Gohan. "What is it with you two? Get off him." He growled. 

"Hey I can't help it if the ship keeps knocking us down like this." Ursus growled back as he pushes himself off Gohan. 

"Well I don't like it." Mirai growled as he pushed himself up too. 

"What, jealous?" Ursus narrowed his sights. 

"Should I be?" Mirai said with his shoulders flexed back ready for a fight.

"It depends, what do you want make of it?" Ursus took a step forward. 

"Try me." Mirai hissed.

"Both of you stop it!" Gohan snapped as he pulled himself up onto his knees, adjusting his pants legs so he could find his feet as the other two were engaged in a verbal fight above him.

The two shocked teens looked at the normally quiet boy. They both looked down to see Gohan frustrated trying to find his feet and hands again. With sigh both forgot what they were doing and stretched out an arm each to help the boy up. 

Mirai help his brother to his feet with Gohan pushing Ursus help away. The older brother smirked at his friend with hint of smugness. The other teen narrowed his sights and snarled. 

The eldest prince looked around at the floor they where on. "Damn we are on the wrong floor." He looked back at the lift. "We should find away to the bridge." 

"I'm not going in the lift." Gohan growled, backing away from the two now standing at the lift door entrance. 

Ursus pointed to the young prince with his thumb. "Well he's made his mind up." 

"Chibi we got to get to the bridge." Mirai turned to his stubborn brother who was glaring back at him. 

"I'm not going."

"I'll stay with him, you can go." Ursus said getting both of them to look at him. 

Mirai's blues iced over. "I don't think so." He hissed before turning back to his brother with extra determination. "Chibi your going."

Gohan shock his head. "No." 

"Don't force him." Ursus snapped, as they all stood with the worst of the tremor gone for the moment.

Mirai clenched his fist. "Arrgh. I can't leave you here."  

"Yes you can." Ursus smiled. "I'll stay with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The prince growled turning back to his brother who looked just as determined to stay as Mirai was to go. 

"Hey I won't hurt him." The teen growled, Ursus was offended he may have other intentions, but he wouldn't hurt the boy. Not unintentionally that is.

"No Chibi you're coming with me." Mirai snatched Gohan by the wrists with the silk sleeve covering his hand. "We can all go. It's only one more floor." He tugged, encouraging his relucent brother to follow. When it became obvious the boy was refusing, Mirai picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. 

Ursus rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to open the door wider for the two of you royals?" 

"Just do it." Mira growled with his attention going back to his vocal brother yelling at him to put him down.  "I not letting you down Chibi so stop your struggle."  

Gohan was fuming as he lay slumped over his brother shoulder. "I hate you."

"Well you can hate me later. I've got to get you back upstairs." Mirai growled back, keeping a tight hold on him as Ursus forced the doors wider for some more room. 

"There, is that better you… highness?" Ursus smirked sarcastically with his fist pressed to his chest in a Saiyan salute. 

"Yes, now let's go before something else hits the ship." Mirai moved towards the door. Gohan's frown deepening as he looked over his shoulder defeated with his brother taking a step and hovered in the shaft. Ursus shook his head and followed as they rose up to the next level. 

~~~

Back on the bridge Vegeta was confronted with Zarbon's smug face on the wide screen in front of him.  "Your ship is disabled King Vegeta. It's useless and you're floating in space with nowhere to go, prepare for docking."

"As much as I would love to slice you in half, there is no way in hell I am letting you board my ship." Vegeta snarled.

"Stubborn to the end, king Vegeta." Zarbon smirked. 

"Saiyans don't go down that easily. They fight to the end." The king had had it with this guy ever since his ugly face showed up with demands. Now the ship was crippled. The Royal ship was built for speed and to carry a sizable bulk of Saiyan warriors over long distances. It wasn't built for a mid space battle with a much smaller and faster ship from Frieza's Empire. Zarbon was either bold or just plain stupid to step into Saiyan territory. 

"You have over fifty of your warriors on board do you really want to see their blood on your hands?" Zarbon smirked seeing the king's temper flare. 

"What do you want?" Goku growled. Not liking the man at all. Their paths have come close to meeting a few times.

Zarbon smirked. On his screen he could see five warriors who he knew well, all powerful in their own right. The king and his mate Kakarrot were known very well in Frieza's Empire. His smirk grew, they all looked as if they would jump through screen anytime and pull out his heart in one go. "I hear you have some cargo that belongs to me." 

"What are you on about?" Vegeta snarled. His ship only held warriors.   

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Zarbon growled. He had been waiting a day in the nebula for the Saiyan's to pass him so that he could launch a surprise attack on them. 

Goku took a step forward. With the ship now paralysed they were like sitting ducks. "If this has anything to do with Mirai and Gohan you can't have them." He growled. There was no way he was going to hand them over.

Zarbon had waited for this moment to regain his master's favour and what better way to do this than bring back the ones that took it. "Come now, what two individual when you have fifty lives at stake." 

"Why are you so keen to get your hands on them? What of the king?" Raditz snarled taking a step forward with his fist clenched at his side, glaring back at the coward.

"Well, I want him too of course, and his mate Kakarrot." Zarbon watched as the tempers flared some more. "But you see my master has a fetish, a fascination if you like, for the younger pups, especially the younger brat." Zarbon growled with his ship ready to fire upon the Saiyan at any time. 

"Why the boys?" Turles asked just as keen as the others to see the man dead. 

"My master was told long ago that they were both healed by an old man with great power."

Goku eyes shifted to his mate. "Artimis." Vegeta growled. 

"He has heard of a legend that a Saiyan warrior, a gold fighter if you like, will be sent to kill him." 

"The boy you talk about holds no such power." Vegeta growled, knowing others that have ascended to the next level, Mirai being one of them. It was just after he returned from another failed mission in search of his brother. In a fit of rage with another lost hope of finding Gohan.

 Mirai turned gold in front of his father's eyes. Goku was the first to ascend on one of the first missions in search of their son, the anger and loss had pushed him. For Vegeta it was seeing his family being destroyed, ripped apart and seeing his mate grow sick. It seems to resign in the royal house alone, the house of grief as Mirai once called it. In the boy's eyes that's what gave them all the power to go to the next level. "You're mistaken about the boy." The king spat at the man on the screen.     

"But isn't it true if a Saiyan has suffered a life threatening injury or has being suppressed of energy under harsh conditions they grow more powerful? And the boy's still has his tail I hear, a marvel on its own. We usually just cut them off." Zarbon hissed enjoying the added aggression swell on his enemy's faces. "The last thing my master wants, or needs, is a giant golden Oozaru on his hands with that much power."  

Vegeta held back the desire to ki blast the screen to filter off some of his anger. "The boy holds no such power. He was broken long ago. He's of no good to anyone." Vegeta spat. He was bitter of what they did to his son, taking as cub and destroyed his dreams, hopes and chances of being a great warrior like his brother. Now this fool dares to try and take him away again. He wasn't going give up his boy. He would die before that and kill the bastard with him. 

"Maybe we should ask the boy if he will come willing, then I won't have to destroy you all. What do you say brat?" Zarbon smirked as they all realised he was talking to another. They all turned around from the screen to see Mirai putting his young brother on the floor with Ursus standing next to them. The three had moved on to the bridge without anyone noticing. Gohan had overheard his father's speech.

Young wounded pools looked over at his father. The king melted under his son's fixed stare, the way those saddened eyes sliced through him. Vegeta was regretting his words "Brat."

Gohan shook his head slightly. With the pain those words had caused, his saddened eyes looked over at the creature on the screen, smirking down at him. In a whisper "I'll go with you." 

"Gohan NO."  Mirai yelled.

"Vegeta." Goku called him to put a stop to this madness.

"You heard the boy." Zarbon purred. 

"There is no way in hell I will surrender my son. Not any one of them." Vegeta growled with his fist clenched.

"Like you have a choice. Prepare to be fire upon…" Zarbon snarled at the stubborn King. 

"No… I'll go with you!" Gohan yelled out, moving forward with Mirai grabbing him and pulling him back. They watched as Zarbon attention was distracted by one of his own men. 

They all saw Zarbon eyes narrowed before he disappears off the screen. Their screen was now showing his ship rise up, do a half turn before taking off at full speed. "What the hell?" Vegeta growled.

"Sire a convoy of our fighter ships on the way."  The man pointed down to the monitor in front of him showing round dots that indicated Saiyan fighter ships, by the hundreds, heading their way.  

"Artimis must have sent them." Turles said amazed. 

"But how? We had no time to send word and for them to get here so quickly." Goku said. That man had the ability to do strange things and it gave him the creeps.

"Sire, power is at half and we have a request for docking." 

"Request granted." Vegeta said.      

"Well that got rid of him." Nappa smirked. 

"Yeah but for how long?" Raditz asked. Not trusting any of Frieza's hit men.   

Goku turned around looking for his son. "Gohan? Mirai?" 

~~~  

"Chibi he didn't mean it." Mirai had rushed after his brother when he had fled into their parent's room after hearing everything that was said. Gohan had buried his face in the pillows crying, believing that it was true. His parents didn't want him. 

"Yes he did." Came the muffled cry. Gohan lifted his head out of the pillow showing his tears. "You all hate me."

Mirai's blues washed over with concern as his brother wipe away his tears. "No we don't Gohan…" The teen went to reassure his brother.

"Yes you do. You all wish I was never found. That's why you never went looking for me, because you hate me." Gohan choked out his hidden fears. 

Mirai sighed and shifted over to the bed to get closer to his brother. "Chibi is that what you think?" 

"You never came for me Mirai. I called and screamed your name but you never _once_ came for me …only… he…he came." Gohan choked out between the oceans of tears. 

Mirai brought the boy to him, cradle him into his arms. "Koi… my Chibi…I'm really sorry… I tried honest I did… I wanted you back more than anything… but we couldn't find you… Father and papa, everyone looked for you. We never gave up looking for you. Please believe me. I'm sorry chibi… it's all my fault. I should have taken better care of you… I'm really sorry… so very sorry chibi it all my fault."

Mirai let his tears run just as freely down his cheek as his brother. They both nestled into one another soaking up the other's warmth and sadness. The prince brought his younger brother further into his lap and cradled him, rocking them both while he stroked his brother's thick black mane the way he used to sooth him. "Please for give me. I'll take better care of you. I promise….please let me Chibi …please give me that chance." Mirai pleaded. 

Gohan closed his eyes and buried his head in his brother's firm chest allowing Mirai to hold him stroke his mane. He listened to the words his brother spoke. The boy's heart wanted to believe him but something held him back, stopping him. He couldn't see other wanting him now, and trust was something earned and the young prince was far from trusting anyone.

Their bodies trembled and cried through their years of stress of being separated. Both were too consumed with emotion to notice another at the door, a shadow, watching the two brothers slowly rebuild their bond as they let their emotions freely run. 

On the other side of the room a tail tightened around a slim waist as a wash of emotions ran through Ursus. One was jealousy, another was anger. Anger of been shunned aside as second best by a long time friend. A taste for vengeance surfaced for a second before being replaced with another much stronger emotion. A more powerful one overrode them all. _Desire the attraction to have something so beautiful and desirable. So out of bounds pushed all other emotions aside as the teen thirst for the boy. Forbidden fruit brought a spark of danger to his Saiyan blood. _

Ursus was being choked. Suffocated with the burning need, the sweltering desire to win, to battle, to conquer a small taste of the young prince lips and then to drink his blood in a claim. 

The need grew whenever he was around him. He felt hot all over. A wave of dizziness would wash over him. His groin burned ached with the need as the fever took control. He had never felt this way before not for anyone. He knew the burning desire could destroy. 

He remembered watching his friend Mirai go through this only a year before and suffered because he wouldn't take another into his bed. The prince only wanted one to satisfy his need. 

Ursus was after the same person. The scent from the boy was enchanting and still not yet ready, but none the less still very appealing. He could only fantasise what it will be like when he is truly ready. Ursus shifted with the painful tightness of his pants. He watched the two as Mirai groomed and smoothed his young brother mane.

The teen knew this would come at a cost, and Mirai was more family than friend. They had been together through it all. But the urge was growing. He knew that he would be lost under a cloud of desire for the boy anytime soon. He will be on the hunt if his desire, his thirst is not taken care off.

Saiyanjin on heat, if left unattended, can loss their minds to the powerful urges. Rape, taken a mate forcefully was threat the Saiyans knew well. A passionate race with that much fire and power at their call was a wild card, feral one, to be play with cautiously, a thin line between madness and desire.    

 Ursus wasn't as strong as Mirai and he knew this. It would be easy to cave into his cravings. A Saiyan on heat was a dangerous thing, especially a cub's first rut. The untrained mind could be lost easily, if not taken care of. 

Saiyanjins in heat will arouse others that are not claim. It was nature's way of encouraging a partner and offspring, to continue the commanding race of warriors.

Ursus realised he was coming into his first heat when he saw the Gohan that first day in his parent's bedroom. It wouldn't be long before it becomes noticeable. So for now he would have to play it smart to gain control, curve his desires. Ursus couldn't help fantasising ways to take the boy to lure him away maybe at the party.

Ursus watched as his friend hand trailed over that warm firm body, it ached, it burned. To feel the boys flesh against his, to roam his hands, glided them down, to take him as his own.   

He watched on as Mirai whispered his feelings through black locks to his brother. Gohan lay still curled up in his brother lap. Lapping, soaking up the warmth his bond brother was offering him when they were interrupted. "Hey guys are you both Ok?"

Mirai kept his eyes on his brother with his tail wrapped around him in a protective hold. "Yes, Chibi is here with me. Everything is fine."

"I heard that your fathers are planning on sending you both back on one of the faster ships. The king wants you back home while they repair this ship." Ursus explained. 

"Is papa coming?" Gohan's teary eyes looked up to see Ursus now sitting on the bed smiling at him. 

The teen nodded. "I believe so." 

"When are we going?" Mirai asked his friend. Just then a shadow appeared at the door. 

"Now, so get packing brats." Vegeta said as he walked up behind Ursus making the teen feel uncomfortable.  

"What about you Dad?" Mirai asked with his father's dark eyes on the teen in front of him. He noticed the boy shift nervously Vegeta sights narrowed before looking back at his son.    

"I won't leave the ship. Your papa is going with you I won't be far behind once the ship is working again." Vegeta's dark eyes shift to his youngest son who was climbing out of Mirai's lap. Gohan kept his eyes lowered, choosing not to see his father piercing stare. "Boy I want a word with you, alone! The rest of you… out!" Vegeta growled. 

Mirai frowned with his tail catching the end of Gohan's not wanting to let go. "Dad…"

"Out!" Vegeta growled looking at his two grown cubs, looking as miserable as ever to be separated. Like old times, the king thought with a hidden gleam in his eyes. "Your brother and I need time alone."

"Come on Ursus." Mirai released his brother's tail and stretched his leg over the bed to leave. He looked up at his brother sitting cross legged on the bed where he had left him. "I'll be just outside." He purred. 

"No you won't you be packing. Now off with you." The king pointed for Mirai to leave and waited for the door to close behind him. Vegeta turned to Gohan who kept his sight lowered in his lap. 

The king moved to the bed and looked down at his youngest cub. His eyes lingered over his son. He wounder what would have it been like if none of this had happed. Vegeta looked at Gohan, now so small and broken like he had said, but he also knew he had to be fighter to endure what he did. His son had a spark in him, that fighting sprit inside of him, it had never left. Gohan had to be stronger than most. But trying to tell the boy this after everything he had heard was not going to be an easy task for the King. 

Gohan frowned. He could feel his father's eyes upon him. He shifted nervously under the fixed stare. Vegeta sighed and sat on the bed next to him and stretched out his hand to raise the boys chin up. "Brat."

The young prince head lifted reluctantly with his lashes still lowered not wanting to look at him. "Yes father?"

"I know what you heard and what you are thinking." Gohan's sights lifted to look up at his father's strong commanding eyes. "You think that I see you as weakling and that I don't love you… am I right?"

Gohan nodded, spilling tears over flushed cheeks and trailing down on to his father hand. "Yes. I heard what you said." 

"You heard a lot of things, but its all half truths. I said what I had to, to save you and your brother. I also know you would have to be a strong fighter to get where you are now. " 

"But you said I was weak and…"

"Hush… and listen to me when I speak. I said those words out loud because I love you. I won't give you up. After all this time if I didn't won't you do you think I would have left Vegeta-sei unguarded with out her King?"

"But …"

"No buts… Gohan. You're my son and your second heir to the throne." Vegeta said watching his son wipe away his tears. 

"I don't want to be… I can't be…" Gohan cried.

"Rubbish child." Vegeta growled. "You'll take your place beside Mirai as his mate… " 

Gohan meet his father eyes. "I'm not going to be his…" 

Vegeta eyes softened for the cub. "You're still young but when you're older you will change you're mind."

"No father I don't want to be Mirai's future mate." Gohan growled with his tail tip now flicking at his side out of frustration.  

"Have you told him of this?" Vegeta asked not hiding his concern.  

"No" Gohan looked away and picked up his tail. A nervous habit he had picked up over the years. He raked his finger through the thick fur not really getting anything from it, other than the gentle tingling sensation as it ran up his spine. 

Vegeta watched his son, still so young. In a few years the same action will be arousing to him. This just proved to him that his son wasn't ready yet and wouldn't understand until he was of age.

"Mirai is you're true partner, you can't be with anyone else." Vegeta growled. To be truthful he didn't want Mirai or Gohan to be with anyone else. He had plenty of applicants from other warrior races and his own commanders have offered mates for his boys. He knew once word gets out that his other boy was home they will be crawling out of the woodwork again trying to get a foot in the door of the powerful Saiyanjin Empire.   

Gohan was feeling trapped and frustrated his father wasn't listening to him. "I'm ..." 

Vegeta dismissed the whole idea of Gohan taking another. "No, this is wrong. You are his. Your papa and I have both known this. In you're first year you both chose each other. And when you're of age you will be joined together. Your ki will be laced with the same signature, just like your papa and I are now."

"Please don't force me…" Gohan was panicking. His father was adamant about Mirai and him being together.

Vegeta could feel his temper flaring, containing it was becoming difficult. This was very serous Mirai won't take another partner when he goes into his next heat. He couldn't see him go through that again. 

The teen might loss all control, now the one he desires most of all is here. The king could easily see Mirai take the boy when he wasn't ready. He couldn't have him rape, take Gohan like that. The boy didn't understand the danger he was in.  "This is serious brat you can't …"

Gohan pushed himself off the bed with his tail now whipping behind him in rage.  "He can't have me if I'm already taken…" 

"WHAT?"

TBC…

A/N: Wow…I enjoyed written that chap…

Hey guys …Ursus wouldn't do anything wrong… he is just being friendly, misunderstood that's all. Would I make trouble… _Never_. ^_~

Don't worry; I'll at least let them get to the planet now. *grins* Or _not_…Huh.^_^ 

They have a party to go to soon …Oh what fun they will have, especially away from the crowds. ^.^ I'm feeling in the mood for some evilness…_Cool huh_

And I have some fun plans later when Gohan's ki collar comes off. Mirai you _bad _bad_ boy …C'ya_

^_^


	26. chapter 25

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 25 

"WHAT?"

Vegeta sprung from the bed, eyes fixed.  Gohan's tail whipped from side to side. His dark eyes were wide with apprehension as he watched his father start to flicker gold. "TELL ME…." The king roared. 

At that moment Mirai rushed in. "CHIBI?" Gohan backed away, his eyes still wide and fixed on the king. His sights shifted with his brother stepping between him and their enraged father. Dad, what's going on?"

"Vegeta? What going on?" Goku called rushing to the room feeling his mate's ki spike.

"Have _you_ been marked?" The king growled, his fist clenched. "Tell me boy!"

"WHAT?" Goku and Mirai both spun around with their sights on Gohan. The boy backed away further. His tail lowered and curled. His shoulders were tense.

"Is this true chibi?" Blues pools were wide and full of anxiety. His heart was pumping faster. "Chibi, tell me it's not true." The older boy pleaded. Mirai felt his chest pull and tighten as he waited for reply.

"WHO IS IT?" The king roared. Gohan eyes fell on Ursus as he walked in.

"I-I…Ursus." Everyone snapped around fixed on the slightly confused teen."

Pointing at Ursus Vegeta bellowed, "HIM!" feeling his chest pull ready to attack.  

"Why is everyone looking at…" Ursus didn't get to finish. Battle blues fixed full focused on his target. The lavender prince was at his throat, eyes narrowed a fist set to meet his jaw. 

"Mirai off him." Goku called ready to pry away his eldest son. 

"BRAT! Leave some for me!" Vegeta growled.   

"Vegeta, Mirai!" Goku growled. Both father and son were fired up for blood. "Gohan?" Goku moved over to his youngest son, who was up against the wall wide eyed with anxiety. "Let me look."

"I-I."

"I won't hurt you. Just let me look. Have you been marked?" Goku tilted his son's head to get a better look. He ran a finger over the crock of the boy's neck. Silence, eyes fixed waiting. A confused Ursus wiped away the blood from his lip. Goku ignored his mate sending curses through their bond. Mirai held his breath as his fist clenched.  "There's nothing there."

"What are you playing at boy?" Vegeta was livid. Why would the cub have said what he did, it was beyond him.

"I…never said I was…You wouldn't let me finish. I don't want to be anyone's… _NEVER_!" 

 "Chibi?" Mirai's heart tugged. 

"That's enough! You will be Mirai mate end of discussion." 

Goku frowned at his mate.  "Leave us." 

"Kakarrot you know as well as I that it can't be any other way. They will be mates. End this nonsense NOW! " Vegeta growled as he left in a temper. Mirai just stood there confused. 

Goku turned to the two teens standing nearer the door. "Both of you out." 

"Let's go Mirai." Ursus tugged on his friend's arm only to have it pulled away.

"No, NO I have the right to hear this." He complained staring at his bond brother. 

Goku sighed. "Mirai …" 

"NO I want to hear what you have to say." He growled at his papa before his eyes fixed back on his brother. "Chibi?" Gohan lowered his sights not wanting to look into the pleading blues. 

Goku could understand the older boy but he needed to talk with Gohan alone. "Mirai I think it will be best if you leave for the moment. We are leaving in few minutes. Now get ready and we will meet you down in the docking bay."

"But…" Mirai blues shifted to his papa's determent orbs. 

"Mirai!"    

"Fine!" Mirai frowned as he tuned back to his brother before he stormed off with his friend. Ursus followed behind not sure what the hell was going on but he was going to find out. Goku turned back to his son. 

Gohan eyes were lowered, not wanting to meet his papa expressive orbs. "Gohan what's going on?" The warrior lifted his son's chin. "Son?"

Dark pools lifted to meet concern orbs. "I told father I didn't want be Mirai's mate." Came the whisper. 

Goku bit his bottom lip. This was going to be a problem. He moved to the bed motioning for the young cub to do the same.  "I see. Why?"

The young teen eyes cautiously looked up to meet his papa's, feeling ashamed.  "He needs someone better." He looked at his papa sitting on the bed in front of him. 

A warm smile shone in the warrior's eyes. "Gohan, Mirai only see you." Goku tail brought the cub closer with his hands stretched out to hold his son, getting him to look up at him. 

A deep frown washed over the young teens face. "He can't have me…I won't let him." His fist clenched out of frustration. That no one was listening to him.  

"Alright settle down. No one is going to push…" Goku went to explain only to be interrupted. 

"Father will…" Dark orbs locked with his father. 

Goku smirked. "Gohan there are a few things you need to know. Sit down."  He patted the bed next to him. He watched as Gohan, full of mistrust, sat on the bed. "Mirai went into heat for the first time last year. Do you understand?"

The teen nodded. "Yes he came of age." He had this conversation already with his uncle Turles. 

"It had hit him bad, maybe because he was later than most, or the stress he has been under, we don't know. He suffered pretty badly." Gohan's eyes meet his papa's serious, but soft orbs. "He wouldn't take anyone to his bed. He kept himself for you, Gohan." Goku explained getting his young son's attention. 

"But he was hurting?" Gohan was confused. Why would his brother want to suffer, especially when the world he came from took what they wanted? 

"Yes and when he goes into heat next…" Goku was interrupted when the boy's panicked eyes widened. The warrior just wanted to make the boy aware. They all knew they were going to have trouble if he comes into heat before Gohan was of age.  

Gohan sprung from the bed. "But I can't. I don't, I won't…"

"No one is expecting you to go to his bed. You're too young, but I think you should be aware of what your brother is going through. We'll talk about this another time. We need to get you home. Yes?" Goku lifted his son's chin up with a smile.  

"Papa what do I say to Mirai?" The boy asked watching his papa stand. 

"Be open with him, tell him the truth." Gohan nodded. Goku gave him quick hug to reassure him. He went to pack a few things with Gohan watching from the bed. The boy didn't feel like seen his brother just yet. He didn't know what to say. The young prince didn't believe he could tell the truth about this. It might hurt worse. 

No if he could get another to mark him that would be best, then Mirai will have to take another more worthy mate. The whole idea scared him. It would be like belonging to a master all over again. The property of one, with their stamp of approval, Saiyan style.      

~~~

"Tell me what the hell was that all about?" 

"Forget it." Mirai growled again. His pace picked up along the corridor. 

"No. Mirai you gave me a split lip for a reason. Now tell." Ursus growled grabbing his friend before entering the shared room.    

The prince stopped and glared at his persistent friend. "It was an accident. We all thought Gohan said you claimed him."

"WHAT!" Ursus frown deepened. It's not like it was a huge surprise. He had fantasised about claiming the royal cub. "You believed him?"

"Well yeah. If you're future mate said something like that?" Mirai growled pushing Ursus arm from blocking the doorway. "He's mine, no-one touches him." He growled. 

Mirai stormed into the room and grabbed a small bag, still fired up about the whole mess. His mind was full of problems. What if Gohan refused him? Each one was washed a side with 'that won't happen.' 

Ursus grabbed a bag. He was going too. It was just a matter of fact that they went everywhere together. Everyone knew this. "So what did he say?"

"He doesn't want to be claimed." Mirai growled shoving his clothes in roughly with his thought racing. 

"Shit. He said that?" Ursus frowned as he grabbing his clothes. "It could be just that he scared. I mean, he's still young." He thought out loud. Mirai stopped.

"Yeah with everything it would be a normal reaction. I just get so pissed too think about what he has been through. I tend to block the thoughts before I ki blast something to ash. He is young but he could go into heat early. Papa said he was young when he had his first rut." Mirai felt a little better as he went back to packing.

"Yeah, how old?" Ursus asked still packing. He was very interested but he was trying to cool it in front of his friend. He didn't want to get him suspicious. 

"Oh I think papa said he was fifteen nearly sixteen." Mirai said with his back turned. Not seeing the shocked look on his friends face. 

Ursus' interest was spiked. "That's young."

"Yeah, he's not that old I guess. When Dad first saw him he hadn't even had his first rut. Dad always thought he would make a good mate but made the mistake of not saying anything. On one of dad's missions papa came into season and was claimed by another, one of the dominated females, Gohan mother." 

"I couldn't see him with anyone else, other than your father." Ursus thought out loud.  Mirai nodded in agreement as he went on. 

"Anyway Nappa told me dad was livid. He disappeared into space for a few years. No-one heard from him for long time. Then one day he came back with my mother from a distant world. She was supposed to have been very exotic, very beautiful but she was too weak. She died giving birth to me." 

"Dad was kept busy with different missions and things. When I was about four he saw Kakarrot again, at one of the big torments.  He was very impressed. Grandfather, found out that Kakarrot had lost his mate in a mission few months back and had a son." 

"After the torment grandfather summoned Kakarrot up to the palace. I sat next to dad and grandfather." Mirai explain as they both crammed their bags with stuff." 

"Papa was very nervous and shy. He didn't say much or eat much, which was a worry. Dad couldn't stop staring at him, making him even more nervous. I reckoned dad made his mind up that night to claim him.

"But we didn't see papa for a while. He went away on a mission with his brothers. It was a few weeks into a big battle with Zardon that we got word that Kakarrot was injured. Dad had a big fight with grandfather. He wouldn't let him go to get papa." 

"Why not?" Ursus asked never having heard this story before. 

"How would I know? I was a kid." 

Ursus nodded *_true_.*

 "Anyway when papa did recover he returned home. We went straight over to see him. That was the day I met Gohan."  Mirai smiled warmly. 

Mirai remembered, how small Gohan was and how his father sat down on the couch holding him with Kakarrot brothers and father standing around. Then his father let him hold the cub. Mirai could hear conversations on how Gohan doesn't like strangers holding him.  He remembered feeling proud that he got the cub asleep and they trusted him with the young one. 

He saw the way the cub cooed up at him, trusting him and the way Gohan's small hand held his finger in a tight grip, not willing to release his hold on the older boy. They were all good memories that warmed the prince's heart. 

"Gohan is fourteen and if he follows Kakarrot with his first heat." Ursus was going over the maths. 

Mirai patted the other teens shoulder and smirked. "It means I don't have to wait long." He purred. "You have no idea how often I have dreamt about this. I can't help it."

"You've got your hand on it." Ursus smirked. 

"And you don't." The prince returned the metaphor. "Anyway I don't know if you have noticed." Mirai nudged him. "Huh I'd kill you if you did."

The prince smirked at Ursus' paling face. "But Gohan has the _most_ luring scents I can't wait until he comes into heat. That will be so arousing. I can't wait to breathe it in _Hmm to taste him. Then the sparks will fly." Mirai promised him with a wink._

"Oh- Oh I think I can imagine." Ursus said nervously, eyes wide zipping his bag up. He knew too well. 

"Hmmm …Can't wait. Yummy _yummy" Mirai beamed at his friend, lost in erotic thoughts as he left the room. Ursus did much the same only praying that he lives to see it as they headed down to the docking bay._

~~~

Both Mirai and Ursus put their gear in one of the two shuttles that came for the royals. They were made for speed not comfort or crowds. With the royal being threatened, the Saiyanjins wanted their King and his family back in the safety of Vegeta-sei.     

The two teens came out of the four man ship to talk with the King when they saw Goku and Gohan head their way. Mirai noticed his brother was a little hesitant. He thought Gohan might think he was angry with him. "Chibi." Mirai smiled. He was pleased to see Gohan returned the smile if not a quick one. 

The younger cub looked up at his parents who were now lost in conversation leaving him with the two taller teens. Both their eyes were upon him. Gohan squirmed under the stares. "Are you excited?" Ursus said trying to break the ice. 

The younger boy thought about it. He had been too worried about other things to really take in the fact that he was going home. "I don't know I can't remember too much about it. I think there was a pond I liked to play around." Gohan thought. His childhood memories were a bit scrambled between the nightmare and the fantasy of having a loving family.         

"That's right. We use to hide out there and soak the guards when they walked past." Mirai beamed. He had forgotten about that. 

"That sounds cool." Ursus smirked. "By the sounds of it you have an evil side." The teen beamed. 

A gleam lit in Gohan's eyes. "Maybe."

Mirai smirked. That sounded like the brother he remembered. "You don't know half of it. He loved to sneak off too. He would wander down to the Kitchen at night when papa and father were a sleep." 

"Midnight snacks." Ursus smirked. 

Gohan thought about it. "No I never went to the Kitchen."

Mirai frowned. "Where did you go then?"

The more Gohan thought about it, more of his memories surfaced, if not hazy. "Same place I hid when we play with Nappa, the hiding chamber in the west wing." Gohan recollected.  

"You never told me this?" Mirai's frown deepened. He used to wonder where his brother used to find theses great places to hide.  

"I would go and see the lady?" Gohan explained. He remember the lady, she was nice to him. She would sing unknown nursery rhymes to him form a distant land.   

"What lady?" Mirai wanted to know more. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He also didn't like his brother having secrets from him.   

"She had blue hair. She said that she was a secret and not to tell." Gohan recollected. Mirai's brow rose and he turned to Ursus who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. It was the first he had heard of this.  

They where interrupted with Vegeta calling them. "Brats are you ready to go?"

They nodded. "Yes."  

"Good hurry. Don't cause any trouble you two." The king warned the two older teens before he turned to youngest. "I'll be there soon." Vegeta wanted to embrace the boy but not with all the guards around. Gohan, who was feeling bad about the fight, wanted to make up. 

"Father?"

"Yes." The king frowned. 

"You won't be long will you?" The boy asked.  

"No Gohan, go with your papa. I'll see you soon." Vegeta's eyes lit at the boy. Gohan nodded. He remembered how his father would always hug him at home away from prying eyes. He thought he wouldn't mind one now. He felt nervous and apprehensive about going home.

Goku, on the other hand, didn't care. He went to kiss his mate with all the guards finding other sights to look at. The two went into deep passionate kiss.  Mirai knew this could last a while. He grabbed the time to dag Gohan away out of ear shot. "Chibi?"

Gohan looked up with his brother's hand holding him. "What?"

"When we get back will you show me this room?" Mirai asked. His curiosity was growing about the blue hair lady.  

"I think so… I don't know…" Gohan thought about it. It had been so long. 

"Gohan." Goku called from the shuttle. The boy looked back at his papa ready to leave. Gohan returned his sight to his brother's blues. Mirai held him so he had to look at him.

"I'll talk with you later" Mirai purred, not wanting to let go soaking up the closeness, the warmth. Moist lips parted "Chibi?" 

Blues smoked in a haze, a potion of love, a spell that moved, lowering, suffocating through dark pearls, a breath of warmth, a prayer. "Let me…pleaseee" the whisper. Seeing through half hoods at young moist silks parting, captured, conquer. At first a hesitant taste, then a luring flavour, a stirring of mixed emotions followed. 

Mirai blues were losing to those cautious midnight pears. His arousal tugged between them the need to taste growing, to claim, it was all a hand reach away. "Chibi…" 

"Brats!" The King snapped turning around to see Mirai holding Gohan inches away like they might have kissed. A smirk grew this was good. It would be a start to their bond. "You are holding up the departure." Vegeta said. He was quietly pleased and this was filtering through back to his mate. Goku smirked at his lover's keenness to get the boys back onto the road to become future mates. 

Both boys walked across to their own ship in the bay. Gohan licked his bottom lip savouring the kiss. He wasn't sure what he thought. He kind of liked it. It was so warm, gentle, nothing like he's known, and for some reason it tugged at his heart. 

Mirai masked the seriousness he felt in taking the boy, the need to claim with his mark.  His groin ached to be satisfied and all he could do was wait. He knew his father would kill him if he even thought about taking Gohan now. The erotic image where being played over and over again in his mind now that he had tasted that delicious flavour sweetness that hungered his need. 

It wasn't long before both princes were in their seats with the doors closed. The sound of the humming surrounded them lost in each their own thoughts. The engines started to power up getting ready to leave. The king and his guards left the docking bay.  

Both shuttles lifted before rocketing off in to darkness of space one after the other with the docking gates closing behind them, passing the ocean of planets and moons that lined their path, taking the royals back to planet Vegeta-sei. 

Leaving Vegeta, to his work in bring the Royal Saiyanjin ship back to full power. With Saiyanjin fighter pilots, patrolling the area for any unwanted ships or foolishness attacks on their King.  

TBC…

A/N: Well they are going home and I was good no one got kidnapped they didn't get attacked. Shocked? Don't blame you if you are. ^_~ 

Thanks guys. 

^_^

^_^


	27. chapter 26

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and my characters OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 26 

An ocean of powerful Saiyan warriors lined Vegeta-sei port. The morning sky had a warm orange/brown glow. The metallic humming drew nearer as two shuttles came into view, mirroring the other as they come down from the sky. 

Conversations were heavy with the sound of relief and outrage, as the Saiyanjin awaited the royal family back. A number of fighter pilots escorted the two shutters back into the safe arms of Vegeta-sei's Empire.          

The warriors watched as the thundering sound of the two shuttles descended from the sky. Two slick ships touched down on the hard surface of the port with a roar as the engines power down. There was a deafening cheer from the crowds with fighter ships circling the bay above. The sound died down as the ships doors begin to open to release the King's family. 

Everyone ones curious sights were in search for their first glance of their long lost Saiyanjin prince. Uncertainty coated their thoughts as they watched the king's mate step from out of one of the ships. The thundering sound echoed as all powerful fists hit their chest plates in high honour, a Saiyanjin salute to the royal mate, Kakarrot.  

Goku looked around at the ocean of warriors but his concerned sights turned back to the shuttle, where his young apprehensive son refused to leave. Mirai exited his shuttle as soon as the door opened, ignoring the welcoming mat of warriors. He rushed over to the other ship and to one of the strongest warriors of them all, his papa. 

"How's Chibi?" He asked. Mirai blues tried to get a peek at his bond brother through the door. 

"He's nervous, the crowd." Goku turned back his dark eyes scanned the waiting crowd. 

"Dad will have fit if he doesn't show himself. Stop the talk that he's weak." The eldest prince's sights returned to the warriors waiting to see his brother, to analyse, to see if he will make a true leader a warrior for their empire.  

"I know. This is so unfair to him." Goku growled.  

"Papa it's alright I'll bring him out." Mirai reassured him with Ursus now approaching the low ramp. 

"Go easy on him, son." The adult warrior placed a hand on his Mirai's shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. 

"Would I do anything less?"  Mirai beamed. He turned back to his friend. "Wait here I'll get Chibi." 

"You're _highness_." Ursus growled. Still shitty about the little kiss that Mirai snuck Gohan before they left. He had to listen to the whole delicious detail all the way here. Ursus really wanted to return the split lip that Mirai gave him hours ago. 

"Thank you." Mirai grinned back sarcastically. He didn't know what had got up Ursus nose and if it continued it was going to be met with his fist. Goku's eyes narrowed on the two before he was interrupted. 

"Sire." The tall warrior turned around only to jump back a step. 

*Shit* 

"Artimis." He squealed. The man gave him the creeps and Vegeta wasn't here to deal with him. Goku tried to compose himself. Ursus rolled his eyes Mirai shook his head and left them to it.

"Chibi?" Mirai called. He entered to see the back of a high chair and tips of his brother mass of black hair. The lavender prince walked around to see Gohan with his arms wrapped around his legs that were pressed against his chest his face was hiding in his knees. "Chibi it's okay."           

Expressive dark orbs looked up drowning in anxiety. "I don't want to go outside. There's too many."

Mirai crouched down a sympathetic smile slipping over his face. His blues soaked up the beauty. "I'll be with you. You trust me don't you?" 

There was that word again _trust. "You won't leave me?" The fear echoed in his voice. The fear of separation washed over him. To be taken; ripped away. _

"Chibi I will never leave you." Mirai leaned, blues pools roamed to parted lips. The delicious thought, a kiss. His hand gently stroked a soft cheek. "Chibi trust me." He purred. 

Gohan leaned, moist silks parted keen to taste that flavour once again. A whirl of warmth washed over him. Mirai moved closer pressing into their kiss keen to taste his future mate. His groin started to ache. It seamed he couldn't get enough of the tantalising taste, the essence. The younger boy found himself being dawn to the floor by strong arms, so lost was Mirai to take him. 

Gohan broke from the kiss. "Mirai?" The boy asked. His brother's blues heavy with yearning Saiyanjin hormones rising. 

"Chibi…sorry." The lavender teen pulled away and offered a hand. "Sorry… forgive me?" He asked a little ashamed at not having more control. It was repeated in his eyes. 

Gohan could see this. Those blues smoked with regret. "Its alright, I'll go with you." He said being pulled up to his feet. A smile of relief washed over Mirai's face. 

"Chibi, you know I wouldn't mean to do anything to hurt you?" Mirai's voice was soft as he held the younger teen closer, not wanting to let go. 

"It's alright Mirai you didn't hurt me." Gohan reassured him looking into his endless blues.   

"I'm glad. Let's get you home."  Mirai reluctantly released his hold on the younger form. Gohan sights shifted back to the door. With a heavy sigh of apprehension the young teen looked up at his brother. Mirai smiled capturing his chin and brushing a thumb over his soft cheek. "I'm here." He purred. 

Gohan took a deep breath. His shoulders straitened showing what little height he had. His papa told him before they landed how he was to act. _Show no fear_. The young Saiyanjin called up every inch of strength he had. "I'm ready." He said in an emotionless tone, not that much different from the king his father. 

Mirai nodded and moved away. He knew, like the rest, Gohan had to prove to their people that he wasn't weak. He approached the door the hush of silence as the ocean of warriors noticed movement from the ship. Gohan glimpsed over his shoulder to see Mirai urging him on. They needed to quench their peoples concerns and stop the gossip. 

Gohan's dark pearls hardened; void of any emotion as he stepped out on to the ramp. He was met with the roar of cheers and a deafening applause. His muscles tensed one good thing with the ki ring around his neck they couldn't pick up his true feelings. Gohan's tail stayed wrapped tight around his waist like his papa had showed him. 

His eyes roamed the strong support of his homecoming. Gohan's face was made of stone not showing how he felt. He's sights fell on the teen next to his papa. Ursus gave him an encouraging wink. He looked up at his papa looking uncomfortable, standing next to an old man. His eyes fixed on the long beard those adsorbing dark eyes. 

Gohan frowned. "I know you." 

"Yes sire long ago before you where taken." The man said as his eyes shifted to the king's mate.

"No I have seen you …" The prince was interrupted. 

"Sire I think it would be best if we all go back to the palace. There is so much to prepare for with the safe return of the prince." Artimis smiled at Goku who nodded. The old man looked back to the prince. "And a welcome home party for Prince." Artimis smiled at the apprehensive boy. 

Gohan's dark pools were distracted as the head commander of the royal guards approached him with another. Mirai tensed as his sights stayed fixed on his commander and his son. They both saluted and bowed their respects to the King's mate, Kakarrot. The lavender prince watched as they headed towards his young future mate. 

The other teen and Mirai exchanged their hatred for the other. "You're highness." Both father and son saluted as this was an official affair. Protocol was called for both the heirs to Vegeta-sei. Gohan looked up at the broad shoulders warrior that mirrored his father. The commander son's eyes softened as he looked down at the young prince. The man came forward. "I would like you to introduce you to my son, Collis."   

Gohan automatically held out his hand. Both father and son were taken back. The law stated that no-one was to touch a royal. But this was the prince offering so it would be more accepted. The commander motioned for his son. Collis smiled a gleam entered his eyes as he took the prince hand. Bowing he glanced at Mirai behind the prince who was snarling at him. *_fair game* Collis thought. _

"You're Highness it's an honour."  He purred. Collis could feel Ursus eyes fixed sending daggers through his back. They were all in the same squadron made up of elite cubs from the most powerful families on Vegeta-sei. To be trained into powerful warrior's, commanders of the future. 

Gohan eyes roamed at the boy in front of him who still held his hand. Their eyes met. "Are you with my brother at the academy?" He asked. 

Collis smirked as his eyes shifted to Mirai who took a step forward with Ursus doing the same from behind. Both loathed the teen. "Yes sire we are." With a smug gleam he returned back to the handsome prince in front of him. "I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you to your awaiting transport."  He purred. His father puffed out his chest at his son's manners. 

Gohan was lost. His sights shifted to his papa who was to busy keeping his eyes fixed on Artimis. His eyes roamed to see Ursus looking like he was ready for fight. A frown washed over his face as he looked over his shoulder to see Mirai's icy blues drilling holes in Collis. Not knowing what to do Gohan nodded. "Okay."

The smirk grew over Collis face as he locked eyes with Mirai. He released the young prince's hand and, with a smug look, stood to his full hight and puffed out his chest. For all to see as he held out his hand for the prince to move forward. "Sire."

Mirai blues never left the teen as Gohan and Collis walked down the ramp with Kakarrot beside Artimis with command in front. The sea of warriors parted for the royals and company. Ursus met up with Mirai as they both made their way behind them. "Are you going to let him get away with that?" Ursus was ropable. His fists were itching for fight. 

"No I'm not. I think we should visit the tavern tonight." Mirai said making a fist before cracking his knuckles into his palm. 

"I'm in. Hey your father's not around. We could have some real fun." Ursus chirped 

"That's until he comes home." Mirai remind him. They have been behind his desk too many times to not know.  

"You're such a pessimist. Lighten up, I want to enjoy this." Ursus complained.  

"Only thing is I get first go." The prince warned with eyes fixed on his friend.  

Ursus frowned. "Pulling rank on me now? I knew it would come to this, you royals are all the same." 

"Be lucky you're invited." Mirai growled with a raised brow. 

"Yes you're a royal pain in the…" Ursus put his hand up in defeat with his friends warning glare. "I'll shut up… see." Ursus pretended to zip his lips. 

"Keep them that way." Mirai growled. He went back to thinking about his smug colleague up ahead with his future mate at his side in quiet conversation. 

"He's got a nerve." Came the voice at the prince side, Mirai rolled his eyes. He was fooling himself that Ursus could shut up for even second. Ursus watched Collis work his charm on the young prince that was meant to be his job. 

Gohan followed his papa to the royal transport. Goku relaxed Artimis and the head commander went into their own vehicles. Collis bowed to Kakarrot and then his eyes gleamed back at the royal cub with a new goal. He found the young prince very appealing worthy to be his mate. 

He was interrupted from his daydream by someone at his side. He looked up to see Mirai's icy blues upon him. The prince's shoulder flexed back in an aggressive stance a mere breath away from the other teen. Collis eyes locked with the same hatred loathing. He turned only to bump into Ursus in the same powerful stance as his prince. "See you later." Ursus purred with his eyes a lit.

Collis face hardened as he glanced over his shoulder to see Mirai's eyes on him. "Later." 

"I can't wait." The boy growled and pushed passed Ursus heading towards his father with fire now set in his eyes. 

"I think that was a date." Ursus smirked pleased with himself. Turning, he was about to climb in the transport. Only to have Mirai beat him to it. The prince sat opposite Gohan who was next to their papa. Ursus climbed in with a defeated frown and sat next to his long time friend. 

"You okay Chibi?" Mirai asked.     

"Yes. What was that about?" Gohan asked, seen the tension outside the vehicle. 

"Oh… just havening a friendly chat." Mirai reassured him. Ursus nodded to confirm it. 

Goku raised brow. "You two had better behave." The warrior warned. "Your father will be home soon.

"Oh come on papa! You know what that creep is up to!" Mirai growled. Gohan looked up at his papa he could feel the tension growing. 

"I know Mirai. We all knew this would happen. No harm is done. Leave it!" Goku growled not wanting to talk about it in front of his youngest son. 

"Like hell I will!" Mirai growled. Like he could just drop it. The idea of that pompous brown nose touching his brother burned at him. 

"Mirai I mean it! It won't be your father you have to worry about!" Goku warned.  

"For fuck's sake…" Mirai growled in frustration.   

"Mirai!" Goku snapped, with eyes ablaze dropping the young warrior back into line.  

"Fine!" Mirai spat he knew better than to upset his parents, especially when they are more powerfully than him.   

Gohan was wide eyed with the aggression that was coming from Mirai about this. Ursus didn't look that happy either. "What is everyone upset about. Is it because Collis wants me in his bed?" All eyes snapped on to the younger member of the royal family.

"GOHAN!" All three growled. The young prince frowned. Did they truly believe he could be so naive on this, especially after everything that had happened? Gohan was starting to believe they preferred not to believe it. 

Mirai was seen red. He looked away watching the landscape pass them by lost in thoughts. Ursus was doing much the same on the other side. Goku was whishing for his mate to hurry home before he goes insane. Gohan with deep frown crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked out the window. 

He was mad that they would think of him as child. Slowly his temper quietened. The landscape, everything he had forgotten was passing by them. Gohan moved closer to the window feeling the breeze on his face his hair ruffling in its warmth. He found himself with both arms resting on the open window with his chin resting on them. He soaked up the warm colours that where once an every day occurrence, forgotten amongst the every day routine.          

The excitement built a long lost scent of Vegeta-sei, of her fresh plants mixed with the humidity. It was a powerful medicine to Saiyanjin who had being without her welcoming aroma. Goku looked over at his son taking in the sights. A smile slipped on his face. He had waited a long time for this. Goku wished Vegeta was here to see this. 

Mirai turned in the quiet of the vehicle to see his bond brother. "It's beautiful is it?" He remembered when he came back he would take comfort in the sights and smells of their home world. 

Gohan nodded, too involved and not wanting to miss any part of what his eyes were absorbing. The time they got back to the palace, all tempers had cooled. Goku stepped out to meet with Artimis and the commander and his son Collis. Mirai and Ursus stood on either side of Gohan not giving Collis the chance to touch him. 

They all walked in the palace with Gohan mouth a jar, his eyes wide. It was still as magnificent as he remembered. It hadn't lost any of that power that loomed over it majestic walls. If anything he still felt small in these surrounding, that was home.  

"Welcome home chibi." Mirai purred. Gohan turned to meet his brother with his first wide smile in years. The young prince's eyes roamed over the large foyer. Goku asked for them to be excused. He was not interested in royal protocol. His family took precedence. 

Collis and his father bowed with the teen turning back to Gohan. "I hope I get the privilege of seeing you again my prince, maybe at the party."  He purred with one last threatening look back at the other two teens. Collis turned to leave, Ursus and Mirai eyes stayed fixed like true warriors, standing tall with their composure hiding their true feelings. It was only broken with a single word.

"Asshole!" Ursus growled, freezing Collis in his tracks. With his back to them and a tilt of the head a low growl escaped. Collis composed himself before he continued to walking off to meet his father. Ursus smirked feeling pleased that he got under the skin of the smug nose teen. 

Lost in their little silent war Gohan had wandered on ahead, keen to see the apartment. Noticing the youngest gone they all swung around to see him up ahead taking in everything as he went along. "Hey chibi….WAIT UP!"  They jogged up ahead with Goku following at a slower pace behind. 

Gohan stopped and waited for them. Mirai grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into hug, relieved to have got rid of the others. "Come on let's go upstairs."  His young brother nodded. Mirai smiled and they all took to the grand staircase. 

They came to those doors that Gohan remembered being so much bigger. "Inside." Goku called opening the door to their family home. Gohan's eyes went wide soaking up the sights he was seeing. 

Ursus and Mirai were behind him watching the scene unfold as Gohan's hand reached over to touch the plush sofa he remembered. He ran a hand over the soft material. He looked over at his father favoured place to sit near the window. A smile spread across his face that lit up his eyes. 

He wandered into the dining room touching the heavy blood red timber. Looking at the chairs that he vaguely remembered sitting at, eating with his family. He was followed by spectators. As he moved into the hall, he passed the bathroom. Gohan stopped at the door and pushed it open. He looked in the massive room with its expensive tiles and the massive bath that he and he brother use to share. 

Gohan turned to the door across the hall. Hesitantly he took a step to the closed door. "Our room." He whispered. Mirai moved closer as Gohan opened the door to see familiar furniture still where he remembered it. He walked in and sat on the bed. He turned to look at the quilt that was the same. He looked over at the pillows to see a familiar toy from years ago. "Bark"

Goku smiled and stepped into the room. "You remember it was your favourite toy." He moved passed his eldest son with Ursus at the door. Goku sat next to Gohan on the bed. "Your brother gave him to you when we first moved here."

"I went with dad looking for a present. I saw these. " Mirai explained sitting on the other side of their old bed that was still big enough for them both with it four hug puffed up pillows resting against the timber frame.

"I remember bark. Krillin wouldn't let me keep a lizard. He had the same colours as this." Gohan mind went back to that day.    

"Krillin? Goku asked. 

"Who is he another master?" Mirai asked, not liking the thought. 

Gohan shook his head and laughed. "No Krillin wasn't a master, he was my friend. We travelled everywhere the first year never staying long at any town." A sad expression washed over his face. "He's dead. They killed him."  His eyes glazed in thought. 

Goku's chest tightened as did Mirai both wanting to ask more, both unsure if they could handle it if they heard the details of his life. Mirai tried to control his temper as it started to rise when he thought about it more.

"Well your home and this is your room again." Gohan's eyes focused back and nodded. He got up there was another place he wanted to see. 

The others raised a brow as Gohan brushed past Ursus into the wide hall with them following. The young prince came up to the big wooden door of his parent's room. Goku smiled as his son entered the room. He watched as his son bounce on the bed and sitting on it. It was as hug as he remembered. It had both his parents scent in the room filling his lungs with their warmth protectiveness. "I'm staving. I'll see about something to eat." Goku said hearing his stomach growling its demands.

They all nodded with Mirai and Ursus heading over to the four poster bed where the king and his mate slept. Gohan smiled. He felt safe. "This is my favourite room." He purred. 

"It's our parent's room." Mirai complained. 

"So I like it. You're just too old to understand. "

"Old?" Mirai raised a brow. He looked over at Ursus who had the same stunned expression.  

Gohan smirked. A gleam sparked in his eyes felling safe and smug in his parents room. It builded up his courage and he decide to play on it.  "Very old, ancient…."  He smirked at their expression. It was washed off with both teen dives at him. "Arrrgh" 

Both Ursus and Mirai threw him back and started to wrestle him down with tickles. Goku rushed in hear his youngest cub scream. He relaxed as his fears were washed away and replaced with a smile. He watched Gohan being wrestled over his once neat bed by the two older teens. 

Gohan was calling them names as they tumbled over each other in a friendly game until they all tumbled off the bed, taking the sheets with them. 

"It's your father and my job to mess the bed, not yours... fix it up." Goku chuckled as he went back to his meal. All three boys where tangled in the bedding looking stunned.

Mirai shivered at the thought as did Ursus. It wasn't a picture they wanted. Gohan chuckled falling back to the floor with Ursus and Mirai on either side of him with raised brows. They had the same expression set on their face…_stuff the work_ and went back to wrestling the younger teen. Laughter choked their words, each exhausted in their game. Goku could hear them from the living room. He smiled. Their home was like it should have been all those years ago filled with laughter. 

He smiled even more with the news that his mate, Vegeta, was on his way back. With the repairs to the ship now completed he was bringing the royal flag ship back to planet Vegeta-sei. The king was coming home to where he belonged, with his family and his people.        

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay I got carried away with this chapter. It was too long to add the hidden chamber. But they do find it in the next chapter and tempers flare for another reason. It's just waiting to be edited. That's the slowest part.

Thanks guys. I mean it. ^_~

^_^


	28. chapter 27

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! **Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R **

_Royal Delivery_

Chapter 27 

After lunch Goku informed the boys that their father was returning in the morning with the royal flag ship. Gohan was pleased. He felt better with the knowledge that he have both his parents around. Mirai and Ursus complained that they will only have one night to have their fun with Collis before being summoned to the King's desk. 

Leaving the apartment after the large meal, Gohan was trying to remember his way around the palace. With the two teens at his side he weaved through the different corridors. They walked up a flight of stairs that weren't used much, on the other side of the palace. It was the palace wing that their grandfather uses to live in.  

The stairs continued to whirl their way to the top floor just like their do for their apartment on the other side of the palaces. "I think it was over here." Gohan pointed across a massive round foyer with light tiled floors, with the shin of the midday light filtered through the glass dome above them. There were two corridors on either side of them.

"It's been forever since I was been here." Mirai said as stepped onto the polished floor. 

Ursus looked up at the different war paintings that were scattered around the massive walls. With a sigh he looked over at Gohan walking ahead. "GREAT, more bloody corridors. Come on guys, let go back." He growled. 

Mirai gave a frustrated glare at his friend. "I don't remember anyone asking you to come." He growled. 

Ursus returned the glare. "Someone has to look after Chibi." Gohan couldn't hear any of this as he stood in front of a one line of doors trying to remember which the right one was.

The lavender teen frowned. "Don't call him that." It didn't bode well hearing another call his brother by his pet name. Mirai felt a sting of jealousy run through him with Ursus befriending his brother the way he was. 

The other teen cocked his head at the prince with a glare. "Why not?" Both narrowed their sights on each other ready for a verbal battle when they were interrupted. 

"Hey, I think I found it."  Gohan smiled at them both. The two teens came up next to him as Gohan turned the handle. The door opened as the taller teens looked over his shoulder. Mirai and Ursus both frowned as they followed the younger boy in. 

"It looks like all the rest." Ursus said as he entered the room. It had a huge four posted bed with some other furniture scattered around. A huge window with heavy drapes took up the centre of the wall letting some midday light filter through.   

"What makes you think it's here chibi?" Mirai asked as he wandered over to the window, pushing back the drapes and peeking out over the many roof tops of the city.     

Gohan watched as the two teens looked over the room that was void of life. "Because I found it when Nappa told us to run off and hide." 

Mirai smirked. "Yeah he only did that so he didn't have to look after us." He said as he approached the centre of the room.  

"Great bodyguard."  Ursus took few steps over towards large painting of an ancient war scene above the massive fireplace.

"Okay Chibi where is this hidden chamber?"  Mirai asked with his hands on his hips looking over at his brother who turned around and moved next to Ursus. 

"I'll show you." Gohan said as he brushed passed the tall teen and stood in front of the fireplace. His head just reached the lip of the mantelpiece. Gohan bowed his head as he went under the mantelpiece and into the mouth of the blue stone fireplace.  

Ursus turned back to Mirai who had the same confused expression. Both shrugged and approached the fireplace. "Chibi?"

Gohan stood back up to his full hight inside the wide mouth surrounded by three walls of blue stone. He turned to see Ursus and Mirai crouching down some looking at him a little confused. "You have to come in, there plenty of room."  The younger boy explained. 

The two taller teens crouched down and entered beside the boy. Mirai stood up to his height. He looked up and could just see through the thick webs that coved the walls above. Ursus screwed up his nose when he sighted a spider. "I hate those things." 

Mirai turned to see what his friend was commenting on. "You really fear them. Don't you?"

"You got that right." Ursus turned from the hairy black spider to the sound of stone grinding on stone. "Hey what happened?"

"I stepped on this." Gohan pointed to dark blue stone on the floor in the corner. Mirai and Ursus' eyes widened as the wall started to roll back like a door leaving an opening. 

The young prince walked in with the other two teens following behind him as their curiosity peaked. Gohan continued along a stone path. The strong musty smell coated the air around them.

"Where's this light coming from?" Mirai asked behind his brother. 

"It's the stone. It gives off some sort of energy." Gohan explained as dim blue light radiated off the wall in waves.  

Ursus was right next to Mirai as they walked along the passageway. "How far does this go?"

"Not far see." Gohan pointed to wooden door at the end. The young prince's hand went to open the door only to find it locked. He looked over his shoulder at his brother.

Mirai locked eyes and nodded. "Here let me give it a go." The lavender teen moved in and held the handle. With his other hand he sent a thin thread of ki through the lock. They heard a metallic click and the door opened as Mirai stepped back to let his brother can walk in first. "There you go."

"You've been around me too long." Ursus chuckled. Mirai smirked. Both followed the smaller teen. Their eyes narrowed adjusting to the dark when light flooded the room. "What the…" 

Blinking from the bright light they could see Gohan over near some more heavy drapes. The boy looked around. "She's gone."  All eyes turned to the room around them with its rich mats covering the floor, a four posted bed just like the others. The bed spread was covered in a thick layer of dust hiding the blue and sliver thread. 

"Who was she?" Mirai wondered out loud. 

"Does that answer you're question?" Ursus said pointing to painting, with thin web laced over it, above the fireplace. Ursus pulled at the web, getting nervous when it stuck to his fingers. 

Mirai wandered over in a trance, eyes fixed on the exotic woman in the painting, with her blue eyes and blue hair. "She is beautiful so different from any other Saiyan."

"That's her." Gohan said as came up to his brother's side. "She was very nice to me."

"Chibi, why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Mirai eyes never left the lady's.

"She told me that I couldn't."

"How did you find her?"

"She found me. I hid in the fireplace when the door opened. I fell back and the door closed on me. I was trapped in the passageway screaming but no-one could hear me. I fell asleep trying to open the door."

"Why didn't you call me?" Mirai said now looking at his brother with concern in his eyes. 

"I tried but the blue stone must have blocked my calls." Gohan said pointing back out into the hall. Mirai nodded with Ursus frowning at the thought. Both teens looked at him with more questions. "Well when I woke up I was in her bed. She sang to me and hugged me and told me everything would be alright. She never once asked my name but she knew it. " 

"That's weird what was she doing in the palace? I knew nothing of this." Mirai could feel the swell of anger rise inside of him. "Why was she such a secret? Did she tell you anything about herself?" 

Gohan thought back and a frown crossed his face. "I can't remember."  The next think he knew his brother had hold of his arms making him look up at him.

Mirai's demanding eyes burrowed deep into confused inks.  "Anything?"

Gohan shook his head. "No I can't…"

"Damn it Chibi this is important!"  Mirai growled. Without realising it, his hands tightened around his brother, bruising him. 

"Mirai you're hurting …" The boy called looking at his brother's hands. Ink pools returned to meet his brother blues they seemed to be lost in thought, not hearing him. 

"Release him!" Ursus growled. It was only when Ursus released his hold from Mirai that he snapped out of it.

"Ursus!" Mirai snapped back with his eyes fixed on his friend. Ursus eyes betrayed him with the concern for the boy. 

"What is it?" Ursus asked seeing the confused expression on his friends face.   

"I need to know who she is." He growled out in frustration. "I have to know!" 

Unnoticed, Gohan moved over to the window ledge, angry. His heart was swelling with rage at his brother and Ursus, the whole family, himself mostly. "I'm weak." He growled under his breath. 

"Mirai, look there is bound to be something here that could tell us who she is." Ursus growled waving a hand at all the personal effects still scattered around coved in dust. It was like the room was just walked away from and locked away in time.  

"You're right." He patted his friend on the shoulders. "Sorry." Mirai said with his friend nodding and smiling. 

"Shall we?" Ursus smirked as he pointed to the walk through robe that no doubt would lead to the bathroom. Both forgot for a minute about Gohan until they heard a frustrated growl coming from the boy. Both turned to see Gohan pulling on the handle of the window in an attempt to unlock it for some fresh air. "Chibi …do you want me to help you?" Mirai asked about to take step forward. 

Gohan turned eyes fixed on the two teens who were about to help. "I don't need your help! I can do this!" He growled with his tail flicking angrily in frustration behind him. 

Both boys raised a brow at the hostility radiating from the young prince. They raised their hands in defence and took step back. "If you need us… call." Mirai said as he and Ursus turned around only to hear a growl. 

Shaking his head Mirai disappeared into the robe room with Ursus leaning closer. "What's got into him?"

"Who knows? Come on, leave him to his temper. I need to know who she was." The lavender prince said as his eyes sighted a row of fine silks and glamorous clothes, nothing a Saiyan would wear. His brow knitted. "Who was she?"  

Gohan was taking out his frustration out on the window as he pulled at it stubborn lock. The window overlooked the grounds that they used to play in when they were very young. 

The young prince was going to prove that he didn't need their help. He would show his brother and Ursus that he wasn't weak. Another growl of annoyance as the lock refused to budge. 

"Who ever she was she was taken care of." Mirai said going through robe.

"I'd say living like a royal." Ursus said coming out of the bathroom smelling something in a decorative glass bottle. "She liked to smell nice, can't be Saiyan." He chuckled as he put the lid back on.  

"I don't think she was." Mirai said out loud going through one of the many drawers that lined the other side wall. Ursus raised brow as something caught his eye as he picked up a pair of red high heels.

"I'd say you're right there. How do think she fought with these." He held them up for Mirai to see. The prince looked over his shoulders at the small fine shoes.  

"I don't know… but they look lethal." He said looking at the shoes with his friend nodding his agreement. Mirai turned back to going through the drawer.  "Hey I think I found something." 

"Show me." Ursus said tossing the shoes down and stepped over to see what Mirai had in his hand. The prince pulled a note book from under fine garments. Ursus' eyes meet with Mirai blues laced with conflicting emotions. "Open it." 

Mirai looked back at the book unsure. He was nervous and he didn't know why. He turned the brittle pages as his friend looked over his shoulder just as keen to know something of this woman. Their eyes were met with a language that they both had never seen before. "I can't read it. What about you? Have you seen this style before?"

His eyes shifted to his friend who shook his head. "No never seen it before, Chibi might know. He travelled a lot with his last master." With that said Mirai blues iced over. "Hey I'm just saying he might…"

"Well don't, and stop calling him that." Mirai growled as he snapped the book closed and got up. With Ursus at his side they strode into the bedchamber brows drew together as silent meet their ears. "Chibi?" Mirai called.

"SHIT MIRAI!" Both teen's eyes widened, hearts skipped a beat as they bolted to the now open window. The lacy curtains rustled with the breeze frustrating them and blocking their path. 

"FUCK!" Mirai's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. He forgot how to breathe. "CHIBI!" He screamed. Eyes wide, he ripped away the annoying lace not caring as he and Ursus leaned over the window edge with hearts in their mouths. Their eyes widen into plates at the boy clinging from a window ledge, a floor below from them. Gohan's body was being buffeted around by the strong winds currents. His black locks were being swept across his face.         

Gohan's finger gripped and clawed at the ancient stone feeling it start to slip under his weight. His anxious eyes wide as they looked down at the path that would surly take him to his death. "CHIBI" 

Dark anxious pearls looked up to meet his brothers as he stepped out onto the window ledge above him. Mirai's anxiety was building at seeing his brother's life in danger. 

It all happened in a millisecond. Gohan's eyes widened. With one last look up at his brother, he felt himself slipping taking some of the ancient stone with him. His body stated to freefall. Eyes shut tight as listened to the breeze whistling past his ears as plummeted towards the ground. 

"SHIT!" Mirai rocketed off speeding towards his brother. With a burst of power he went into gold as rocketed down snatching the smaller form only metres from the ground. Gohan felt a jolt as he opened his eyes to see what he thought was his brother in gold with teal eyes staring anxiously at him. 

Shaken from the incident they were met with Ursus flying down landing at their side. They could hear guards. "We should get away. Quick." Ursus said. Mirai, who still hadn't let go of his brother, headed over the wall of the palace grounds. 

Mirai powered down as they landed in the grounds just outside the palace. He released his hold of Gohan's waist. Both teens masked their kis. "Bloody hell chibi! What the hell were you doing?" Mirai growled. He didn't mean to but the shock and worry was too much for him.  

Gohan's dark pools were smoked in anger. His body trembled with it, growling at the pair as he stormed off.

Both Ursus and Mirai frowned. "What was that for? I just saved his life. Not even a thankyou?" Mirai complained. 

He went to catch up. Only to have Gohan's pace quicken. "FINE, DON'T TALK THEN." He growled. 

Gohan was angry with himself mostly, angry that he couldn't do the most simplest of things. "Can't even fly!" He growled. 

Gohan stormed off across the field. He was mad his brother had descended into a myth, a legendary warrior of gold, leaving him behind again making him feel that little more useless. 

Mirai watched his future mate storm off. His chest clenched as did his fist before he ploughed it into the nearest tree snapping it from it roots. Ursus eyes were fixed on the boy leaving. He was used to Mirai's temper by now. "He got the shits about something."      

"I kinda gathered that Ursus!"  Mirai snapped. "I want to know why? Was I supposed to let him fall? If I didn't turn gold…" A thought came to him and his eyes went back to Ursus who raised brow at him. "Gold that's it I went gold." Mirai snapped.

"So… It's nothing out of the ordinary for you or your family." Ursus frowned.  

"No. don't you see, Gohan didn't know." Mirai's frown deepened as he looked back to see his brother brush passed a group of Saiyan cadets. His eyes narrowed some as he watched them giving Gohan a look over, clearly not knowing who he is. 

"Yes he did. You went gold when you rescued him." Ursus said watching the scene in front of him unfold as the group started to surround Gohan.   

"Yes but chibi couldn't have known he was to out of it." Mirai took a step forward with his friend doing the same as their sharp eyes stayed fix on the group. Both Ursus and Mirai couldn't hear what was being said, only the sound of laughter filling the air. They watched as the cadets crowded around the young prince until he was out of their line of sights. "I think we should …" 

"Definitely…" Ursus agreed.  Both teens quickened their pace more as the crowd's conversation came to their ears. 

"Hey little one you want to come back with us." One of the older males purred. Gohan was being surrounded. He glared at them not in the mood. He was going to fight them if he had to. Gohan got into a fighting stance only to be laughed at. He growled with his tail flicking uncontrollable as his temper built. 

"Look I think he wants to play." One smirked. Gohan had had enough. They were mocking him because he didn't know the simplest of Saiyan lessons. With his tail not wrapped tight around his waist. With a deep growl he went to attack one only to be pulled back. He tried to pull away from his captor only to have the hands tighten and pull him closer to a broad chest. Gohan looked up over his shoulder his eyes widened. "Collis." He called in disbelief.

"My prince." The commander's son brought Gohan around so he could see him better. The warrior looked so different with his heavy dark mane left out making him look so much bigger and older. 

"Collis? Why did you call him, prince?" One of the younger cadets asked. The others looked at each other with the same question on their lips. 

"Because that's who he is. Prince Gohan."

Stunned and embarrassed knowing their friend, the commander's son, would not to lie about things of importance bowed with fist clenched to their chest asking forgiveness. Collis motioned them to leave with only a few of his friends staying to look over the prince. Collis grip never weakened as held the prince close enjoying the feeling.     

"I think you can let him go now… I keep forgetting… Collis isn't it?" Mirai growled in a sarcastic tone. His blues iced over at the male that had his hand around his future mate's waist. 

"Was that last comment supposed to upset me?" Collis growled. Gohan was still a little stunned he could feel the boys grip tighten around his waist pressing him further against his chest he looked up his eyes wandered over the mass of hair. 

Collis looked down to see the young prince looking up at him. A smile slipped on his face. It reached his eyes. "Hmm what a scent." 

Mirai's Saiyan canines were exposed. "Let… him… go!" Each word said through gritted teeth. His tail tightened stopping it from whipping out behind him. "Now!" Eyes narrowed dangerously at the other teen.

"I would do what he asks. He's kinda sensitive about his brother's scent." Ursus stated. His dark eyes watched in case he had to jump in at any time with Collis' friends hanging around.   

"I can understand why. It's very appealing." Collis purred as leaned closer to the prince's neck breathing in that delicious scent. "Hmmm" From the corner of his eyes he watched as a spark of energy snapped around Mirai. He would find a fist in his face if wasn't that Gohan moved from his hold. Only to be snatched by his brother and dragged behind him. Mirai's eyes were fixed on Collis. Ursus was ready to fight. Everyone was lost in the moment. Gohan's frown set firmly on his face. *_I'm not a kid* The young prince went to leave only to have one of Collis friends come up behind him preventing him from leaving. With built up rage, Gohan hammered the guy in the stomach and watched him double over dropping to his knees before collapsing onto the ground. Straitening his shoulders he stepped over the injured male. "I'm going home!" _

The stunned teens watched as Gohan pushed passed each of them and headed towards the palace gates. Collis smirked at the handsome teen. The young prince was becoming more appealing if not looking like some serious fun sport. 

Ursus had a smug look as he watched the prince trail off with his older brother now chasing after him. "Chibi wait up! Come on …speak to me." Mirai hated the silent treatment he was receiving. It was the worst kind punishment, to not have his brother communicate with him.    

Mirai grabbed his arm. "Please chibi…" 

Gohan dark pearls were full of rage fixed on his brother. "What!" 

Mirai relaxed some hearing him speak at least. "Chibi, has this got anything to do with me going gold?" Gohan's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed but instead of growling out his frustration he stormed off towards the palace mumbling to himself with his brother still calling from behind him. 

The older prince followed his brother all they way up to their family apartment. Gohan pushed the door open growling out his anger. He didn't see his stunned papa on the sofa watching as Gohan passed him with Mirai hot on his heels apologising. "I had to, other wise you would have died from the fall…"

Goku's frown deepened with the sound of the bedroom door being slammed. He could hear Mirai hammering on the door to be let in. "Died from a fall…?" Goku asked. 

The teen backed away in frustration. "Chibi, just because you're the only one in the family that can't go gold…" 

The sound of the lock turning and the door reopening got Mirai's hopes up only to be crushed. "Ow… ow… what was that for?...Arrgh!" Rubbing his head as it throbbed with pain from one of the many childhood toys that was hurled at him. "PAPA"

"What's going on?" Goku came over to Mirai pointing at the open door dodging everything that got hurled at him. 

"Make him stop! Ow, that _HURT! " Mirai growled getting hit in the arm._

"STOP IT! Both of you! Goku waited. No more flying missiles. It was safe. He walked into see his son boiling over with a temper that would rival his brother's or his father's. Mirai tried to follow but only had to doge another flying missile.

"ARRGH CHIBI!" He spat. He was answered with door being slammed into his face. "FINE SEE IF I CARE…like I care… BLOODY HELL CHIBI YOU COULD HAVE HURT ME!" Mirai yelled only to have the door swing open again. "OW! Papa, what was that for?"  He growled as he rubbed where his papa fist had met with his jaw.  

"Shut up and lose some of that temper!" Goku growled before closing the door again. Leaning against it, he preyed that his mate gets home really soon. Mustering up his strength he looked over at the bed where Gohan was sitting quietly with his old toy, Bark, in his hands. "Right what's was that all about? Did it have to do with Mirai going gold awhile ago?" 

"Yes." Gohan said plucking at the material out of annoyance. 

"Well at least you're talking. So?" Goku asked sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Mirai said you all can do this." Gohan said looking up at his father for the truth. 

"Yes that's right."

"I can't even fly." Gohan whispered embarrassed. Goku understood his son. Any Saiyan hates to feel weak.

"Gohan once your collar is off I promise you that I'll teach you to fly. I know your father has big plans to get you back to full strength." Goku explained watching his son pull away at the material. 

"I want to learn to fight and fly. Like Mirai and Ursus, I want to go to the academy." Gohan said looking up to meet his papa's eyes. 

"NO! No… you're too young. I just got you back NO! Even your father would agree with me."

"I want to get STRONG not to be WEAK." Gohan was ready to fight for this.  

"You will, but you don't need to go off into the academy yet." Goku got off the bed. He wasn't going to argue about this.

"Papa you let Mirai GO!" The frustration was building in side of Gohan.  

"He left and we had no choice. You're too young! "  

Gohan sprung from the bed enraged. "You keep saying that I'm too young well I've got NEWS I wasn't too _young to get FUCKED OR BEATEN INTO EVERY NIGHT!_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku yelled, feeling his body shake out of pure rage. 

"WHAT, you don't want to hear it _papa? You don't want to know what I've seen. Who I did it with… FACE IT, YOUR SON'S A WHORE!" Gohan bellowed only to be met with a fist. He fell back against the wall with the force. Stunned, his hand met his face where a bruise was appearing. His papa's eyes stayed fixed; filled with regret and rage. He forgot his son had no way of blocking that. _

"I said that's enough!" Goku's eyes softened with the look on his son's face. "Gohan?" What could he say? He felt bad. The warrior left the room drowned in emotions. "What have I done?" With tears threatening to spill and not knowing what to do he walked away to try and work out what went wrong. He dearly wished his mate would get back soon. This was more than he could handle.

Gohan was left on the floor too stunned to move, his hand nursed his bruise. "He hit me?" It wasn't a demon it was his _papa that did this. His mind was racing with conflicting thoughts he stayed there going over everything that had happened. The room seemed to be so empty or maybe it was his heart, he was at lost. Home _finally_ and now? _

~~~

Mirai was met by Ursus as he came out of the palace doors. "How did it go?" The dark hair teen asked.

"Not very good."  Mirai said still rubbing his jaw. 

"What, did he hit you?" Ursus smiled just thinking about it. He wouldn't have said no to a bit rough treatment with the young prince.  

"No. That one was from papa." Mirai said with a smirk seeing Ursus questionable look. 

"Shit you must have pissed him off."   

"Yeah must have." The prince nodded, looking away he was still feeling upset with the argument he with his brother when Ursus slapped his hand on his shoulder.   

"Hey, have you still got that book?" The teen asked. 

"Shit I must have dropped back there." Mirai frowned. 

"Here I picked it up." Ursus slapped a friendly hand on his friend back again and handed the book over. "I thought you would want it."

"You got that right." Mirai was thankful.   

"What do you think it says?" Ursus asked looking at the book. 

"I don't know. I hope we can find out though." Mirai said looking at the pages with all the unusual writing. 

"She is a bit of mystery, hey?" Ursus smirked glancing at his friend. 

"Don't laugh or say a word, promise?" Mirai looked back at Ursus with blues forcing his words.

"Promise."

"I think she could have been my mother." Mirai said. Ursus frowned with the prince's blues watching his reaction. Dark eyes took note of his friend's seriousness. Ursus nodded and slapped his friend back. "We'll find out."

TBC… 

A/N: Let's hope tempers cool down. Vegeta will be home soon with two teens in his office. Won't that put a smile on his royal face. ~_^

Thanks guys

­^_^


	29. chapter 28

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Another Warning, this could end up as a Yaoi male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 28

"I don't know why you didn't do that in first place." Raditz said turning to his brother as they walked down the ramp of the flag ship. "We must have taken hours off our flight."

"I didn't think Nappa's head could do that." Turles replied pointing back to their large friend following behind them at a slow pace.

"Well it can't, its still hurting." Nappa whined as he rubbed his head were it had met with the control panel after Kakarrot's twin lost his temper with the large warrior. In doing so it seemed to put the ship into a hyper drive that they didn't know they had until now. 

"Well at least we're here." Raditz breathed in the air he knew so well. "Home." 

"The king was in a rush to get home." Turles said as they walked across the landing bay in the middle of the night. 

"Yeah well his family's back." Nappa said as he followed still trying to stretch out the cramp in his neck. 

"No I think it was more he wanted to get away from the both of you and your constant fighting." Raditz explained glancing at his brother who shrugged his shoulders. 

"Well it's got us here so what now?" Turles stopped and turned to them both. 

"I'm going off to the tavern to get a drink." Nappa stated. 

"Raditz?" Turles asked as he looked at his brother with his massive mane blowing in the cool breeze.  

"Why not let's go." The three warriors disappeared into the darkness in conversation about the last couple of day's flight home. 

~~~

"Vegeta when did you get back?" Goku asked watching his mate walk in the front door to their apartment. 

"Just now. I came straight here to get away from those bakas."  Vegeta growled walking into the living room. Goku stood up from sitting on the couch with a questionably raised brow only to have Vegeta bring him into a hug.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked from Vegeta's arms. 

"Your blasted brother and Nappa, constantly fighting." The king growled, preferring to forget about it. "Although, your idiot twin got us here." 

"He's not an idiot. Dad always said he should have been a scientist."

"Kame help us." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the thought and pulled away. "So how's the boy?" His dark pools locked with his partner's, who just got little sadder.

"We had a fight." Goku explained as he watched his partner's expression change to a concerned frown. "Geta I hit him."

Vegeta gave a heavy sigh. His dark pools could see the hurt and regret in his lover's eyes. "What was the fight about?"

"He's upset. Gohan wants to go to the academy to learn to fight like his brother." Goku said looking back towards the hall. 

"Did you tell him no?"  Vegeta asked as he too looked towards the boys' room. 

"Yes then things got out of hand. Things were said and then I hit him." Goku explained still concerned. Since then he hadn't been able to face his son, not knowing what to say or do or to take back what he did. 

"I'll talk with him." The king reassured his mate. All was fine with a gentle but firm squeeze on the arms. "Is he in his room?"

"Yes I haven't seen or heard from him since the fight, and he's locked the door." The warrior explained.

Vegeta nodded and headed to their boy's room and knocked. "Boy it's your father, open the door." No answer. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at his partner with a slight frown before turning back. "Brat, open the door now!" 

Eyes narrowed darkened fingers circled around the door handle. It's locked. "_Vegeta_ don't!" The warning was too late as Goku watched the door get kicked in. It was thrown back with the force hitting the bottom of the bed before dropping to the ground. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stepped in his son's room. Eyes darkened, a growl let loose with no sign of their boy. "That blasted collar!"

"He's gone? But the door was locked?" Goku looked back to where the door was with a questioning frown.

"Yeah but the window isn't." The king growled as he stalked to the open windowpane. Goku rushed forward looking horrified. They both looked down over the grounds searching for any sign of their son. 

"But we're so high up. How did he get down without using his ki?"

"Well the boy has brains. He found a way. I'll go and look for him. You stay here in case he comes home and get onto your blasted father I want that damn collar off him NOW!" Vegeta stormed out leaving Goku leaning over the window ledge full of concern. His keen dark pools scanned for any sign of his son. 

"Gohan where have you gone?"

~~~

"I think our prince has had enough." Collis said with a smirk as he glanced at his friends around him in the crowded tavern. All were looking at the intoxicated young prince sitting down next to the commander's son. 

"No I c'n jrink heaps more 'n this." Gohan slurred while waving his empty mug in the air and a frown set on his sleepy face.

The barman looked at Collis questioning what he should do. The prince had ordered him to fill his mug with more strong Saiyanjin alcohol. He nodded for the man to go ahead. "This will be your last my prince. We can't have you legless."

"I c'n walk." Gohan growled and through his haze he glared at the large warrior who raised an eyebrow. 

"For someone who said he didn't like to drink you know how to down it." Collis said with amusement watching the attractive prince as he steadied his hands around the mug as he watched it get refilled. 

"I hate the _stuff_ bu' mashter always said it was the best med-medishin for aches."  Gohan said watching through heavy lids as the contents foamed up and spilled over the mug lip and down onto the table.

"Master huh? So what type of things did your master get you to do?" One of the other warriors asked with a smirk as he leaned closer to the prince opposite him. 

"That's enough Diar!" Collis growled with a glare. His friend raised a hand in apology. Gohan had the huge mug pressed against his lips and tilted his head back as he guzzled down every last drop, his lids squeezed shut with the burning taste.

The mug slammed down on the table with a thud, empty of all contents. Dark pools swum through the haze looking at Collis. Gohan swaying leaned over, to the large warrior with a sleepy gaze. "Collish ya takes me to the 'cademy and shrain me." he slurred.

Hearty laughter echoed around the room from the table in the tavern. Gohan turned at the sound frowning, his lips parted ready to curse them all when he felt a hand cup his chin and bring him back around. "How can I ever go against my highness's wishes?" He said with his dark sights roaming over the handsome features of the young prince. 

Gohan smiled triumphantly as he sprung from his seat a little fast only to stumble and fall into a lap and Collis' strong hold. "Woops sorry."

"Quite alright." The warrior smirked down at the young teen as Gohan's glazed pools looked back up at him deep in thought. 

"Collish, I don't think yer a pompous asshole a' all."

The commander's son frowned. "Who said that?" He had pretty good idea. No one else would dare. 

"Mirai and Urshus shay it all the time." The sleepy boy said feeling the effects of his night drinking, releasing his frustration and anger out on any ears that would listen.

"Do they?" Collis' eyes darkened in thought until he felt the boy in his arms rest against him too tired to care.    

"Yep… bu' yer not. Yer great 'n yer goin' to help train me." Gohan said through heavy lids. The others watched on in interest as their friend shifted the sleepy prince in his lap. 

"That's right my prince." The teen warrior looked at the boy now resting completely in his hold. 

"An' then… an' then I'll b' shrong… like them." Gohan said as his lids started to close. His head rested against Collis' broad chest. The boy fell asleep after a few hours of being in their company ever since they walked in and found him with his first drink mumbling under his breath about how unfair it was. 

~~~

"Mirai, you know what I really hate about him?" Ursus asked as they both approached in the dark of the night towards the tavern after spending some more time back in the secret chamber trying to find something else that could help tell them about the mystery woman.

"It's his smart ass attitude that just makes you want to rub his brown nose in the dirt?" Mirai growled annoyed that they hadn't got anywhere about who the lady was. That and the fight with his brother was still on his mind. 

Ursus' brows rose he pressed his lips together and nodded. "Mmm that's an idea. No I was thinking more of the way he thinks he can worm his way in with Chibi. That pisses me off. He's ours not his." Feeling Mirai icy blues on him, Ursus' eyes grew wide remembering what he said.

The lavender prince turned with a glare. "Ours?" 

Ursus turned around with a weak grin. "I meant he's yours …yours is the word I was looking for." He pulled Mirai into a reassuring hug, not wanting to get pulverized into the ground. "My friend."  He purred for extra precaution.

Mirai ignored his friend and looked back at the lights of the tavern. "Well he won't get far." He said as he stepped up to the front door hearing laughter from inside. 

"Hey Collis, are you going to train him now?" Diar winked as the others all burst into laughter as Collis got up with the sleeping prince in his hold.

"Stay here!" He warned, with an expression of authority set on his face Collis moved off towards the door with an intoxicated Gohan mumbling something in his arms. He shifted the boy so he could open the door only to step back. 

Mirai's blues soaked up the sight in front of him as they turned to stone with the sight. "YOU… BASTARD!"  He would have lurched at Collis if it wasn't for Gohan in his arms. His fist clenched and unclenched, his jaw hardened blues flashed into teal then back to blue, threatening to explode into gold. His shoulders flexed ready, primed. 

Ursus squeezed passed Mirai with his shoulder to stand beside him with fire set in his eyes at the warrior that was going to meet with his fist soon. The next sound was that of chairs being pushed out of the way as the commander's son's friends and others congregated around them all ready for a fight. "Prince Mirai what a pleasure." Collis said in an icy tone.

"Ursus take Gohan!" Mirai's darken pools fixed on his prey. Ursus brushed passed his prince stood in front of the commander's son, his own eyes fixed with loathe for the guy only a few feet from him. 

Collis smirked. His sights were on Ursus with the same hatred before looking at the youngest prince. "For the record I was taking him back to the palace." Collis explained with his sights shifting towards Mirai who couldn't hear anything as blood pumped through his body, ready to attack. 

With eyes still fixed Ursus shifted Gohan from the teens hold and brought him to his chest. "Ursus go! Take him home. I'll meet you back there!"  Mirai ordered with out breaking the lock he had on Collis. 

"But…" Ursus turned around to look at his focused friend, the prince. Not liking the odds he turned to the others, comrades from the academy that were in the room too. In the deadly silence he sent a message to help the prince if needed. It was received as they all moved over and shifted ready standing beside prince Mirai, ready. "I'll be back!" 

Nothing was said as the door swung open; Ursus stepped out into the quiet street. As soon as the door closed behind him he heard the sound of fists crashing into bone. "I'd better get you home." He said wanting to get back and help his friends, Mirai, and not be left out of any fight. He looked down at Gohan in his arms and smiled *_maybe one day_*. He looked up and started to leave when he stopped dead in his tracks with his heart. "Oh shit!"

Ursus bit his lip trying to think fast as he watched three large warriors, elites, headed towards him from down the street. Turles and Raditz with Nappa were heavy in conversation laughing not seeing the teen as Ursus shifted the intoxicated prince in his arms as he stood outside the tavern. Ursus anxiously looked for a way to escape. He turned towards another street where he eyes widened and he gulped. "Fuck!"               

He watched fearfully as Vegeta strode towards him in his normal pissed off manner. "The King, Oh we're _so_ screwed." Nothing else to do Ursus pushed the door back open with his shoulder and stepped back inside with Gohan still in his arms, stirring some with all the movement. Immediately Ursus had to duck a flying missile sent across the room. He let the mug, and it contents, hit the wall behind him as he anxiously searched for his friend under the all deluge. "MIRAI GET THE FUCK OUT... YOU'RE DAD'S COMING!" 

~~~

"What the hell?" Raditz said hearing the thunderous sound emanating from the tavern.

"I know that sound. It's a fight." Turles said

"A bloody riot more like it." Raditz added

"Well why are we standing here when we could be having fun." Nappa says cracking his knuckles while he stalks off at a keen pace with his friends behind him rushing to catch up.  

Vegeta's sight darkened on the tavern as he sees his two brother in-laws and the boys' old body guard Nappa head towards the inn. His pace picked up as he heard the yelling coming from inside. 

"MIRAI LET GO OF HIM …QUICK!" Ursus dashed around the others stepping over the injured to get close to his friend, who was still pounding into Collis with his fist and impaling him into the nearest wall. The large warrior got back onto his feet. With his left fist Collis aimed it at the prince sending Mirai back over a table only to climb back up onto his feet. He tossed the table away as he went flying back into an all out battle with Collis, with no end in sight as they fought it out.  

Ursus stopped dead, eyes rolling back while dropping to his knees. Gohan tumbled from his grip onto the floor with a thud. "OW!" He woke to see Ursus swaying. Gohan, through his haze, looked up to see Diar standing behind the teen with a broken bottle that he had just used on Ursus' head. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Gohan struggled to his feet and lunged at the other teen for hurting his friend, Ursus. The teen in question dropped to the floor face first unconscious. Gohan being off balanced, sent Diar and himself crashing over a table and down onto the floor. 

The other warrior, Diar, looked up to see Gohan straddling him and with hard right the young prince forced the teen's head to the side only to have him turn back with a smug expression set on his face. Gohan's eyes widened with a fist aimed at him. "Arrr"  

"What the hell! Raditz called from the door looking at the all out brawl amongst the senior cadets as he also stepped away from a missile unfazed. 

"Hey is that...?" Nappa pointed at the young prince being rolled over a table and hurled against the wall. 

"No, can't be?" Turles said stunned when the door burst open the three warriors turn to see their King. 

"WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON?" Vegeta bellowed, eyes flashing a dangerous shade of teal as his sights shifted over the damage in the room freezing everyone in their place. Then his eyes grew as he saw his youngest with a split lip and cut above his left eye crawling on all fours out from under a toppled over table. "Dad? *hic* you're home." It was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled back as he collapsed with his flushed cheek pressed against the floor. The king stiffened with rage as blood pumped hard into his chest threatening to pop blood vessels as he took in the sight of his youngest son, drunken and lying unconscious in the middle of the pub brawl. 

"Mirai?" It was said in a dark and dangerous tone as Vegeta scanned for his eldest son. Turles and Raditz looked on fearfully. They could feel the calm before the storm, unsettling them both. Nappa took a step back preferring not to be noticed as the King took a few more steps when his sights fell on an unconscious Ursus. 

Tables were tossed aside, turned into splinters as the king stormed out the back to find his son in an all out war with the commander's son as they went at each other in the middle of the night, wrestling on the ground with Mirai pinning Collis down, his fist came back to hit the teen in the face when it was caught by a strong hand. 

Confused blues looked up to see his father's dark orbs fixed on him. "Dad?" It was the last thing he said before he was hit. Shifting from the ground to his butt, he rubbed where his father had hit him, giving him a bloody lip. Mirai looked back up at his father's rage as it flamed around him. "Go home!" The prince glared back at him a flash of rebellion surfacing. Vegeta eyes widened "NOW!"

Mirai pulled himself up in defeat. "Fine but it wasn't me that got Gohan drunk!"

When they got back inside Turles had pulled Gohan up from under the table and Raditz had an unconscious Ursus slumped over his shoulder. Nappa had ordered the others to do a massive clean up and then to wait back at the academy for their punishments.

Mirai's eyes widened. "What happened?" he called. He moved up to his uncle with his brother now lying against his chest. 

"I'd say he had fun." Turles smirked until he glanced at the king. He swallowed. "Or maybe not."

~~~

"Vegeta, what happed?" Goku came out to see his youngest son in his arms all bloody with the strong smell of alcohol surrounding him. Goku took his son from his lover's arms

"Ask him." The king shifted to allow the angry teen to step past from behind his father. Mirai cursed something under his breath as he passed Vegeta getting a clip across his head as did. "OW!"

"Sit down!" The king growled. Mirai did as he was ordered, flopping down on the sofa glaring back at his father. "Give the boy a shower. That might wake him. I want to know what the hell happened!" Vegeta growled, not at all happy with any of his sons.

"I can tell you it was that blasted Collis…" Mirai growled only causing his father's temper peak more.

"Open your mouth one more time I'll send you on the first mission out there. GOT IT!" Vegeta snapped shutting his son up as Mirai's eyes narrowed. He folded his arms and let his body fall back on the sofa refusing to look at his father.

In the background you could hear Gohan cursing and screaming as his papa tried to sober him up under the coldness of the shower. Mirai was still stuck on the sofa under the watchfully eye of his father, the king. He muttered something as he listened to his brother's cries for his father to stop. More curses escaped, only to end with. "OW!"

"Stop the cursing!" Goku warned.  

Vegeta watched as a shivering young teen exited from the bathroom with his papa hot on his heels. Mirai shifted only to see his brother disappear into their old room. He turned to see Vegeta pointing for him to sit back which he did with a huff.    

Not long after, Gohan walked out into the living room dressed in casual wear. He plonked his tired body on the sofa opposite his brother where he went to lay down only to have his father glare at him. With a sigh Gohan sat up cross legged on the comfortable couch, not looking at his parents and only fiddling with his long pants. Causally Gohan's dark pools looked up at his brother only to lock eyes before shifting uncomfortably away as they listened to the ranting and raving of both parents. 

They listened to the threats and the disappointments of each of them not able to get a word in until Vegeta turned to his youngest son with that fatal question on his lips. "Why? What were you thinking? I find my youngest son inebriated under a table in a pub brawl."

Gohan kept picking at the material. Without realising it he was rocking, listening to those same raised voices he knew too well. Locking his mind away from all those times he had to hear the anger swell in others as their words exacerbate into demand. With no way out his mind converted in to safe mode where it shut down as he hummed those alien nursery rhymes that were taught to him years ago by the mystery lady… until he was shaken from his security. "Gohan what's wrong?" Dark pools focused to see his papa kneeling down in front of him. Gohan frowned, confused. "Hey you were spaced out there for a second." Goku smirked looking less annoyed as his expression changed to concern.

Realization set in at what had happened and what was said. "Sorry papa I didn't mean to. I was angry and everything is just so different to what I know, now that there is no master and now I'm home to find that you all have gotten so strong. I just want to fit in. I keep thinking it might have been better if no one had found me…"

With that said, his father and brother approached him, congregating around on the couch to be with the boy, listening to his words. "Son, don't say that, it hurts more than anything to hear you say that. What makes you think you're not powerful? You have had that collar on for most of your life." Goku watched as his son listened to him he looked like a child in so many ways but with the one exception… he had lived a life time in hell and came through it as an adult in so many other ways.

"Your grandpapa will be here, I'll make sure of it, and then the damn collar will be gone." Vegeta said with Gohan lost in the thought of no collar and, inadvertently, went to touch his ki ring forgetting for a second about the wave of pain it can cause. 

Due to the quick reflex of his brother, Mirai, his hand was stopped before he hurt himself. "Chibi?" Blue pools filled with concern locked on to his brother's tired eyes. 

"It's been a long night. Bed everyone." Goku said standing up after tapping his youngest son's leg, getting him to look up from his brother's sights. "Especially you."

Gohan frowned, and then a thought came to him. Someone was missing. 

"Where's Ursus?"

"Raditz has taken him back to his place with Turles, they'll look after him." Goku explained 

"We'll probably get the brat at the door first thing in the morning." Vegeta growled, knowing he will have to deal with the commander and others in the morning.

"Those two have been joined at the hips since they met." Goku joked. Mirai smirked as he looked up at his papa. 

"He saved my life enough times." Mirai reflected, with a smile, about his troublesome friend.

Gohan frowned thinking of how close they had become. He couldn't help but feel a strange sting to the heart. Could it be jealousy?

He wasn't sure. It was new and unsettling since he was planning on not being claimed by Mirai, since he deserved someone better. 

"Come on you two, to bed." Gohan was shaken from his thoughts with his brother getting up from the couch. Their father had already left for bed and their papa was turning the lights off. 

"Come on Chibi. We can sleep in our room, just like the old days." Mirai said with a gleam. Gohan looked at him, ready to leave for their old room full of apprehension.

There was a yell from the master bedroom. "NO BITING." 

Goku smirked at his partner's tactless manner, with Mirai blushing as he followed his brother in to their old room, both stepping over the broken door from where it was left. Mirai lifted it up and leaned it against the wall when he turned around he watched as Gohan pulled off his shirt. The teen couldn't but stare at his brother's delicious form. Gohan looked at him confused. "What? Haven't you ever slept with out your clothes on before?" 

"Ohhhh." A speechless Mirai rushed to rid himself of his shirt. "I'll be right there Chibi." 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy finishing another story off.  And now that I have, I get to spend more time on this story and another. I'm pleased to say I have an official beta-editor for this story… YES! I'm happy ^-^  _Starwind did a FANTASTIC job. Can't thank her enough for the work and time she put into this. It will be smooth reading for you guys now. That's so COOL.  _

Thanks guys for your patience.     

^_^


	30. chapter 29

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling.. If you are homophobe then don't read. No one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 29

That night Gohan found himself sleeping with his bond brother back in their old room. It took sometime for both of them to settle into a comfortable position, what with Mirai wanting to snuggle up like they used to. A tail would often find a way to curl around the smaller boy. 

Gohan didn't mind. It sort of felt good. Sort of, as it felt strange. It had been years, and now, here they were together, after years of living separate lives. Fate had opted to give them each different roads, what now? It was obvious Mirai wanted more.  He was after the relationship that Gohan couldn't see himself being able to give him. 

Now, here in the night under the blankets, Mirai was behind him. He could feel his chest hard up against him and a strong tail lying across his thigh. He was feeling his bond brother's, bare chest rise and fall against his naked form in a steady pace that only peaceful sleep brought. 

Gohan kept his own tail close not wanting to give any wrong signals now that he had to learn Saiyan body language all over again. He had to admit his brother had gown up very handsome. All these years of trying to picture him but never getting a clear image of what he would look like. He had stayed the some age from the years he remembered him. That overprotective brother that always fussed so whenever he got the smallest of grazes or the tiniest of sniffles.

Years later and Mirai is still there fussing and being the overprotective brother, and now trying to be a lover wanting to share the bed, share something so special something that Gohan knew he couldn't give him so freely.

He felt hypocritical. His body had been used by others so freely over the years of his youth, but was that just his mind, confused and twisted from all the lies that were fed to him over those haunting years?  Movement, Gohan could feel Mirai's tail glide and snake around his thigh to hold on to him as if he might disappear, fade away from his dreams. 

The young teen found himself trapped. Not able to move with Mirai's naked form spooning him, hands now brave because of sleep, come around, bringing the boy closer. Gohan recalled his bond brother's keenness to get into bed. Much as Mirai tried not to stare, he couldn't help but look.

The younger prince felt his eyes on him, roaming over his scars. Then they would linger at his sculptured form as he stripped out of his remaining clothes. Mirai didn't say much as he undressed. They both climbed into bed in the quiet silence. Every now and then they heard a moan emanating form their parent's room. 

Both boys looked at the other with a smirk until they heard their father bellow out their papa's name in ecstasy. Mirai locked eyes with Gohan and they both burst into laughter in the darkness of the night. When things settled both said good night and the young teen rolled over to sleep. And now here he was with Mirai tucked up close, his warmth radiates off him, as does his love and soft purr.. That comforted any unsettled nerves as he too found sleep in the other.  

~~~

Mirai cursed the morning light as it tried to filter through into the room as dawn broke. He had the most painful hard on as he nuzzled up against the sleeping form of the other younger teen. Mirai had been breathing in that arousing scent all night. How could he not be in this condition? 

The teen had woken from the most delicious, seductive, erotic dream he's ever had that involved the young form next to him. For the first time, he found himself cursing the age difference - he could easily take Gohan now. But having his father and papa two rooms down turned the cold shower on, dampening any thought to continue. 

But still, it opened doors to his most erotic fantasies now that he knew what his brother looked like. Oh, what a delicious form it was. Mirai had burned it into his memory forever. When he recalled those few scars that laced the boy's back he felt like a knife had pierced his lung. He couldn't breathe. 

But now, here with the boy, it felt so right, that warm body against his. Gohan's tail had drifted over and twined with his like he would have when they were young. It was nearly bliss, nearly; if not for the painful hard on, being trapped with the most appetizing sensual individual ever made would have been total bliss.. And the best part was that he was his. 

Sniffing that alluring scent of his, Mirai couldn't wait to breathe that arousing scent when Gohan comes of age. Oh what ecstasy that will be, and heaven help any one that gets in his way. He wanted this teen more than life itself; his heartbeat lived for it. Nuzzling more, not wanting to let go of this warmth, it was rare for Gohan to allow this. It was an unfair advantage with the boy being asleep but not for Mirai, who greedily soaked up the feeling, drank it like exotic wine, the expensive flavour soaked into the skin where it stayed absorbed.

_Bliss_… but for the hard on. Now it was worse.

~~~

Gohan lay still, with his dark lashes resting on his pale cheeks. His breathing calm as he felt Mirai's aroused form pressed against him. He was not sure what to do when prey came in the form of a friend, Ursus.

As the teen in question looked on, a sting of jealousy trailed through him as he stared at the two. They looked so comfortable so fitted - like a puzzle made for the other. A sigh.

"Hey Mirai, you awake yet?" A growl was his reply. "Good, we have to be down at the academy, the commander wants to bust our eardrums before we're drummed up to see your father." Ursus explained as leaned against the doorframe, not thinking anything of the door being ripped off. He saw the King break it once before when both of them had been hiding under the bed. 

They had accidentally blown up part of the palace Kitchen when they thought they could experiment with Nappa's secret home brew. They both were nearly sentenced to death by Nappa, that year the king had the boys with a new bodyguard until things calmed.

Ursus was envious of Mirai being that close to the younger teen. Ursus rested there, feeling a little flushed. He was finding his sense of smell was getting sensitive these last couple of days. He could pick up Gohan's aroma, even though it was faint and not yet ready. Mirai caught his attention though, he was aroused..

"So Mirai you up yet." Ursus smirked. 

The lavender teen in question was ready to kill his long-term friend with his corny jokes. Rolling over on to his back he glared at his friend. "Do you have to be standing there?"

"I'm always keen for a show." A pillow was sent flying.. Ursus caught it and chuckled. "Hurry up, and here." He threw the pillow back and handed a piece paper to him.

"What's this?" Mirai shoved the pillow back behind him and took the note. He read it with a confused look.

"They're our lines for when we get interrogated. Keep to them. It might save our lives." Ursus explained as he sat down on the bed wiping his brow. 

Mirai looked up at him waving the small piece of paper. "Ursus this won't work."

"Why not?" The teen frowned. He had woken up early to work on what they could say.

"It says we were back at the academy training." Mirai screwed it up into a ball and threw it at him. 

"So?" He growled, catching it.

"Dad was there. He knows where we were. He saw us both." The teen pulled himself up onto his elbows. 

"Shit!" Ursus looks away. His mind was at work again looking for another way out. 

Mirai smirked at his friend.  "Hey we just get the normal." The prince did his best to mimic his dad, Vegeta's gruff tone. "I've had it with the both of you! I should have drowned you at birth…blah blah blah."  

The teen turned around with a frown. "Hey he doesn't say that to me."

"No it's 'I should have ki blasted you when we first met!'" The prince chuckled as he pulled back the covers. "I'll just have a quick wash and be right with you." Mirai grabbed what clothes he had. "I have to get changed back at the academy.."

"Yeah just hurry." Ursus called as he watched Mirai make his way to the bathroom. Ursus still sat on the bed pulling at his uniform collar. "It's so damned hot in here." The teen looked over at Gohan who hadn't moved. He smiled and moved over to where Mirai was and leaned over the smaller frame to see dark lashes resting on pale cheeks. 

"You're lucky. You get to sleep Chibi." Ursus said before sitting back, resting against the headboard. "Oh Chibi it's so hot. I don't know how I'm going to get through today. I should lock myself away going into heat like I am, before they find out." Ursus said mindlessly trying to keep back his desires. Unknown to him Gohan was listening to every word that was said. 

He was doing what he had learned and perfected over the years - to pretend. It was when he felt Ursus shift he found it difficult as he felt the boy lay down. "Chibi." A hand ran down Gohan's naked arm tracing an invisible line over his bare skin. His blanket draped over his hips leaving his back and chest exposed as he rested on his side.  

Ursus was being washed over with the heat his hand was on mission as they roamed over the marks on the boy's back. "Oh Chibi if only we had gone back to get you." A regret escaped. 

The older teen rolled over. His hands went to cover his face with his palms as he growled out his frustration. He was being turned on, and he was losing control, he had to go. "I've got get out of here." Ursus sprung up from the bed and nearly bumped into Goku as he went to leave. 

"Ursus don't you want to wait for Mirai?" The taller warrior asked as he watched him go. 

"No! I'll see him there." The teen said as he rushed out. He needed air, cool air. His Saiyan hormones were causing havoc. He felt like he was starting to burn.   

Goku looked into the room to see Gohan rolling on his back with his dark pearls looking up at him. Lost in deep thought a worrying expression was lit in the depths of ink.  "Gohan is everything all right?"

"Yes." Gohan said as he rolled back over. Goku frowned as he headed back to talk with his partner who was still getting ready to leave. 

Sometime later, Mirai was talking with his papa about Ursus both were a little confused by the boy's hasty exit. Gohan listened still under the covers but this time he had them tucked up under his chin thinking of a plan to stop Mirai wanting him.

"Chibi, you awake?" The teen asked with a smile. Gohan rolled over. His dark pools looked up to see his brother dressed.

"Mirai, can I go with you?" The boy asked as he sat up with the blankets falling around his lap causing Mirai's sight to shift. The lavender teen's concentration was disappearing with Gohan looking so desirable. 

"Oh Chibi… I …I don't think it would be good idea."

"Please Mirai take me there." The boy asks as he purposely shifted to get the boy's added attention, unsettling the older teen enough to sway his mind.

"Oh-oh okay."

"Thank you." Gohan smiled with a devilish gleam. He had got his own way. It wasn't often, but when it was it was a triumph. Flirting could be the easy way to get what he wanted at times. The young prince had found this with his last master and it seems it wasn't wasted on Mirai either. 

The teen in question couldn't help but look at the sexy form. Oh he wished his father and papa weren't here. If only they could have the place to their own.  An arousing thought came. "Chibi if you want I can show you Ursus and my quarters at the academy. It's not that impressive but it's _private_." The last was said with an unmistakable purr to it. 

Gohan could feel a smirk growing. "If you want. I'd loved to see it." Mirai's smile grew.

"All right. Well you'd better hurry."  The younger teen climbed out of the bed with blue pools upon him. 

Gohan called out as he left the room for the shower. "You can tell papa and dad."

Mirai smile slipped. "Oh yeah… Hell!"  The teen walked apprehensively up to their parent's room and knocked on the door.   

~~~  

The two royal teens rushed down the stairs still hearing both their parents' disapproval ring in their ears, until Mirai promised he would personally watch over his brother. After a threat, both boys escaped out the front door hearing their father not that far behind them. They both rushed to be a few steps ahead wanting to disappear before their dad could say anything else. 

A short time later and they where inside the academy.  "Chibi stay close, I don't want you getting lost in all these corridors." Mirai said with a smile. He felt great having his brother with him. Gohan's eyes were taking in everything. The large entry with its intimidating feel it filled you with. The awesome power of Saiyanjin warrior on display everywhere you looked.. The proud warrior race was being showed off in paintings and furnishings, making the atmosphere a little daunting for a young teen.

Gohan was behind in his steps in awe, absorbing what he could but feeling excited.. This is where he wanted to be. To train, to be like the others, to be able learn all there is to. To feel safe with the knowledge that he was strong like his warrior race. Never again to let any one hurt him, to defend himself properly.

He looked up at the large paintings that lined the walls of the hall that led to the cadet elites' quarters where the wealthy, the cream of society, the famous sons and daughters of Vegeta-sei presided. 

"Here we are." Mirai said stopping. Gohan ran into him with his sights everywhere else wanting to catch and learn as much as he could. The row of rooms that filled the passageway was enormous with a fleet of young warriors, the planets future protectors, and leaders. 

Mirai smirked at his bond brother as he pressed in the code and let the door slide open. He watched as Gohan stepped around him, eyes wide as he saw the now open room that held the bedroom with two beds on either side of the room and a bathroom off to one side. In Gohan's eyes it was wondrous, the doors to future. "Wow Mirai."

"Come on in I have to get dressed." The younger teen nodded as he went over to the window that towered above part of the training grounds. A smile lit his face as he watched some cadet train. This was perfect. He turned around to see Mirai grabbing his clothes and placing them on the bed. Gohan went to peek in the small bathroom. Mirai smirked at his brother's excitement and inquisitiveness as he took off his shirt. 

Gohan came back out and looked at the bed opposite. "Is this where Ursus sleeps?" He asked believing it was. 

"Yes that's right." Mirai said as he toed off his shoes.. Gohan looked at the bed and touched it, wondering what it would be like if he let his plan go ahead. He shivered and turned; moving over to the safety of Mirai's bed climbing onto it and sitting cross-legged watching as brother glanced at him with a smirk before returning back to undoing his pants. "So I hear you want to enter the academy."   

"Yes. I'm going to get them to let me." Gohan said with renewed confidence. 

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Mirai asked. 

"They have no choice but to let me go." A gleam, that devilish look Mirai knew from when the boy was a child, it meant trouble. A questioning eyebrow rose.

"You sound like you've already plotted a plan?"  

"Mirai, what's Ursus like? I mean you've known him longer.." Gohan redirected the conversation with thought.

The taller teen thought about it.  "Well he has always been there for me and he can talk a lot. He has the weirdest ideas at times but he's a survivor.. When we crashed on that planet he injured his leg really bad and couldn't walk for the whole year. It never really healed but he never really whined when the pain was too much to bear. Ursus was always trying to keep my sprits up that we would get off the planet one day. And he was right, Raditz turned up and here we are. He's a true friend."  Mirai explained as he slipped his uniform, royal blue spandex pants, on looking up at Gohan listening to him. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. Curiosity that's all. Where's Collis' room?" Gohan asked getting off the bed and heading over to the door Mirai turned around frowning.

"Why do you want to know where that bastard is?"

"He's not a bastard. He's nice." Gohan snapped back.

"Huh." Mirai smirked what would the boy know.

Gohan ignored him and went to open the door.  "Can you show me where Collis' room is?"

"Huh like hell I will." Mirai rushed over to grab Gohan's hand from opening the door. 

"How am I going to find him?" Dark eyes glared up at his brother's determined blues.

Mirai's eyes narrowed with his grip still on the boy. "Chibi, he is bad news. I don't want you around him."

Sights fixed on Mirai's harden blues. "Why? Are you scared he is going to get me into bed?" Gohan growled out.

"Don't say that!" Mirai warned with his bond brother's ink pools growing cold.

"It's true though. You can't see me sleeping with anyone else but you. But I have news for you Mirai. I have been passed around I have slept… " Gohan gasped as he was violently pushed back against the wall.. 

"CHIBI!" The lavender teen growled as he pressed the boy back with his own body holding both of Gohan's hands to the side stopping him from escaping.    

"What are you doing?" Gohan's dark pools looked up fearfully at the closed door, his heart raced. He could feel the hot breath as Mirai licked raking his teeth over exposed skin above the boy's thin silver ring. "Please… don't bite me?" 

The lavender teen's lids grew heavy. His senses made his young Saiyanjin mind race. Instinct said to calm a proof of ownership stopping others from taking what is destined to be his. The driven urge to taste that sweet red wine, that desirable copper flavour - ever lasting, he was told. Blues remained hidden under lids as he listened to his racing hormones. Instinctively, canines were exposed just enough to graze, a deep arousing moan sounded as he tasted the tiniest of cuts releasing the sweet arousing taste.

Lips pressed greedily lapping, taking what the small graze could offer. Another moan sounded as he pressed the boy against the wall stopping him from moving, ignoring the whimpering from the trembling form. To lost in the need for more, the need to take, to be drowned in the most erotic taste of ecstasy. All those stories where true. The most exotic trip was to be his. Sharp canines draw, becoming exposed, no longer in charge as he let his hormones take control.

"MIRAI DON'T!"  

TBC...

A/N: I can hear you all screaming from here.  As you can tell, the mood is getting ready for another change. I'm working on getting Bardock back, in the next few chapters, to remove the collar but before I can do that I have to get the charters ready. It's a bit like playing chess. 

Also I have to stop watching gothic vampire movies. It has sort of came out in the chapter. "Woops" Bad girl. 

Thanks guys

^_^


	31. chapter 30

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobic then don't read. No one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 30

Gohan struggled, trying to worm out of Mirai's hold, feeling sharp teeth rake across his skin. He flinched as it sliced - feeling like a paper cut as it trailed down his neck. Then, lips pressed hard, greedily drawing on anything that the small cut could deliver.

Panic raced as his wrists twisted in the tight grip; bruising and pitching the skin until hands were freed. 

"MIRAI DON'T!"   

The door slid opened and Ursus' brow drew together at what his eyes were trying to grasp. Mirai had Gohan pressed hard against the wall as the young boy struggled, nearly invisible under the older boy. 

Mirai was being flooded with his Saiyanjin hormones, the new high, a potent drug of his future partner's essence, the highest of desire made to claim what's yours. He was lost to his surroundings only hungry for what was to be his.         

Before Ursus could take another step Gohan had thrown Mirai back hard, sending the boy tumbling over Ursus's bed and onto the floor on the other side. 

The younger prince slid down the wall with the strength it took to free him self.. His breathing came labored and heavy. Lids closed trying to calm his pounding heart. Ursus knelt down next the young teen as the door closed behind him. He looked at the boy before frowning back at his friend opposite them. 

Mirai was on the floor leaning back against his bed with his legs drawn bent at the knees. His head hung low, lavender strains blanketed his face. His fingers fisted into his hair. 

"What the HELL happened Mirai?" Ursus yelled.

Mirai wasn't listening. He was too busy gathering all his senses and kicking himself with anger, ashamed, so ashamed of what he had done.  

Gohan lifted his eyelids. Dark pearls looked over at his brother. A run of emotions flooded through him, why? Why him? Out of everyone he knows why did Mirai have to do that?  Catching his breath Gohan looked up to meet with Ursus' concerned and confused pools. 

Ursus' eyes widened. His sights shifted to Gohan's neck, a graze above the boy's silver ring. "SHIT MIRAI WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Mirai's fist clenched at his mistake. He kept his head buried in regret.. "I didn't…It was …I'm sorry." He looked up with his lavender silk strands parting, his blues filled with tears pleading for forgiveness.

He caught sight of his young brother being helped up by Ursus. Gohan's dark pearls looked his way, now in the other teen's arms. Pearls that were filled with regret, anguish, if he hadn't opened his mouth maybe Mirai wouldn't have done this. Gohan's trust was bleeding away like the graze on his neck. 

He was hoping, praying that maybe things could be different with him, with Mirai.. Gohan found forgiveness difficult thing to believe in. It was only a word filled with letters that have no meaning. 

Ursus held Gohan close, holding back his own arousing feelings, the heat. He was shocked with Mirai. He was normally more in control than this. Something must have been said to get him in this condition. 

"Chibi please…" Mirai stood up with Gohan eyes fixed warily in the stillness. When the door slid opened all eyes shifted firmly fixed on the dark figure at the door, hearts stopped. 

"What the hell is going on in here?"  Vegeta growled with the commander next to him and his son Collis. Mirai's blues went straight to Gohan. Both locked sights with the same fear. What if their father, the king, catches sight of the graze?

Ursus, with his arms around the young prince comforting the boy, was now getting the death glare from the king. He gulped the teen could feel his life being shortened as he released the boy. 

Gohan's hand went straight to his neck. He locked eyes with his brother for help. Mirai took at step forward getting his father and the others' attention. "Dad… I mean father. What are you doing here?"  

Ursus shifted slightly in front of Gohan covering him from the others' view, protecting him from his father's sight. The younger prince was desperately trying to work out how he was going to hide the graze from his protective father.. 

Vegeta stepped in to the room, which held both his sons. Questioning sights narrowed on the heir to the throne. "I thought that after last night's incident I would address all of your squad, why boy?" He asked suspiciously..

"Oh nothing…no reason." Mirai stepped back under the intense stare he was receiving from his father. Vegeta sniffed the air and turned to Ursus who kept his sights on the king not sure what to expect. 

"You're going into heat boy." Vegeta growled Ursus' face paled. Mirai sights fixed hardened on his friend. 

"Is this true?" The lavender prince asked with his friend looking nervously from the king to him. 

"Yes, yes it is." Ursus swallowed apprehensively looking for his lost confidence. Mirai couldn't believe his friend had never said a word and that he hadn't noticed. Vegeta's eyes darkened as his sights narrowed and fixed on his younger son still behind the teen.

"Boy, come here."  Gohan closed his eyes, his heart pounded. What should he do? Ursus or Mirai will get into serious trouble and he didn't want anyone to have to take the blame for this. "Boy!"

Opening his eyes, he prepared for the inevitable. "Father." 

Ursus stood tall, knowing what he will have to do. Gohan stepped behind eyes shifting to Mirai's anxious blues, who in return, went straight to his father. Vegeta's dark orbs widened his sights went straight to the mark of dry crimson on the boy neck.

His heart raced as his temper built, swelling ready to rupture. His son had the beginnings of what could have been a claim. If not a little higher than where it should be with the ring there, his son, the youngest prince, could have being taken underage and not yet ready. 

"Who!" His sights darkened on Ursus, Gohan stepped in front of the teen with his hands waving.

"Nothing happened."

"It doesn't look like that TO ME!" Vegeta snapped. His fists clenched.

"Father…" They both called in unison. Mirai took a step forward, the king turned and glared at him, stopping him.

"Don't move!" Vegeta turned to the other teen entering the room. "Collis, could you escort my son back to the palace?"

"Sire…" The larger teen bowed before stepping in front of his father, the commander, to get the young prince.

"NO!" Mirai growled. His eyes narrowed and filled with hatred for the teen, Collis.

"BRAT! Are you questioning my orders?" Vegeta was livid. His son had nearly been claimed by someone outside the approved houses, a commoner. His fist clenched Gohan was to be Mirai's future mate. It was an unwritten law. Others can offer up their sons and daughters but Vegeta wanted the two boys to take each other in a claim. For the good of Vegeta-sei, they must take the throne..

Mirai had proven himself as an elite warrior in battle and he had plains of training his youngest son to reach the same level.  

"Father it was…" Mirai started to call, getting Collis to look at him and Ursus to step forward before his friend could say another word..

"Sire I'm to blame I lost control…" A fist went flying sending the teen flying into the wall. 

"YOU keep your hands off him." The king growled. Ursus looked up holding his jaw. 

"FATHER." Both Gohan and Mirai called as they both went to be beside their friend.

"ENOUGH! Collis take my son away" Vegeta grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him back from going to Ursus. Mirai went to go but his father stretched out a hand stop him in his tracks.

"Dad please…" Mirai begged. "Just listen… Chibi...NO!" Mirai leaped forward with his fist ready to stop Collis from taking his brother only to have Vegeta grab him and pull him back. Gohan looked unsure as to what to do as the other teen approached. 

As they watched Gohan leave with Collis the eldest prince's ki was starting to spike, as did his father, the king, in an attempt to keep his son at bay. Mirai's brother's eyes haunted him as they looked back before he disappeared around the corner. Collis turned with a new gleam a taunting look; it shone with enjoyment at Mirai as he left with Gohan.

"NO!" Mirai growled.

"Brat!" Vegeta was having trouble holding his son back. It was clear by now that the boy has tasted, savored the powerful essence of his true love. This and years of longing is what was responsible for the boy's increase in strength, desires, and passion. "You were going to claim him, WEREN'T YOU?"  The king roared as his anger flared.  

"LET ME GO!" Mirai struggled against his father. The two awesome powers started to spike in a battle of their own. The prince was beside himself with worry. His father had called upon the one person he didn't want Gohan to be with.  

"You idiot!" Vegeta growled at the boy's error, lack of control. He released Mirai and in that split second the king came down hard on the back of the boy's neck rendering him unconscious. He watched him collapse to the floor.

The king's sights went to Ursus who was looking concerned for his friend, who was now, face down on the floor. "Commander I want Ursus kept in his quarters. The boy is coming into heat I'll organize a room back at the palace later." 

"Of course your highness." The commander bowed.  His sights looked at the boy, Ursus, looking dazed. He had no time for the boy. He was a commoner and, in his books, should have been thrown out like the trash he is. But he couldn't deny that the boy was a strong warrior and a powerful fighter in the heat of the battle, like the prince, a great match. 

Most in the high ranking families were concerned that the king would have the two to become mates, downgrading the royals house and taking the chances away from their own fine offspring to take the proud seat in the royal house, to sit next the heir of Vegeta-sei, to rule beside the next King. 

Their chances had improved now that the younger prince had returned home. He had proven on that first day not to be mad, insane from years of slavery. They were hoping that the heir to the throne would go into heat before his young brother could take a partner. In their desperation they hoped and prayed that the king might have to find another partner for Mirai. This idea wasn't insane for those desperate enough. No one could last, as the prince did, not a second time. And it's forbidden to anyone to be claimed before they come of age; they would be outcasts from society, by Saiyanjin law. Rich or poor, this is law, the Saiyan way.     

"Sire." Ursus looked up at the king not knowing what to say as he went to stand. Normally, when one goes into their first heat, they would be sent to their families' homes as to find a suitable mate. Others would be sent to the medical ward of the academy. There they would be cared for while they recover or until the teen elite's family found a suitable partner.

It was different for the elites they had laws to follow they couldn't just go and hunt down their mate like the rest of the population of Vegeta-sei. They still had _the hunt_ but only partners chosen arranged by their families, the strongest the richest ones that could tie proud families together. The king could see the boy's confusion. "I appreciate what you did. You have been loyal, protecting both your princes, even in the first stages of your condition.. It takes guts to lie to your King boy. Understand this, if you ever try it again you get more than my fist. You understand me?"    

"Yes your highness." Ursus bowed. Vegeta was satisfied a slightly amused smirk appeared on his face as he reached down to pick up his eldest son with his mate, Goku constantly asking what is happening through their bond. 

Goku had picked up on everything with the peak in kis, and was rushing out off the training room to find out what is going on. Vegeta hastily explained that Gohan was on his way back home and to wait there for the boy and him. 

~~~

Gohan and Collis walked beside each other in silence. The boy could feel the teen's eyes upon him. Collis' massive mane was out, giving him an even broader and intimidating look in the same style as his Uncle Raditz. Collis fascinated him. His strong pretentious features and proud face that could look overconfident at most times were features that he had inherited from his father, the commander.

Gohan was going over the things that have happened. He was ashamed. Mirai was only doing what he did best something that was second nature to him even as young cubs; protect him. Gohan knew how his brother wanted to bed him, take him as a mate and the way he felt about Collis.

Glancing at Collis, Gohan couldn't see the problem. The teen had been nothing but nice to him, but he never really trusted anyone. Still Collis was here with him now. The more he looked at the teen as they walked down the long halls of the academy the more appealing his idea was. 

At first his plan was to have Ursus bed him but now he knew Mirai needed his friendship and will need it more in the future. He couldn't take that way from him.. But Collis would take him and he seamed nice. With the added problem of Mirai trying to claim him now, Gohan knew he had to do something quickly.   

Touching his neck, he still felt the slight sting from the graze as his sights locked with Collis.

"Sire does it hurt? Allow me to look." Collis said in a soft warm manner. 

Gohan stopped drawn to the gentleness in the boy. His dark pools watched the gentle movement as the teen shifted in front of him engulfing his smaller frame as he loomed over him. The young prince tilted his head curiosity feeling fingers now upon him. He winched some as a finger traced over the raw mark. Dark inks glanced back up at Collis, feeling the warmth radiating from the teen now that he was so close.

"My prince, you were lucky. If deeper…" Collis stopped and glanced at the boy looking up at him with his neck still tilted and in his reach as if a call, a dare perhaps. A smirk slipped on his handsome face. "My prince, all will be well." He purred. His calculating eyes were upon the boy, offering him what his family had sought after for a very long time; a royal seat in the house of Vegeta, maybe the throne. "Shall we?" 

Gohan looked up at Collis curiously as he stood there seeing the shimmer in the teen's eyes. He has seen that look before. It was one who was in reach of a goal. The young prince knew this game; he'd seen it before. But it was a game he wanted too; both after something so different but combined each would have what they desired. And maybe love will be born from it… 

The young prince nodded, and with Collis' added confidence, touched the prince shoulders with a gleam, a new spark. "My prince."

TBC…

A/N: I have plans of Gohan going off with Collis and starting his training before the party. Mirai might not be happy but then he might not know about it. 

Thanks guys.  

^_^      


	32. chapter 31

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi - male/male coupling. If you are homophobic then don't read. No one is making you. Rated R 

Royal Delivery

Chapter 31 

A groan came from Mirai's lips as he stirred. His eyelids flickered open with the annoying pain from the aching knot at the back of his neck. Elevating himself slightly, he winced; eyes now open blues that roamed the familiar room. It was his old bedroom. Raising himself to his elbows, Mirai looked towards the window with its mid-evening sun shining through the polished glass panels. Confused, "What's happened?" He asked himself. 

"So you're awake?" The handsome warrior at the door looked on unamused, troubled. 

"Papa what happened?" Mirai shifted, the nagging pain still letting its presence be known, he rubbed and stretched his neck. 

"I should ask you the same." Goku walked in to stand with his arms folded across his broad chest. He looked down at his eldest son disappointed. A frown washed over the teen face. 

"Is there something I've forgotten?" Mirai asked as he shifted on the bed to sit at the edge with his feet touching the floor. He looked up into his papa's dark frustrated pools. 

"Huh! I hit you harder than I thought brat!" Vegeta growled as he walked into the room to stand beside his mate. Both were looking at him with the same disapproving expression. 

"For fuck's sake! Now what have I done wrong?" Mirai growled, annoyed at them. He stared back his eyes becoming as hard and cold, brimmed with frustration, confusion. 

A growl emanated from Vegeta; his self-control was stretched to the very limits. The boy had changed everything with what he done and he sits here with no memory of the deed. He went to strike the boy. 

Goku stretched out a hand stop him from reaching their eldest. He snatched his mate's clenched fist in mid air. Mirai raised his hand to block the strike should it come. His blues looked lost and bewildered. What had he done to get his father so worked up? 

Goku felt the same as his mate, he had finally got his young son back and now this happens. They knew it was going to be a strain on everyone's emotions; dangerous times lay ahead until Gohan comes of age and Mirai can then claim his true love. Goku turned around with a spark of anger flashing through his eyes as he looked at his eldest son in annoyance. "Gohan." He said. 

That was all it took. Mirai's blues danced in time with his mind. Everything was coming clearer, his eyes grew wider. He made a leap to leave only to have his father push him back on the bed. "Stay!" 

"Chibi …where is he? Tell me. I need to be with him. " The teen called frantically, worried about his bond brother. His heart was racing with his anxiety. It was all coming back to him; in leaps and bounds of what he had done. He fought to get up again but his father pushed him back roughly. "CHIBI WHERE IS HE?" 

Vegeta kept his hands on his son shoulders and shook him, to get Mirai to look at him, trying to get him to listen. "STOP IT! He is not here." 

Mirai's blues were wide with worry; anxious to be with his brother. He stopped wrestling and looked at his papa. "Where is he?" His mind raced back to when he last saw Gohan with Collis. His jaw tightened a deep frown marked on his handsome face. It was madding, the image of them together. 

Goku sat down on the bed next to Mirai looking into his son's blue eyes, looking so full and heavy with emotion. "We sent him away." 

"WHERE?" Mirai was fighting them both, the power he felt for his love was great. Goku locked sights with his partner Vegeta. Both full of alarm for him they could feel the boy's powerful ki start to rise and they where having hard time holding him back. //What should we do? Tell him where he is?// Goku asked. 

//It would only make things worse.// Vegeta said as they watched their boy struggle. 

"Calm your self Mirai!" Goku called as his grip tightened on his son's shoulder, forcing him back down on the mattress on his back. His blue eyes where full of rage, his passion burned to be with his love. 

Vegeta and Goku both held him down. Mirai was kicking struggling and twisted his body against the two most powerful warriors on the planet. He never thought in his desperation of it as futile fighting with these two. He only wanted to escape the madding desire to be with his love the raven-haired beauty, the love of his life. 

Both Goku and Vegeta knew that now that Mirai would have to learn to fight down these powerful emotions that have now ascended into his heart. The thirst, the heightening passion, he held for his brother was sparked, set alight with the taste of his flavoured copper wine, that rich thick salted taste. 

A flame that wasn't to die, only accelerate with every waking moment until he receives what his body calls upon, a claim. His lust, his love for the younger teen was burning bright, he need to be with him now, he been without him for too long already. 

"BOY! If you don't calm yourself I'll have no choice but to knock you out again!" Vegeta growled. 

"CHIBI" 

~~~ 

"Collis, show me again." Gohan called getting off the floor dusting off his clothes from the other teen's attack. Gohan was beaming. The smile radiated out his happiness. It never left him. His eyes were bright with excitement. 

He was being trained to be strong, learning new attacks, how to block, new moves to defend himself. Gohan had been working hard for three hours straight now. Never once did it enter his head to have rest as his blood pumped with the excitement, the thrill. The thrill of being able to defend himself properly for once in his life; to be able to protect himself from anyone. It was his hopes his dreams no more masters' fist will ever touch him. No more harsh beating that would render him to the very edge of death, no more feeling weak or defenceless or scared. 

Oh never again did he want to feel that loneliness, that emptiness, that darkness that trapped him for years in its cold barren arms. Never again will he be trapped in those friendless arms where death itself would have been kinder. But no he was here with Collis who was willing to teach him everything he knew. Oh what freedom he will experience now he could defend himself properly. His eyes were alight with this knowledge; his smile was a beacon of things to come. A sort of freedom he never once had washed over him. Gohan knew he was not going to give up on this potent taste of safety; he was to lap up every drop of this experience and store it for a lifetime. 

It had been four hours since he had arrived at the wealthy estate of Commander Ramose Collis' father's home. It had been passed down from father to son for centuries. The mansion was small compared to what he was use to now back at the palace. It wouldn't even take up a quarter of the palace size. 

The daunting mountains of Carso, enormous in their size a sharp ragged edge reached for the stars. They unfolded down to the back wall of the heavily weathered grey-white stone. That surrounded the fortress of the white stone mansion giving it a ghostly appearance. The rich foliage from the haunting forests embraced itself on three sides. The natural wildness of it thrilled Gohan's senses. 

The stone walls, the ancient features, the furniture, dramatic paintings, heavy in colour and style, the Ramose strong heritage had became fused with the atmosphere of the very building over time. The sharp arrogance amazed Gohan. The way they talked to their servants or just to each other was done with such gruffness, with no heart. Even his old master was kinder in his mannerisms. It was so different from his royal father's house, the palace. Even with the king's pride, there was a warmth to be found there. Within these walls it was nowhere to be seen. 

The city was ancient like the Ramose estate but the king's palace was a thousand times older than these walls. Yet when Gohan first walked up the worn steep steps, the steps that would lead him to the solid main doors of the white stone mansion, he felt a chill run down his spine, a coldness that took his breath. 

But his excitement of achieving his deepest desires was about to come to reality. Vegeta, his father, had approved of the idea of him leaving. Gohan had got what he begged for after a battle of words. He put forward the need to be taught the basics to be able to defend himself. Both parents agreed, after Mirai's attack on him, that it would be best and allowed him to be trained. But they knew it would have to be elsewhere until they knew what they were going to do with Mirai, now he would be stronger in his conviction. 

As soon as Vegeta and Goku gave their permission for him to train, Collis put forward the idea that the young prince would be welcome to spend as much time as he needed back at his father's estate. He offered to help the prince train there in the quiet luxury of his family's home. 

Vegeta and Goku both didn't want their son to go far from their sights but now that Mirai wanted to make his claim on the boy… If he had taken the boy earlier on in the day, before Gohan was ready, Mirai would have been in more pain than he already was, without a mate at his bedside when he was in heat. 

Both parents knew Gohan wouldn't have returned the mark to seal it. The gift he needed to make a true signature has yet to fall upon him. It would make any mark he did now null and void. 

He wouldn't be sexually active to return the lust and passion that would help bind and unite their kis as one. And, until Gohan comes of age, when he would be ready to claim, Mirai would suffer a thousand times worse if he had marked him now. 

With not being able to have what his body craved for, Mirai wouldn't be able to take another to ease some of the ache. No drugs or magic spell would alleviate the pain that would engulf him. The lust would swamp him, maddening him, and he would go insane, he would end up raping, even killing his beloved future mate for the thirst. 

Mirai would be an outcast, scandal would spread. There were already whispers escaping the walls of the academy and the palace, from those who were eager to spread them. Vegeta and Goku were not concerned, as they would wipe any whispers off the mouths that would speak these things about their son. 

But their anxious minds were on Gohan with his pleading frustrated dark eyes looking back at them. They knew he needed to be away until they could speak with Mirai. Gohan would have his own guard escort but they made it clear to both that it was only a week away at the most before Bardock would return. 

Gohan was to have his ki ring taken off before the party where it would be a grand celebration like no other. The most powerful families from across this planet and beyond were to meet for the celebration of the return of the younger prince Gohan. Both Vegeta and Kakarrot's sons were back on their home planet the Saiyan Empire of Vegeta-sei. 

Vegeta also wanted to have Mirai meet with the other warrior families that were their allies. He was training his son for when he will rule Vegeta-sei. He needed the boy to find out who will be his friend and who might become their foe. Vegeta had organized all the invitations with personal care; all they waited for now was the removal of the collar. 

There was a quiet concern about how well Gohan would cope without the collar, which had cut off all his natural Saiyanjin power, stopping his talents from being known. The boy was a fighter but how far will it carry him once the ring is removed. 

Both parents harboured their own private fears. Would it be too much for Gohan? When it is time he will be swamped with raw energy and things he doesn't understand, things that have been lost to him for years. It might become a strain and bury him in a deep depression. The strain might claim his young mind, and their greatest fear was that Gohan would go mad or even seek to end his suffering. 

No one could tell if he would be strong enough mentally or physically. Goku and Vegeta reminded themselves secretly in the privacy of their bedchamber, reassuring themselves that if he had survived this long, surely he will fight this last battle and engulf his Saiyanjin heritage with strong, open arms. 

Gohan, who was now in commander Ramose' home and in their care, was enjoying the fight in a huge oval arena. Watching with renewed enthusiasm as Collis came at him with a fist; the teen's movement was quick and swift. A number of times the young prince found himself on his butt on the sand floor of the arena. However it was only for a short time and Gohan was back up with a new, heightened enthusiasm. His eagerness to learn and his thirst for knowledge shocked the older boy, especially how quickly he learned and how fast he could be, even without his ki. 

But with the collar on, Gohan was no match for the Saiyan-jin power; the use of ki. Collis would make unfair advances and quietly laugh - that would tease the prince's sensitive ears. Collis watched with amusement as Gohan tripped and rolled. 

The prince would never stay down too long, always wiping away the smile of his opponent's face. That satisfied gleam never lasted long in Collis eyes as the prince came to him. Each time Collis' overconfidence was washed away by the young prince's quickness, his learning skills and others skills that Collis had never seen, the equivalent to street fighting. 

It amused him, it seemed, that Gohan was adding what he was learning from him to what he had picked up over the years of imprisonment that went with being a pleasure slave, the game of slavery. But something deeper, was been released as they continued with their unyielding workout. 

"You have to do better than that Collis." Gohan yelled with the thrill of the battle. A wicked gleam had been lit inside of him. "I'm waiting Collis. Come and get me." 

~~~ 

It was late at night and Ursus trembled some as he lay on his bed at the academy waiting for the drug, that the doctor had brought him earlier, to kick in and start calming his fever. He was told that he would be moved to the palace in the morning. He felt weak and drained. It had grown worse in just a few hours. 

His mane was let out beneath him, untied from the black band. The red tints shone in his dark black hair under the night light on the wall above him. Dark locks stuck to the frame of his feverish face as beaded sweat trailed southwards. His eyes glazed some from the fever, his mind was little groggy. 

His eyes shifted at the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Diar come in looking all smug, eyes shining with satisfaction. "Well, well. What have we here? Poor, defenceless Ursus." 

"Fuck off Diar!" Ursus spat. His eyes watched the boy come around and stand at the foot of his bed. 

Diar was very broad across the chest making his body look off balance with the rest of his long form. His heavy dark blue main was tied back from his day training. His prudish expressions never left his hard face, like his best friend Collis. Diar chuckled as he looked down at the boy on the bed with amusement. "Huh is that way to speak to me - a comrade, a fellow warrior." 

Ursus laughed: how funny. "Warrior, huh! Don't make me laugh… you run the first chance you get. It's well known." 

"Oh that hurts. I'm broken…wounded." Diar moved closer, standing beside the bed now. His dark eyes shifted to the large container of water beside the bed and an empty glass on a small table with a bottle of tablets with the lid off. He looked back at Ursus who was glaring back at him. Diar could feel his own blood warm as he breathed in that alluring aroma that came from the other teen's heat. 

"Get the fuck out!" Ursus screamed. Through his fever he never took his sights of the other teen. 

"Are you going make me? I don't think so. Not in your condition. Word travels fast here you know that? Now that Collis has gone back home I thought I would visit." Diar was finding this all amusing. 

"What the hell do you really want?" Ursus glared through the haze as his eyelids drew heavy and his dry lips calling for more cold water to wash away the thirst, the heat. 

"I thought I'd see if I could help you." He smirked. 

"Help me in what way?" Ursus was becoming more unsettled every moment as the teen stood there looking at him. 

"I could ease your pain better than any drug could." Diar purred 

"Like hell you will!" Ursus went to push himself up only to have the other teen place a hand on his chest pushing him back. Ursus batted the hand away, his temper was on the rise but his strength was weakening under the strain of the heat. 

"Ah but Ursus…" Diar pretended to be hurt but amusement shone instead from his eager eyes. 

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?" Ursus asked as he pulled himself up leaning his head against the headboard. He was unsure of his strength or his emotions. He was filled with anxiety for Diar to leave or the doctor to return. 

"Someone must have forgotten to lock the door." Diar smirked 

Ursus' feverish face glowed with a sheen of sweat. He swallowed, licking his dry lips as his heart pounded with rising anger. "You asshole! You broke it! " 

"That too!" The other boy was now being engulfed with the boy's fragrance. His rage was heightening his scent and becoming very alluring to the other teen's Saiyan-jin hormones. 

"Get out Diar! Get out!" Ursus yelled. He saw the gleam of eagerness that sparked as Diar moved closer and leaned over him. 

"Make me!" Diar purred. 

TBC… 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. It's the end of the year and everything is happening and family are arriving. No rest for the wicked. ^-^ 

I have done the next chapter. I just have to go over it before I send it of for editing. I find this story easy to write. Well I hope it was all right, I know it's slow but it should pick up pace soon. You'll probably hate Collis even more in the next chapter but I won't say anything … only that soon I'll be jumping to the party. 

Thanks guys 

^_^ 


	33. chapter 32

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 32

It was late at night when Ursus found himself wandering the streets. "Bloody hell I feel like crap." He shook his grazed knuckles, raw from where it had met with Diar's jaw, eye, gut and wherever he could get the bastard before he was knocked unconscious. 

Ursus left him where he had fallen on the floor of his room. He then climbed out his room to fly back to his friend in the palace. No sooner had he climbed out and prepared to fly, he was sapped of his energy and fell two stories down onto the soft ground, not before hurting his ankle. "This sucks." He complained as he tried to walk through the forest that separated the academy and the palace.

Ursus limped quite badly with his body favouring one side. He looked up to see a shadow step out from the dark of the night. "Who is it?" 

"Hello Ursus. You're hurt." The teen's eyes tried to focus on the shadowy figure. 

"Who are you? Come out where I can see you." He called feeling a rush of fear trail through him for a second until the shadow figure came out into the light of the stars. "Oh it's you. You scared me for second." The teen relaxed upon seeing the familiar face he had known from the first day he'd arrived back home. 

"Did I? How careless of me, please forgive me." Artimis said as he came out from the shadow of the trees. His dark eyes remained upon the teen.  

"Oh it's cool." Ursus said with warm smile. 

"I need to speak with you about a matter of great importance." The old man approached closer so he was standing in front of the boy leaning against a tree. 

"I'm listening." Ursus rested his tired body against one of the many trees that were scattered along the path. Lights were emanating from the palace and the academy in the distance, releasing enough light over the ground around him to see.    

"My family is planning something that I must try and prevent …" Artimis went on to say, the boy's eyes widened.  

"Family… you have family?" Ursus was amazed. It was the first he had heard of it. 

The ends of Artimis' lips curled upward softening his face with the slight smile at the teen. But his eyes were full of concern. "Of course. Now I must ask for you to accompany me." 

"Why? Why would I want to do that?" Ursus frowned looking serious at the old man not sure of this meeting in the woods alone.

Artimis could see the boy was concerned, but he needed to have his help so he pushed on. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"No I'm not going. I need to get to the palace. I want to see Mirai and to see Gohan. I want to know that they are alright." He was full of concern for both his friends. It was a misfortune, what had happened, and he needed to know they were all right. 

Artimis' smile deepened. He liked Ursus ever since he first met him as wild and curious as he was. Getting him and the prince into a lot trouble. "Oh how sweet. A true friend you are to both our princes. This is why I must speak with you. Our young prince is not at the palace… "

"Gohan, where is he?" Ursus' frown deepened. He was at a loss. Where would the young one have gone?  

Artimis waved for him to follow as he took a step back towards the shadow of the forest. "Come with me first I can help take some of the strain from you and cool your fever."

Ursus glared at him in disbelief and disgusted. "Fuck, not you too." 

"No I'm not going to harm you. I told you that." Artimis raised his hands. The long sleeves of his ancient Saiyan garments, long not used in these times, slipped down showing his aging skin; so frail looking.

"Well why in the hell would I want to go with you? And where is Chibi?" Ursus demanded. Not knowing what to think of this man he'd only known from time to time, with Mirai cornering him from time to time when he needed to speak to someone outside the royal family.    

"He's at Carso. You need to get the young prince out of there. He's not safe…" Artimis was interrupted with the boy's concerns. 

"What are you on about? What's at Carso that would threaten the prince?" The teen was fearful but he was still feeling somewhat groggy from the drugs and the heat. All this combined made it very hard to think clearly. 

"Come with me." Artimis pleaded. 

"No first I have to go and see Mirai he'll be hurting." Ursus pointed up at the palace while his eyes remained fixed on the old man. 

"Yes the prince was foolish." Artimis shook his head feeling sorry for the royal teen. 

"Take that back! Mirai is not foolish." Ursus was feeling very protective over his long time friend. It came through in his expression with his eyes, hardening.  

"I didn't mean to anger you." Artimis tilted his head lowering his eyelids as he said this, in a slight bow, as he would give to someone of respect. 

Ursus frowned, he was mad at the words but the old man has always been nice to him, showing him kindness he didn't necessary get from others being a nobody and hanging around the palace with the royal family or with Raditz. "Well you did and now you tell me why Gohan is in danger. How can I help him I'm in the beginning of the heat? We need Mirai if Chibi is in danger, Mirai has the right to know, even the King."

Artimis shook his head. "I can't go against my family, my own flesh and blood, by telling the King even if I disapprove of them. But you are friends with both our princes. You could get the boy to listen to you. Talk to him, make him see sense. Talk him out of his pain…"

"What pain? What's going on?" Ursus found these words unsettling. He was filled with concern and the strain of fear for the boy he classed as a close friend. 

"Come with me all will be explained. I'll take you to the blue baths, it will cool you. Your not that far yet in the heat, the blue pool will ease your suffering then you can go to the prince and talk him out of his unhappy venture before it's too late." Artimis pleaded on. 

"But what of Mirai I can't leave him, he needs to be with a friend." Ursus argued. He felt like he was being cut in two. He wanted to be with both his friends, they needed him.  

"He has tasted the boy. He would only make things worse." Artimis said, keen to go and take the boy with him to help the young prince that captured his heart years ago. He even went on his own hunt for the boy and had come close to finding Gohan a few times. Twice he saw him and each time he could do nothing to help the young prince. 

He had used one of his many gifts to astral project across the stars and had linked with others that had seen the boy. Some had led him straight to him. By this time the boy was considered dead by many. He could do nothing but watch the boy and hint to the King to venture to those stars but always the boy's master was on the run. The old man looked at the teen in front of him with calculated look about him. 

Ursus thought about it and wondered out loud with his thoughts to the old man. "Wouldn't the blue pool work for him?"

Artimis raised an eyebrow and his lips pressed together in thought. "I don't know. To the best of my knowledge this has never happened. I can't say they wouldn't help the heir."

"Could we give it go?" Ursus pushed further hoping to ease his friend's suffering, and to help Gohan together.

Artimis nodded. "Very well but the King must not know of this. I can't have my only family in danger of the King's wrath. I'm too old to save them from these things now."  

"Fine let me get Mirai. Then you can take us to the blue pools." Ursus was keen to start this new adventure. 

"Very well, but we have to be quick. Prince Mirai will have to be returned before you both are found missing." Artimis stated.  

"Cool, take me to him. You can fly can't you?" Ursus asked the old man. 

Artimis lips curled into small smile. "I can but not your way. Now hold onto me I'll take you to the prince's room." 

"What ever you say." Ursus came up close to him. The old man's arm was out for him to take. The teen's eyes widened as a weird sensation washed over him like pins and needles as his body faded with the old man. "Shit!"

~~~

"My prince you surprise me." Collis purred. 

"How so?" Gohan asked sitting on the cold grey wall at the back of the mansion. The forest brushed up close to the other side of the wall with its small leafy vines creeping over it. There was a path that curved its way to the dining room behind Collis, who lent against the wall near him to be, as close as he could to the prince absorbing what the handsome features the prince had to offer him. Gohan asked again. "How do I surprise you?"

Collis went on to explain. "I've fought with others that are not Saiyans and have no ki on our missions. But none of them have had the strength I have seen here today in our friendly spar." The older teen explained. 

"Really so you think I can be as strong as Mirai?" The young prince asked, keen to know. 

Collis gave a bitter laugh. "Huh …Prince Mirai, Hmmm I think you will succeed him in a lot thing and yes strength." Collis shifted his shoulders back and frowned with some concern. "Have I said something to upset you?" 

Gohan looked down at his lap and fiddled, dusting the smallest of dirt from his pants. "No not really…It's just…well I miss him and Ursus."

Collis came closer, putting his hand on the boy's thigh squeezing it slightly, getting the boy to look up at him. "Oh my prince, it hurts me to see you in pain like this. Think no more of them while you reside here." He moved closer so he was in front of the boy with his hands gently and slowly rubbing along the prince's thighs, arousing himself as he did. Gohan did nothing; his mind was on Mirai and how he missed him.

"I can't help it. It took a lifetime to find them and now I have left them again." The boy explained, looking away from Collis' actions and back down towards the path where his eyes stayed. Collis pressed himself closer between Gohan's thighs. 

"If it hurts so much I will take you back…" The older teen whispered in a sensual voice. Weather it was lie or truth Gohan couldn't tell.

Gohan's head snapped back to face the teen breathing in the scent of wine from the older boy. Collis' eyes were glazing over with a new flame. Gohan looked away back at the path fearful of the look the other teen was giving him. "No I want to stay here with you and learn…I can't go back there… not yet… not… not with Mirai like he is. I want to get strong then… when the ki collar is gone I want to learn more. Then I can feel safe again and my family will not have to feel like they have to watch out for poor little Gohan."

Collis was taken back a little with that and raised eyebrow to it. "I'm sure they don't think…" 

Gohan turned back and looked at him with a spark of anger. "Yes they do! Every time I look into their eyes it's the same from all of them… pity, sadness. I see it all the time. It gets me so mad. That they think I have to be protected as if I'm a child, a small cub… Collis I am no child I'm just trapped in this image that's all and I want to escape…"

Collis' expression softened. "My prince if you let me I will help you. If you let me I could solve all your problems. Trust in me. Let me take care of this for you. I so want to do this for you… to take care of you…"

"Because you pity me?" Gohan frowned still feeling the sting of anger inside. 

The other teen shook his head. "No I don't pity you my prince. I can prove to you that I don't pity you. My nature is harsh and I'm cold but I can make you better. If you let me have what I need from you …"

"What do you mean?" Gohan frowned. He had a fair idea what, but he wanted to hear it for himself. 

"After the celebrations I would like to help you so very much." Collis eyes lingered over the boy's young features until he was trailing down over his neck with his fingers. 

"I don't understand?" Gohan shivered as he had done when Collis had done this the first time. 

"Don't think of it just now. Will you let me kiss you?" Collis whispered softly as his dark eyes lifted from the boy's neck to his silky lips. 

"Kiss me…" Gohan eyes looked sad… unsure… even fearful. 

"Yes." Collis rasped, breathing in the alluring scent of the prince.     

No longer waiting for the prince's answer Collis' mouth fell upon Gohan's capturing it. His soft royal cushioned lips were sweet to touch, sensational a gentleness in its return. An arousing moan escaped from Collis. 

Gohan didn't struggle, he never pulled away instead he deepened the kiss. His lean muscled arms coated the other teen's broad shoulders bringing him even closer. His strong hands and slender fingers massaged the massive dark mane at the back of Collis head. Woozy from the wine they fed him at dinner a moan escaped his own throat only to be muffled and swallowed by Collis. 

Though Gohan had no passion or desires, he fell back on his training as a pleaser slave. He allowed his training from the past to be free to do what was expected of him. He needed to please Collis for his plan to work.... for both their plans to work. Collis' hands tightened around the younger boy's slender waist, large hands that roamed along the fine fabric of Gohan's top. 

Pressing the boy closer, still feeling the warmth radiating from him as he battled with his tongue. Collis knew there was nothing from the boy as emotions go but he wasn't asking for it he was feeding off his own heated arousal. 

Gohan could feel himself been lifted up into strong arms without their mouths unlocking. He could feel his body being crushed by the other teen. His legs tightened around the other teen's wide waist. The young prince was losing what little air he had left by the older boy's passion. He broke the lock with gasp, his lungs were burning, pleading to be filled. Gohan looked into Collis' heavily lusting eyes. 

They stared back at him; it chilled him, so different from Mirai's tender blues even when they covered heavy in the mist of lust. No… Mirai never sent a chill, only confusion and anger but this was different to be truthful, it scared him.

Within seconds, Collis again had him, forcefully sucking the air… the life out of him. The older boy's tongue wrestled for dominance, Gohan never once fought, he submitted to the older teen. _*This is what you wanted…remember- you asked for this. This is the way things must be with him, Collis. Mirai deserves better than me; a street whore is what I am…cheap. He deserves so much more, my sweet Mirai.*  _

Gohan felt Collis lift him up and then their lips separated as the older boy carried him over to a larger tree with its silver/tan bark and its widening thick root that carved a path out of the earth, snaking its way as if seeking to escape from this place. They could be used as walls, embracing, within its tree root, arms keeping the chill of the breeze away. Its heavy foliage, which flowed down, laced and curtained itself around the ancient frame that would screen them from prying eyes. "Trust me, my prince." 

Collis' eyes filled with lust, a feral desire, eyelids that drew heavy over dark glazed pools, focused only on swollen cherry lips, sweet velvet silks, so supple and full. His sights shifted, trailing over the flawless features and the softness of creamy milk skin, those high cheekbones. He moved, trailing up to be met with rich dark ink pools that could be so full of emotion yet now an empty void of one important thing… love. 

The other boy laid them both down on the soft earth. Gohan's eyes never left the other teen as he leaned back on the cool grass, a self-satisfying smile curled upon Collis' face. "My sweet prince."

Gohan watched, as Collis' form shadowed over his small frame. A stabbing pain sliced his heart as he felt the other teen's weight upon him, lips that moved along his fine young jaw. A sharp intake of air came as hands glided southwards. *_I asked for this, remember… remember Mirai is better without me… Mirai… please hurry. I want it to end… please let it all be over soon.*_

~~~  

"Come on let me go!"

Mirai yelled from his room, cursing under his breath again as he twisted and pulled at the solid bonds around his wrist and ankles, that tied him to his bed draining him of his needed ki, stopping him from escaping. "Father let me go!" 

His father, Vegeta, and Goku had resorted to using the old methods to restrain him instead of knocking him out every time he tried to escape. It was late in the night and Mirai hadn't shown any signs of calming. Both parents, at some point in time, had come into the room to check on him. They had said the same thing to him when he pleaded, yelled, demanded to be released. _Not until you learn to control your emotions_. 

Mirai sent another curse through the open door to his parent's bedchamber before letting his aching body fall back on the mattress. "Bloody hell dad, let me go, you bastard!" He growled to himself. 

Looking up at the ceiling for the millionth time, his mind went back over everything. He'd had plenty of time to think. Its not like he was going anywhere fast. It was driving him crazy. That was all he did, think. His mind would race back to when Collis had taken Gohan. "You wait you bastard I'll get you…. Oh Chibi where are you? I need you here with me… I ache for you."    

Mirai's blues looked back at the bond on his right wrist and tugged at the thick metal. Making it rattle against the sold base of the post from the bed. Normally something so easy to escape from now made impossible by the ki bonds. 

These bonds were Saiyan made so he didn't have to worry that his father couldn't take them off. What did concern him was when was his father going to take them off?

It frustrated and angered, him to feel this weak knowing he was more powerful than this and not being able to use his full strength. His blues traveled the small faint lines on his bedroom ceiling in deep thought. "Is this how you feel Chibi? Weak… not able to do the simplest of things? I forgot what it was like. I must admit I'm sorry I didn't quite understand… well I did… but I had forgotten, forgive me my sweet."  

"I whish I knew where you were; are you safe? Are you with HIM!" Mirai growled through gritted teeth as he yanked at the bonds. "I'll find you once I escape from this. Dad has got to let me go. If I calm down he will let me go. Then I'll find you and we can check on Ursus. I can look after you both. We don't need them. We could leave this place, travel far so that they will never find us… Huh who am I kidding, they'll find us, hunt us down and besides, we both couldn't leave them anyway we love them too much…." Mirai lifted his head as high as he could with his restraint and yelled. " … BASTARDS!" 

"SHUT IT!" Came the warning, Vegeta rolled his eyes back and let his head fall back on the pillow. He was growing weary from the boy's constant cursing. The King and his mate had been listening to the threats emanating from Mirai's room for the best part of the evening. Mirai hadn't shown any sign of calming. Goku snuggled closer to Vegeta who let his fingers glide down his partner's arm that rested over his hairless chest. He felt Goku's warm breath tickling at his neck as Goku's sleepy formed kissed a trail before stopping to play, nip and suck on Vegeta earlobe. "Koi, you are warming me."

"That's what I was planning." Goku purred with a smirk, Vegeta's arms came around and brought his mate closer. "Stop worrying about him for a second and play with me."

"I think that is a great idea." The King purred before pressing his mate's lips to his in a heated kiss. 

Back down the hall Mirai yanked at the bonds once again with a sigh. He resigned to his fate and lay back on the mattress. "Bastards!" He growled once again. Mirai sighed when his eyes narrowed to see a flicker of light, movement in front of the window. "What the fuck?"

TBC…

A/N: Kinky maybe, but a lot of fun to write. ^-^ Next chapter an old character returns. You might not remember him, or you might. See how good your memory is. Anyway thanks for waiting patiently.

Thanks guys

^_^


	34. chapter 33

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 33

Ursus and Artimis materialized in front of Mirai's bedroom window. "Mirai, shhh… What's going on?" As he approached the bed he noticed the Prince's ki bonds; eyebrow raised slightly. "Uumm…Is this some kind of kinky fantasy of yours or something …because I can go." Ursus said with questionable look. 

Mirai eyes narrowed on his friend as he pulled at the bond. "Don't be stupid! And keep your voice down and get me out of here!"

Ursus waved his anger off. "Yes- yes your royal pain in the ass." He looked over at the open door wishing it was shut. The teen looked over his shoulder to the wizard behind them who was being very still; listening out for any one that might catch them. Mirai looked at him curiously. "Hey that's why we are here." He pointed to the old man. "Artimis is going to take us to his place."

"Why?" The Prince growled he wanted to find Gohan. 

"Tell you later. We will have to be back before dawn. Before the King wakes." Ursus went to undo the bond on Mirai wrists. He didn't know where to start he motioned for Artimis to help.   

"We had better be back before they do or all hell will break loose." Mirai stated as the old man placed his hand over the band and with a quiet snap it opened. "That's cool." The Prince smiled as he looked at his free hand. "That's the stuff… now quick free me from the rest."  

~~~

"Collis!" The sound of Commander Ramose's voice, Collis' father, echoed in the ancient garden. The teen cadet, on hearing his name, growled into Gohan's ear. "Prince please excuse me. Forgive my father's untimely arrival." It came in bitter tones as Collis pulled away looking down at the shirtless boy looking up at him a little worried and fearful. "There will be a chance later … for this."  Collis stretched out his hand and help the boy up to his feet and then reached down and picked up his discarded top. 

"Here…lets go."

Gohan just nodded and pulled his top over his head. When he did this his eyes reopened to a kiss on the cheek. "Later then." Collis purred as he bowed for the Prince to leave first. 

Gohan could see through the canopy of dark green leaves swaying in the breeze. Commander Ramose was standing with two of his father's royal guards. They must have been searching for him. As the Prince approached they saluted, Collis father called his son over to him. "Excuse me Prince Gohan I need a word with my son." Gohan nodded and watched as the teen left with his father. He could hear Collis talking gruffly to his father in some heated argument.   

When they had gone Gohan looked at the two guards standing in front of him. "I'm fine you can go. I don't need any babysitters to escort me to my room. I'm a big boy now."

"Highness we have our instructions from the King to keep a close eye on you. Twice now you have managed to elude us of your whereabouts."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I just got my freedom and now I have you guys on my back." Gohan protested. In a way he was secretly pleased in one way that they had come when they did. He was uncomfortable with Collis in a big way and it was a feeling that was growing. No matter how much he tried to push this feeling away it would re-surface telling him this was big mistake; one that he would regret for the rest of his life and never left his conscious.     

The two towering guards his father had assigned him where two of his finest warriors. Ones that qualified for the King's son ones the King himself felt assured in knowing they where on guard in case something might happen Gohan had no visible ki still. Vegeta and Goku didn't want him to be lost again or hurt and they would never know until it was perhaps too late. This and many other reasons the King had them chaperone him for his stay away. They were to report back on anything that seems out of place or if the Prince is unhappy in anyway. "Highness if we went against the King …"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't want you to do that. Just lighten up! Like now. All I'm going to do is go to bed." Gohan looked at them with a slight frown. 

"Highness." The guard raised one knowing eyebrow at the boy. They have been fooled before when the Prince had taken off before. They found him sparring with Collis.   

"I promise that's all I do."  Gohan stated, feeling in someway a prisoner again.  

"We will be nearby if you need to call us." The older guard nodded with a warm tone. They didn't mind this assignment. The young Prince was a bit of a mystery and no-one has gotten close enough to know him. He, and his younger comrade, were finding there was more to this boy. He was crafty, quick and smart.   

"Well won't I feel safe." Gohan snapped angry with himself more than anyone else. It was his fault he felt trapped leading Collis like this.

"That's our job." The older guard was warming to the boy. He could see the teen was anxious about something. He was wondering whether he should push for more information and report this back to the King.   

"Sorry." 

"Highness is there something troubling you?" The guard pushed cautiously. 

"No- no I'm fine just too much wine. You go… do whatever you do when I'm not around." He dismissed them. He didn't need them to find out any of this and relaying it back to his dad. It was the last thing he need was the King's wrath coming down on Collis' family's place and bursting through the front doors turning them into splinters; demanding blood and dragging him away like a helpless child.  

"Highness." The guards turned to his comrade with same knowing look. They left it at that. They weren't going to push the boy.  

Gohan watched them bow and leave. He turned around to the night sky behind him looking up at the massive mountains of Carso. Dark eyes wandered over the ragged edges before turning back to the grey-white stone mansion again: feeling lonely and unsure. A cold chill came up and ruffled his thick black hair that was slowly growing back. Not enough to tie back just yet but long enough to fall over his face with the breeze. He slipped a lock that was blowing in front of his eyes behind his ear before wrapping his arms around himself from the cold. "I had better go inside."      

He walked up to the dining room that faced the courtyard and through the two large glass panel doors. He entered in the dimly lit room feeling a chill in the over barren room with the breeze following him through the open door behind him. *_I wish I could go home and see Papa, dad and Mirai. This place gives me the creeps.*  _

Gohan walked through the tall red-wood doors of the dining room into the hall that came out into the black and white tiled foyer with its large sweeping staircase that curled around to meet the main doors. The teen Saiyan's tail tightened around his waist with nervousness. 

Only the faint sound of an argument some where off in the distance down one the many halls could be heard. Gohan thought it sounded like Collis' older brother Amos. He had only met him briefly at tea. Collis told him he had returned from an outpost far from Vegeta-sie. He was called back to attend the celebration. Gohan was also told that by the time the royal party is held that the commander's mansion would be filled with distant family and friends.  

The Prince walked up the stately stairs, sixteen in all, to reach the first floor. He looked towards his room on the right, three doors from were he stood. Gohan turned to look down the stairwell to the bottom and the foyer before briefly looking up the stairwell to the next floor. "This place is so different from the palace."

He frowned when he felt, for a second, that he was being spied upon. He shook the feeling off as the breeze outside just brushing some branches against the many windows. He moved off down the hall his footfalls muffled by the worn red rug that ran along the full length of the hall.

He stopped at his assigned room. It was smaller than his room back at the palace, but still you could fit a crowd of people in it. There were French windows opposite him. The Prince entered making sure to close the door behind him. Gohan moved over to a four-poster bed that had taken centre place of glory in the room. The French windows opened out on to a small balcony over looking the front of the mansion and driveway that snaked its path through the forest back towards the village off in the distance.   

Gohan let his body flop back onto the bed with his legs hanging over the sides. "Well it has been one hell of a day." His eyes roomed over the heavy drapes that curtained the bed. It matched the ones on the window, a brilliant gold.  

He forced his body back up and sat toeing off his boots. He had trouble with his left boot and pulled it off with his hands letting it drop on the floor with dull thud next to the other. He stood up and pulled his top off over his head and tossed it to the side. He undid his pants and headed for the small bathroom opposite the bed. "I had better wash."  

The Prince reached the small room in half a dozen steps and turned on the taps for the second time that day. Gohan left the bathroom door open as he pulled off his long pants and entered the heat of the spray. Allowing it to work it magic; massaging his aching muscles all over again. His training had been rewarding if nothing else, though the time spent with Collis out in the garden, the guilt, was still weighing heavy with him. 

Gohan lathered up the soap and coated his chest and arms in pure white suds gliding over his neck with the massaging spray trailing down his firmly toned torso. He was enjoying the heat of the spray as it relaxed him, taking his worries with it as he closed his eyes as he kept gliding the creamy lather over his body. His eyes sprung open with a sudden sound coming from his room. 

Gohan's eyes narrowed to the sound and reached out and snatched a towel and with soap suds still coating over his handsome frame. He wrapped the towel around his slender hips. The Prince left the shower running as he took a wary step towards the door and looked cautiously out.

He was struck hard backwards and stumbled falling back with a smaller boy falling on top of him. He had a thick blue black fringe that nearly covered his face and a huge beaming smile that reached the kid's stormy indigo/navy eyes shining back at him. "Gohan the Saiyan" 

"What the …" Gohan eyes grew wider as he took in the figure pressed above him lying on top of him with his hair falling to one side in braid not as heavy as a Saiyan. The kid's bright smile brought a glow over his handsome soft delicate face. Affectionately- keenly the boy bent down and started to kiss him heavily on the lips.     

The boy pulled back not losing his generous smile. "Remember me?" 

"Oh my gods… it's you! Olios from the auction house." Gohan's shocked expression was being replaced with a smile that matched his friend's. 

"Yes you remember." The boy hugged him.  

"Of course I remember. I have never forgotten that day. How could I?" Gohan hugged him back. 

Olios lifted himself from Gohan's chest slightly to look at him. The Prince's hair was heavy from the water and was sticking to his face; light suds were slipping down off his strong shoulder. "You're all wet." 

Gohan grinned. "Well you got me out of the shower Olios. You'd better let me get up."

The other teen nodded and climbed off. "Okay." His slender form stood just as short in height as the Saiyan Prince. Olios held out his hands and helped the other teen up. Gohan wasn't sure the boy had the strength to help him but he was pleasantly surprised. "It's good to see you again, Gohan the Saiyan. When I found out you where down here I had to come and see you." 

"Where do you live Olios?" Gohan reached over and turned off the shower and reach over to grab another towel and rubbed the left over soap off and dried his hair.  

"With my master." Olios said casually as he walked ahead of the Prince out of the bathroom as Gohan continued to dry his hair. 

As soon as Gohan heard that word he stopped what he was doing. "Master …Oh no Olios."

The other boy turned around with smile that lit his eyes. "Oh no It's all right this one is good to me." 

Gohan pointed to the bed. "Tell me everything while I'll get changed." He then went to the walk-in-robe and got his navy grey night pants out.  He came out and took the towel from his waist and tossed it on the bed and went to put on his nightwear and tired the waist band.  

"So who is this master?" Gohan asked watching the other boy sit on his bed with his legs crossed studying the extravagant room. He was dressed in long tan pants with long sleeve cream pullover that was loose around the neck with three thin tan leather ties untied at the collar. Olios' bright indigo/navy eyes watched as Gohan climbed onto the bed and grabbed a pillow and lay on his side facing the other teen.       

"Oh Gohan, you still have your ring. I didn't know, can't they take it off?" Olios pointed to it. The thin silver ring braced tight against Gohan neck. A frown crossed the Prince's face. His eyes lost some of its spark in a past memory of when it was first put on. "Gohan?"

"Yes sorry…what?" Gohan snapped out of his past memory. 

"The collar, can't they take it off?" Olios asked again pointing at it carefully. Remembering how it used to hurt Gohan back in their cell at the auction house.  

Gohan gave reassuring smile seen the boy looking distress for him. "No, my grandpapa is on his way, he knows how to take it off. He knows all the different types of collar-rings and stuff like that out there. It's his job to know."

"When will he take it off?" He asked generally interested and concerned. 

"In about a week."  Gohan explained. He was a little afraid but excited too. He couldn't recall not wearing a collar.

"It's going to be hard to get use to. I mean your powers." Olios said touching and holding his friend's hand to get him to look at him since Gohan kept wondering off in thought. 

"Powers?" Gohan asked. The teen knew others species that were not Saiyanjin see their extraordinary strength and the use of flight as powers; where the Saiyanjin themselves just saw it as a natural coat of their DNA. Gohan wasn't sure if this is what he meant. Since Olios wasn't Saiyan but another race that the boy couldn't even remember since he was taken when he was very young. 

"I know Saiyans can transform…umm, Oozarn I think they call it. I see you were allowed to keep your tail…so you'll be able to change. I have heard a lot of stories of this type of power. I don't know of any other being able to keep their tails when sold." Olios explained. Gohan nodded and smiled. He understood now yes the famous Oozarn feared from across the stars. Destructive creatures when unleashed in battle. The cadets were trained before they left their planet. Long ago, before Saiyans travelled to other stars, a great King destroyed the planet Vegeta-sei's two moons. 

The two moons had caused so much carnage among their own kind. It was ruled that there would be strict training for the young after that. It saved their planet and the race as a whole with the new ruling; they only train under supervision at the academy out in the great wastelands far from the Saiyan population. Gohan hadn't ever seen it himself having been taken away when he was young. He was unaware as to what happens when his kind encounter the eerie magic of a full moon.    

"Ah Oozarn yes I have never seen it myself but I remember both my papa and father tell me stories about it. You know I nearly had my tail taken off a few times. My first master, Yajuu had broken it so many times; in the first year. I never thought it would mend in the end. But enough about me: what of you? What happened to you after I was sold?"

"I was sold not long after you left and was sent to work in a space port far from here as a pleasure slave for the high paid travellers. There were twelve others. We were like brothers but we all got sick when a ship came from far away. A lot of us that died from that sickness. 

"I was taken away by my carer. We each had our own keeper. He smuggled me out and we met with my new master who paid good money for me. He told me he had been looking for me ever since the day of the auction." Olios, was an attractive boy. He had soft features gentle even. 

"Who's your new master Olios?" Gohan pushed. He felt close to his old friend. They understood each other in ways others wouldn't be able to. 

"His name is Artimis… he is a great wizard."  Gohan bolted upright and grabbed Olios shoulders a deep frown. The boy looked surprised with the sudden movement and concern.  

"Artimis is your master! I never knew this. Where do you live?" Gohan asked.  

"My master lives high up on the mountain away from his family. We have a home up there. It is very peacefully. He lets me keep pets I have lost of pets he very kind man. Master has been looking for you too." Olios explained. He watched as Gohan sat back on his heels on the bed in disbelief.  

"Artimis. I thought I was imagining it… so he was there in the crowd. Does my father the King, know about you?" Gohan asked curiously. 

"My master said he used magic to be in two places at once, but no, I don't think your dad knows. I can't say. My master has kept me out of sight and I don't go to the capital that much; not with out my master anyway." Then a small frown came over him. "I'm not supposed to be here. If my master finds out he would be very upset with me. But I couldn't wait. I had to come and see you. Master is very worried about you being here."

"Why? What is he worried about?"

"I'm not sure but I know he doesn't like Ramose. He is Artimis great-great grandson from his only son." The boy explained. Gohan sat listening with interest.

"You're telling me this family are decedents of Artimis." Gohan was shocked his eyes trailed off with the thought. Collis' family was nothing like the old man he thought. How could they be so different?

"Yep they don't get along. Master keeps away if he can but then they call him for favours, family blood and all and he feels obliged. But they do nothing for him but master wouldn't want anything from them.

"He mourns for his eldest, a daughter when she came of age and took a mate without his consent they had big fight and she ran away. He knows nothing of her family."

"Wow I can't see him with family. He so old but then my grandpapa is very old and he had three kids my papa is the youngest of twins." 

"It's really good to see you again Gohan the Saiyan I missed you. I remember the morning they came and started kicking me. You went at them to stop them and got a beating in the end. I never forgot that." Olios sat up and put his arms around his friend and hugged him. 

"That was a long time ago Olios. Best left in the past, eh." Gohan whispered back to the boy as he returned the hug.  

"Not so long go in my memory. It was like yesterday." Olios stated as he pulled away and sat back in front of Gohan. 

"Yes I can understand this. It is still so real. The past for me will always be there I think." Gohan said with rush sadness threatening to overcome him.

"Yes and no one quite understands unless they have been through it. Like you and me, we are brothers like I told you that morning we always will be." The boy's face warmed with a smile that lit his eyes. Gohan had taken a bad beating for him and he never forgot that. No one, not even the brothers at the port, ever did this for him. Gohan was the only one that was willing to help another in need.  

"Yes we are like brothers. I'm glad you are here. Can you stay longer? Maybe you can sleep here I need someone with me. Please." Gohan didn't want to be left alone. He was lonely and nervous about Collis, all of a sudden, with his regrets.    

"Oh Gohan I can only stay for a while. My master doesn't know I'm here. I don't want to leave you especially not here. How about I stay until the morning. Master won't look for me until then." 

"Why do you call him master Olios?" Gohan was lost he couldn't see the old man in the same light as his master. It always had bad vibe to it. It didn't match the wizard's manner. He was always nice Gohan thought if not a mystery.   

Olios shook his head looking a little lost. "I don't know he asked me to call him Artimis. But I suppose I just got use to calling others who are older than me 'master.' He has given up trying to get me to call him by his name."

"Ah I know what you mean I have caught myself a few times from calling others master. My papa gave me long talk on the flight back here about what I could and couldn't do. He told me how my dad really hates it when I say that word, master…" Gohan put on an exaggerated version of his papa's voice. "You're a Prince so don't say master to no one or your father will go off his head and I'll get an earful." That's what papa said so I have tried." Olios and Gohan laughed with that image; the King's temper was well known. 

Both boys settled. They could understand how difficult it was to stop something so driven into them. Gohan went on. "It ends up being instinct to say it. You know what our masters would do to us if we didn't give them the respect they call for. I remember it all to well. I still have nightmares about my masters. I keep thinking it is all a dream, this new freedom, and I'll be pulled away and get a beating."

Olios nodded he knew what he meant. "I know they come to me in dreams. Sometimes I don't have to be asleep to see their faces."

"Same here. Do you want to go to bed now? We can curl up like we did that night. But this time we can talk." Gohan grinned loving the idea of someone just wanting to be with him as a friend and nothing else. He felt like a kid again; the same free feeling of nothing bad happening. 

"Yeah and we have warm blankets." Olios said they both crawled over to the top of the large bed. Gohan started to pull away the blankets as Olios took of his boots and climbed in. "Yes and no beatings." 

"No beatings. No mean guards. No cruel master." Gohan smiled as he lay down with his friend come under the blankets with him both having the same warm smile.

"We survived, Gohan the Saiyan." Olios grinned as he came up to Gohan's waiting arms.       

"Physically I'd say we have. Promise me you won't sneak off without waking me first." Gohan asked nestling his body close to his friend as they cuddled together. 

"I promise. I'll be leaving before the sun rises." Olios whispered resting his head on the pillow with Gohan behind him.  

"I'm normally a light sleeper but I'm tired so wake me." Gohan explained. 

"I will." They both got comfortable Gohan wrapped his tail around Olios protectively. This boy was like his younger brother. They were close even if it was a short time that they were together. They had a lot in common and they felt comfortable being close. 

They talked the best part of the night about their past until they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms under the warm covers on the softness of the matters the push pillows. It was so different from the cold hard floors of the cells that they have both had to endure years before. 

No there was a brotherly love between them that couldn't be explained. Gohan's arms tightened around the smaller frame of the boy. Olios nestled into the pillow with the warmth of his friend behind him, and there they slept soundly away from the distant argument that was happening downstairs between father and sons. 

"Father I know what I'm doing!" Collis snapped. He and his brother were in front of the old man's desk being lectured. Amos was taller and four years older than his younger brother was. He had the same thick black mass of hair; double the muscles and strength from years of been constantly out on missions. But like Collis and their father, Ramose, they all kept a well built frame; handsome in a harsh way. 

"Good! I don't want this screwed up because of your hormones before the party! GOT IT! We don't want the Prince giving word to King about what happened here today. You're lucky his father's guards didn't find you!" Commander Ramose voice echoed of his walls of his study. 

"Father, can we talk about the party? I can't see why you would let Collis do this he's a child Let me coax the young Prince out of the party. Why trust this to a child!" Amos growled pointed over at his younger brother glaring with envy.   

Collis had the same hatred in his voice. "I'm not a child! Father you promised it would be me! He won't go to him freely!" 

"Amos, he is right and I have no time for this. Collis has already got the boy's attention." Commander Ramose knew his youngest son had better chance in getting their plan to work.  

"When will the rest get here?" Amos asked still not happy with his father decision. 

"Soon you don't have to concern yourself with that." Ramose said. 

"What of the Prince Mirai. What will happen to him after?" Amos asked. 

"The same as the rest of his family…exile if they don't want the boy to die!"

"What if the King refuses, even with the threats? Even with all the manpower behind us the King has many of loyal hands willing to die for their King." Collis enquired. Unlike his family he didn't want to see the Prince Gohan hurt he was growing found of the Prince. He had no such fondness for rest of his family though, but the boy was crawling into his heart. His father noticed this and put it down to just his son hormones. It could be seen as a weakness and his eldest knew this and played on it since their little meeting started.        

"Then we kill the boy in front of them and do the same to the Prince Mirai until they hand the crown over before there are more deaths. His lover and mate I don't care but we can't kill the King all the others will back out on the agreement." Commander Ramose stated making it clear to both his sons especially Amos who had no concerns in killing.  

"I want to keep the Prince alive." Collis stated with the same firm voice as his father he glared at his brother an added warning was sent to Amos. 

"Then you had better keep on your toes little brother." Amos growled with fire set in his eyes. 

"Let's just pray the boy's father hands over his throne without a fight. Not that he can do much with him and his mate having the new fancy ki restraints on." Commander Ramose said trying to stop the fight between siblings. 

"What of Mirai and the boy?" Amos asked

"Well I'll leave Mirai up to you and the boy will still be too weak to worry about! Hahaha In a week the crown is ours boys!" Commander Ramose chuckled with how well the plan was coming along. Amos was pleased that his father has given him the other Prince. Collis on the other hand was having second thoughts and was eager to go and see the Prince in his room.      

TBC…

A/N: The next chapter I'm having problems with one part. I'm thinking of redoing it. I'll try and have it done soon and get to the part where everyone wants; the collar off and all. 

I've been writing a lot of first person with my other story.  I find it easier and faster to write so it may come across in this story. If it works then OK. My style is changing whether it's good or bad *shrug's shoulders* But I have noticed my other story is changing big time. It's a worry. Anyway I'll get this story back on track. I'm hoping to finish both my stories by Feb. So I had best start typing and make it good to read huh. 

Thanks again guys, I appreciate it. Oh, and I have been reading your stories out there dudes and you have great stories, much better than mine and I think that's sooooooo very cool. Just one thing UPDATE!! No pressure though…hehehe ^_~

And another thing *giggles* Happy New Year!!

^_^


	35. chapter 34

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 34

They had materialised on a mountain overlooking the valley. From the cliff's edge they could see the mountain sloping down into clearing a wall surrounding a grand home of some kind below them. It was so far below it looked so tiny, just the smallest of lights was emanating from it. They followed the old man to the back of the house along a stone path that lead to what looked like a cave. 

"What's this?" Mirai asked as they approached the opening to the cave.

Ursus stopped at the entrance with Mirai looking over his shoulder seriously as their eyes came upon a blue crystal pool inside of the cave. The underground pond took up most of the floor of the cabin. There was enough light from the crystal rocks that formed the walls and ceiling of the cave to see inside.   

"So now what?" Ursus asked Artimis who was further in front of them. 

"Take your cloths off." Ursus raised an eyebrow and before he could say more. "The water will generate your energy and heal anything that might ail you. You see this water is pure and from before technology came and took over our lives, this is where the ancestors would come to be healed. It is more effective. In Ursus case, something in the water will calm the fever. It should last a few hours."

"Just a few HOURS! I thought it would take the fever away completely….ah this sucks!"  

"No, nothing but taking a mate can help take it away completely Ursus. The best I can offer is a few hours of no discomfort or pain." Artimis could see the boy had high hopes. He felt bad. "Sorry it wasn't my intention to deceive you."

"Ah forget it!" Ursus pushed his dashed hopes aside as Mirai's voice spoke up from behind him.

"How come I have never heard of this pool? Does my dad know about it?"

"It's mostly gone into the book of legends now that your grandfather has shunned the old ways. He had plans of the Saiyans being an advanced technological race. He wanted Vegeta-sie out of the myths and legends of the cave days, as he would refer to them. He welcomed the advanced technology from others planets back then. And since I was a childhood friend of his father, he let me continue practicing the old ways.

"I'm a healer I don't like war. Your grandfather might have hated the backwards ways of our past but he has sought my help a few times. Your father, Vegeta, is different. He has always believed any knowledge old or new would be an advantage. He knows how knowledge has its own power. As for you, yes you have been here before." 

"Me?" Mirai eyes widened with this new knowledge.

"Yes the doctors couldn't break your fever when you went into heat and it was critical; climbing dangerously fast. The doctors feared that your mind would be affected with the high temperature. When he got the news, your father brought you over here straight away. Kakarrot came with him, as scared as he was, but they both stayed here with you until your temperature broke." 

"I don't ever remember being here."

"I can understand you having no memory of it. You spent most of the time coming in and out of consciousness. Your parents were scared that they might lose you too. I would hate to see fear like that again. Your father loves you very much." Artimis stated

Mirai frowned. "Yeah right … Is that what you call it! He runs my life …" _and he lies to me about my own mother's death_.

"Prince Mirai you and your father have a better relationship than he had with his own father, the late king. They never saw eye to eye on anything, and as far as lying to you about your mother's death… have you ever thought maybe he was lying to himself."

"You read my mind!" The prince was shocked. He thought that the knowledge was safe and no-one but he, his friend and Gohan knew this. He wanted to attack his father with after the party.    

Artimis bowled. "Forgive me I couldn't help it. We are bonded from the time of that accident when I gave you some of my power. I didn't mean anything by it…"

Mirai's curiosity peaked and overtook his fears for his love, his bond brother. "What was it meant when you said he was lied to? If you know anything, tell _me_! I have the right to know!"

Artimis moved further in and turned the prince. "I won't ask you how you know about your mother. I don't need to I can read it in your thoughts. But I can honestly say your father has no knowledge of any of this." 

The prince was filled with the hope that something could tell him the truth. "Knowledge? What happened? TELL ME! What happened to my mother!"

"I promise I will. I'll tell you everything you want to know but first we need to get Ursus here into the pool and I suggest you go in as well." Artimis smiled a warm smile that reached his eyes.  

Mirai was hoping this was no trick but he had known the old man for some time now and he had never known him to not be truthful.  "Fine! But I'm going to have that talk with you. I want to know what happened to my mother." Mirai turned back to Ursus who had spent the whole time looking back and forward them listening to them. "Ursus get in!"

Ursus leaned over to look at the water nervously. "But it looks deep."  

Artimis looked at the water. "It is rather deep. It has no bottom. Well no-one, to my knowledge, has every found it."

Ursus gulped. "That's d-deep. Ummm … ha-have I told you I can't swim?"

Mirai rolled his eyes frustration building up. "Ursus get in. I'll be there with you."

Ursus went defensive and turned glaring at Mirai.  "Ooooh that's reassuring! You'll just let me sink…"

Mirai crossed his arms and his expression went serious. "Kept it up and that is exactly what will happen."

Mirai sighed and moved closer. "Nice friend you arrrre…"  Within a matter of seconds he had pushed his friend in with a big splash. The water rose up high and splashed down over the old man. Mirai forgot his anger for a second and laughed as he toed off his boats and dived in with his clothes still on. 

Artimis' eyes bulged and he took a deep breath and froze, soaked to the skin. He came to when he heard Ursus screaming.  

"I'M DROWING!" 

The old man looked down to see Ursus thrashing about in panic. Mirai used his strong arms to push against the water to get back to the surface and help his friend. 

The prince lifted his friend up and helped him to the side of the pound coughing and cursing.   "_Cough_ …Bloody hell …Mirai!" 

He kept his hand on Ursus back and patted his friend gently as he coughed out the water he had swallowed. "Oh please you know you wouldn't have gotten in if I didn't push you." The prince said. 

"Still … _cough _… don't … don't do it again! Or … or I'll give you a black eye!" Usus threatened.  

The prince ignored his friend and turned his attention back to the old man. "Artimis, how long do we have to stay in here?"

"Not too long. Give me your clothes I'll dry them and myself outside. Don't worry your father can't pick your ki up from in here. It's the blue crystals in the walls. It's blocks out everything." The old man said. 

"Great, well at least I don't have to worry about dying just yet." Mirai said knowing what trouble he would be in if his father found out. 

Both boys took off their clothes and handed them over to Artimis. Ursus held onto the side for dear life as the old man left them alone. Mirai swam back under. He was curious to see how deep he could go. He had a lot on his mind and needed to keep busy.

"Well don't call for help … coz I'M NOT coming to your rescue!"  The teen called as he clung to the side like a drowned rat. His mane weighed heavy from the water making it stick to his shoulders and down his back to his slim waist.

Ursus watched Mirai under the fluorescent light that shone from the crystals onto the clear water until the prince was just a faint shadow amongst the glowing light. 

In a few moments Mirai was swimming back to the surface and burst to the surface. He wiped his hair from his face. "Well the old man's right… I went down as far as I could and I couldn't see the bottom."

"So you had to find that out for yourself?" Ursus said still clinging onto the edge of the stone pond. 

Mirai swam up to him, his blue eyes looking ahead. "Yeah. Is he back?" He came up close to his friend and peeked at the entrance of the cave. "I want know what's going on and I want to find Gohan."   

"He will be here soon. He is just out there. Well do you feel any different?" Ursus asked as his friend turned around and swam the short length of the pool. 

"I don't what about you?"

Ursus pressed his lips together thing about it. "Yeah I do. I don't feel so weak or heavy with the heat and my ankle doesn't feel swollen."

"Well that's good. Tell me what you know about what's going on? Why does he want us here? You said you would tell me when we got here… I'm waiting!" Mirai said not pausing from his swimming. 

"Well from what he told me …wait a sec. If I tell you promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Ursus asked with a lace of fear travelling down his spine. 

Mirai swam up behind his friend. "Hey Ursus my friend, come on, tell me already."

"Okay it's not like your going go any where without your clothes on." Ursus chuckled nervously.

"So tell me?" Mirai said with his arms crossed over each other on the lip of the pool. His blue eyes totally focused on his nervous friend.  

Ursus wished Mirai didn't have to be that close. He gulped. "Well he said that Gohan was …umm …"

"Yes I'm listening…" Mirai's blues narrowed waiting impatiently.   

The nervous teen bit his lip with the thought. "I know but…Umm Mirai, you're not going to go all gold on me or anything are you?"

"Just say it!" Mirai growled eyes glaring. 

Ursus took a beep breath with his lack of courage and spoke. "ChibiiswithCollis." 

Mirai eyes were now slits his jaw was hard, holding back his temper. "Say it again ….but slowly."

Ursus laughed nervously before swallowing. "Oh Look …isn't that pretty." He stammered. With a goofy grin he pointed to a large blue crystal in front of them embedded in the rocky wall trying to get out of saying any more.   

"Ursus say it or I'll move you to the centre of the pool and let you sink!" Mirai eyes narrowed on the other teen. 

Ursus gulped before he turned to the entrance seeing the old man walk in. A huge sigh of relief and a massive smile washed over his face getting Mirai to turn following his vision.   

"Hey Artimis man …gee I'm soooo glad you're here." Ursus beamed seeing his protector move their way. 

"I have your clothes all dry for you and you both can come out now."  The old man said.  Both boys didn't waste time getting out.  

Mirai helped Ursus out and back onto his feet. He then turned to the old man. "Artimis, what's going on and where is Gohan?"

"Once you're dressed I'll tell you. I'll be waiting outside."  He left both the boys with their clothes allowing then to dress in private. 

~~~

Artimis was waiting on a large tree trunk that had fallen when they came outside. "Well?" Mirai asked

"Prince Mirai how do you feel?"

"At the moment… anxious. What's going on? Where is my brother and what happened to my mother?"

"Now I need you to think calmly for me …" The old man motioned to them both to find a seat.  

Mirai looked around and went to a small log that had been cut into a stool of sorts. "Fine I'm clear as I can be, so tell me what you know?"

"Very well your mother, Bulma was her name. She was beauty like no other. She came from a far away planet months from our own. As I have said your father and grandfather never saw eye to eye and, one day, without word your father left. When he found out your grandfather was so mad his temper flared. It only increased as the months passed, until one day your father returned but he wasn't alone. He had brought this goddess, a blue haired beauty, and she was pregnant with you."

"Your grandfather was beyond angry he was furious. Your mother learnt our ways fast. She could speak enough Saiyan-jin to get around. She tried everything to get along with your grandfather. I was asked to take care of her. I was quick to learn her language and she would tell me everything from how Vegeta had met her, to how she felt. We became close friends to the end."

"End?" Mirai frowned with the glow of the flame shining on his face feeling the heat. He listened with new revelations about his family.    

"Let me continue. Your mother got sick, very sick. Her immunity couldn't cope with one of our simplest of viruses. She was still ill just before your birth and your grandfather sent your father on a diplomatic mission that was weeks away. Your father left as he wasn't so concerned I had kept the sickness from getting worse and you weren't to arrive for another month. But one day when my lord sent me away so he could talk to your mother they got into heated fight and your grandfather struck your mother. It wasn't enough to kill her but enough to distress her and she went into labour early."

Mirai's eyes turned to the flames narrowed and angry with what he was hearing. "The bastard!"

The old man went on as he warmed his hands in front of him "It gets worse. Your grandfather made me promise on the life of my family that I wouldn't tell a soul. When you where born your grandfather took you away and left me to deal with your mother. She had suffered a lot in the labour. We thought it would be only days before she would die with the illness and birth. But she didn't. With my care and her determination she survived. "

"But dad?" Mirai frowned. Ursus looked over at his friend. He kept quiet taking everything in. He couldn't believe it. He felt sorry for his friend. He had never really known his family as they died when he was really young and he was in orphanages. He ran away from them just before he was taken. Mirai and his family had been his only true family and now he had Gohan.  

Artimis went on to explain. "He came back as soon as heard the news but you were two weeks old by then. Your grandfather lied to him and told him that she had died giving birth to you as the Saiyan law we buried our dead the next day. Nobody said anything. I think your father always believed your grandfather had something to do with her death." 

"But my mother didn't die then … Gohan said he used to go and see her when he was young up in the tower." Mirai said.

"Yes Master Gohan he was quite the devil, bless him. He found her and she warmed to him from the first time she found him sleeping at the entrance to the tunnel. She brought him back and their friendship blossomed. She loved him just as much as she loved you. You know she would watch you both playing from her window and tell me about the tricks you both would get up to. And when he would come she would sing nursery songs to him. She would cry when he would leave… so upset that she couldn't cradle you in her arms." 

Mirai smiled warmly hearing about the two but he couldn't help but wish he was there with them both; to have her arms around him to sing those songs to his face. A hint of sadness washed over into his blue eyes. He looked up from the flame to Artimis. 

"But I don't understand. Why didn't grandfather let her stay in the palace? Why…"

"Your grandfather was guilt ridden with what he did. He would never say it but I knew I could see it in his eyes when ever he looked at me, knowing I knew his secret. Every time he held you it weighed heavy with him to the day he died."

Mirai explained confused.  "But what of my mother? Gohan said she just disappeared one day."

"No I moved her here. It was killing her to have the little boy crawl into her heart when she couldn't have you. So I brought her here. She loved it. She was able to walk into the forest and she would hide when anyone would come and hide out in the cave. Her illness left her but she was dying from something that I couldn't cure her from. She died of a broken heart the month after the both of you where kidnapped. Bulma overheard your father one day when he had come over for my counselling. She would often sneak in to take a peek at him. I often told her it was too dangerous but she was a stubborn woman. She was devastated and had not lost one son but had lost two, and to the devil's table, to the tyrant Frieza. She didn't last long after that. She had no will left. If only she had survived two more months – when they found you. She would have been so happy so relieved. At least she had one son. The day she died I made a promise to her that I would do what ever I could to find you both and that I would never give up. She had wormed her way into my heart. She was stronger than any Saiyan warrior I knew."  

"She died…" Mirai asked saddened and he looked away. Ursus also looked toward the fire not knowing what to do or say for his friend.  

Artimis smiled sadly but with found memories. "Yes she is buried over there in the garden. She spent a lot of time there singing. She said it reminded her of home and her mother. She was an intelligent woman and I know she would be smiling now seeing you here…"

Mirai choked back his heartache at hearing about his mother's sad life – the life that was stolen from them both for all the wrong reasons. "I …I'm lost…she was alive all this time and …and I…I didn't know!"

Artimis frowned. "Prince Mirai she wouldn't want you upset. She got a lot enjoyment out the stories I brought back of your small triumphs as a boy and she was pleased that your father found a mate and by that relationship you got your brother Gohan." 

Mirai's mind clicked back to the preset hearing his name. "Gohan …where's Gohan?"

Artimis looked off into the glowing crackling flame. "Yes your brother. I need you to speak with him tonight…"

"You want me to talk to Gohan. My parents won't even let me see him." Mirai was sceptical. What did Artimis know about his brother? It hurt that Gohan was taken away. It was another cut to the heart.  

"Well I know where he is and you need to talk to him. I was hoping Ursus would. As, with your problem, I didn't think it was wise for you to. But I am concerned about the prince. I can read his mind and it troubles me." Mirai's heart jumped excitedly with the realisation that he will be able to see his brother. But he was worried. What had Gohan got himself into now? The thought of this man being able to read minds even with a ki collar was puzzling him.   

"You can read his mind even with the ki collar? You never said anything of this. You always said that you couldn't." Mirai asked

"That was the truth but now he is close and with only strong thoughts I can catch sections, pieces and this troubled me with what I do get from him." Artimis tried to explain.

"Like what?" Mirai asked with a frown rubbing his hands together keen to know more. 

Artimis turned to meet with both boys' eyes. Both teens were keen to know what the younger prince had done. "He is not settling in as well as we might like to think. He still sees himself as a slave, something that is not worthy of love, not from anyone."

"Well that's stupid…" Mirai snapped. He hated hearing that word knowing his brother was a pleasure slave and there was nothing they could do about it, even with all their high technology it was only man power that found him a whisper that they acted on. 

Artimis frowned he knew how much the boy was hurting from the scraps that came to him from the young boy's mind. He also remembered seeing the boy in the past when he was invisible to him. There was nothing he could do but watch and keep the secret. It would have killed both parents if they had to live with what he had seen the boy go through and not being able to help. No it was kept secret it was best. He continued hoping to help the boy now before it became too late.  "Is it? Not in his mind. Now listen he plans on allow Collis to claim him…"

"WHAT!" Mirai sprung to his feet his temper flared. Artimis tried to shush him, stop his ki from spiking. 

"MIRAI!" Ursus sprang to his feet in case he was needed to hold his friend down. 

"Until you settle prince Mirai I won't tell you where he is." Artimis said looking up at the prince standing with fists clenched.

"Fine!" Mirai went to sit back down. Everything that he had heard today was wearing him down and now this. "I'm settled so where is he?" He snapped. 

"If you go to him in a rage you will only push him further away. He is confused and frightened." With that Mirai eyes popped. 

"Me?" He growled. I don't believe it.

Artimis went on to explain. "Yes. He is afraid that you will claim him before he can finish his plan."

"What do you expect? I won't have him with that bastard or with ANYONE!" Mirai eyes flashed his rage on this whole matter. He wanted to fight, he wanted to drag Collis out and beat the crap out of him.

Artimis understood Mirai's fears. They were a mirror of his. "That bastard is my descendant and I don't want to see him killed." 

"Collis is related to you?" Mirai was shocked back into some sort of control. 

The old man went on to explain. "Yes now as you can see I'm caught between family loyalty and my affection for the young prince."

"Fine I won't kill him, but where is Gohan? Is he with him?" Mirai's blues were still full of the anger but he had some control back and was keen to see his brother before his fathers found him.   

"Yes they are together, both plotting the same plan. Collis will do anything for his father's approval and I think Collis has fallen for the prince. So it works to Ramose' advantage and I have a bad feeling that Ramose, my grandson, is plotting against the crown so you must be cautious." He explained. Ursus was also feeling rage about hearing all this. He had no time for Collis, and he hated the idea of his chibi being anywhere near the guy.

"So that bastard is out to get us." Mirai's fist balled up in his other hand as his mind wandered over everything that was said. 

"I never liked him. His eyes were to close together." Ursus said from his spot on another log with his arms reached out in front of him to grab some of the warmth of the fire.  

Mirai raised an eyebrow and turned in disbelief to his friend. "What's that got to do with it?"

Ursus looked up from the hypnotic glow of the fire and looked at his friend in the eyes. "I don't know but it looked freaky."  

Artimis voice brought Mirai's mind out of the numbness of his friend's babble and he shook his head and looked back the old man. "Now just talk with the prince, nothing more. We could get into a lot of trouble over this…but if you can just talk with him make him see sense."

"I'll talk with him tell me where he is?" Mirai asked again. 

Artimis stood up and walked over to the cliff edge with Mirai and Ursus following the old man pointed. "He is down there in my old home. He is staying with my family for a week of training with Collis."

Mirai put his hands on hips and pressed his lips holding back his feelings before speaking.  "Oh is he … how nice."

Ursus came up to his side. "Mirai you promised…"

Mirai blues fixed on his friend. "Did I?"

"Yes you did I'm going to be with you so you don't do anything stupid." Ursus looked over at the old man to make his point very clear. 

Artimis smiled. "I was hoping you would help him Ursus. You're a good boy."   

Ursus blushed a bit with the old man's kind words before putting on his old attitude. "Yeah well don't pass the word I have reputation to keep."  

"Very well. I can take you both there. I know which room he is in." Artimis explained getting ready to hold the boy hands. 

"I'm ready." Mirai said keen to see his brother. 

"Just get him to listen and to hold his plan off. I will have to take you back by morning."

"I'll talk to him take me there." Mirai said with his eyes fixed on the grand home down below. He was angry that Gohan would do something like this.   

"And me too." Ursus said looking over at his friend. 

"All right then." Artimis wasted no time and in a few minutes they faded away into thin air. 

~~~

It was past midnight and Artimis materialised, with both boys at his side, on the small balcony outside Gohan's room. "I'll be back soon. Call my name and I'll hear you." With that he disappeared with a heavy mind, full of concerns.

Ursus looked over the balcony. "This place isn't half bad. A decent paint job wouldn't go astray."

Mirai turned to his friend and pressed a finger to his lips frowning. "Shh."  Ursus nodded and Mirai turned and stepped causally towards the open French doors that lead into the room. He waited at the door allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness with his Ursus at his side. Both teens quietly walked in into the large room when Ursus accidentally tripped over a low foot stool and his hand knocked over a lamp. Both quickly dived and snatched the lamp in mid air before it called break into a million pieces. 

The prince glared at his friend, who looked apologetic, sprawled across the foot stool with the lamp held tightly against his chest. Mirai glared and helped his clumsy friend back on his feet and Ursus placed the lamp back on the side table. Cautiously, they moved further in where they could hear quiet breathing, then the rustles of sheets. Mirai's face lit with a warm glow he saw his love only a few feet from him. 

Keen to be with him, a thought came to him that he should just take his brother home but then he would have a lot of explaining to do, and his brother might hate him. He decided against it. Mirai took a step closer but stopped with Ursus bumping into the back of him. "What?" Ursus frowned. No answer he looked over Mirai shoulder to see what it was. There was Gohan rolled over onto his back the covers shifted with him. Mirai got glimpse of another figure in the bed nestling up next to his future mate. A growl rumbled from deep in his chest Ursus place a hand on his friend shoulder calming him.

The lavender prince entertained the thought of ki blasting who ever was curled up there with arms around his future love was overriding his commonsense. Ursus stayed close just in case as they approached around the large four post bed. Mirai fingers curled around the wood ready to snap it off as looked down.   

The two in the bed were deep in their cosy sleep, curled up close into each other enjoying one another's warmth unaware of the danger that their comfort was causing to another in the room. Mirai moved closer with eyes fixed narrowed on the other figure. His canines were exposed and he wanted to rip the figure apart. 

The smaller teen was on his side with head now rest on Gohan chest and a hand draped over the prince's chest. Gohan was holding him close. The older prince noticed how Gohan's tail was laying protectively over the stranger pressing the boy close still. A sting of jealousy stabbed at Mirai's heart wishing he was there after he vaporised the one that dares sleep with his future mate. 

"Don't do anything Mirai." Ursus whispered. Mirai swung around with a death glare.

"Shut up." The prince snapped as he moved over to the side of the bed with Ursus frowning. He went to checking the bedroom door and opened it. The hall was empty of life. He closed the door again. He looked up to see Mirai crouching over Gohan with a death glare. Mirai turned back to Ursus and motioned for him to come over. "Do what I do!" He whispered motioning for Ursus go around to the other side of the bed. Then Mirai signalled what he was going to do. Ursus shook his head no. Mirai's blue eyes even the dark showed battle mode, the need for blood. Ursus gulped and nodded he didn't like this but Mirai was in no mood to listen. Mirai again motioned for him to cover the boy's mouth on the count of three, like he was going to do to Gohan. 

Ursus frowned and shook his head. He didn't like this one bit and got another death glare. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and nodded the affirmative. Both leaned over each of their set targets getting as close as they could. Mirai had an impulse to check Gohan's neck for a claim mark. He couldn't see one but he couldn't see the other side ether. He looked up at Ursus and they both counted to three. With quick reflexes they both coved the boys' mouths adding pressure with the struggle. They held them down with their free hands.  Muffled startled cries emitted as both Gohan and Olios eyes snapped open and grew wide fearful with their hearts pounding against their rib cages. 

Ursus smiled and nodded friendly at the other boy. "Hi don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. It's just the boss want's to talk with his brother." Olios nodded uncontrollably his eyes wide as plates, even more petrified and confused buy his attacker's sweet smile.

Mirai shook his head at his over talkative friend but he had no time Gohan went to lash out but he snatched his brother's fist in mid air and brought it back down and added pressure. "Chibi, it's me …shh Mirai."

Gohan's eyes were wide he was full of rage he tried to fight his attacker to no avail. Then the words had sunk in. "Mirai" came the muffled words. Gohan's eyes focused in the dark at the teen still covering his mouth looking at him with serous expression. 

"Yes… now I'll take my hand away from you and Ursus will do the same. If you don't want them replaced stay quiet!" Mirai glared at the smaller boy next to his love getting a good look at him before he killed him. Ursus was admiring the kid he was cute and wondering if they could be friends. Olios nodded, his eyes were still showing fear. Gohan nodded as his eyes locked on his brother's pissed off blues. With that Mirai nodded for his friend to do as he did. Ursus was smiling at the boy in his hold. Both removed their hands and, instinctively, Olios scrambled under Gohan's wing. Mirai's blues fired red sending the boy back closer by mistake to Ursus who was sitting on the bed. The small boy jumped not sure how to take the Cheshire cat next to him.

"Start explaining!?"  Mirai growled without taking his eyes of Olios. 

"Mirai what you think you're doing here?" The young prince said shifting up on to his pillow with Olios doing the same. Ursus was still grinning like an idiot at him. Not feeling safe Olios turned to Gohan for answers. Without word Gohan's powerful tail wrapped around Olios and brought him under his protectiveness. This fired up Mirai's temper. Then Gohan growled out his own anger.  "You shouldn't be here! Does dad know?" 

"Who is this?" Mirai snapped holding his fiery look that was threatening to be released anytime soon. Gohan frowned getting mad. He moved his brother away from leaning over, scaring Olios even more with his canines exposed. Gohan pushed the covers off him and released Olios from his tail grip as he dragged Mirai away from the other two getting angry. 

"Go away Mirai you shouldn't be here and he's got nothing to do with you." Gohan snapped his eyes full of the same fire as he looked up to his brother who was too tall to be intimidated by his size. 

"Who is he?" Mirai snapped pointing back over Gohan shoulder. Ursus was still sitting next to the boy who looked like he wanted to race over to Gohan at any moment.

"My friend." The younger prince snapped. 

"Then introduce us." Mirai growled waiting to know more about this kid.   

"Fine but be nice." Gohan snapped as he glared up into his brother's big blue eyes. The younger prince's tail was whipping, lashing out uncontrollably behind him. He had forgotten his lesson in his rage to keep his tail tightly bound around his waist like Mirai was.

"Of course." Mirai snapped back glaring down at his little brother dark pearls. They both made threatening growls before Gohan turned back to the bed and walked over to it angrily. Mirai was right behind him.    

Gohan moved over to his friend who crawled over to him and they met in the middle. "Olios this is my pain ass brother the bully prince Mirai and the grinning idiot there is Ursus." 

"Hey that wasn't nice." Ursus snapped losing his smile.   

Gohan glared making his whole face screwing up with anger at his tall friend. "Nor was waking us up like that!" Gohan growled before he turned to Mirai who was still glancing over at the boy "What do you want anyway?" 

"To talk." Mirai said 

"Couldn't this wait?" 

They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of someone walking up the hall. Gohan turned to the others and motioned for them to get under the low king size bed. Ursus held out his hand to help Olios to get under first then he and Mirai, who didn't like it one bit. Gohan climbed over and got under the covers just as the door handle clicked.   

He rested his head on the plush pillow as the door opened. He tried to settle his heart, eyes closed and he calmed his breathing. He could hear someone moving closer to him. Gohan was struggling not to look as he pretended to be sleep.

He didn't like this. He could feel that chill at the back of his neck. Gohan could feel eyes upon him as he lay on his side facing away with a gentle breeze coming through the French doors. Mirai and Ursus under the bed with Olios between them both were inches from a pair of black boots. Ursus raised a questioning eyebrow at Mirai who was busy trying to worm himself so he could position himself to see who it was without been caught. 

"Sleep soundly Prince Gohan, while you can. A new age is dawning." 

TBC…

^_^


	36. chapter 35

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobic then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 35

"Sleep soundly Prince Gohan, while you can. A new age is about to dawn." The voice was cold and uncaring and the young prince had to struggle to stop himself jumping as a finger trailed down his naked arm. He could feel the goosebumps rising. 

Mirai listened to the voices. From their tight place, he and Ursus had the same expression of recognition; a deadly seriousness wash over them as they watched as the red/brown boots turn to leave just as they had came. 

Both watched as Ramose left the room being careful to close the door behind him. Mirai made beeline to escape from under the bed as did the others. 

Gohan opened his eyes and sat up. Feeling cold his fearful eyes locked with his brother as Mirai climbed up onto his knees using the mattress to help him rise to his feet. "Gohan I don't like you staying here!" He whispered. He scrambled on to the bed to embrace the teen who was looking fearfully. 

Olios and Ursus came out next. "That was Commander Ramose." Ursus said looking back at the closed door.

"Chibi you need to get back home. Call dad and tell him you want to go home!"  Mirai pushed with Olios looking at his friend just as scared. They all turned to the sound of someone else about to enter. Mirai squeezed Gohan's hand out of concern and for courage before diving back under the bed with the other two. Once again Gohan dived under the covers pretending to be asleep. 

They all heard the door click open and close. All those under the bed watched as bare feet moved swiftly over to the bed. Mirai frowned frustrated as he didn't have time to get in a better position to see who it was. Like the others, they just escaped being caught. Olios was pressed up against Ursus. The taller teen was straining his neck back to see who it was this time. 

Both Ursus and Mirai were on their backs looking up at the base of the bed when they heard the shift of the mattress with the extra weight. Mirai's ears were straining over his heart's pumping with built up rage. Ursus locked eyes with him and shook his head, warning him to be still and not to do anything rash.

Gohan was in the middle of the bed and felt someone move close. Arms and a tail came around and lifted him up. His eyes snapped open to see Collis grinning at him. "Ahhh… my prince. I told you we would have time for this later. My father did stop us at an untimely moment." While this was being said he was kisses, trailing down Gohan's jaw and neck. He could feel his body start to tremble, fearfully knowing Mirai was just under the bed hearing all of this. 

"What's wrong? You're shaking. Are you cold? I can warm you."

Gohan jumped when the bed shook from unknown forces from under the bed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Gohan panicked and quickly pressed his lips and kissed Collis roughly. Collis wrapped his arms around the young prince as Gohan did everything he knew to distract him. The other teen's tail closed around the boy's smaller tail binding them getting him more aroused.  

Under the bed, struggling from turning gold while seen nothing but war, Mirai was being held back by both Olios and Ursus not by strength but with their pleas. They both looked wide eyes pleading for him to calm down and to trust Gohan. Slowly painfully he relaxed as he listened to their pleas. 

Gohan pulled away from kissing for much needed air with deep expressional eyes "Collis."

"Hmmm." The teen looked up with a lust filled glaze at the younger boy's eyes that were now roaming over his gentle face.  

"Don't be mad but I think we should stop…"

"Prince?" A frown washed over Collis' face. Was the prince kidding? 

"Maybe Later…" Gohan softened his face hoping to encourage him to leave.    

Mirai was under the bed. Angry and bewildered he tuned to his friend and mouthed off the words '_later'_ at Ursus who just shrugged his shoulders and pleaded for him to stay calm. 

"I don't want to stop my prince I'm aroused just by breathing in the delicious scent that is yet to blossom." Collis rolled them both over pin Gohan beneath him. The young prince looked up concerned. Mirai eyes shot wide with creak above him, stared up at the base of the bed that was only inches away from him where they both lay. 

"C-Collis …" Gohan's mind was starting to panic knowing Mirai was just beneath them while he was being swamped by streams of hot kisses trailing down his neck, he tried to speck. "M-My… father's guards …could….could come in any-any moment." 

"No …they're down in their rooms. Father saw to that earlier." Collis kept kissing moving, trailing south to the smaller boy's waist band. Gohan eyes shot wider fearfully. He looked over Collis bare shoulders to see an enraged Mirai leaning over them with his out stretched hands ready to strike. Ursus scrambled up behind him trying to drag him and pull his friend back.

Gohan nervously closed his eyes as he felt his waist band shift and heard a muffled scream. Anxiously, Gohan reopened his eyes and looked at the scene. There was Ursus was holding back his curse as he bit his bottom lip nursing his injured head. With fire in his eyes Mirai got ready to strike Collis who, in his passion, didn't see the single blow to the back of his neck. Unlike what the King had done earlier to his son. Collis went limp straight away, his body collapsing over Gohan with his head buried in the prince's crotch. 

Gohan watched on horrified, seeing Collis knocked out. He then wide eyed looked up at his brother Mirai as Olios scrambled out from under the bed. They all watched as Mirai rolled Collis off Gohan, not too friendly, and grabbed his brother's arms pulling him off the bed and to his feet close to him. 

"_Later_… you said maybe 'LATER!" Angry flashed in his eyes at the stunned teen. 

"Huh?" Gohan stuttered in his brother's strong hold.    

Mirai shook his head in frustration and locked eyes on the younger prince. "Gohan! You need to leave here now! I won't let you stay here another second!" Mirai's grip tightened and pulled his brother to the French doors. 

Gohan twisted his wrist free and stood his ground. Glaring- frowning as he looked back at the teen knocked unconscious on the bed and pointed. "Mirai you knocked _Collis out_!"

"Shit yeah!" Mirai growled as Ursus come around the four post bed and picked up one of Collis wrist and let it fall limp back onto the bed. 

"Yeah you knocked him out all right…. He's going to be out of it for the rest of the night, I recon."

"Well I wasn't going let him _fuck him_!"

"Mirai I had things under control…"  Mirai snatched and dragged his younger brother roughly away from the others in rage and pushed him against a chest of draws. He leaned up close pressing his chest to his chest with his arms gripping Gohan upper arms.  

"_Under control_? Is that what you call _it_! He was all over you…_bloody hell_! I could _scream_! Do you know how much I was holding _back_ control my temper … _no_? Didn't think so … Come on!" He grabbed his arm and went to drag him towards the window.

"No, I'm staying. I can handle him." Gohan pulled away from his brother's hold.

"Chibi come back!"

Gohan stamped his foot. "Not yet… dad will ask too many questions if I go back now. I don't want to run to dad whenever there are little problems. He thinks I'm weak already."

Mirai felt like grabbing his hair and pulling it out. "_Little_! Are you hearing or yourself? _Little problem_! Ahhh …Chibi you aren't thinking straight. Do you really think dad would approve of this, or papa even? Hell I don't! You're coming with me!"    

"I said **NO**!" Gohan yelled as he went into a fighting stance with his fist read to strike and his tail lashing behind him.  

"Shhhh!" Mirai looked at the door with Ursus having the same idea checking to see if anyone was coming.  

"Don't worry nothing will happen." Gohan said a little less threatening. 

"Can you honestly promise me you won't let him touch you?" Mirai pointed over to the bed where Collis was laying on his back. 

"Mirai!" The young prince growled. 

"You had better not be planing on let Collis claim you." Mirai locked eyes with his brother.  

"Ah…" Gohan's eyes shot wide his mouth opened all his defences went down even his tail sunk in shock of his brother find out his secret. 

Mirai approached his brother and lifted Gohan's hand and held it. "Chibi you promise me you won't let him do this. You're too young to return the claim anyway so it won't work."

"It won't work?" Gohan asked shocked and confused. 

"If you did this you would be putting yourself in more danger. Promise me Chibi? I need you. I want you for myself." Mirai mover closer still and held both of his love's hands as he stared into those lost black pearls. 

"But I can't … I-I'm …"

"What…tell me?"

"Ch…Cheap."

"Cheap? …Cheap… " Mirai frowned he didn't understand at first, then it came to him and his eyes widened "Oh no your not! …no-no… Is this what this is about Chibi? Because that is so far from the truth. Baby your confused- hurting…"  

"I not confused … It's the truth I have been passed around Mirai. I'm a whore!" Gohan frowned at the same time Olios moved over to him. Mirai frowned not knowing what to say, Gohan's hands slipped from his grip. The small boy moved up quietly he has always had a gift in feeling others pain. Artimis believed it to come from his race. Gohan looked at Olios with the same sad look. They shared a common past. Both comforting each other in a hug before they let go and Olios just stood next to his friend. 

Ursus and Mirai frowned. They could both tell both the boys must have shared the same background. Ursus was feeling protective over the younger boy as well as Gohan. Mirai found his words "Chibi if anyone else had said that to me, they would have my fist planted in their face. You were forced to do these things."

"I think you should go. I'll be fine and you don't have to worry about Collis. I won't let him claim me." Gohan looked up at his brother's blues. "Not yet." Mirai closed his eyes he was hurt but he knew he couldn't push this. Gohan need more time at least he had warned him about the dangers of been claimed. Opening his eyes he looked at his brother.

"You promise me that you will be careful and come home soon. Call dad. He'll come and get you. You know that, so will papa."

"I know but I need to stay here or I'll look weak in dad's eyes if I go back now." Gohan tried to explain.

Mirai sighed and looked over at the door where Ursus was standing guard. "Fine, but keep the guards at the door from now on and lock it."

Gohan's spirits picked up with his brother letting him stay, trusting him to do this. He knew he only had a few days as it was, and if he went back now it would look bad in his family eyes. He didn't want them to think they would have to baby him. He wanted to prove he was all grown up. They were still treating him like a child, being overprotective. It's been a long time since anyone ever felt the need to be that way with him. He wasn't accustomed to it. Looking over at his friend he said, "I will, and I'll have Olios. He will be with me. He can send a message to you if I need help. Want you Olios."

Olios beamed. He liked the idea that they could spend some time together, and he was sure Artmis would let him. With the wizard looking after them, the small boy was feeling confident. "Yes I can sneak in here at night and we can be together. You won't be alone here. Master won't mind."

Both Ursus and Mirai asked. "Who's your master?"

"Artimis." 

Mirai was taken back. He would have to ask the old man when he gets back what with the boy past and how it fits in with Gohans'. "Geez… okay. If you tell the old man everything and you watch your backs, I'll feel a little easier about you being here. But I want you home soon, Chibi."

"I will." Gohan chirped. He liked this responsibility that they where trusting him with.  

"Well I should get back before someone discovers that I have gone." Mirai sighed. Moving closer he felt a rush of hormones and instincts that he didn't want to leave his future mate behind. 

"Yep." Gohan had no such problems since his attraction for Mirai hadn't really come into effect. He was going to miss him. There were a few small signs that he wasn't accustomed too and didn't understand. He did feel a closeness he couldn't understand that went beyond just friendship but it was all lost on him until it was his turn to go into heat.     

"Boss what are we going to do with him?" Ursus asked pointing to Collis.

Gohan raised a brow. He was sure he could handle Collis. He would just have to distance himself and use different tactics. "Don't worry. Like you said he will be out all night. He won't bother me."

"Fine but we're moving him over on the chair. I'm not having him in the same bed as you." Mirai growled. He moved over with Ursus and between them, they lifted the dead weight of Collis and moved him over to the single lounge chair near the window. Gohan hugged Olios and said their goodbyes and planned their next meeting. 

Olios and Ursus walked out onto the balcony leaving Mirai to say goodbye. The older prince wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, closed his eyes savouring the warmth and feeling of his future love. Gohan was hugging him back. Both were enjoying the closeness, both savouring it not really wanting to say good bye. "You be careful and promise me you'll call dad, Artimis or the guard if you need help. If something is troubling you tell Olios and we will hear about it. Okay promise?" 

"Yes I promise but don't worry about me." Gohan said softly against his brother chest. With a regretful sigh, Mirai slowly moved away from their embrace. 

Blues eyes locked onto dark pearls. "I can't help but worry about you chibi. I love you so very much it hurts. I'll be waiting for you when you get back, okay. Everything will work out fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

Mirai smiled sadly. He knew Gohan couldn't yet give him what he needed but he knew it was only time and he was willing to wait for an eternity for it if need be. He had already waited a life time. They kissed like they had a million times before the madness and said their goodbyes.

Gohan watched from the window as they called Artimis. The old man appeared and smiled at the young prince before frowning at his young care who quickly dashed behind Ursus who was grinning wildly. They all disappeared and Gohan got a blanket and placed it over Collis before diving back over to the bed and pulling the sheets over him. His head was filled with everything that had just happened. 

In the dark a whisper left Gohan's lips just before he melted into a peaceful sleep. "Love you too, Mirai."

~~~

The next morning Gohan woke with Collis moaning. He sat up and looked over at the teen rubbing the back of his neck. Collis frowned. "Wh-what happened?"

"You got to frisky, fell off the bed and hit your head on the side table." Gohan lied 

"Then how did I get over here?" He asked as he stretched out the soreness in his neck.    

"I carried you over there. I didn't want my father's guards to see you in my bed or dad would be here like lightning." Gohan clicked his fingers to heighten the point at his father speed.  

"Good thinking. Umm, did we get to do anything before this happened? I mean did I…" Collis stumbled over his words as he rose from the chair. 

Gohan who was sitting up against the bed head watching him was thinking fast.  "Ummm yeah you were great never had any better."

"That's great, I think, but I don't remember anything you say it was the best." The teen walked over to the bed still rubbing the stiffness out of his neck. It must have been one hell of fall he thought. He wished he could remember it. 

"Yep." Gohan was quick. He knew what they liked to hear. 

Collis eyes widened pleased. "Wow Good … I mean … Okay ummm one thing I-I didn't … you know …"

Gohan was acting the sweet and innocent to get away from this. "Bite me? You know you're not allowed to do that. My fathers would be here in no time if that happened."

"Yes umm I mean no I wouldn't bite you prince." Collis was confused. He thought the prince was after him to bite him. "Oh well I had best go. Your guards will be here any second. I'll see you at breakfast. We can do some more training and in a few days Father has suggested we go hunting up into the mountains." 

Gohan was a little excited. He had never been hunting before. "Hunt for what?" 

"We will have to wait and see. I'll meet you downstairs." Collis came over for a kiss Gohan couldn't see the harm in it. He kneeled on the bed as Collis came over. Gohan was just going to give him simple kiss but the other teen had different ideas. It was long and lasting and deep. Collis broke the lock and smiled warmly at the prince. He was really warming to the young teen; his soft appealing features attracted him. "Okay I see then."

"Okay." Gohan felt nothing in the kiss. He just did it out of response to Collis actions. He watched the other boy leave before he sprang out of bed and went to take a shower, confident he could handle this week by himself. He wanted to make Mirai proud of him, not to mention his fathers.

~~~

Gohan was pleased. He was learning new fighting tactics and was keeping Collis at bay. At most he would kiss and hug him. Collis would try other stuff but the young prince would worm his way out of it. The second night Gohan locked his bedroom like Mirai had asked. Olios would sneak into his bedroom at night, where they would talk about their day before they feel a sleep together. In the morning Olios was picked up early by his master. They would hear the sound of someone trying to get in few times the second night but it stopped after the third night when he got his guards to stand at the door.

Olios told Gohan that Mirai got back alright without his parents finding out. Ursus had fun putting Mirai's ki bands back on while Mirai threatened to blast him once his father took them off. Olios talked about how he thought Ursus was cute. Once Gohan found that out he had fun picking on his friend about his crush on Mirai's friend making the boy blush. Unlike Saiyans, Olios obviously could feel attraction for another at his age. 

Gohan found himself curious and was asking a lot of questions what is it like? What do you feel? How do you know if it right and its true love? The younger boy tried to explain but it was all new to him too, so he was stuck on some questions. They talked on through the night curled up next to one another.

The young boy told Gohan how Ursus was staying at the palace and he was under the care of the doctors. His master had told him that he was fairing under the strain of the heat and was on pain killers. He also said the King was looking for suitable mate for Ursus and Olios let slip he was worried and he didn't want his new found friend, his crush to take anyone.

Gohan suggested he tell someone but the boy shook his head. He didn't think it was his place since he wasn't Saiyan. Ursus needed to be with someone of his own kind. They got on to talking about what else was happening back at the palace. Olios said his master had spoken about how Gohan's fathers were getting restless for him to return home. Gohan was shocked and pleased at the same time. He hadn't seen them since he got there. They both have being busy with the state affairs of running the empire. He was missing them both. Mirai was allowed to roam freely again and was constantly asking about Ursus heath as well as corning Artimis when he knew he was at the palace.

Both Gohan and Olios would talk until they fell asleep. When it came to the morning, before he was to leave, Collis took Gohan like promised to the mountains to hunt. 

~~~      

"Come my prince." Collis called from up ahead. They had spent most of the morning travelling through the thick forest winding around through trees in search of game. 

Gohan was following the older boy and was completely lost. He kept his sights on Collis as the older teen moved on ahead sniffing out a sport, an animal, a beast to hunt, to bring back to his fathers place. Gohan's leaned against a tree as he looked back down the steep slope. "How far now Collis?"

"We're close. Have you hunted before with your masters?" 

"No -No never hunted." Gohan shook his head. 

"Very well, stay with me and don't wander off. Without your ki I won't be able to find you." Collis had managed to get Gohan away as soon dawn broke this morning without the guards knowing.  

"I understand." Gohan said as Collis left the narrow trail for the thickness of the forest with his keen sight and hearing listening for any clues to what he sought. 

After some hours of thinking and climbing, pushing passed the heavy foliage, Gohan watched as Collis waved his hand for the prince to stay low and quiet. 

"I'm going up ahead, stay here." Collis whispered 

Gohan nodded. He was eager to know what the other boy was going to do but he also was keen to rest. He wasn't used to these long rugged walks and, with his collar still on he didn't have the same energy as the other boy.

As he watched Collis disappeared into the forest. Gohan looked around for place to sit. He was there for a few minutes when he heard movement not far from him. His eyes widened to the new sound. The slightest of sounds like twigs snapping under foot. He slow rose from his place up against a tree but before he could stand his full hight he froze with the sound of snarling. Gohan eyes went wider his heart pounded against his chest. He was sure whatever it was it could hear his beating heart. He turned around slowly with the same sound coming from the other side of him and another behind him. He was being slowly surrounded.

His head snapped around when the snarling turned into growling. Not knowing what else to do he froze. There, coming out of the shadows, was the largest animal he had ever seen approaching him in a half crouch looking ready to pounce on him. It was on all fours with its long jaw showing all of its razor sharp teeth and its head was low in anticipation. Its hungry dark eyes were firmly fixed on the him. 

Its front shoulders stood up higher like peaks with its long narrow body behind with its thick brown coat that got lighter as it reached its thin strong paws (A Saiyan equivalent of a giant wolf). It was circling, ready to pounce. To make matters worse there were three of them Gohan was trapped as they watched and waited for their leader to make first move. 

It happened in a matter of seconds as the large one sprung at him. Gohan watched in horror and reached out with all the speed he could and snapped a thick branch off the tree. With all he could muster he swung it like a bat hitting it across the face stunning the animal. But he didn't have time to see if his move was successful. He was being attacked be the two smaller creatures. While defending himself from one of the creatures, another attached Gohan's arm making him cry out as the claw sliced at his skin. 

He had no time. In that split second with that distraction the other creature had pounced on him knocking him over onto his knees. He knew he would be gone if they could get him completely down. That's what they were after. Swinging the heavy branch he struggled to his feet with all three surrounding him. Each taking turns as he struck out one the other would use it as a distraction and a powerful claw would swipe at his young skin tearing away at it as if it was nothing. With a deep cut across his cheek, arm and he feel the burning pain in the back of his leg and another across his back.

Gohan screamed. He couldn't keep this up he was down and the beast knew it they quickly came in for the kill. He collapsed onto his knees again before going face first into the dry foliage with the branch leaving his palm. The smell of blood was strong in the air. The animals approached confidently only to be taken down with the speed of ki thread all the creators laid there dead. Collis rushed and fell on his knees frantic. "My prince!"

Eyes wide and fearful he quickly rolled Gohan over and picked the boy's torn and bloody form from the forest mulch that now covered him. As he sprung to his feet he quickly looked at all dead animals and headed out of the thick foliage. He couldn't fly as the campy was too heavy. He knew he had to get the prince back soon as he was bleeding to death. 

Once he came out of the clearing the King's guards, who were franticly looking for the prince, spotted Collis come out of the forest. "Call the King!" The head guard yelled sending the man leaping off to the air at their top speed. "What the hell happened?" The guard growled taking the prince from the boy.

"He was attacked by three Arktails." Collis said frantically as they rushed to house. 

"Gods NO! Find your father. I'll take him to his room. Prepare the servants we need to stop the bleeding."  The guards raced upstairs with the prince clutched to his chest. Gohan's clothes were in tatters. In lightning speed the whole of the royal family including Bardock and his sons landed in front of very embarrassed and frightened Ramose with his sons at his sides.

The King and the rest of the family wasted no time. They listened to Ramose as they all took to the stairs in long strides. Goku was at the same pace as his mate. They were all fuming that the prince was even permitted to go on such a hunt with his collar on. They all piled into the room. Vegeta stopped at the door for a second, taken back by the smell of blood that came to him first off, then the sight of their boy all bloody and torn.

Gohan was on his back still messy, all tattered and torn. The servants were franticly trying to wash away the blood. They all crowded around the bed with Goku quick to be at his son's side. Vegeta was staring at his boy and the condition he was in. Mirai pushed passed and gasped at the state his brother was in. Bardock and his son approached the bed slowly. They could all hear Ramose apologising in the background.

"Son … son can you hear me? It's papa." Goku looked wide eyed over his shoulder when they got no response. Vegeta pushed a servant from his path.

"Boy, open your eyes!" Vegeta went to check Gohan's pulse. Mirai looked at his fathers anxiously. "Quick take him to the palace. I want him gone from here!" 

The guards all bowed and prepared his removal. Vegeta wouldn't let anyone but him hold his son. With his son's limp form in his arms they left the room with the guards gathering up Gohan belongs.

When they got back to the place Vegeta took his son straight to the healing tanks. At that same time Artimis came in. He had been nursing Ursus and had become quiet fond of the boy. "What happened?" He asked Turles as they followed the King. 

"He was attacked by small pack of Arktails" The old man was shocked and forgot the use of his legs as stood there watching them march up to healing tanks. They could hear Vegeta cursing as placed his son, clothes and all, into one of the newest tanks.

The doctors were fussing about, preparing the tank. Everyone stood back and watched as the liquid goo spilled into the tanks. Gohan's body was slowly being submerged with it. Vegeta was demanding answers and had called Ramose to palace to explain again how such thing could have been allowed. 

~~~

It was some time before Gohan stirred in his own bed at home. He stretched out. Still a little groggy, he went to move but something was preventing him he opened his eyes to see Mirai curled up next to him asleep. His brother's larger heavier tail was curled around him preventing him moving. 

Dazed he wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to remove Mirai's tail only to have it tighten. "Mirai, you're hurting me!" Gohan snapped confused how he had got home. 

Mirai's blues snapped open hearing his brother's voice. "Chibi, you're awake?"

"Well yeah how come I'm here? Where's dad?" Gohan eyes popped wide with his brother pouncing on him and then came the kisses. Just then the room was flooded with family. 

"Mirai let him breath!" Goku called as he came around to check on his son. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Why am I here?" Gohan asked as looked up into his papa's eyes. Then he looked over Goku's shoulder to see someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Grandpapa!" Gohan sprang up and scrambled over to Bardock who just laughed.

"Good to see you remember me chibi." 

Gohan's smile left some as his sights fell on someone he had never seen before. He released his hold on his grandpapa, turning a little shy. Most smirked, a few laughed as Bardock's new mate was introduced to the youngest member of the family.  

"This is Yamacha. He's my mate." Gohan was too stunned for words. He looked over at his papa who smiled. He noticed his papa seemed okay about this and his uncles looked fine with it so the guy mustn't be that bad.

Yamacha just smiled. He had heard a lot about this boy and now he was finally meeting him. "Nice to meet you Gohan."

"Umm hi." The all laughed, a healthy Saiyan laugh, when Vegeta walked in. With his powerful stance Goku stood up and the others knew what they had to do. Each one gave a quick hug to the boy and left to the living room. As Vegeta waited for them to leave Gohan waited wondering what he might have to say. 

Vegeta took his gloves off and approached his boy. Gohan smiled. He liked being with his dad. He had missed his family. His father ran a thumb over a small scar that was left on his son's cheek from the attack. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm little confused as to what has happened. I don't remember much just following Collis to the mountain." Vegeta frowned and motioned for his son to sit back on the bed. Gohan did as he was asked. 

"It's nothing for you to worry yourself over for the moment I have dealt with it. But you're to stay here now your grandpapa is going to take your collar off as soon as you're ready." Gohan frowned and his fingers went to touch his collar but stopped centimetres from it worrying his father for second.

"I guess I'm ready."

"We won't do just yet. Tomorrow; you still need your rest now. It has only been a few hours since you came out of the healing tanks." Gohan smiled relieved. He had one more day to get used to the idea he was going to have his collar off after all this time. So relieved in fact, that he jumped up and hugged his dad. Vegeta was in shock. His arms slowly responded to the boy's affection. What has made the boy so at ease with him again? It's been years. 

Gohan continued to snuggle up to his dad. He didn't care how old he was. It had been a long time. He has dreamt about this for years, trying to remember what it was like. "Okay boy, enough. Come along, you need some feeding for your big day tomorrow." Vegeta said quietly happy with himself and his son's affection that he thought he had lost. 

That evening was spent eating a large meal at the dining table with all the family, joyfully laughing, loud conversations of the past present and future. Every time the future was mentioned everyone would look over at Gohan and Mirai who where busy in their on conversations about the budding relationship between their two friends. 

They looked over with a smile at their father, Vegeta, a smile curled over his face with the two future mates. Goku smirked. He could feel through his bond his lover's open thoughts about the two. 

The evening ran into the night and the early hours of the morning before anyone was willing to leave. Bardock said he would be back after Gohan had had his breakfast to take the collar off. Gohan and Mirai had fallen asleep on the couch. Gohan's head was in Mirai's lap. Goku and Vegeta woke them and told them go to bed. Both boys sleepily followed their parent's orders and dropped on to the bed not caring to get undressed. Vegeta made a point to leave the door open and warned Mirai about ki bands if even thinks about doing anything.

Sleepily he nodded to his father threats. "I'm not going to do anything dad!" He said as he curled up next to his brother. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went of to his room mumbling under his breath about how he had better not and what he would do if he did make a claim on Gohan now. 

Mirai nestled against Gohan's neck cupping him from behind like he use to a thousand times before. The younger of the two was already asleep with Mirai larger form protecting him. A few gentle kisses here and there as he nuzzled at the young ones neck breathing in the alluring scent getting aroused. Sighing, he pulled away reluctantly not wanting to get too far aroused that he would do something he wasn't allowed. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of his fathers again. They would never let him be alone with Gohan again. Well until he was in heat and what a day that will be. Sighing again he went to roll on his back only to have Gohan's smaller tail curl up around him bringing him closer. 

Eyes wide a smile slipped on his face. "Chibi"

"Don't go." Came the whisper. 

"Never." Mirai wrapped his arms around and pulled his brother closer and prayed to the heavens that he will be able to control his urges for a little longer. 

They both eventually fell back to sleep in the peace of the night. Slowly the shadow at the doorway left to return back to his room quietly confident. "One night down."

"Vegeta." The King ignored his mate as he climbed back into their bed.

"I trust him as far as I can kick him."

"Wow that's far." Goku giggled getting a smirk to slip on Vegeta's face as he got pounced upon by his frisky lover. The sounds of love making echoed off the walls of the main chamber until it faded and all were asleep; each cuddled into their own love. Each Saiyan-jin's feeling safe under that roof as they sleep through the dawn to the early hours of the morning where another adventure waits and another beginning…

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay guys, really. But things are rolling along now. I have two talented proof readers helping me at the moment ^-^ Thanks Tara for doing these two chapters for us. There like five more chapters to be proof read and posted. ^_~ …getting there!!

Thanks guys!

^_^


	37. chapter 36

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R 

**Royal Delivery**

**Chapter 36**

Gohan sat quietly, nervously playing with his breakfast and pushing the food around his bowl. His eyes were lowered and off in a daydream, not hearing or seeing. He was lost, caught up in his thoughts about the coming day. Today he was going have his collar taken off. Today he was going to have a part of him back, something that he had lost for most of his life, his ki. To say he was worried would be an understatement. He was panicking and the jitters in his stomach were a testament to that. He couldn't eat even if he wanted to. 

The rest of the family were slowly being invited into his parents' apartment like they where coming to a christening or something; or maybe funeral, especially the way everyone was whispering the same things. "How is he?"

The words were amplified in his head as he heard them. His family stood back near the dining tabled looking over at him. He was sitting in his usual place at the table. It was unwritten law, Dad sat at the front and papa off to one side and Mirai always sat next to him.

But today he didn't notice who was where or if anyone was next to him, but every now and then a slight pull at his tail would remind him that someone was with him, sitting next to him, willing to share his every thought. Another gentle pull snapped Gohan from his wandering fears. Slowly he lifted his sights to see Mirai smiling at him; a soft smile, a caring one. It was one that lifted you enough to smile back. Mirai's tail curled around his brothers like a snake would do to a branch. He wasn't going to let his brother think he was alone.

He looked up to see his uncles talking quietly to his papa in the dining room archway. Bardock was having a quiet word with Vegeta somewhere in the livingroom before they got down to where everyone else was. Mirai's blues looked back down at his brother. He could see Gohan trembling and felt it travel through his tail. 

There was another knock on the door and Gohan sighed, he was feeling like a freak. Then a voice alerted them that it was Artimis and then Goku asked who the boy was. Gohan was surprised and his eyes lit up enough to be noticed.

"Olios!" He pushed away from the table fast and, just as fast, the two tails parted. Mirai jumped up too and both boys pushed past their uncles who were talking with Yamacha. 

Vegeta turned to see Goku nervously invite Artimis in, and at his side was a small boy trying to hide from everyone behind the wizard. It was apparent to the adults that this boy was no Saiyan. Gohan walked to the doorway and poked his head around the corner as a smile spread across his face. He rushed over stopping all conversation.

Both Vegeta and Goku hadn't met Olios before. He was always hiding from the King when he visited Artimis. Gohan and Olios were locked in a deep hug. Mirai came over with a smile. He stood with his hands in his pockets and watched the stunned expression on their fathers faces. Vegeta turned to his eldest hoping to get an answer soon. 

"My apologies sire. This is my care, Olios. He has been keen to see the young prince. They are long time friends." Both the King and his mate looked at each other, probably in deep conversation through their bond. All the adults' eyes were on the two boys. 

"I never knew of this?" The King said 

"Come on Olios I'll show our room." Gohan grabbed Olios by the hand and they ran straight past laughing leaving all the adults dumfounded as they all turned back to Artimis for an explanation. 

Mirai walked into the room. Olios was looking at all the childhood toys that the boys' papa had kept. He wasn't a very tall boy. He looked about ten or eleven in size. Gohan explained about different things or games that his friend took interest in among the mess. Mirai walked further and sat on the bed with a leg bent beneath him and the other resting over the edge of the bed. He watched with interest as his younger brother's excitement channelled through him. 

Then the two crawled onto the bed both Gohan and Olios were on their stomachs facing Mirai who was now leaning back against the headboard listening to them talk. They all laughed when something was mentioned about Ursus coursing Olios to blush a beetroot red. Gohan rolled on his back listening to Olios talk about Collis and how his family was not in the good books with the King. Mirai frowned and put his two pennies worth in, stating how he didn't care how upset Collis was. He was an idiot and he can keep his dirty hands off his brother. Both Gohan and Olios burst into a fit of laughter with Mirai's peeved off expression making the lavender prince realise what he was doing; allowing jealousy to take a hold of him again. He snapped and pounced at Gohan who was making fun of him. It wasn't long before there was and all in wrestling match as the two smaller boys ganged up on Mirai and pinned him down tickled him; something he hated. They had him screaming for them to stop but it only made the younger boys keep going. The lavender prince, in a quick move, grabbed and spun both Olios and Gohan onto their backs with his extra training and started tickling them both. 

It was brought to stop as Vegeta came to the door. "Enough already come on Gohan. It's time."

That killed the mood. Gohan's smile slipped of his face. Olios looked over at his friend knowing what was about to happen. Mirai hopped off the bed with Olios doing the same. "Where do you want to do this?"

Gohan looked at his brother and back at his dad. He was thinking of his favourite room in the apartment were he felt safe. "Your room."

"What?"

"I want to do this in your room." Vegeta raised a brow. Within seconds Goku was at his side. He must have been told through his bond because he already knew. // Geta you remember when he had those bad dreams and how he would sneak into our room at night?//

//What's this got to do with this?// 

//The point is he feels safe in our room, plus he doesn't want everyone around when it is taken off. He doesn't want to make a show of it. With all the family here, it's making him more nervous.// Goku raised a brow and looked over at his mate standing next to him.

Vegeta nodded that he understood. In his enthusiasm to see the ki collar off he didn't think the others being there were a problem but now he understood.

"Fine boy I'll get your grandpapa. Off with you now. We can't delay this any further. We have a party in a few days." Goku smiled and held out his hand for his son to follow. Gohan turned around and looked up at Mirai who looked just as anxious as he. Olios approached his old friend and they hugged. He told him good luck and he would be here for him if wants. 

"Yes stay. Don't go yet okay?"

"I won't."

Goku smiled and left with Gohan and Mirai trailing behind, following their papa out of the room and down the hall. Olios went back in the living room to be with Artimis.

~~~

Gohan's pov

I nervously went over to the bed and sat down watching as my papa came over and gave me a hug and rubbed my arm.

"It will be just fine, you'll see. Dad and I are here, and Mirai won't leave." 

I looked up at Mirai. I was starting to feel panicked especially when I saw my dad walk in with grandpapa and close the door behind them. I was getting all jittery and my hands were starting to rub nervously at my parent's bedspread on either side of me. 

Mirai who was siting right next to me put his arm around my shoulders nearly startling. "Its Okay Chibi shhh…I'm here."

"He needs to be held." Grandpapa said as Papa came and sat with me as did dad. Mirai moved so he could be at my side. My eyes stayed firmly on my grandpapa's hand and the device not that far away from me. "Chibi I don't want you to move okay. It's going to hurt worse if you do." My grandpapa made point of making eye contact so I was listening. He was waiting for some kind of reply but I was lost for words. My words were replaced with a horrifying fear of the unknown. Since I didn't answer he moved forward. 

My eyes grew wider. Panic stricken I watched, feeling all eyes upon me no one was offering sanctuary from my fears. Fears of what was about to happen something I had dreamt about for years. All these years and now freedom was at hand. A freedom I couldn't fathom. A different kind of liberty; a symbol of who I once was, is about to disappear; erased forever. Something that had made me into the person I am today. 

I found my whole body was trembling out of control, nearly convulsing out of both my father's arms. I was petrified. My eyes wide and were filled with panic as I felt my grandpapa's hand go around the back of my neck. I want to scream to run to flee as far away from this place. My sights jumped to Mirai who was trying hard to keep his tears from spilling. I pleaded, screamed and cried for his help "_BROTHER_!" 

I saw the tears spill from his blues as they force my neck to one side and lifted my dark mane to the side. My grandpapa was telling them to keep me very still. I felt their hold tighten around my arms, shoulder and head. Tears were spilling as I waited for the pain. I have only felt this once before years ago when I was younger. My body was trembling out of control and then I heard the click my body jumped and I screamed and bellowed. 

I lost all vision but I could hear my own screams as if they were a million miles away. I was engulfed with the burning fires of hell. Razor red pain sliced my insides. It shot from my spine to my chest where it felt like it would burn until it exploded. I don't know when they had let go of me as I was now rolling thrashing on the bed in pure agony. I rolled into a tight ball and felt like I was going to be sick. I clutched my head as the pain travelled through it with the same vengeance, the same burning flame. I could no longer hear my own screams and felt trapped in a void where only pain existed. My vision was fading as the pain increased until I saw no more. I felt myself go limp and fall back on the bed and I was free… 

~~~

Mirai's pov

"CHIBI" I yelled as I watched my brother struggle and scream as grandpapa went to take the collar off. I felt like I had abandoned him again. Like I had done those many years ago; trapped and overpowered by a situation I had no control over. I felt like I did when I was trapped onboard that ship so utterly useless. All I could do was listen to the pain and the helplessness of it all. 

I watched as they held him down and grandpapa Bardock put the device to the collar. I heard the metal click and my heart climbed with the screams my brother was bellowing out as sheer pain tore across him. Both my fathers released chibi as grandpapa took the silver ring from around his neck. It was heartbreaking watching him in so much pain. Years of been starved from the natural powers of his own ki; it was painful to watch as the ki surged through him once more, like a new born muscle being released and born all over again but this time with pain. His muscles cramped and convulsed as the power of his ki came into place. I didn't dare look away. If chibi has to go through this so do I. 

I wanted to hold him. Slowly I approached the bed like I was in a trance. My fingers curled around the wood work of the post of my parents' bed as I looked on to see Gohan curl himself into a tight ball, his hands clutching his head. Tears seeped. I didn't care as papa was not much better as he too, like all of us, watched and just made sure he didn't fall and hurt himself any more than he was hurting now. I so wanted it to stop and curl up, bring him into my arms and hold him tight. My chibi, I love you more than life itself. Please, everything will just have to be alright.

~~~

Vegeta's pov

I felt my boy tremble under my tight hold. It was impossible to shake off how bad it felt to have to hold my boy, when I knew any moment now he was going to be in pain and I am in someway delivering this to him. I'm helping to inflict pain on to my own boy. Our youngest cub is about to experience agony like nothing else. Those BASTARDS for bring this upon MY family. 

I glanced at my mate Kakarrot who has become quiet as he fights his own pain about seeing our son suffer once more. He has closed his side of our bond and I can understand why. He is suffering too. My focus came back to me with the deafening screams coming from our cub. I release my hold of my boy now that the collar is off. My mate and I gently lay him down back on our bed. It rips me inside to see this I turn to see my eldest moving behind me. He looked down at his brother with tears spilling freely; something I can not do. I turned and stood. It is too much. I must be strong I must be…

~~~

Goku's pov

My boy, my son. Look what they did to you. I can already feel the familiar ki I once knew as my own. It brings tears to feel it once again. So weak but I can feel it surge through you. It pains me to see this; something that should never had happened. Looking at you curled up in a ball filled with so much pain and I can't help you. I would take it all from you if I could. I would bleed for you if I knew it would help. I can't yet sense your familiar thoughts or hear your words but I know they will come. I look forward to hearing and feeling you in my mind, through our bond. It's been aching for this day since they took you away from us. I lost a piece of me when you left my boy, our cub. You disappeared and so did your loving ki. You left us with nothing. And they left us with you like this how _DARE THEY_ My dear son…

~~~

Bardock looked down at the ring in his hand; so small and innocent looking. He wanted to destroy it crush it for what it did to his grandson, and to so many others. There was his son cub suffering something that shouldn't have to feel, something that was part of him was regrowing when it should be well established. Established into something as powerful as them, something that would be with him to the day he dies. Something all Saiyan can bond as a race. Their heritage has been ripped away from so many of the young cubs that were taken and sold into slavery.

His vision moved to his own son, Kakarrot painfully trying to be strong for their youngest. His heart went out to him as he opened up his parental bond send love and support. Goku turned immediately picking up his father's love. A sad smile washed over his face. 

A knock was heard and Mirai turned to see his uncles approach. Turles and Raditz were unsure and looked over at the King who just nodded and their sights shifted to the bed to see their youngest brother, Kakarrot, petting his unconscious son's mane. He leaned over and stroked away the locks that were over the boy's closed eyes. Turles moved over to stand near his eldest nephew and place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Raditz stood near his father, Bardock, both stood to the side, nothing was said. 

It was quiet for a few seconds more before Vegeta moved towards the bed. "I'll put him under the covers." 

Goku shifted and pulled back the blankets as Vegeta lifted Gohan up, his brown tail lay limp as he placed his son's head gently down on the pillow. Goku went to work removing their boy's boots as the cover were placed over the sleeping boy. 

Every now and then Gohan's body would shiver and Mirai made a quick move. He climbed over onto the bed and lay down next to his brother. Vegeta turned around and took the ring from his father in-law's hand and looked at in disgust. He crushed in his fists, transforming it into a ball of steel before he threw it with such force out the French doors out over the balcony, startling everyone as he turned and marched out slamming the door behind him, disappearing out of the apartment leaving everyone else in silence looking at the door.

Goku turned back to both his boys with Mira now stroking Gohan's mane. "We'll let you look after him. I need to find your father." 

Mirai didn't answer he just continued to stroke his brother's hair.

Goku then turned to his father who nodded. "Go I'll look after them." 

He gave a weak smile and walked out leaving his brothers and father to tend to everything as he went off to find his love.

~~~

It took two days for Gohan to awaken from his fever, his laboured breathing, the whimpering from the rise of temperature and nightmares. His whole family took turns to nurse the fever from his sleeping form. During this time Gohan's bond was awakening little by little and his ki fluctuated as it slowly grew. With it, his own growth was on the microscopic shift bringing the boy up to his full hight.

Everyone that has had some sort of bond with the boy was picking up unfocused glimpses into his past. The boy had no control over his bond. They were receiving tiny peeks into his life as a slave; his fears, his pain. It was spilling out in bursts, uncontrollably flooding them with painful images. Vegeta could no longer sit with the boy and Goku was battling his own reawakened depression of the child's past; his fears of what has happened to the boy. For both parents, it was becoming clear how his way of life was; something they had both tried to deny all of this time but no longer could push aside. This was real…

For Mirai he was fighting his feelings and battling to control his temper over the whole affair as a new wave of emotion swamped his thoughts. Whenever his brother's mind was attacked by his own past they all would get scrambled images. Gohan would then start to whimper and thrash about trying to kick off the covers trying to escape; trying to break away from his nightmares. 

All the family could do was sit and wait. Goku was talking with his father out in the living room while Vegeta was elsewhere in the palace on business and Mirai was where he had been since it had all begun; at his brother's side. He wouldn't go far, and both his fathers made sure the boy was fed, but he had lost some of his appetite as had most of the royals. Word had got around of the young prince's painful reaction to the ki collar coming off after all these years. They had a lot of respect for the young prince and all in the palace listened out for word of his awaking. 

Olios was informed of both his friend's condition by Artimis. Even though he hadn't been back since that day he was keen to return. Ursus was just now gaining his strength from the rut and would be allowed to leave in a day or so. He had yet to be told of the prince.

Mirai curled up in front of his brother watching with excitement as he saw the first signs of Gohan waking. Eyelids began to stir and open. His mass of hair was a mess as strains covered his eyes no matter how much Mirai moved them. Gohan groggily yawned and he stretched his arms wincing, and then frowned as his clouded vision slowly coming into focus. He could see lavender hair and then he saw the face. "Mirai"

"Yes Chibi you're finally awake." Mirai brushed away the stubborn locks once more and got up on his elbow. 

"What happened? Where's papa?" He asked as he shifted and winced again. He looked around the room. He was still in his parents' room, in their bed. 

"He's with grandpapa in the living room. Do you want me to get him?"

"No it's fine but I'm thirsty." Gohan touched his throat. Then it came to him his collar was gone. He remembered everything. A place on his neck he had never touched, afraid of being hurt. His eyes were wide. "My collar… it's gone." The weird feeling of open air touching the pale skin where once there was the sliver ring. Gohan shifted to sit up only to wince every time he moved. A current of ki would spark through his muscles and tingle at his skin. He felt weak and weird. He was too young to remember how it was to feel this something that was a natural part of him from the day he was born. "Why does it hurt?"

"I'll get papa and a glass of water." Mirai shifted off the bed and called his papa, telling him about Gohan being awake as he got a cool drink for his brother. By the time the adults and Mirai had come back to the room Gohan was trying to sit up and get out of bed. He was leaning and struggling not to fall back. He had frown from the calmness of his own body as another sting pulsed through his body. 

"Son, just sit back and don't push yourself." Goku called for his mate as he and Bardock approached the bed.

"Papa I feel weird and I can't sit up properly." Gohan's eyes were filled with confusion and uncertainty about his own abilities to just walk.

"It will be fine in a few days. You'll be back to your old self and then we will have a lot of training to do to get you back to where you should be." Goku explained as Mirai helped Gohan hold the glass and drink.

They got Gohan to lie back down and Bardock checked to see if everything was fine. Gohan was a bit shocked to find his tail wouldn't move and he had no control over it. Vegeta walked in to see everyone around the bed and heard his son's voice asking Bardock how long before he can walk again. 

"It's about time you woke up boy. You're taking our bed." Vegeta said with a slight smirk. Goku smirked as both of them had been sleeping in the boys' bed and they weren't accustomed to the smaller room. Gohan's eyes lit up hearing his father's voice. 

"Dad." Vegeta moved closer to see his son. He noticed his son's tail still limp. 

"Son can you move your tail?" He asked worried

"No it feels too heavy."

"It will be a few days before he has total control. His body went into shock but he is handling it all pretty well. I think my grandson is doing just fine since he hasn't had the use of his ki for almost ten years. Bardock looked down and smiled at his grandson and ruffled his matt of hair. "I'll come back later to see you, okay chibi."

As Bardock left, Gohan tried to get up again to go to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to help you chibi?" Mirai came around to help his brother to his feet. Gohan leaned against Mirai, and slowly and calmly he made it to the other end of the room. 

"I can do this on my own thank you. Please stay out here." He said. Mirai smirked 

"Okay chibi but yell if you need me." Vegeta chuckled for the first time in a long time at his stubborn son. 

~~~

It was another day before Gohan was able to walk, slowly and a little clumsy but still he was allowed out into the living room. Olios came over and Ursus was allowed out for the first time. All the boys were in the livingroom talking and Olios and Ursus were blushing at each other making Mirai laugh and Gohan giggle. Both the princes fathers were out and Mirai was in charge of looking after his brother. The adults were organising the party and guests from across the galaxy as they were docking in the Sayainjin's space port. Diplomats, politicians and kings from smaller empires that were looking to the Saiyans as allies against Frieza and space pirates. 

The boys hadn't stopped talking since they came together. "You two make a cute couple." Gohan chuckled and fell back laughing with a stitch in his belly from watching both his friends turned bright red. Mirai burst into laughter not being able to hold it in any longer as Ursus belted him one in the arm. 

"Stop it already you guys! It's not funny!" 

"Yes it is!" Gohan said over his laughter Mirai got another hit in the arm.

"Ouch what was that for? It was Chibi who said it!"

"Yeah but he's your brother."

"Yeah!" Gohan rolled on the ground pointing at Olios bright glow. "Olios you're blushing again."

"I am not!"

"Ah ha. You turn bright red when ever I say you two look cute together. Kissy kissy." Gohan puckered up his lips making smacking sounds. 

"Right this is war!" Ursus pounced on Gohan and held him down in a fun wrestle.

"You can't do that to my brother." Mirai lunched and tackled Ursus. Gohan was giggling as he rolled over and tripped Olios down. They all wrestled like that until someone called truce. 

Gohan still had little use of his tail as he sat against the sofa on the floor with his tail in front of him. Mirai went and got everyone a drink. "Hey guys look what I found." He held up a bottle of his father's best Saiyan-jin wine. "What say we celebrate chibi's new freedom on our own?"

"I'm in." Ursus sprung up onto his feet and got some glasses. Olios looked up at Mirai returning to his spot on the floor next to his brother. 

"Won't you get in trouble?" He asked. 

"We are only going to have one and plus they're out all day. Who's going to know?" Mirai put on his charm and winked at Olios who blushed setting Gohan off in another fit of giggles. They all looked up to see Ursus walking in carrying four glasses. 

"Maybe we should lock the door in case they try to surprise us." Ursus asked as he walked over to the front door and locked it. "That will give us time to hide the stuff."

"Well let's drink and start our little party." Mirai beamed as he filled all the glasses with his father's best wine. They all held their glasses and the two youngest sniffed at the strong liquor.

"I don't like this. It smells strong." Gohan's nose wrinkled at the smell. "Ewww!"

"Oh chibi, you have to celebrate. It's for you." Mirai stated as he took a sip and then coughed. "It's strong, that's for sure." he said. "I've never tasted this stuff. I wonder if it's Nappa's?"

"Kami ….WOW… what …a punch!" Ursus coughed out the words. "But it's nice." 

Both the youngsters shrugged their shoulders at each other and followed the older boys taking a sip. Olios nearly coughed it all out. Ursus grinned and patted him on the back. 

"You alright?" He asked

"Uh huh." Olios nodded with his eyes going all watery. Gohan wasn't doing much better but he had tasted worse when he was with his old master. His eyes still went watery though and he coughed. Mirai smirked and moved closer putting his arm around him. 

"You look soooo cute you know that chibi." Gohan didn't reply. He took another swig and coughed a bit feeling the hot liquid slide down the back of his throat. 

It wasn't long before they were topping their glasses with more and both Mirai and Ursus went hunting for another once the bottle was empty. The two youngest were now on the couch giggling about the two eldest commenting on how cute there were. Their words were being slurred out from being well and truly drunk.

"Here we go you two hotties!" Ursus slurred with a goofy grin with Mirai next to him as they helped each other walk carrying a new bottle of wine. 

The youngest tried to hold up their glasses and keep them steady as they were refilled. Mirai unsteadily sat back down in the chair next to Gohan who nestled up close as they drunk another glass. Olios was on Ursus' lap, with drinks forgotten as they started to kiss and forgot about the other two who didn't take long in following their lead. 

Mirai had moved on top of the younger teen with his hands roaming, pressing for more skin swept up in the moment. Next to them Ursus was expressing the same as Olios took control forcing the older boy back on the couch, melting into each others kiss. 

Moaning with the sounds of passionate, kissing were echoing in the room when they were startled. "Open up now!" Came the demand. Mirai frowned and pushed away from Gohan who in turn brought him back down in another passionate kiss. Mirai was losing himself. Gohan really seemed to be responding to his needs. 

"What's going on in THERE? Open up NOW!" 

This time, with sound of the door about to be ripped off, both Ursus and Mirai jumped away from their lovers and nearly tripped on the floor with the unsteady speed of hearing the King's voice. Vegeta was getting irate for being locked out of his home. Both boys looked horrified as Ursus grabbed all the glasses and empty bottles only to have one clumsily slip from his hands he stagged to retrieve it chasing it around on the floor. Mirai panicked and looked at the two youngest that were pouting that they weren't the centre of attention. 

"Ursus come back and kiss me."

"Mirai I want you."

"Shit!"

"OPEN UP NOW OR I'LL BLAST THE DOOR DOWN!"

"Shit… COMING! …Chibi can you walk?"

"Nope, and I want more kisses so come back here pleeeeaaaase."

"No babe dad's here!"

Gohan frowned and looked over to Olios who was on his hands and knees crawling off the coach trying to get Ursus back who was on the ground still trying to pick up the bottle with his hands full. "Olios *hic*…we need to hide… Daddy here… *hic*"

"But I want Ursus!" He pouted as Mirai helped him up onto his feet. Ursus staggered up with all the bottles.

"What do I do with these?" Ursus asked standing in the middle of the room panicking. 

"I don't know chuck them!" Mirai spat as he tried to get both Gohan and Olios onto there feet while still hear the pounding on the door. "COMING!"

Ursus raised brow. "Sounds good!" He rushed over to the open window and threw everything out as he was about to take a step away. Ursus raised a brow and turned back to the window and stuck his head out and frowned. "OH…SORRY!" 

Mirai raised eye brow. "_You idiot_!" Ursus just shrugged his shoulders. Both boys' heads turned back to the pounding of the door.

"OPEN UP NOW!" 

Mirai was trying to hold both younger boys. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with them. Gohan was kissing him enthusiastically on his cheeks and mouth. The young teen giggled when he felt his legs tingle. Olios, was trying to wriggle his way over to reach Ursus he was calling for him. "Ursus take him I can't hold them both!"

"Sure come here sweetie." Ursus beamed as he picked up Olios and cradled him only to stumble back onto the opposite couch with Olios falling onto his lap. At the same time Mirai tripped and fell onto of Gohan, back onto the closet couch. Just then the door splintered in two and the King stood there livid with Goku and Bardock entering into the room. Their eyes all snapped wide at what they saw with the parade of drunken teens.

"WHAT'S …_THIS_!"

Giggles… "Hi daddy." Gohan giggled again with his neck stretched back to see his enraged fathers. He smiled sweetly at them before turning back to Mirai and wrapped his arms tighter around him bringing the terrified older boy closer and on top of him as he started kissing him all over again. 

Olios was too involved straddling and kissing Ursus passionately to even notice the intruders. Ursus in his nervousness laughed waved meekly. "Hi"

All hell broke loss Vegeta picked up both Ursus and Mirai by their arms, lifting both intoxicated teens to their feet. Olios fell of onto the floor upset as he wanted Ursus back. Gohan was stumbling to his feet trying to grab Mirai only to fall back down with a frown, angry. "Not FAIR! He's MINE! …Get your own DADDY!" 

Vegeta's temper flared. Goku watched with his own temper escalating as Gohan roll off the couch. Too drunk too stand he stumbles just to get to his knees. Olios came over to help him. Both of the youngest complained in their drunkenness at Vegeta, who had both their partners. The King glared at the two wriggling and complaining in his grip. "We didn't do IT!"

Goku and Bardock picked up the two youngest boys, hoisting them over their shoulders with them both protesting and kick lashing out to be let down. Olios was crying and yelling to be put down. 

"I think I'll take him back to Artimis." He said as he walked out with the upset boy leaving his son and son in-law, but a not before a hefty laugh left his lips earning him a dangerous glare from the King. 

Gohan yelled out. "It's NOT FAIR!  I was enjoying myself DADDY!" 

Goku took the struggling boy into his bedroom to do his own yelling at the young teen, leaving two petrified teens with the King. Both boys' eyes went wide with fear as Vegeta dragged them both out of the apartment. "I didn't do anything WRONG!" Mirai yelled.

"YEAH…it wasn't our FAULT!" Ursus spat as they were both pushed in front of Vegeta, stumbling on their unsteady feet. Both teens looked back up at the infuriated King of Vegeta-sei. The great Empire's sovereign was ready to hand out his punishment. 

"MOVE  IT!" He commanded.

"DADDY… DON'T  YOU  DARE  KILL THEM!" They could hear Gohan bellowing from his room before his bedroom door was slammed shut, leaving the two teens to their fate.

~~~

Many hours later an exhausted teenage, prince Mirai was being lead back to his parent's apartment by two hefty royal guards. He was escorted to the front door, and the guards stood on either side following the King's orders, standing guard at the entry in case the prince tried to escape.

Mirai narrowed his eyes at them both in annoyance before pushing the new door open. His eyes meet his papa's, who was standing next too his twin brother Turles, glaring at him. The prince averted his eyes as he continued to walk to his shared room. "Where do you think your going?" Goku asked.

"Bed!" Mirai spat. After the relentless training his father had given him and Ursus he felt like he was beaten to death. Maybe death would have being better than this at lest he wouldn't be able to feel every aching muscles in his body. 

When he left Ursus he was being taken to Raditz home. He didn't look much better. Both had splitting headaches and didn't think they could survive another hour. They couldn't go to the academy since it was closed and everyone had gone back to their homes to get ready for the upcoming party that was to happen in two days. 

"Not in there your NOT!" Goku snapped as he approached. "You have just been allocated to a new room!"

"What!"

"The spare room is now yours!" Goku said with a stern look fixed on his face. 

"Ahhhh" Mirai growled and his blues flashed his frustration.

"It's that or you stay with your grandpapa!" Goku growled. 

"Fine whatever! At least let me get my stuff!"

"Already done!" Goku turned to his brother as if they were having few private words with each other through their bond. "Go on, take a shower and into bed. Your father is on his way here now." Goku added seeing his son eyes grow cold. 

Not saying another word, Mirai walked passed his old room to hear crying. He sighed as he walked into the bathroom defeated. He didn't want to see his father again so he made his shower quick and skipped tea, not that it was offered, and went to his new room opposite his old one. He didn't see or hear his brother except for that quiet crying. 

Tired and drained he didn't take long to fall asleep. He wasn't asleep for long he didn't think when he woke up with his brother yelling he wanted out. Gohan was yelling that he wanted to leave, runaway. That everything sucks and he hates it here.

It stung at the heart to hear him so upset. Mirai was concerned and went to get up. He went to reach for the door but stopped when he heard someone talking on the other side. It was his papa. Not risking his temper on him making things twice as bad he decided he go back to bed and in the morning he will get to his see his brother and check that he is alright. He climbed back to bed and eventually the noise died down and he fell to sleep again still exhausted from the day. 

He was woken up again when he felt a slight chill as the covers shifted around him and the mattress sunk slightly. Mirai opened his weary eyes in the pitch dark to feel someone climb and nestle up close to him. He rolled over as a small hand came across his chest, his sights adjusted. "Chibi?" He whispered 

Gohan curled under the blankets next to his brother. "Mirai they won't let me sleep with you." He complained. 

Mirai frowned petrified of being caught by his fathers. "Are you crazy? They'll catch us!" He said as rolled over to look at his brother. 

"No I want to sleep here with you." Gohan frowned determined and still very tired after his father's speech and the shower. His father had tried to drown him in to soba him up. 

"And if they catch us." Mirai reminded him.

Gohan beamed. "They won't I'll sneak back. They won't know."

"I hope your right. Come here." Mirai arms shifted so Gohan was resting his head on his shoulder. He brought his tail and wrapped it around Gohan still weak tail bringing it further in from the edge of the bed. They nestled against each other, both enjoying the company. Mirai was feeling aroused being this close to his love.

In the silence Gohan voice echoed softly. "Mirai?"

"Yes." Mirai's blues were looking up in the dark at ceiling trying to calm his thoughts as he petted Gohan's mane.

"I like it."

"Like what?" Mirai frowned slightly and looked down at him. 

"I like it when you kiss me." Gohan smiled as he enjoyed the comfort of Mirai's touch. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Mirai smirked. 

"Yep." He chirped 

"…" No answer as Mirai smirk grew into a smile. 

"Umm…" Nervously Gohan continued 

"Umm what?" Mirai asked

"Ummm do you think…" Gohan nervously trailed his hand down Mirai's arm that was holding him close. 

Mirai lifted his head as he did Gohan did as well. "You want me to kiss you again?"

"Yes I'd like that a lot." Gohan smiled shyly lowering his eyes. 

Mirai's smile grew "Come closer then." Gohan did as he was told and there lips meet half way, gentle and tender kisses, both closing their eyes. Mirai was getting even more aroused by the second. They separated.

Gohan giggled nervously. "You know you taste real good."

"Are you going into heat or something?" Mirai joked. Enjoying this knew found affection Gohan was freely expressing. 

Gohan shifted on his elbows to see him "No I don't think so why?"

"You were never this keen for me to kiss you before." 

Gohan blushed and, even in the dark, Mirai could see and chuckled quietly. 

"Come here." Mirai brought him closer still bringing him on top of him pressing their clothed forms together into a deep kiss. Gohan pressed and ground his hips wanting more sending a hot wave to jolt through Mirai. Their breathing became more laboured as their needs became more intense. "Mmmm" The moans increased as their passion grew. 

Mirai urges were burning with the need for more skin contact. Buttons were being attacked from both night shirts before quickly discarding the unwanted garments. 

Mirai was attacking Gohan's neck. Without the collar he was able to nuzzle and nip at the sensual skin. With his scent amplified it driving him to the edge. The more he breathed it in the more his canines were exposed, raking along the smooth skin. He pushed his hips up and in one swift movement Mirai spun them around and pinned Gohan beneath him. "Mirai"

"Shhh" Mirai's lips covered Gohan's stopping him from telling him to stop his hands were rubbing up and over his arms. A groan, a desperate call as the lavender teen's fingers curled and trailed over the softness of the younger teen neck. Mirai moved up into his thickness of dark hair entwining with the locks as he forced more power into the kiss. Mirai pressed sending more sparks through his lower region. He was finding it hard to breathe. His blues were seeing double and were fogged over in haze of heightening lust. "Argggh" A groan muffled caught by a passionate needy kiss being overpowered by Gohan's alluring sent Mirai spinning out of control. 

Gohan was lost in a wave of his own. Something he had never felt before; a tingle of feeling that spread through his body. His eyes closed. It was growing so intoxicating that he felt he was losing to it, drowning. Mirai broke the lock and quickly went to the tender skin of Gohan's neck sending the boys slowly over the edge forcing him to pant to try and breath. 

Their arousals burned to find release as they pressed and ground their hips sending more waves of friction pushing them both over the edge. Gohan was thrashing kicking out beneath his lover deep whimpering muffled as his vision started to fog over and sent to great heights as razor sharp pain pierced through sensitive skin sending his body jumping and arch. He was being flooded with visions of past events that weren't his own. Gohan held back his scream biting his lip until it bled until he fell back onto the bed. 

He felt Mirai tending to his neck, nursing the two new and deep puncture marks as they both came down from their heights. Mirai rolled off Gohan contented as he cleaned his mark smiling broadly as he brought his lover to him nuzzling gratification pure love and tender kisses until they came out from the fog their cloud of what has just happened. Mirai's fulfilling smile left being place with fear as he sprung from the bed on all fours. "Chibi …SHIT!" 

Gohan hand went to his neck he winced with the new sizeable bruise; the biggest hickey. "Mirai! Now what?"

"Shit Ummm think- think -think …ummm damn!"

"Mirai what's going to happen now? What's going to happen when D…" Gohan's words where muffled out with Mirai covering him from speaking those disastrous words. He knew what was going to happen when his dad found out. He was going to die a painful death. 

"Look …ummm…lets think. I know you could hide it; cover it up say your neck is sensitive or something like that." Mirai jumped up and went to his top draw and pulled out a red bandana like their grandpapa Bardock wore; it's a family house colour. "Hear wear this until I can work out what to do! Maybe we can run away." 

Gohan caught the piece of cloth as Mirai sat on the edge of the bed burying his head in his palms. He cursed himself as his fingers raked through his hair pulling at it out of fear of anyone finding out. 

"Mirai are you okay? You don't look it?" Gohan said as he crawled over to him. Mirai laughed nervously at his lover's his new mate's innocent going phrase. 

"Chibi you know what this means?" Mirai pulled Gohan on to his lap.

The boy frowned. "Yes you have claimed me."

"Yes and you are too young to claim me I'm in so dead!" Mirai explained. 

Gohan shook his head still holding on to his bandana. "No. You know I wanted it. I allowed you so they can't do anything to you!"

Mirai smiled and brushed away a lock from Gohan's eyes. "It doesn't work that way Gohan. You still aren't in season. You haven't come of age yet! And until then you won't have the need to claim me back! And I'm going to go ballistic if anyone goes near you! "

"Well I won't let anyone go near me. I'm yours like you wanted." He beamed. 

"Chibi but what about you… I took you?" Mirai asked wondering if maybe he had done the wrong thing for the wrong reason. 

"I wanted this. It makes you happy." Gohan pecked him on the nose. 

Mirai chuckled nervously. "Hah happy I'm shitting myself here chibi! What if they find out or I do something stupid. I don't know if I have the control when it comes to you."

"You'll be just fine. You'll see. I'll be good. I'll wear your bandana and make excuses. They won't know, you'll see. I'll look after you." He hugged Mirai tightly. 

"Chibi you're the greatest you know. I love you so very much." Mirai pulled him away so he could look into his eyes. 

"And I love you back; and when I'm old enough I'll claim you back, you'll see!" Mirai brought him into another passionate kiss before letting him go. "You'd better get dressed and go back to bed."

"But I want to sleep here with you." Gohan pouted.

"We can't! We have to pretend everything is the same but tomorrow we'll cuddle again okay. But we have to be careful."

"Okay I can do that."

They both got dressed and hugged and kissed. Mirai walked him to the bedroom door. He opened it carefully and peeked out into the hallway. He looked up to see their father's bedroom door was partly opened. He quietly opened his door enough for Gohan to slip through. 

Gohan peeked nervously over to where their parent's room was and made a dash back to his door opposite. He opened the door just quietly with his lover standing guard.

He turned to see Mirai smiling back at him he sent a kiss to Gohan who giggled and waved back and whispered goodnight before disappearing into his room. Mirai closed the door ever so carefully and, with deep sigh, leaned back, heavy of heart. Closing his eyes he took another deep breath. His shoulders sunk defeated as he reopened his eyes a word left his lips that came from the heart.

"Shit!" 

TBC…

A/N: Sorry about any mistakes being found. 

Thanks guys


	38. chapter 37

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobic then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 37

The next morning both boys came out of their rooms dressed in their official outfits, since the palace was littered with important beings. Gohan smiled when he saw his brother. "Hi" 

"Hi, back sexy." Mirai whispered with a winked, Gohan blush. He was wearing Mirai's bandana around his neck.

They came into the dining room as normal to see everything set for breakfast. Both settled in their usual spots ignoring their parents' stern expressions; both still not willing to forgive their sons for their little parade of drunkenness the day before.  The two boys lowered their sights to their food feeling their parent's disproving stares upon them making them eat faster. The room was quiet and awkward making both the princes keen to escape outside far from their parents.

Mirai curled his tail around Gohan's. Even though it's been three days without the collar, Gohan was still having trouble coordinating and was off balance. He was embarrassed feeling a little clumsily as he got used to his ki and his strength which was steadily growing. He was slowly feeling stronger but he still had problems blocking his bond when something troubled him. Because of this both boys knew it was risky being in the presence of their parents with their secret. Gohan was doing all he could to keep calm under his parents commanding gaze trying to block his thoughts from them. The room was painfully quiet and nerve racking.  

Vegeta fixed his sights on his youngest and his eyes narrowed. He watched his boy carefully bringing the glass to his mouth. Gohan was trying not to break another glass, something he did constantly since his collar was removed. The silent was broken with the sound of their father's stern voice.  "I know about last night!"

"FUC…" Gohan choked with mouth full of juice being sprayed across the table. 

 "S-sor …sorry w-what was that?" Mirai voice was just a whisper, eyes wide as plates his mind froze with fear. It was only when Gohan was still having trouble breathing that he snapped out of his fears. He stood up and patted his brother's back with Goku and Vegeta frowning curiously at the two. 

Able to breathe again Gohan wiped his mouth, chin and shirt with his napkin. Mirai slowly sat back down under his father stare. Vegeta frowned sensing something going on between them. Gohan got his voice back. "Umm…. …da-daddy …wh-what…" Gohan nervously bit his lip. _Kami he knows! He knows__…__ I__'__m so dead!_  Gohan thought. 

_I__'__m going to my grave__…_ Mirai thought as his palms begging to sweat. 

_What has them both feeling so guilty about? Their hiding something from me I can tell! What is it? _ Vegeta thought.  The King raised his hand and pointed at both his boys, both had sudden urge to duck out of the way. "I'm not surprised the guards didn't hear you with amount of noise you were creating!" 

Gohan gulped he was feeling faint he started to sway both boys were petrified. Mirai could literary feel the colour drain from his face as their father continued. "Your papa has been talking to your grandpapa about it all morning!" Fearfully both Gohan and Mirai dragged their eyes over to meet their papa, Goku who was looking at them both with a masked expression; unnerving them even more 

 "So I have decided to take the matter into my own hands… " Suddenly there was a loud humming sound as Gohan's vision faded and his eyes rolled back just as his head hit the table, knocking him out cold. It was too much for him. 

"What the!" Vegeta jumped up as did Goku. Mirai anxiously looked at his brother with his cheek pressed hard against the table.  

"Chibi?"

Vegeta lifted his boys chin up so he could see his face. "Boy, wake up!" It was said with some alarm. Vegeta looked over at Goku who had come around worried the boy was having another seizure. It was a reaction he gets from having the ki on for to long. Goku's father Bardock said it would take time for the boy to recover from something like this. Bardock warned both of them that until he's back to full strength he could black out when he stressed. Goku guessed this was one of those times...but why?

"Huh …wha…" Gohan stirred

"You blacked out, there boy." Vegeta said with concern. His eyes fixed on his boy's slowly focusing orbs; checking to see if all was alright. 

Goku stood next to Gohan with a hand on his shoulder. "Son, are you alright?"

Gohan looked up at his father warily. "Umm …yeah… …fine."

Vegeta reluctantly moved away. "Good… I think?" Gohan's eyes locked with his brother, fearfully. Mirai shook his head no. He knew what Gohan was asking.

Vegeta towered over his sons still sitting at the table. He looked over at Goku. "Do you think it's wise that I take the kid?"

Mirai eyes sprung to his papa, worriedly. "What?"

 Goku just nodded his head as his sights went back to his youngest.  "Dad and I talked about it. We think it's best."

Vegeta looked at both his boys looking up at him confused. "Boy, you are going to meet me after lunch down in the arena!" 

"Me!" Gohan swallowed nearly choking. Mirai's eyes lit up thinking the worst.

"But dad he didn't do anyth…"

"Not another word from you! I want the boy down straight after lunch. You are strong enough to start the base training today!" Vegeta growled. He had a lot on his plate with one day left before the grand day, the celebrations of their family reunion. 

Gohan was still dumfounded, as was Mirai. For a while they thought he had found out about them. He didn't think his fathers were talking about something else. "Umm…dad what did you hear?"

Vegeta raised a brow. "That blasted tantrum; of yours wanting to runaway of course! What did you think I meant?"

"Errr …nothing!" Both boys said unison. Gohan's brows rose. It clicked. His temper flared last night after his father had another talk to him when he asked if he could see Mirai and he wouldn't let him. Now both understood what this was about. They knew when their father took time away from his business affairs it wasn't to be argued with, especially if he was trying to find time for his sons. 

"Yes dad." Gohan was in two minds about it. He wanted to train. He liked spending time with his father but he had the extra worry of his mark to hide.  Gohan glanced over at Mirai whose eyes were wide with fear of them being caught.

They both were allowed to leave after getting a thirty minute lecture on what they could and couldn't do and where they could go. There were a lot of officials and royal families flooding the palace for the party. 

With Gohan still not very strong for long walks they took it slow. Gohan had tried to wrap his tail around his waist but it would just slip back out lay limp behind him. It was little embarrassing knowing only young cubs walked that way. As they travelled the semi crowed hallways their parents upstairs were in deep discussion. 

"Have you noticed something strange about Gohan's ki?" Vegeta asked. 

"Like what? It's been a long time since I've felt it." Goku said as he got ready, putting on his official uniform to meet with other important families with his partner.   

"It just seems different. I can't put my finger on it." The King explained as he held the door open for Goku.  

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Maybe it's just adjusting and settling from being blocked for so long." Goku said as they headed out of the room and down the hall.

"I don't know. I feel like there's something else. And his scent has changed, faintly."

Goku stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at him.  "Yes, I have noticed that too. Do you think he's coming into heat?"

"I think he might be but we'd better not tell him. He's got a lot on his mind with this training. I don't want him losing focus."

"He takes after me. I went into heat early." Goku said with a big smile as he leaned over and wrapped his arms over his partner's shoulders before giving him a kiss. Vegeta smirked at the open affection.  

"I'd say the ki collar was holding him back." Vegeta said bringing him into a hug. 

"He's coming of age. Mirai will be happy." Goku purred with his tail uncurling and rubbing over Vegeta's thigh. 

"Most probably, but if he touches him before then I'll really kick his ass… And what's that blasted bandana around his neck for?" Vegeta grumbled with the thought.

"He could be just feeling weird with nothing there any more."

"Well he'd better not be wearing it at the cerebration tomorrow night." Vegeta smirked before leaning in for a kiss. 

~~~

The two princes finally got out of the palace after bumping into a few officials, which were all very keen to introduce themselves to Mirai.  When they finally found their escape they laughed at the pompousness of it all; the fake smiles, the licking of boots to get on the King's son's good side.

They both smiled when they saw a friendly face followed by another. "Hey Ursus how are you?"

"Great… just great." He said with a friendly wave as he approached. Mirai raised a questionable brow. Having known his friend for so long he knew something was up. Gohan smiled seeing Olios in tow blushing madly.

"Olios you're blushing." Gohan said looking at his old friend. 

"So?" Olios looked up at Ursus only to glow and shyly look away.

Gohan grabbed his friend by the arms. "So what's happened? What have you two being up to?" 

This made both Ursus and Olios blush madly. Gohan and Mirai both looked at each other and their faces broke out in a knowing smile. Mirai turned to his friend with his smile growing he grabbed Ursus. 

"You- you didn't… did you?… YOU DID!" Mirai beamed as Ursus lowered his eyes, embarrassed. 

"They did, they DID!" Gohan yelled as he hugged Olios as tight as he could and was quick to find the mark. He pulled Olios shirt collar away from his neck and there were two bite marks. Mirai never lost his enthusiasm and pulled at Ursus collar. There was a small mark. 

"Congratulations… but when?" Mirai asked pulling his long time friend into an all mighty hug. 

"Last night. Olios found me and snuck into my room."

"You didn't."

"Yes, I asked master what had happened to him. He told me where they had taken Ursus. Since master and I are staying here since Gohan had his collar off I snuck over to your uncle's place and climbed in through the window and surprised him."   

"I say! That's great Congratulations again." Mirai chirped. 

"That's great Olios I'm so happy for you. Does anyone know?" Gohan hugged his friend again. 

"No one, not yet. I don't know how the old man would take it." Ursus said holding Olios' hand in his own.  

"This is great." Mirai turned to his bond brother and winked with a huge smile.

"Hey Gohan, why are you wearing that? It looks odd take it off." Ursus pointed to the bandana tired around his neck. 

Gohan's hands covered it protectively.  "NO!" Both said in unison. 

"Why not? It looks silly." Olios confused looking up to his mate.

"I can't Olios." Gohan lowered his voice and whispered just in case someone heard him. 

"Why not?" Ursus raised a brow. He could see something was up with the weird expressions he was receiving.  Mirai who was trying to tell him to quit asking as he glanced over his shoulders, petrified his fathers would get wind of this. Guilt ate away at his conscience.      

"Oooh…oooooh boss you didn't!   Damn you DID!" A huge grin washed over Ursus and Olios and their eyes light up. 

"Ursus keep it down! You know what will happen if anyone found out… especially with our fathers!" Mirai again looked over his shoulder. 

Gohan stepped closer to him. He was blushing, feeling coy over the fuss.  

"You sneaky BASTED! You were at it last night TOO!" Ursus cheered as he punched his best friend in the shoulder. 

"Tell the whole world Ursus!" Mirai growled but he couldn't help but smile as looked at Gohan as he was getting his life squeezed from him with Ursus hugging him.  

"Gohan, I'm so happy for you too but why aren't you happy?" Olios asked confused pulling away from his friend. 

"Well it's a bit different for us Olios. I'm not allowed to take Mirai yet." Gohan tried to explain. 

"Yes so we need you guys to not say anything!" Mirai pleaded making it clear of his concerns. 

"Hey, I'm sorry boss. Don't worry. I won't say a word." Ursus pulled him into a quick hug with a smile. He was happy that they could trust each other with their secrets. All four guys were sharing their excitement over the others' secret when they heard a voice call from behind them capturing their attention.  

"Hi. Prince Gohan is it? And you must be prince Mirai." They all turned to see a small girl with dark hair and a friendly smile. Mirai frowned as the girl walked straight to his brother. His curious eyes never left her. 

"Hello… do I know you?" Gohan looked at the girl shyly as she approached them all.  

"Huh no. My family is here for the celebrations. I'm Videl." She said looking at each of them curiously. 

"Nice to meet you Videl." Gohan said removing his hand from his brother's hold.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could hang out with you."  Gohan was taken aback. He never really had much to do with girls. He felt uneasy around her, not knowing what to say. He looked at the other guys. They all had their eyes on her, mixture of curiosity and annoyance except for Olios who also has had little to do with female as well.               

"Sure I suppose, but we're not doing much. What things do you like doing?" Gohan asked. 

"Easy, where I'm from we are heavily into training. It's my dad's goal to reach the highest of strengths like you Saiyans." She explained. She lived on a small planet boarding on the Saiyan-jin's boarder.

"Is that so?" Mirai chuckled getting a glare from the girl who took an instant dislike to him. She held her hand out for Gohan to take. Gohan was lost but he knew enough about etiquette to offer his arm for him to lead her down the path. He looked back over his shoulder to see Mirai's blue eyes narrowed he clenched his fist, he was not at all happy.  

The three friends followed behind Gohan and Videl as the girl told her life story and her father's dreams. They walked for quite a while and Gohan was feeling tired and unsteady on his feet. Videl asked if he could come and visit her father, the King of a small colony that has just managed to seek the Sayainjin's protection against space pirates. 

Gohan didn't really know how to say no to this girl but he really wanted to just rest. "Well if you want me to I suppose…"

"Good!" She held on to him tight with both hands entwined with his arm, ready to lead him away. 

"Hang on a second missy! He's not going anywhere else he needs a rest!" Mirai snapped. He'd been ready to do this for a long time now; watching her cling onto his lover, flirt with him the whole time. Ursus was getting annoyed following this girl around when they had other things to do.  Olios, was board and just followed his mate around wishing the same thing - to ditch the girl. 

"Well he could always rest at my room!" Videl replied with a hint of spitefulness in her voice. She wanted to get the prince by himself and talk to him. She was sure she could get him to like her. Her father was hoping for the match. It would give him more power if they were wedded. The Sayain-jin's empire would be at his call. His daughter's fighting spirit, her warrior like nature would dominate the good-natured prince into submission.  

Just then one of the prince's father's guards came up to them in the garden next to the small pond that was their favourite place to be. He bowled and saluted "Sire the King has asked for you at the arena. "

"Just great! You're too tired to train, chibi."

"Chibi, oh how cute can I watch you train chibi?" Videl smiled. Mirai's eyes narrowed and his posture was ready to strike. Ursus took a step forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Boss." He whispered calmingly. Gohan turned feeling too tired to object. 

"If you like, but we have to ask my father." 

Mirai clenched his fist as he walked behind the girl staring daggers at her back. Ursus stood close with Olios in tow. When they came to the arena Gohan walked in to see his father already waiting. 

Videl was excited to see the King of the most powerful empire around. She had heard so many stories about him and how powerful he was. With a single word he could vaporize a single planet. Someone with so much power excited her and here she was with his son at her side and they were friends. It could only get better she thought. 

Vegeta glared at the crowd following Gohan. He glared at Ursus who was standing next to his friend. He made sure to put Olios behind him, protectively. "What's this?" The King demanded.

"Um sire I'm princess Videl. I asked if I could see the training and your son prince Gohan has said I could."

"He didn't. He said he would ask his dad first you b…" Ursus went to spat. 

"That's enough! Fine but go over there away from the arena. Mirai make sure your friends don't get in the way! " Vegeta said as he looked at his youngest cub. "You alright, son?"

"Yes just tired." Gohan said looking up at his dad. 

"Fine we'll be going easy today anyway. I don't want you to be too weak for the celebration tomorrow night." He patted his son on the shoulder with a gentle smile. 

Gohan smiled back and they moved to the center of the ring.  The young prince looked over his shoulder to see Mirai standing tall next to Ursus with his arms folded in front of him. Olios was standing similar and frowning at Videl who was saying something he disagreed with.  Gohan turned his attention back to his father who was already in his fighting stance. The young prince crouched into his own fighting stance, his eyes fixed and his tail whipped behind him weakly, but with enthusiasm. 

Vegeta smirked. His son was keen to start and he quickly advanced and masked his mood. Gohan stepped out of his way just in time; side stepping and rolling from what would have been a punch to the jaw. Gohan's old rules of self defense came into play. Mirai beamed and Videl cheered only to get a glare from all the boys. She turned her nose and watched on. 

"Lucky play boy." Vegeta said in a monotone voice but was secretly proud.  Gohan wasn't listening he was too fixed on what the next step would be. His eyes were wide like a hawk, ready. Vegeta advanced planning to do the same move but swung to the side planning to catch Gohan out if he tried the same step again, but instead Gohan changed tactics.

This went on for some time. Not once was Vegeta able to trip the boy up. Gohan was adapting to each step with speed. He seemed to know when the next move was going to be put into play. Vegeta wasn't breaking a sweat but was getting tired and was surprised by the boy's quick learning skills. They continued with Vegeta trying to trip the boy up. It was getting late and Vegeta noticed his boy was fighting harder getting tired. He lifted his hand up. "That's enough you did well son! Soon when you have learned to use your ki we will teach you the art of flying and how to summon up your ki to use in battle."

Gohan fell to his knees panting hard with sweat pouring off him and nodded. He was too exhausted. "Tha…that would be… great dad." He fell back on his heels and wiped the sweat away from his face. Vegeta came over and helped him up. "Son it's time for tea. Come let's take you back. We can walk together." Gohan leaned into his father's shoulder. He felt his eyes closing but forced them to open his and tail was nearly dragging hanging low drained of all energy. 

Videl had nearly fallen asleep with the long training and the silent treatment she was receiving from the boys. She came to life when she saw Vegeta approach with his son. "Chibi that was fantastic!" She praised. Vegeta frowned at the annoying girl who called his son by the family nickname. Mirai rolled his eyes and approached his dad. "Dad do you want me to take chibi back?" Mirai made a point to look at the girl as he said his brother's pet name. 

"No it's late. Tea will be waiting. The rest of you go!" Vegeta dismissed them as he helped his son who was close to falling asleep while he walked.  Mirai gave Videl look of annoyance as he walked off saying goodbye to his friends. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Come up to the apartment. Dad should have quietened down about everything by then." Mirai said to Ursus and Olios. They both nodded and headed in the opposite direction deep in conversation about everything. Videl frowned at being left alone. She huffed and went to find her father to tell him about the good news about being good friends with prince Gohan. 

~~~

When they were in the privacy of the hall towards the apartment Vegeta lifted up his son and carried him. Gohan was no sooner asleep. Mirai raced ahead and held the door open for his father as they entered the apartment. Goku had being training with his father out in the wastelands. He also just got back after he had met with some diplomats. After spending over an hour with them, as well as having one chatting him up, he decide it was time to get home. He was busy laughing to himself about the incident of being chatted up when Vegeta walked in. 

"What happened?" Goku asked

"Nothing he is just tired. He did well at the arena today." Vegeta boasted.  

Goku smiled and watched Vegeta take their youngest into his room with Mirai following like normal. He turned and went back to what he was doing. 

"Here let me." Mirai pulled back the covers for his father to place his brother down. They started to remove his boots when Vegeta went to untie the bandana.  "NO… I mean I'll do it, its okay. You don't have to worry. Go and sit with papa. I'm sure you have heaps to tell him." Mirai's eyes were smiling but he was having a heart attack, waiting for his father to go. 

"What's wrong with you boy?" Vegeta raised a brow. 

"Oh nothing just thought I'd help and just hang around in case chibi wakes up." The word chibi got Vegeta's attention. 

"That girl today… who was she?"

"Oh ..umm…her… Videl I think she said. Her father is some king from a small colony somewhere." Mirai explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Ah… yes the idiot's daughter poor kid." Vegeta nodded. He had already come across her father. 

"Dad, how can you feel sorry for her?" Mirai asked frowning. 

"I'd say you haven't met her father."

"No, and if he's anything like her I don't think I want too. She was all over chibi today; never left him alone. It was her fault he was tired before he got to training today. She kept him on his feet and drowning him with her life story. She's a real pain! I don't like her poor chibi couldn't say no to her." Mirai frowned just thinking about her. 

Vegeta chuckled. "You sound like you're jealous."

"I'm not!" Mirai spat knowing he was lying. 

"Well, if he is going to be your future mate we will have to teach chibi how to say no and other things then won't we." Vegeta said with a knowing thought about Gohan going into heat soon. On the other hand Mirai was feeling a tinge of fear and looked down at the bandana. 

"Yeah I suppose." With that said Vegeta smirked and went to find his mate. Mirai sat down on the bed brushed away the stubborn lock. "Future mate." A smile spread over his face with a little secret.     

~~~   

When Gohan woke up the next morning he was disappointed that he had slept right through and never got to cuddle up with Mirai. He dragged himself out still half asleep; his eyes half closed he walked straight past his uncles and his grandpapa not even noticing them. Rubbing his eyes he headed for his chair for breakfast, plonking his heavy self down. Folding his arms in front of him on the table he let his head collapse ready to go sleep again. 

Raditz and Turles looked at each other with a smirk. Bardock looked over his shoulder. He could just see Gohan from where he was sitting in the living room. The whole family had congregated at the apartment for the party tonight. Both Vegeta and Goku had to go out briefly taking Mirai for a late fitting for his royal garment leaving Gohan with them. Bardock pushed off his chair and went over to see his youngest grandson. "Chibi"

"Mmm" Gohan didn't bother looking up. He was enjoying his little snooze at the table. Bardock chuckled. The party boy was all puffed out and the night's grand events hadn't even started. There were to be fireworks and everything too cerebrate the royal family's reunion.  

"It's your big day today chibi."

"I guess."  Gohan muffled half asleep as he shifted and faced away trying to go back to sleep.  Bardock laughed with his eyes turned to his grandson, proud of the boy he loved since his birth. It was then something caught his eye when the boy moved.

"What happened to your neck?" Gohan eyes snapped open and his hand slapped at his naked neck as he jumped out of the chair letting it fall back with a thud. 

Bardock frowned as both his sons walked in looking confused. Gohan was looking at them terrified. He backed away with his hand pressed against his neck fully awake now. "Nothing"

"Gohan don't lie. Let me see." Bardock said taking a step only to have the boy fly around to the other side of the massive table, keeping his distance. "Gohan!"

"Nothing is wrong. Go away!" Gohan growled never letting go of his neck. His uncles frowned and approached him from opposite ends of the table panicking Gohan even more. Bardock looked on concerned as his sons ganged up on the boy. "GO AWAY!" the boy yelled

"Gohan come on. What is it? Have you been marked?" Both Raditz and Turles turned to their dad in shock giving Gohan the chance he was after. He sprung up over the chair onto the table and jumping down on the floor and raced into the living room. Quickly he turned up the hall with the adults on his heels. He raced into his parents' room and slammed the door and locking it quickly. He leaned hard against it panting hard. The pounding on the door echoed in the apartment. "GOHAN OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO!" Gohan looked around. He knew it would only be seconds before they reverted to knocking down the door. He looked at the window he raced over to it and out onto the balcony. He looked around for a way down. He wished he could fly. His heart leaped as he spun around towards the bedroom door in time to see his it being knocked down. "Shit!" Turning back he looked for a way out.  

"GOHAN!"

He quickly went and put one leg over the railing and hopped over the edge when the door was smashed open. In strode three mighty Saiyan-jins, all heading toward to the balcony. Their hearts jumped a beat. "Gohan don't be silly we're not going to hurt you."

Bardock and his sons moved slowly, in case they had to speed out to snatch the youngest of their family who was, by now, looking desperate. 

"NO, I won't TELL because you will get mad at US!" Gohan yelled as he looked down the tower to the ground over hundred meters down.   

"Us… Who us… Mirai? Was it Mirai, chibi? Did Mirai mark you?" Bardock asked getting Gohan to look up again. His face said everything. "It was him wasn't it chibi?"

"I won't tell you, can't TELL!" Gohan screamed climbing over the railing with his bare feet shuffling for grip. He could only hope he could fly if he needed to. He had heard this was how his grandfather had taught his father to fly; by dropping him. It didn't work while he had his collar on but maybe now it will; or hopefully he won't have to.

Bardock was extremely nervous, like both his sons, with Gohan out there on the ledge like that. Normally they wouldn't be so concerned but they knew Gohan hadn't yet learned to fly. "Gohan just climb back over here and we can talk. Nothing bad will happen. We just want to talk, nothing more."

"No you're lying. You're going to get Mirai into trouble." 

Bardock pressed his lips thinking the kid had already got himself into trouble for marking Gohan. "No- no-one wants to get anyone into trouble. Now climb back over or do you want to upset your fathers even more by you doing this?" He tried to use the boys commonsense.

"You're going to tell on US!" Gohan growled nearly losing his grip as his body shook from his flared temper causing all the adult warriors to take a step forward.  Gohan's hands tightened around the marble railings that curtained around the balcony.  "I don't want MIRAI to get into TROUBLE!" He spat.

"Gohan, do you think Mirai is going to be happy if you slip and fall?" Bardock said as he took another step closer. Gohan frowned he knew him to be right but he didn't want them to know and he knew they would tell. 

"What's going on in here!" came a concern voice. Both Raditz and Turles moved for Goku. He looked at the heavy door off its hinges. The room was filled with his family members. As he walked inside the room his sights fell on his youngest out on the ledge. "GOHAN!"        

Gohan's eyes went wide as he started to trembled. With both hands on the railing his neck was exposed with his low cut shirt. He watched as his papa advanced forward. Gohan went to step back over only to slip and grabbed at the railing trying to pull himself up. Goku froze as did everyone else. Just then Mirai walked in to see what the fuss was about when he saw Gohan.

In seconds the youngest royal looked up at all his whole family as his footing slipped and he fell. 

Everyone raced to the rail and stopped dead when they saw Gohan. His eyes were wide as he hovered there in mid air without anyone's help, nervous of the new sensations. He looked up fearfully at his papa who was now hovering next to him. "Papa?"

"Son SON!" Goku went to reach him when Gohan plummeted to the ground. The boys eyes squeezed shut ready to meet his death for the millionth time.  Mirai dived off the balcony but it was Goku who caught him first. Everyone breathed again Mirai hovered waiting for his papa and Gohan to come back up. 

~~~

They landed back on the balcony and Gohan was embraced by his papa.  "Now what the HELL is this about?" Goku asked after the scar.

Gohan buried himself in his papa's arms. Mirai's eyes shot wide he knew exactly what it was about. They had been caught out. He looked over wide eyed at his grandpapa who raised a brow at him expecting him to say something.

Goku frowned at his son behave. "Gohan what's going on?" 

"Nothing."

"Son I think we should take this into the living room where we can talk." Bardock said getting Goku to look up curiously.  He nodded and let his youngest son move forward. Mirai rushed up and wrapped his arms over his brother shoulders. 

"Gohan are you alright?" He whispered.  

"They know Mirai grandpapa knows." He whispered back as they were led into the living room. Both boys were expecting the worst. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Gohan was nearly in Mirai's lap not wanting to look at anyone. Mirai had his arm around the youngest's shoulder bringing him closer still doing his best to protect him. Protect him from the onslaught of questions and yelling that was to soon come their way.  His mind was going over everything he was wondering when he should start to pack his and Gohan's bags. He was seriously thinking of leaving with him not wanting to be parted from him again. It would kill them both. 

"Well what's this all about?" Goku looked over at his father then back to his sons.

"I think the kids have something they need to say." Bardock said looking over at his grandchildren. 

The two princes looked at each other Gohan buried his head into the nape of Mirai's neck.  "Well I'm waiting. What's this all about?"

Mirai took a deep breath. "Okay…I'll tell you but …but papa, don't go all ballistic on us." Bardock raised a brow and looked back at his other son. Raditz and Turles had the same look. The kid's asking a lot.

"Fine, I can handle what you have to say. Tell me." Mirai could feel Gohan nestle tighter trying to hide himself. He was shaking. His hand and tail brought him on his lap Goku frowned watching them.  

"Well it's like this papa…I have ….I have …ummm well I have liked claimed Chibi!' As soon as he said Mirai could feel the tension in the room. Gohan was crying into his shoulder and he could feel his own tears ready to seep too.

Goku looked at them trying grasp what had just been said. He was looking for the words. A flood of anger and disappointed took over his senses.  He knew that something like this would have been on the cards with these two. As young cubs, he thought that it was going to be hell when they grew up. He just didn't expect this much trouble and with Vegeta feelings being known made this very difficult to sort out. On top of this they still had party to go to.

"Okay I suppose the question is when did this happen?" Goku looked at both them trying to stay calm.   

Mirai, being the eldest and trying to be the brave one in the relationship spoke up. "Night before last."

"WHAT! …The night you both got drunk?" Goku bit back his temper before it flared and his partner came running. That was all they needed just now, Vegeta knowing about this.   

"Yes…" before Mirai could finish he was interrupted. 

"I snuck into his room so it's not his fault!" Gohan snapped. He turned around and looked at his papa with a determined frown.     

Goku sighed. He looked over at his father and brothers who were all watching to see what he was going to say next. They were feeling bad but they knew how serous this could be. One sided bonds never turned out a happy-ever-after. The only thing is they knew was that Gohan was in the beginnings of going into heat but will it just fade. 

Goku had a few false alarms before he went into a full blowing rut and with Gohan being his son they were expecting the same thing. "Well you know what we all think about this I don't have to tell you both …"

"Papa we know! We are very aware of it… but it's happened! We can't go back. I love Gohan and I'm not leaving him. I don't care what dad says. He is my mate…."

Bardock shook his head at this whole mess. "Not quite Mirai. It's only a half bond…"

"Grandpapa I love him and I'm not going to leave him! Not when I have just got him back!" Mirai growled tightening his hold on his love and with his tail in case someone tried to pry them apart.   

"No one is saying you don't love him and we're not talking about separating you both…"

"Dad will! He threatened to send me on a MISSION if something like this ever happened!... WELL I WON'T GO!"  Mirai snapped.

"Gohan, do you understand what happened?" Goku asked with frown. 

"Yes and I'm not leaving him I told him I'll claim him when I come of age!" Gohan said getting everyone shaking their heads wishing it was just that simple.

"It not that simple Gohan. I know you mean well but what if you go on heat and something happens and Mirai's not here…"

"I won't leave him I'm not going on any MISSION! I'll stay HERE…" Mirai spat. 

"Stay here for how long Mirai? How long are you going to be his shadow? He might not go into heat for years! And the longer you're with out his mark you're going to feel insecure and be threatened whenever someone get close enough to him. I thought you would have learned from your last mistake a week back!"  

"I didn't mean for it to HAPPEN… it sort just did! I don't care what you or dad says. I won't LEAVE HIM!"

"We will runaway!" Gohan warned, he was shaking, scared he would have to leave his family so he could be with Mirai. He was confused. His relationship with Mirai had become something much more but he couldn't quite understand. If running away was what they had to do to stay together then he would.

Goku felt frustrated and feared what Vegeta would do when he got wind of this. But nothing would be fixed with him getting angry. "Look, no one is going ANYWHERE…not just yet. We have a party that we need to attend. I want you both there on your best behavior and tomorrow we will talk all about this. And, we need to tell your father but now is not the best time! Now both of you… go! Gohan get dressed and do what ever but you had better be back to get ready for the party or your father will be getting the guards to hunt you down. GOT IT!"

"YES!" Gohan growled, angry without really knowing why. His temper was flaring. He hated everyone talking about their future as if they weren't part of it.  He snatched Mirai's hand and hurried them back to his room where he slammed the door to get changed. 

Goku sighed and shock his head with blank expression. "What are we going to do with those two? And how in HELL am I going to tell Vegeta?" He looked over at his father who had the same concerns.     

~~~

Gohan, with his bandanna back on again, was with Mirai down next to the pond deep in conversation about everything. Talking about what they would do if they tried to separate them again. "We'll run away!" Gohan snapped sitting crossed legged on the ground pulling out the grass in front of him.   

"Yeah, but where to chibi?"

"I don't care anywhere but HERE!"

"Chibi, we have to have a plan. We can't just sneak down to the docking bay and steal a fast craft with nowhere to go."

"Well I know a few places my master would take us when someone was after him."

"Do you think you can remember how to get there? We will have to grab a map." Mirai thought out loud. 

"The place I was thinking of isn't on any of our maps." Gohan explained. 

"Yeah where did you go?" Mirai looked over his shoulder, interested. 

Gohan smiled for the first time in long time. "It was beautiful planet, far away we stayed there for nearly a year. The creatures that lived there called it Earth."

"It sounds just right." Mirai smiled before turning back around. "We agree then if they decide to separate us we go to this Earth and hope the entire Saiyan-jin army doesn't catch us."   

"They won't if we get a fast ship." Gohan said with the same smile. 

"Hehehe… Not one of uncle Turles' then."

"Hehehe No… definitely not! It would break down before we could take off …hehehe."              

"Hi …chibi." Both turn to see Videl. 

"What do you want?" Mirai snapped picking up another small stone and throwing into the water with a little bit more force behind it.  

"I thought I would spend some time with you guys. We have the party tonight, excited?"

"Riveted!" Mirai glared at her. 

Videl glared back. "Good!" 

She then turned to Gohan and her face softened. "Chibi I hope you'll dance with me."

Gohan raised his brow a little worried. He had never danced before. "Ummm I suppose if you want me to?"

"Arrrgh."  Mirai picked up another stone and with full force. It skipped on the surface of the water and hit a tree opposite them lodging it self into the bark. 

Videl raised a brow but shrugged her shoulders and sat next Gohan who looked at her. He had never had much contact with girls and was feeling extremely nervous around her. "You know I think you're really cute." As this was said another stone found it's self in bedded into the same tree.  

Gohan was leaning away from Videl as she lean closer. "Umm that's nice." He didn't know but he thought she was after him to kiss her. Meanwhile Mirai was going ten to the dozen impaling stones into the bark forgetting all about the water. 

"Yeah you're real cute." She purred.

That did it. Mirai spun around and snatched Gohan up onto his feet startling them both. 

"It's time to go _Chibi_." 

"We're we going?" Gohan asked confused. 

"Yeah, where are we going?" She asked jumping to her feet 

"You're not invited!"  Mirai snapped with his lover in tow and Videl picking up pace behind. Videl still on their heels as Mirai hastily rushed along when they saw Olios and Ursus coming towards them. Ursus eyes widened when caught sight of Videl he wasted no time in quickly pushed Olios behind a shrub. All you could hear was a muffled cry of pain but no-one was in sight. "Chicken_" _Mirai growled under his breath.               

Videl was asking where they where heading and Gohan was confused. At that point Mirai decided that he had had enough and was going to take to the air taking Gohan with him. But Gohan stopped in his tracks pulling them all up as they passed where Ursus and Olios were hiding to see another figure approaching them. "Collis"

Mirai spun around to where Gohan was looking. A feral growl left Mirai's lips and his tail tightened around his waist. Videl looked up confusion seeing a tall handsome boy heading their way. Gohan froze and didn't know what to say. He quickly came out of his thoughts as Mirai's grasp tightened around him. As soon as Collis was in front of them he picked up the scent of the youngest prince and smiled. 

His eyes momentarily shifted to the girl smiling broadly back at him. He frowned not recognizing her; wondering if she was a threat. It was then Ursus came out of the bushes. Videl turned. She never saw him. She moved as Ursus fixed a stare on the other boy. She frowned. She didn't know what was going on but she sensed a battle the way the boys were standing tall.  

Ursus had taken Videl's place and was standing guard next to the young prince. Both kept Gohan between them. "Where's your girlfriend?" Collis smirked at Ursus just then Olios, who was told by his partner to stay put, came out and stood next to him. 

"What do you want Collis? You have done enough already, don't you think." Mirai managed to growl out. His eyes were fixed and narrowed. Collis locked eyes with both in a quiet battle of dominance. He then turned, his face softening at the younger prince. 

"I came to see how our prince is doing." He all most purred. 

"Fine… I'm fine thanks Collis." Gohan said. He hadn't seen him since the day they went hunting. He had heard the family was embarrassed by the whole affair and Collis was punished by his father for his careless actions just as Ramose his father had being caught up in the King's wrath over the whole incident.   

"Guys are you going to induce me to this boy?" Videl asked getting the three to look at her, the word _boy_ to Sayainjin's cadet was an insult and degrading. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mirai closed his eyes in annoyance "This is princess Videl." The word princess caught Collis' ear and he became friendlier towards the stranger.  

"Collis Ramose, an honour." He held out his hand and Videl did the same. Collis kissed it. She blushed and the others rolled their eyes except for Gohan who was keen to leave.  His tail was starting to wave nervously behind him. The three older Sayainjin's caught the appealing scent it didn't affect Ursus as he had a partner. Collis was becoming aroused. Mirai was also becoming turned on by the scent as well as feeling protective with his claim being under the threat of being challenged.

Collis' eyes were starting to cloud over with lust. His attention immediately turned back to Gohan. "I was wondering if I could speak with you …alone."   

Mirai stepped forwarded. "I don't think so!" He snapped

"Umm… look maybe I should Mirai." Gohan said moving closer to Mirai who looked down at him as if he was crazy. "It will be fine."

Collis smirked and held out his hand for Gohan who took it. Mirai was ready to protest when Ursus just stood in front of his line of vision. "Boss don't!"  

Videl looked at Olios confused. "Is the prince and that guy an item?" Mirai and Ursus both turned around and glared at her. 

"What did I say?"

~~~

Collis turned his eyes filled with regret.  "Prince Gohan I'd like to say sorry. I haven't had a chance to see you before and I doubt your family would permit it." 

Gohan lowered his eyes before turning to see Mirai's sights fixed on him and Collis. He looked back at the taller teen. "I know. I don't blame you. It was just an accident. I'm sure my family will understand that in time." 

Collis smiled. He really did like the prince's kind nature. It was so different to what he had known. Then he remembered what his father sent him to do. "I was hoping that we could spend some time at the party maybe dance. I would be honoured."

Gohan bit his bottom lip and looked back at Mirai nervously with his tail snaking around the front of him apprehensively. The chocolate brown tail accidentally brushed against Collis's leg. Collis eyes closed he was being aroused that scent again and the feel of that tail. He swallowed and composed himself. Collis knew if he did anything he would have Mirai at his throat and Ursus would be at his side.  He looked back at the prince, waiting for his answer so he could leave before he did something that would upset his father's plans for tonight. 

"I suppose it would be alright to have just a short dace. But you have got to understand I don't know how to dance." Gohan explained embarrassed.

"Hah… sire, I would be honoured if you just stood with me if it makes you more comfortable. Maybe a walk in the garden?"

"Maybe."  Gohan watched and Collis bowed not confident to do anymore than that and left. The young prince watched him go. When he turned he saw Mirai fast pace towards him with everyone following him. 

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. He just apologized for the other day… umm nothing else." Gohan pulled up before he got Mirai angrier than he already looked.

Mirai reached into his bond with Gohan's trying to find the missing words but he was learning fast how to close his thoughts. His Saiyan-jin nature was falling into place pretty fast.  "Fine well just keep away from him, Chibi."

"Yes Mirai." They all continued to walk on with Gohan biting his lip trying to work out how he was going to pull this one off.  

TBC…

A/N: Thanks heaps, Starwind for editing this for me. ^^ I hoped you guys liked it. The other three chapters are not that far away. : )

Thanks heaps guys

^^ 


	39. chapter 38

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 38

They all headed off. Unfortunately for the boys Videl was following them, keen to be part of the group. In their wandering and over time they found themselves down one of the main streets. It was market day and everyone was out. Though the real reason behind Videl's closeness to the group was she was feeling a little intimidated being surrounded by the larger, more powerful population of Saiyans. Olios was busy blushing as his new partner teased him about how cute his butt would look in some of the newer, more slick garments. The two princes were getting stares with their official royal clothes on making them feel uncomfortable when all they wanted was to blend in. 

"I know. I'll buy us some clothes and we can ditch these." Mirai stated. Gohan was enthusiastic about the plan. They both bought some plain casual pants and loose tops that were expected for their age group. They came out of the shop all dressed in the new attire, leaving the royal uniforms back at the shop. A smile slipped on both their faces. In these threads they could get away without anyone taken a keen interest in them. They all took a short cut around the markets and it's over size crowd along a dirt path that led through into the small woodland. 

Mirai stopped, turned and looked down at his brother. "Hold on, you're too neat." He reached down and grabbed handful of dirt and rubbed it on Gohan's cheeks and finished it off with putting a tiny smudge on his nose before ruffling his hair. "Now that's better." He laughed 

Gohan smirked and wasted no time in grabbing his own handful of dirt but playfully smudged it all over Mirai's face before he bolted down the path, Mirai was swearing revenge. The rest of the teens chased after the two down the steep hill, laughing at them slipping and sliding down the loose gravel. Gohan's cheeks were glowing with excitement as he raced down the path, ducking and weaving around low bushes, hearing Mirai behind him.

"YOU WAIT!" Mirai laughed, catching up to his brother with Ursus and Olios running full speed behind them, each cheering Gohan on to hurry. Videl wasn't far behind being part of the fun, yelling out her own cheers. All five teens raced until they came out of the woods into the park at the bottom of the hill. 

Only to coming to sudden stop as Mirai dived and wrestled his brother to the ground with the others coming to the rescue of the youngest prince. Ursus came to skidding stop, colliding with his long term friend and rolling him off Gohan. "Gottacha" 

"You reckon" Mirai laughed.

"Yeah we do." Olios and Videl laughed as they threw themselves on top of Mirai's legs, giggling.

"Hey, not fair!" Gohan growled as he pounced on top of the pyramid of bodies. "Victory!" He proclaimed until they all were rolled off as Mirai powered up just enough to break free.

"Not bloodily likely!" He laughed watching his friends all sprawled on the ground in front of him looking up at him, stunned. He laughed harder with their complaining of him cheating. "Just admit you lost to the champ!" 

All cheeks glowed, as broad smiles curled over their faces while they dusted themselves off listening to Ursus comment. "Don't be too cocky boss. You don't know when we might strike next." He chuckled.

"O-Oh now I'm scared." Mirai pretended to be worried with the underline of a smirk about to break free, trying to hold back his laughter. It wasn't long before he got punched in the arm by his friends. "Okay!… That's enough… enough already….SORRY!" They all laughed and started walking out into the clearing just outside one of the larger public arenas. 

They all agreed that it would be awesome to see some local action. Videl told them a bit about her homeland and their competitions. It was a subject they were all interested in. The boys listened to her talk about something that was never far away from any Saiyan-jin's heart - the battle. Videl's home world was much the same as the Saiyans, only on a much smaller scale, of course, when it came to competition. 

They had become accustomed to the dark hair girl and her direct mannerism by the time they headed inside the walls of the arena. She could easily have passed herself of as a Saiyanjin's female if it wasn't for the missing tail. Videl was wearing her family gi in blue. As a warrior's daughter she showed no sign of femininity in her personalty. Her hair was in a thick braid stopping at the shoulders. Her large blue eyes were growing wider as they walked through the entrance and into the crowded stadium. Most were sitting up high in the stands, circling around the large sandy oval ring.  

The boys climbed up the steep stairs looking for a place they could get a better look at what was happening down below. Dressed now as if they were just the run of the mill teens from a middle class Saiyanjin family, no-one took a second look at them as they all sat down on the long metal bench watching the participants fight it out. The large crowed of Saiyans sprung to their feet waving fists in the air as they yelled out and screamed their cheers and abuse toward the opponent that had found himself flat on his back.

Gohan, who sat between Mirai and Videl, watched with interest as over time one of the participants was knocked out with the hero being cheered or booed off the arena. The next challenger walked on. To their surprised and delight it was Nappa who stood in the middle with his arms up in the air enjoying the cheers. The favourite of the crowd, the large man, went into his fighting stance and the crowd went silent. 

"Look, it's Nappa. I hope he wins." Gohan said out loud to Mirai who was siting next to him, excited to see his old bodyguard about to fight. An adult Saiyan next to Mirai laughed out loud and slapped his thigh as he leaned forward over to Mirai and Gohan.

"Where have you been cub, under your mum's apron? There is no better fighter in this arena." Gohan raised a brow. "Really." He whispered as he looked down at Nappa just as the bear of man brought down his competitor. 

"WOW!!" The man laughed at the kid's expression. Gohan whole face lit up, he smiled back at the Sayain who nodded.

"What'd I say!" The guy chuckled.

Gohan grinned and nodded before turning back to the fight, with Nappa having the upper hand sending the younger man down flat on his back once again before scrambling back onto his feet to get away from Nappa's next attack. The younger man was immediately stopped with the older warrior grabbed him by the arm spinning him around disorientating him before sending face down into the sand. "That's got to hurt!" Ursus groaned with face scrunched up hearing a snap and seeing an arm go limp at the young man's side. "Shit yeah." 

"Did you see that? He should have rolled when he could have…" Gohan went to say as he turned to Mirai and the Saiyan sitting next to him. "What?" Mirai raised a brow at his brother while the adult next to him just chuckled.   

"Good to see you appreciate a good fight." He laughed.

Gohan smiled. As they turned back Nappa made another move on his opponent. The Sayain in the row in front of Gohan jumped up and cheered, blocking the young prince's view. He frowned and looked up at Mirai who was caught up in the moment jumping up on to his own feet in his own excitement as did Ursus. Now with everyone standing in front of them, Gohan turned to Videl and Olios who were about his size. "Can you see?"

"No" both Olios and Videl yelled. Gohan shifted trying to get a better view of the fight. The Saiyan next to Mirai stood and reached over picking him up. He placed Gohan next to him so he could see. Mirai was looking on concerned wondering what the guy was doing. 

Gohan was in shock but then the man yelled for the Saiyans in front of them to sit which they did. "Gee great. Thanks heaps!" Gohan chirped as he could see Nappa once again. They weren't interrupted for the rest of the fight and when Nappa was applauded off Gohan sprung to his feet. "That was great, Nappa WON!"

They all clapped and cheered and as they sit back in their sits the commentator walked out. "Right, now for the Jr's. Any takers to fight?" 

"How about it kid? You want to do this?" Gohan's eyes lit up and looked back down at the ring. Mirai went to protest when his brother interrupted. 

"Wow, can I?" The man laughed. 

"Of course little guy."  The man stood up lifting Gohan up and yelled that they had taker. Everyone cheered.

Gohan was beaming. He was itching to see if he had learnt anything and if his strength was any match for the arena.  Mirai watched stunned as Gohan was passed in wave of hands down until he was lowed down over the arena wall. 

"Shit Gohan!"  Mirai snapped as he turned and locked eyes with Ursus who was having the same worries. 

"We should get down there and stop it, don't you think boss?" He asked, ready to get to his feet. 

Mirai went to get up when the man next to him pulled him up.

"Hey, let the little guy have a go. He will be with a kid his own age!" The guy said

Mirai frowned and turned back to the arena. "That's what I'm worried about!"

~~~

After settling in he was asked for his name and age Gohan had no problem giving his name without his title. His name had become popular for a boy's name after his papa became the king's mate. Every Saiyanjin parent wanted to name their cubs after the two princes.  He was feeling a little anxious and apprehensive watching a boy, about the same age and build as him, step into the ring. With cocky expression he smirked back at the prince. Gohan could tell it wasn't this boy's first time in the ring.   

He looked up into the crowd for his brother and friends but their faces where lost in the sea of Saiyans all yelling and calling for them to start. The commentators called for them to be ready then he called 'game open'. The yelling amplified as both boys crouched, eyeing the other waiting ready. Gohan, as normal, waited for the other to make the first move. 

He didn't have to wait long. The boy lunched himself at Gohan. His arm looked set ready to swing a powerful punch for the prince's jaw. Though instead the boy dropped and took Gohan's leg out from under him tripping him up. The prince spun and did a commando roll in a split second; just missing what would have been another fast attack. The crowd roared with the speed Gohan was outsmarting his opponent. 

Mirai's stress level was climbing as he clenched his fist and his voice went hoarse shouting. Ursus and the others were doing no better. Each move Gohan jumped back on his feet with the same speed. The prince was able to pick on the boys moves before he struck.  The crowd was going wild especially when Gohan got the kid down, tripping him with his own move.  The prince bounced around feeling fairly pleased with himself. Gohan crouched ready for the next move.

The other boy was getting more and more aggressive, frustrated at not being able to land a punch. "You think you're pretty cleaver!" The boy growled

Gohan smirked. "Yep!" 

From the sidelines a certain warrior, by the name of Nappa, was having heart failure seeing his prince out on the arena. "Bloody hell!" He paced along the wall rubbing the top of his bald head. "Shit!" He turned around to hear his friends arrive as they said they would.

"Umm guys."

"Hey what's up? Did you lose?" Turles laughed slapping Raditz' shoulder and grinning at their friend. 

Raditz crossed his arms in front of him. "So how many did you slaughter?" He laughed knowing how his friend loved a good fight. They would always end up back at the arena for a few hours when they could. They like the rawness of the public house and they didn't mind playing a little dirty. It kept them alert. 

"Hey guys… ummm …I don't know if you going to like this… but ummm you better take look." Nappa moved from in front of them giving them a clear view of the arena. Both warriors stood up to full hight just as they heard an almighty roar from the crowd, booing as the boy grabbed Gohan's tail paralysing him instantly. The prince yelped before he dropped to his knees in pain. In one quick move the boy knocked Gohan down on the sandy ground and pinned him down. He straddled the prince stopping him from getting up and preventing him from moving at all. The kid didn't waste time. While Gohan was still in shock he laid into the prince with punch after another powerful punch.

"FUCK!" Turles's smile slipped off his face and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

Raditz arms unfolded and fell limp at his side. "SHIT!"

"GOHAN!"  They both barked in unison.

Up in the stands Mirai, with his friends behind him, raced and pushed their way down in a rush to get to the wall of the ring. "The fucking KID, I'm gonna kill HIM!" Mirai hissed as he pushed through with blazing eyes. "CHIBI!"

Turles dragged his sights away from his youngest nephew being pounded and fixed on a part of the arena closest to them. There was Mirai coming to a speeding stop against the wall with his friends. "Great! …Just FUCKING GREAT!" 

Raditz turned to see what his young brother was complaining about. What could be worse; worse; than having Vegeta and Kakarrot's youngest cub getting the shit beaten out of HIM. "BLOODY HELL! Both of _them_!"

"What are we going to do guys?" Nappa turned from seen Mirai struggling with one of the many security guards who kept everyone off the arena. 

"You get him," Raditz pointed for Nappa to go over to Mirai "before he knocks someone out." He turned to look over at Gohan. "I'll try and stop this before it gets ugly."  

"What do mean? It's already gotten UGLY!" Turles growled   

"If this kid doesn't stop hitting chibi like this he is going to he have to deal with ME!" Raditz and Turles went over to the commentator to call it off.  The crowd cheered as Gohan managed to push the boy off. Angry at being taken down by this kid grabbing his tail, he grabbed the boy's arms and flipped them both over. Stunning the boy given Gohan the advantage of time he sent a powerful blow of his own into the boys jaw.  

Within seconds the boy shook the punch off and flew start up. Gohan's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of stream of a dozen blue ribbons headed his way. He ended up having to block what he could, getting angry at the other boys advance. The prince looked up to see him shift above him and before Gohan knew it the boy had sent another powerfully ki ribbon, hit the young prince in the shoulder sending him flying back into the sand. 

Gohan growled, eyes narrowed and fixed. He struggled back up to his feet and started to power up. The crowd roared with excitement as the prince took to the air just in time to dodge another ki ball. The crowd was going wild as the fight took to the sky in front of them. 

Mirai stopped struggling, his breath caught in his throat. The others watched on in amazement as Gohan sent his own powerful ki attacks back. A steady ray of powerfully ki threads flooded the sky. Nappa, Raditz and Turles all stopped dead watching with all the same astonishment and pride on their faces as the fight continued. It was of a battle of speed and wits. 

Gohan was building up a thin layer of sweat using this level of power. He felt like he was tapping into something he never knew existed. The other boy looked on with astonishment. He could feel the tremendous power growing and emanating from the other kid.

Then in no time Gohan fired a decent size ki ball. The other boy looked on in a state of shock. The power coming his way was incredible. The kid shook his head. His wits returned in time to dive out of the way; just in time. He dropped and did a commando roll in the sand. He looked up. The kid was amused as he sped back. He had fought others kids this size but this kid had something else. No time to waste, Gohan was on the attack.

The prince didn't waste time. He sent another attack forcing the kid to stumble back further. The boy dived out of the way and rolled just in time from one of Gohan attacks but they were coming faster with each mounting second. Sweat was now pouring off the kid in thick layers and his mind was at panic level. He lost footing and tripped in his haste. He threw up his arms and tried block the ki coming his way but the power was so intense, like nothing he had felt. Within seconds he was knocked back and with the force behind the attack he was pounded into the wall, defeated. The crowd roared and cheered; a deafening noise of pure excitement. 

Gohan dropped to his knees panting hard. The sound around him was lost to him as he tried to gain his sense of what had just happened. He had never done anything like it before. He felt like he had moved to the next level of fighting. It was a whole new world and his body was shaking, trembling from the raw power that was generated. His breathing was quick and sweat poured off him. He wiped his eyes with his arm just as he felt two strong hands pick him up and toss him up onto broad shoulders. The crowd roared. Gohan looked on confused, surprised that everyone would be cheering him. 

"That's our boy!" Raditz yelled with pride as he paraded the boy in the middled of the area with the biggest grin. All the others rushed onto the sandy ground of the area. Mirai and all his friends raced over to him as was Nappa and Turles all with the same genuine pride and amazement.

"What did I do?" Gohan asked his uncle over the cheers. He was completely lost. 

"They are cheering you! That kid was the best there was here and you have taken him down in less time he has taken others down! They know talent when they see it boy!" 

"Yeah? I did, didn't I? WOW!" Gohan looked back at the crowd and smiled with astonishment. Just then he was joined by the rest of his family and friends congratulated him. 

"Chibi, that was UNBELIEVABLE! I can't believe you did all that just a few days after your collar was taken off! It took me over a week." Gohan beamed down at his future mate.

"You saw me?"

"Kami YES! Come HERE… Uncle put him DOWN!" Mirai called wanting his chibi in his arms. 

"I think its best we get out of here! All we need is for you're fathers to find…" As Raditz went to say this the crowd went deadly quiet and very still. It was then they heard a familiar voice that sent a chill up everyone spin. They all turned to see both the princes' fathers standing side by side with arms folded a cross powerfully chest. Vegeta and Goku narrowed their sights, locking their eyes on their intended victims with deadly expression set. 

Most of the young ones gulped and took a step back hiding behind the adults, sent into silence with the two powerful Saiyan-jins standing there, looking not at all amused as they looked at their sons. 

"Before what? Before their fathers find… _out_?" Vegeta hissed. Both of them had picked up on their youngest cub's sudden rise in ki. They had raced over from official business thinking the worst. Now with their parents standing there both boys knew they were in for it. 

The crowd watched in silence, confused until whispers swept the arena. "They are the royal cubs. That was the youngest prince that fought." Once, the crowd got over the shock of seeing their saviour standing there in front of them there was a deafening noise as everyone in the arena stood and saluted their respect. 

Raditz lowered Gohan to the ground and placed the boy next to him. Feeling his father's burning eyes on him. Gohan kept his eyes lowered. Mirai took a brave step forward. "Dad, please? It was just as much my fault as…"

"SILENCE!" Both boys jumped as did the others. "Both of you get back to the palace. I'll speak to you there!" Vegeta ordered not losing any of his fire. He was expecting the worst. He had found his sons in a public arena without permission or bodyguards. Of all the days when they had officials swarming the countryside and here were the two princes fighting like commoners. Normally he would just wipe this off as them being cursed, but this was the wrong day for them to start this. There was a word that trouble was headed their way and an uprise. He had just finished telling Goku when they felt their youngest boy's ki sky rocketed, panicking both parents.

The King had received word that someone was out to take over the throne, and it was from someone inside the court. He had spent all morning trying to find out more and sniff out the organiser, fearing for his family. And here were both his boys! 

"Yes father." Mirai growled angry that his father wouldn't listen. 

"Sorry." Gohan's voice was barely above a whisper. He was blaming himself and upset that he had got everyone into trouble. With all power he had used his eyes started to become heavy and he was feeling tired, weak on his legs. He stumbled back a little when he went to take step towards his dad.

"Chibi!" Mirai caught him before their parents could. 

"Give the brat here!" Vegeta demanded seeing his youngest cub without the strength to walk. Under all his emotion the king was quite proud. He wished he could have seen what had happened. Vegeta knew he would drain Raditz for all the information later, when he wasn't so worried about his family out in public. The king picked up his son as he nearly fell second time. "HOME!" The king demanded. 

The trip home was done in silence and with speed. Gohan was placed on the couch with Mirai sitting next to him. They listened to both their parents, yet again, lecture them. However they were kept in the dark about what was happening with the threatening uprise. Vegeta was hoping he could stamp it out before anything happened. Vegeta left and Goku elected to stay back with their kids, not wanting anymore trouble as they only had a few hours before they had to leave for the celebrations. 

Once their father had left the room Gohan curled up on the couch. Mirai curled up next to him. A tender kiss was shared between the two after they were left in the room alone; arms, legs and tails embraced. Gohan fell asleep in his future mate's arms feeling safe. 

Mirai was going over the last few days in his head. His sapphire eyes lingered on the beauty in his arms; the angelic sleeping face of his lover. He could hear his papa talking with their grandpapa Bardock who came over after hearing about everything. They were in the dining room eating and talking, his father Vegeta had left a few minutes ago to finish of his duties. It left father and son free to talk about what had happened and the conversation came up once again about the claim Mirai held over Gohan. 

A chill washed over Mirai and his hold on his lover tightened. He didn't know what was going to happen when his father found out about the claim mark. He was still worried that they would try to separate them. He knew what he did was wrong but he didn't regret.

~~~

"Kami, I hate wearing this stuff." Mirai complained pulling on his stiff collar. He felt like he was being choked. 

"Yes you do. Now quit your complaining!" Vegeta snapped as he pulled at his collar too, wishing he too could take it off.

The king stood in his royal uniform in the living room with his long red cloak, fastened to his broad shoulders, trailing behind him. He wore a chain with his royal emblem around his neck. He looked powerful and everything that a Saiyanjin's warrior elite should look. Mirai took the part of Saiyan prince to new heights with his lavender hair tied behind him.  

Both were in the living room waiting for Gohan and Goku to come out of the bedroom. The youngest of the family was growing uneasy about the whole thing. He wasn't used to large crowds and it was made worse knowing they would be keen to meet him. His papa was in there helping him dress and trying to ease some of his worries. Goku was also making sure that his son's claim mark couldn't be seen by the boy's father. 

"There, that should do it." 

"Papa can't I just stay here? I promise I'll be good. I'll do as you say!" Gohan pleaded again hopeful that his papa would say yes. He preferred to be on his own in the safety of his room. 

"No we've gone over this. We all have to stay together tonight." Goku looked back at his son and gave a gentle smile. His son had grown up to be a fine boy, handsome at that.

His uniform was the twin of his brother's; a blue slimming jacket down to the boys thighs with a red ribbon around his collar. Blue pants with the same red matching thread going down the side of them. Gohan's black mane still wasn't long enough to tie back but it had improved. It reached down passed the nape of his neck now. 

"You look very smart." 

Gohan didn't think so. He was used to wearing very little, part of the service of the old days with his masters. He looked up as the door opened there stood his father, the king. A wave of pride washed over Vegeta as he looked at his son dressed in his official uniform.

"Are we ready?" Vegeta asked turning his attention to Goku, who was dressed in a similar garment to his. 

"Yes all ready." 

"Good lets go. And boy, you stay close to us or Mirai. I don't want any of you wandering off tonight." 

Gohan frowned meeting his papa eyes before his sights stopped at his father's commanding form. Both his parents had the same worried expression. 

"Is there something wrong about tonight?" He asked

"No nothing. Just stay close. There are a lot of strangers around." Vegeta explained not wanting to let on about the dangers involved. He didn't want the boys to not enjoy themselves. It was their celebration after all. Vegeta wasn't going to bow down to anyone.  He had already increased the security around the palace and was fairly confident. "Right let's go." 

Goku led Gohan out into the hall with Vegeta following behind. When they reached the living room and Mirai turned and looked up. A broad smile spread over his face as he saw his brother. 

"WOW…you look GREAT!" His blues lit up as they roamed over Gohan's impressive form. 

Goku looked over at Vegeta, who raised a brow before his sights returned to his boys. "Time to go boys! Be on your best behaviour or you will have me to deal with!" He warned. Vegeta didn't realise the fear he just increased in both of them especially that he had yet to find about the claim mark that Mirai made.

Gohan, with his head now lowered, passed his brother as they headed for the door with both fathers behind them. Vegeta asked through his bond what was up with Gohan. Goku told him that he would tell him later and to just forget it for now. The king nodded and thought it best let go. He had other things on his mind that took precedent at the moment.

~~~

All four royals walked into the massive hall with centuries old timber floors. On one side had a dozen or so arched glass French doors, left open to catch the breeze, adding more space to the already crowded room. The view from the open archways revealed the majestic gardens and lush green lawns.  The sunset was fading in the horizon; the glorious orange glow was steadily disappearing and a lavender/blue glow was taking its place, setting the atmosphere of romance and friendship.

All the cadets from the academy were there in their finest uniforms for this very special occasion. Officials and other royals, powerful families, all important to the, Saiyan-jin's empire were present. There were heaps of guards swamping the place with the King's finest warriors.

Nappa was assigned to keep an eye on the boys. Raditz and Turles were doing the same. Bardock, and his mate Yamacha, were keeping close to the boys; not that that they were asked. This was family, and it was personal. The only ones in the family that didn't know what trouble lurked in the shadows were the boys.

With all the Official greetings done, the Royals entered the room. Both boys were in front of their fathers as the whole room saluted and bowed showing their respect. Once the embarrassment bled from both princes' faces it was time to mingle; meet new people and find friends. The whole time they were being spied upon by their old body guard and nurse, Nappa.

"Chibi, do get the feeling that Nappa is following us?" Mirai asked pulling on his collar once again. He glanced over his shoulder and there was Nappa admiring a marble column and running his hand over like he was fascinated with by it.

Gohan leaned to the side and looked behind his brother. And sure enough there was their old body guard pretending to look away. "Yep, I'd say you're right Mirai. He used to do the same thing when we were younger."

"Dad must have put him up to this." Mirai though out loud. His mind clicked over mischievously thinking of a plan to get the old guard out of their hair. Gohan was busy filling his plate with all the food from the table in front of him. 

"Wow, Mirai their some great food here. I'm staving!" 

"You would be. You take after papa for sure! Hey we've got to work on a plan to lose Nappa. He's cramping my style."  Mirai whined as he followed his brother down the table as he filled his plate. 

"I think he's lonely. We could always get him hooked up with someone!" Gohan said.

Mirai's raised a brow as he looked at the back of his brother's neck like he was crazy. 

"Yah right!" He said sarcastically 

"No. Think about it. I have never seen him go out on date. He must be shy or something?"

"Something is the word here bro. So he needs someone…Mmm … not half bad Chibi! But who?"  Mirai scanned the room for any takers. He cringed at some over sized alien that tried to get her self in an undersized gown. He was expecting the dress to exploded sending body parts all over the room at anytime. It wasn't a sight he wanted.

"What about her?" Gohan said pointing over to the French doors. Mirai followed his line of vision and his eyes lit. 

"Perfect!" There was a Saiyan-jin female in her uniform on duty. She looked the type you would back away from, but there was friendless about her too. "She must still be on duty."                    

"I say so. She's the right hight for Nappa. I wonder why he has never seen her before?" Gohan asked biting down hard onto some near raw meat.

"Don't know. Shy I guess. Wait here and don't move. I have to get this rolling so we can have a bit of fun ourselves." Mirai winked causing Gohan to blush. 

The eldest prince went to work. He walked up to the lady warrior. She bowed and looked on confused. Nappa slid around the column to get a better look at what Mirai was up to. He went beetroot red when he saw who he was talking too. His crush. He had been hiding from this girl since he first saw her. She was younger than he was but not by far. 

He watched as the female warrior raised a brow to what the prince was telling her. She looked up in Nappa's general direction pulling the big guy up on the spot. He gulped. "She's looking over here." He stuttered. The next thing she was heading over to him Nappa wanted to bolt out of the room. He hid behind the large column with his back pressed against it. In no time he was confronted by the big lass, a large warrior's dream, in Nappa opinion.   

Mirai came back over feeling pretty damn good and cocky as ever. "So you want to go for a walk, sunshine?"  He beamed.

Gohan was dumbstruck with a full plate still in his hands. 

"Whatcta you say to her?"

"I just told her what she wanted to hear. Plus, I don't think Nappa's complaining." Both looked back over to see Nappa with a goofy grin. 

"I guess not." 

"Well what you waiting for?"

"I'm still eating Mirai! I haven't had anything for lunch, you know that!" Gohan complained as bit down in his meat again.

"Come on. You can eat that outside." Mirai snatched Gohan's hand and dragged him towards the glass doors. The youngest was trying not to spill any of his meal. When they got outside they found the garden was crowded with its own night life. Lovers and a crowd of cadets had sought refuge away from their commanders out in the open.

Mirai took his bro over to one of the large trees. Gohan sat down with his food in his lap with the eldest looking down at him. "Gee Chibi you are the romantic type, aren't you?" He chuckled with the scowl he was now receiving from his brother. 

"I'm hungry, that's all!" Gohan said with a mouth full of food. Mirai sighed and sat down next to him. He was hoping for a bit more action. Instead he went to pinch a piece of meat. "Arr…. get your own!" Gohan snapped. 

"No yours will do nicely…thanks." He smirked. With his eyes locked on his annoyed brother he lent over in front of him and bit a chunk of meat out of the one Gohan was holding. Mirai chuckled at the deadly expression his brother was given him. "Hehehe… Chibi what's got into you? You're such a grouch!" 

"I don't know!"

"Mmmm what's that scent?"          

"I can't smell nothing!" Gohan snapped as he bit down hard on his meat. His canine teeth were hurting, like they were enlarging or something and he was feeling awfully uncomfortable in the uniform so restricted and hot!  His tail was twitching from side to side on the cool grass with amount of aggravation he was feeling.  

Mirai took another breath of the alluring sent. His mind was being washed over with it. He was finding himself getting quite aroused when he looked up to see Ursus and Olios waving at him as they approached from being indoors. "Hey boss, chibi how's it going?"

"If you keep calling me that I'll have to find you a nick name as well."

"Yeah, really? Well it would have to be something strong, down right fearsome. Put the fear in others … that type of thing …" Ursus beamed, looking down at his long time friend sitting on the ground next to Gohan. He watched Olios move over and sit down next to the youngest prince. 

"How about something like stupid, or dickhead … moron. That is more you!"

"O-Oh that hurts. That's a stab to the heart, boss!" Ursus faked a wound to the chest stumbling back and getting a glare from Mirai. 

"Moron!"

"It takes one to…." Mirai went to spiring to his feet when Ursus jumped back waving his arms. "HEY… I was only kidding! What's got up your shirt?"  

"I don't know, but I'm not comfortable about chibi being out here."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm probably being a baka but…"

"Probably …" Ursus said in a matter of fact tone. Mirai smirked as he watched Ursus bent down and to sit next to him, losing some of his seriousness. Ursus was in his best uniform like the other cadets. Olios was in his best clothes; a long top that went over his pants and hid the lack of tail. Artimus insisted he wore this outfit when he was out in public in case some one tried to pick a fight with him. Olios could get away with looking Saiyan if it wasn't for that. The small boy had to wait until Ursus was dismissed from his squad before he could be with him. Now, all four sat there under the tree, planning on a way out of the palace and making a break for it when Videl approached them.

"Hi guys." She called as she walked over in a long dress. Their jaws dropped. They had only known this girl for a short time but she just didn't seem to be type to wear a dress. She looked awkward as she walked toward them and didn't look too happy wearing it either.

"Blasted dress!" She scowled, yanking and pulling at the dress that her father had made her wear. He was hoping that she would be able to lure and catch one of the princes.

"Videl. What in Kami's name are you wearing?" Mirai asked as she plonked herself down in front of them. She gathered up metres upon metres of blue fabric as if it was a bag of groceries that had spilt. 

"Don't say a word!" She snapped. 

This got all four boys attention as they looked at the dress in distaste.  All the boys had seen others wear such garments but it wasn't popular attire on Vegeta-sei. 

"So what are we going to do?" She asked curiously, just as keen to get away as the next man or women as the case maybe. 

"I thought you wanted me to dance with you." Gohan asked. Mirai looked over at him and the others raised a brow. 

"Yeah well, after that then. We could have one quick dance. That would put a smile on my dad's face and then hit the track." She said with a satisfied smile at her own plan. She was frustrated having to wear this over pompous dress and her father's attitude was wearing her down.   

"It had better be quick. I don't want to have to go in after you. Dad will catch me and force me to stand next to him to meet boring government officials."   Mirai grumbled he was hiding low outside, just contented to be with his brother. 

"All right then come on Gohan, lets get this show over with. As you can hear the music is playing."  Videl said as she tried to find her feet under her ballooned dress. 

The young prince looked up at her shocked. He wasn't expecting it to be straight away. He looked down at his plate of food.

"But …but…"

"Don't worry about that chibi, I'll eat it!" Ursus said as he took the plate from the boy's lap and started to dig in. Olios looked on shocked. 

"Can I have some too?" The youngest boy asked. Mirai chuckled but stopped when Gohan stood up and dusted off his pants. 

"Okay, let's make it quick!" The youngest prince said stepping over everyone's' feet and standing in front of Videl. 

"Good, let's get this show on the road." She beamed with her arm over Gohan's as he led her back towards the French doors.  Mirai was stunned that he went with her.    

"What's up boss?" Ursus asked as he dug into the mound of food. 

 "Nothing…" He watched on, disappointed and lonely already without his partner to be as he watched his chibi disappear. 

~~~

Inside Gohan lowered his sights as he walked onto the dance floor. He didn't want anymore attention than he already had.

Videl smiled sweetly confident, and with a little more pride as she looked at the girls looking on. They seemed disappointed that she got the first dance with the handsome prince.     

"Cheer up Chibi, we do this and we're out of here. And we have kept my dad happy."

Gohan just nodded and brought her closer to his chest wrapping his arm around her. His tail hooked around her waist, more for safety. He didn't want them both to trip. He still found it difficult to keep it in place. Videl's dress bloomed out at the waist making it the ideal place to support his tail.

They danced like that for some time getting the added attention of many. It seems Gohan had many hidden talents and this was one of them. He glided and swirled with swiftness and grace on the dance floor. He was actually enjoying himself. He found others couldn't approach him while he was on the dance floor. They kept their distance as he danced with Videl, leaving them in a world of their own.

Videl was getting giddy. She had no idea he was this good of a dancer. "You know I could dance like this for hours." She whispered. Her blue eyes alight.

"I know what you mean. It's not half bad." Gohan whispered back as he took the lead. Off to the side his fathers looked on with pride at the smooth actions in their son's movements. Vegeta looked around for Nappa but couldn't find him. He frowned when he couldn't see Mirai either. 

"Where do you suppose they have got to?" He asked Goku. 

"They could be outside. It's nice weather for it." He suggested. Neither them knew that the boys had got Nappa out on a date in the darkest of corners chatting up a girl. 

Someone else had the prince in their sights. Collis, his brother Amos, and their father the Commander Ramose were talking with old friends, important friends that were true to the cause of a new Kingdom where Ramose saw himself as ruler and with them at his side he believed he could succeed.      

Collis watched and waited for the right moment to catch the prince. His father signalled for him to approach now that the music had ended and Videl and Gohan were coming off the dance floor. Both were keen for refreshments. Videl's dad waved her over to get the gossip on the young prince. She sighed. "Excuse me, chibi duty calls."

With that she left and walked up to her father, still with his broad smile and his hand stretched out to wrap around her shoulders. His free hand held a glass still half full. Gohan turned back to the table to get a drink for himself when he saw Collis approach him with refreshments. He froze before shaking off the bad feeling he had. "My prince… you did well out there." Collis smiled. 

"Thanks, I guess I surprised myself too." He said in low voice, nervous. 

Collis handed him a glass. "I thought you looked a bit thirsty." 

"Thanks. Yeah I am." He drank it down, quenching his thirst and nerves. "Gee, that tasted nice." He said with a smile, feeling a little light headed all of a sudden. 

"Here I'll get you some more." Collis grabbed Gohan's hand and led him through the crowd, pushing people out of their way.

Vegeta looked up and frowned when he saw his son disappear into the crowd with Commander Ramose youngest son. "Where's Nappa?" He asked concerned. 

"I'm not sure, is there something wrong?" Goku asked following his partner's line of vision but saw nothing.  

"I don't know." He watched as the crowd thinned out some and saw Gohan in a friendly conversation with Commander Ramose' youngest son. He watched as his son leaned back against the wall tugging at his collar. But his Saiyan vision picked up on one other vital thing that got his heart pumping to compete with his rising curiosity. "What's that on his neck?"  

Goku eyes shot wide as turned to see Gohan unconsciously revealing Mirai's mark to his father.  "Ummm …I…I don…"

"It looks like a…" Vegeta was in a trance. He took a step forward; eyes fixed at his son's neck. Goku turned to his father Bardock and Turles who weren't far away. Both warriors had been standing in front of an open door watching Mirai sitting with friends; talking with a few other cadets from their academy. 

Goku frantically tried to think of a way to stop his partner from finding out; not here and not yet. All hell will break loose. He turned back to his mate. The king was about to stalk towards his youngest son when Commander Ramose approached him. The Commander reached him just as Gohan disappeared behind the crowd but not before Vegeta saw Collis leading him away. 

"Your Majesty. I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine." Ramose said. Three large looking aliens were standing at his side. Vegeta had never met these ones before. He frowned and turned to Goku who raised a brow. He was curious and wary as well. Both were put on alert.   

Mirai and his friends came in. They looked around the crowded room for Gohan when Amos and two of his friends approached them. The heir to Vegeta-sie looked up a bit confused. Amos, with sinister smile, bowed and introduced himself.

As soon as he did Mirai's back straightened. He had met this guy before, years back. No love lost between them. "Excuse me but I need to find my brother." He didn't want to cause trouble with this guy in such a public place. He knew exactly who he was. Collis brother!

As he and Ursus went to take a step, Amos and his friend step in front blocking their path. 

"I said excuse me!" Mirai said with a little more authority. 

"What's the rush?" Amos half growled getting Ursus and Mirai both to back a step. 

"Not wise …" Ursus said with his fist clenched.

"How so?" Amos and his friends smirked at the teen. 

Mirai's eyes were fixed on the taller guy in front of him, Collis brother.     

Mirai eyes flared and his fist were clenched at his side ready for battle. That's when they heard the scream and all eyes turned to the hall. A frown washed over Mirai face confused. There was Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man storming towards the king and his mate.

"WHAT!" Vegeta was taken by surprise, stunned anger swelled. Zarbon and his guards stormed in clearing path as well holding back the kings guards. All the Saiyan warriors turned to the king. Some went to prevent the alien from reaching their king. They went to attack only to have Vegeta call them off. 

"Well well if it isn't the king and his handsome mate." Zarbon snarled. 

"How in hell did you get HERE!" Vegeta demanded only to get fist across his face. 

"FATHER!"  Mirai yelled. 

Goku's sights turned to their eldest who was being prevented entry. Goku eyes grew wide when he saw the boy. He was now being held down on his knees with his arms pinned back behind him and a ki collar on. 

"MIRAI!" 

Vegeta, who was still standing wiping away a hint of blood from his lip, shifted his sights from the filth in front of him toward his son. His eyes shot wide. "I DEMAND…"

Another blow to his face. Goku went to step in when Vegeta held out his hand; stopping him. 

"You demand NOTHING if you want both your sons to _live_." Zarbon hissed the last bit. 

"Where's Gohan?!" Goku growled. Eyes locked. 

"I wouldn't worry about the little prince. He's quite alright." Zarbon growled as he snapped his fingers and a solider from the back of the row took a step forward through the escort of guards with the boy in his arms, unconscious. 

"CHIBI!" Mirai screamed only to get punched for his trouble. Ursus and Olios were in no position to help. They were both knocked out by Amos' two other friends that had snuck up behind them. It seemed they were surrounded and preventing anyone from leaving the room.    

Vegeta eyes narrowed and his temper was flaring as was his partner. // What do we do? // Goku asked through their bond. 

// Nothing just yet! While he has the boys we can't do anything. // Vegeta said disheartened and mad that it got this far; after everything they had done to prevent this from happening. More of Zarbon's guards entered the room blocking guests and guards from the royals who were now being led forcibly away into the depths of the palace.

They came to Vegeta's office, Commander Ramose leading the way. "I hope our agreement is still in order." He said to Zarbon as they entered with the four royals, Ramose's family and a hand full of guards followed. The rest waited outside. "Of course, as long as you rule under Frieza's command and I got what I came for, the two boys."

"HEY…it wasn't part of the deal, I get to keep him!" Collis bellowed at his father, pointing at Gohan still knocked out in one of the guard's arms. Commander Ramose glared at his son for his outburst, quietening him. 

Zarbon smirked and turned to the King and his partner, both now wearing their own collars and being held back by guards. Vegeta and Goku were not accustomed to the collars. It didn't drain most of their ki. It didn't allow for more than walking and stopped them from contacting their inner power, blocking it off completely. 

Mirai was given a ki collar too. This collar up to full strength, which was knocking out any attempts to power up. He was as weak as a Saiyanjin cub once again. 

"This is how it will be!" Zarbon went on to explain as he came around Vegeta's desk with Commander Ramose to one side. The three royals stood, bound, in front of them. The guard carrying Gohan stood beside his commander, Zarbon who petted the boy like a new found pet. 

"Things will work out just fine, if you do as you're told…" As Zarbon talked both fathers were glancing at their youngest son out of their reach. Mirai, who was being held up by Amos next to them, was fighting back the urge to punch the guy… somehow. Amos kept pulling on his arm. Mirai's eyes were on Frieza's right-hand-man too. 

"You will both be sent to Frieza's camp where he will see you in due time. I have yet to surprise him with this little treat." Zarbon said talking about the young boy at his side. Vegeta was furious as was Goku watching the monster stroke Gohan's cheek. "He has waited for his return and the heir for a long long time now." Zarbon smiled at his own genius of befriending a greedy man like Commander Ramose who so easily smuggled him and his guards in one of his family ships.

Collis was looking on; worried about the boy he had grown to love be touched by this monster his father calls his ally with disgust. He was trying to work a way to get the boy away from here. He looked over at his brother Amos who was getting silent kicks out of tormenting Mirai with his rough handling of the heir. 

He listened to his father and Zarbon arguing with the king and his mate. 

"You'll never be able to keep the Saiyan-jin under your power! They will rebel and fight!" Vegeta growled feeling so helpless. He now knew how it felt for his own child.

Collis turned to see the green monster stand up with his arms held out to take Gohan. He signalled the two other guards to hold both fathers still. Collis took a step forward. 

"What are you doing?" Both fathers, Vegeta and Goku, were keen to know that as well. Mirai looked on anxious. 

"Don't concern yourself I just want to be alone with the little one. I'll bring him back when I'm done with him." 

Both fathers' eyes narrowed their temper flared, fists clenched and jaws locked. They wanted to fight.

"What do you mean?" Mirai asked frightened and mad that he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening.  

"I have a few calls to make. I want him to be seen by his fan, my boss lord Frieza."  With that Zarbon held the youngest royal and walked out with his family tugging to be freed, to fight. Mirai was yelling in the background until he got a powerful punch in the back sending him to his knees.         

Both Vegeta and Goku were livid. They would have turned gold by now if it wasn't for the collars. They cursed at the green commander as he left with their son. Commander Ramose and his eldest son were enjoying the show. With a smug smile they both relish at the distress this had over the royal family. 

Ramose called for both his sons to follow. They had much to do. The palace was closed off to the rest of the world. No-one outside the palace knew of what was happening indoors. The hall was closed off with Ursus and Olios stuck with everyone else that was in there including Bardock, his two sons, and his mate Yamacha.

No-one knew where the royals had being taken. They all feared the worst even though they were told to not do anything stupid or the royals would die. 

Collis was debating whether to leave or not, but he did, leaving Mirai and his fathers locked in the room with guards at both the doors.

"Son, are you alright?" Goku asked from where they were seated. Each was made to sit on the floor away from each other, each with their own guard watching their every move. Vegeta looked on concerned at his eldest trying to get his breath back from the last assault. 

"Yeah…fine." Mirai grunted. He didn't think he would ever be in one of these again. "Bloody collar!" He growled. 

"I don't know how you boys coped with these things on!" Goku snarled twisting and stretching his neck. He knew enough not to touch one. 

Vegeta said nothing his mind was racing, working on a way to get out of there and stop Zarbon and the others from taking over. His mind didn't know if he could let his youngest son slip past his fingers again. He didn't want to lose him, not again, but the state of the empire was also relying on him. He decided to wait and hope that the moment arose when Gohan was back in their sights. Then he will pray for some kind of miracle.  

TBC…

A/N: Thanks Vegeta –Sire for proof reading this for me. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. We have two more chapters to go. My free time is a bit pushed at the movement but I'm hoping to get them edited and posted real soon.  

Thanks guys for your patience, I mean it.  

^^


	40. chapter 39

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

Royal Delivery

Chapter 39

Gohan stirred from his deep sleep. "Wh-what's happened?" He asked himself. He woke up to see he was in someone's private quarters. He was lying on a bed in what looked like one of the rooms from the academy. Groggily he lifted his heavy body up and gingerly rested himself on his elbows. He looked around; no one was there. He was alone. He shifted and went to get up. 

"Where's everyone? What happened to the party?" He mumbled confused. He remembered Collis taking him to the hall to ask him something and then everything was a blur after that.

It was at that point he realised he could hear talking just outside the door. It sounded like an argument. He recognised Collis' and his father's voice fighting over something; he wasn't clear on what. Gohan tried to sit up in the bed only too drop back on the pillow. "What's going? on why I feel dizzy?" 

"It would be the drug still in your system." 

Gohan was startled. He didn't notice the door had opened.

"Collis what happened? What drug?" He asked his voice dry and hoarse. 

"A drug my father had me give you." Collis said with remorse.

"What?" Gohan couldn't believe his ears. "Why would you…"

"Chibi …" Gohan cringed with the pet name coming from Collis' lips. "My father has made a pack with the devil. Zarbon is here to take your family away."

Gohan's eyes grew wide. He looked over towards the door in fear. His sights turned back to the tall, broad teen.

"I-I don't get it. What…him?" Gohan knew this to be the same man that had been after him for all these years. It was lost to him as to how he could be here on Vegeta-sei. Surly his father didn't call for him. Nothing made sense.

"Look we need to get you out of here before they get back. Do you think you can walk?" Collis approached the bed full of concern and anxiety.

"I-I think…" The young prince went to get up. Everything spun for a second. Collis caught and held him steady assisting him to his shaky feet. "Where are we going? Where's my family…Where's Mirai?" He asked, his voice not hiding back his fear for them. 

"Forget them we can't save them. But I won't let them take you. I'd die before I let them take you." Collis growled as he wrapped his arm around the young prince's shoulder. 

Gohan shook his head. This is not happening; not again. He was not going to leave his family not after just finding them. "I won't go…I'd rather die than leave them again! You've got help me save them, Collis. Please…I beg you. I'd do anything you ask." He pleaded trying to get to the teen conscious.

"I don't know…" Collis looked down at the pleading boy in his arms. Large heavy eyes filled with panic calling for his help. "Look fine…okay, but it's not going to be that easy."

"Thank you, thank you Collis." Gohan, still in the teen's arms, leaned into him and hugged him tight before lift his head with gartered smile. Before Collis knew it he was leaning down kissing the prince on the lips. He pulled away after a short time. He looked at the beauty in his grasp. Gohan was taken back with the teen's boldness, but at the same time it wasn't a surprise. The prince didn't try to pull away as he said he would do anything. "I'd do anything."

"I know you would but I can't ask that of you. I notice that you have been claimed. It was Mirai wasn't it?" He asked with his eyes misting over with tears. A lump formed in the back of his throat. 

"Y-yes…yes it was." His dark midnight pearls taking in the other's pain. "Sorry…"

"Hey it's okay, you're the prince. You have the right to choose. I just would have liked it to have being me… selfish …"

"No, I don't think your really selfish Collis. I know you truly care." Gohan whispered looking deep into the teen's eyes and becoming lost in his own sadness. A small smile slipped on the teen's face and a choked laugh escaped him.

"Come on let's get you out of here. Lean on me if you have to …I don't mind." Collis watched as Gohan tried to steady himself without help. 

"I think I'll be alright. But how are we going to get out of here?" He asked as Collis pressed the button for door to open. 

"We will work that out as we go. Just stay close. They are all down in my dad's office discussing their next move." 

The boys exited the room and cautiously went out the back way to sneak downstairs. It was the longest way out of the academy but there were fewer guards – mainly because it took you away from the palace and out towards the training grounds.

As soon as they saw two guards approaching Collis grabbed Gohan and they entered one of them many study rooms. "Quick the window…" He hustled the prince towards the window. "Can you fly yet?" Collis asked not sure. They were still on the second floor having not quite got to the stairs yet. 

"Yes I can…well sorta." Gohan said not quite sure how he did it again. It had sort of just happened when he got scared or angry. 

"Well I'll hold you just in case." Collis climbed outside and hovered with his arms stretched out for the prince. Gohan wasted no time climbing out of the window. He pushed away Collis help and took a deep breath willing his ki to support his weight. The other teen anxiously watched on. 

Much to Gohan's delight he managed to stay up for a few seconds before his eyes went wide and he started to fall. Collis dived and scooped him up into his arms. "Well in time my prince, you'll have it." He smiled weakly. 

"I hope so." Gohan whispered as they lowered into the shadows of the back of the building. They both stayed close in the shadows as they edged closer towards the end of the building. Collis placed a hand of Gohan's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. They could hear voices. The older teen signalled for him to 'stay put' while he took a peek at the situation.

What he saw shocked him. What he was expecting wasn't the case. Instead of dangerous guards he was met with two lovers making out under a tree not far from him. He turned back only to be faced with the prince. Gohan couldn't help himself. He wanted to find out what was going on. Nearly letting out gasp of surprise, Collis learned to breathe again. "Prince!"

"Sorry." Gohan shrugged as he took look for himself. "Hey …I know him…" The prince pointed. "That's my old bodyguard. Nappa!" Gohan said a little too loud, excited to see him. He covered his own mouth with both hands. "Sorry." He muffled. 

Collis shook his head a little amused. He thought the prince was quite cute like that. If it was any other time or place he would take the boy but he knew that wasn't to be. "It's fine. Do you think we can trust him?" Collis asked. He had come across the giant at one time as a training officer when he was assigned to the academy. He knew the large warrior spent most of his time up at the palace with King's brothers-in-law. All the cadets knew to tread careful around him. Word was he had a bad temper and loved to fight. What Saiyan wouldn't, but they knew this big guy was out of their league.

"For sure." 

Gohan looked around. The coast was clear. He crouched and both boys scurried towards the tree. "Nappa." Gohan called in a low voice full of excitement.

At first Nappa didn't hear him. He was too involved with the loveliness in his arms, his crush the warrior girl, as their lips locked. 

"Nappa!" The prince put his father's command behind his boyish voice. 

The giant stopped confused, raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder. "Shit! Prince Gohan! What are you doing?"

"We have no time to go into it but…the short version is my parents are being held up in the palace and I need to get in there without Zarbon's men seeing us!" 

That name got the warriors back arched and bristled. His eyes darted around looking towards the palace as did his lover. 

"How do you know this?" He asked turning back and noticing, for the first time, Collis next to the prince. A wary brow rose. "Tell me!"

Both boys went into overtime explaining everything just to get the big guy to hurry up and believe them. 

"Fine! You stay here prince and I'll go…"

"No! I'm going to help. I'm no baby!" Gohan scorned. Nappa looked over the young prince shoulder at Collis who just shrugged his shoulders with cocky smirk.

With a heavy sigh Nappa looked back down at Gohan. "Fine but we all stay close. We need to get in without being seen. Any ideas?" 

"What are we going to do?" The female warrior at Nappa's side asked. 

"Prince Gohan, this is Kiar." Nappa said as red blush spread across over his cheeks. The girl smiled and bowled at the prince. 

"Your Highness."

"It's just Gohan, Kiar…" His voice died down when he caught sight of two of Zarbon's men passing the building. They hid behind the old tree. "This way." Gohan urged them to follow once the guards had left. 

They approached the wall of the palace; the ancient stone wall that separated the royals from the rest of the world. All four kept low in the lush grass. Gohan pointed to a bush that looked like it was growing out from the multi coloured flecked stone. The wall with its compacted heavy rectangle blocks showing all of Vegeta-sei natural colours through the stones. He pulled back on a low branch revealing a huge gaping hole where the stone had crumbled away.

"So this is where you little brats got away on me?" Nappa growled pointing to the hole. 

Gohan's smirk grew into a grin watching his friend's expression change from stunned to realisation. "Yep! Come on. I have a way to get into the palace." Nappa shook his head as the young prince climbed through the fairly large hole. 

Collis stepped passed the giant warrior and patted him on the back. "He's full of surprises hey?" 

"I'll say." Nappa growled as he watched the teen disappear through the wall. The warrior waited for Kiar to go next. 

She smirked at the giant. "I like him, he's sneaky."  She chuckled at the raised brow Nappa gave her.

"You have no idea. Go!"

They kept low and followed the prince to the back of the palace. The area was abandoned except for the quiet sounds of guards talking around the corner near the back door that would lead you straight through the massive kitchen. Gohan waved them over to the kitchen wine cellar. Their eyes fell on two large metal trap doors that were raised just off the gravel at an angle to stop the rain from entering. Nappa came over getting the idea and pulled back one of the large heavy doors.

They all climb down the stone steps into the dark arched tunnel with Nappa closing the door behind him. They followed the young prince all keeping close within the damp stone walls. Their footsteps echoed off the walls no matter how hard they tried to keep quiet. 

Gohan, instead of heading towards the stairs up to the kitchen, turned off down another tunnel towards where all the best ale was kept. There was large heavy timber door up ahead. Gohan motioned to them to follow as he slid back the iron latch and opened the door to reveal the massive underground cellar. It was filled with fine wines in barrels containing different local wines and rare wines sent as gifts to the King of Vegeta-sei stored around the room.

"What now?" Nappa asked. He had been down her many times. This was where he would store his brew before Mirai and Ursus got to it one year and blew it up. He knew this room and there was no escape. It always bugged him how the prince and his friend got in when he remember locking the door.

"Over here." Gohan went around the towering barrels to the back of the room. There were two large dark beams that stood beside each other that stretched up to support the ceiling. These beams were large and heavy in size as they paired themselves and spread around the room, giving the room the necessary support for the high ceiling. 

Gohan stood in front of the two giant beams that had a gap between them that an adult could squeeze through sideways. To everyone's amazement Gohan pushed a slightly different colour stone, blue in colour closest to the beam. They watched as a stone wall moved back slowly revealing a blue-stone tunnel that gave off a fluorescent light. 

"Kami, what the hell! I never knew of this!" Nappa called astonished from the back of the small group as they each stepped in. 

"Don't worry Nappa not many know of these tunnels. They are like rabbit warrens hidden in the walls of the palace." Gohan explained as he waited for them all to pile through before closing the door.

"Kami, I never knew. No wonder you two always got away on me." He said still in awe over it. 

"Well, Mirai didn't really know about them all until I showed him." Gohan explained as they all waited for him to move up front to show the way. 

"Trust you to find them you little monster. I had a hell of time finding you!" Nappa called from the back. 

They all chuckled at the giant's comment as they headed off down a tunnel. The further they climbed up the tunnel the more the mood swung to a serious note as they were anxious to get on with their rescue.

As they climbed up the narrow steps they could hear footsteps coming their way. Fear and panic sliced the air. Gohan held his breath as his mind raced. Nappa pushed to the front pulling the prince behind him as Collis came closer to protect the prince. Eyes were wide as they waited for the sound to meet them. 

All four pushed themselves hard up against the wall anxious waiting. Nappa prepared himself to go on the attack as did the others. In no time the sound was upon them and Nappa lunched himself out in front snatching the figure with his large hands. There was a scream as Nappa pushed the figure into the wall and another pulled up to screeching halt with his hands out in front of him. "NAPPA!"

Their eyes were wide in disbelief at the boy held his thick upper muscular arm for support. "Ursus…What the hell!"

The giant looked back at the scared boy in his grasp. Olios, was shaking with eyes wide. Nappa released the shaken boy.

Gohan pushed passed the others from his protective place behind Collis in the L shape tunnel. 

"Olios!... Ursus... How?" The young prince beamed grabbing his young friend, was still in shock, in a tight embrace who. Ursus returned the smile and pushed passed Nappa to get to the prince. 

"CHIBI, you're safe! Thank Kami! …I …we thought… Shit, what are we going to do…" Ursus gushed. The excitement of seeing his young friend was pushed aside with appearance of Collis. His whole body stiffened and bristled for a fight. "What is he doing here?"

"He's helping me save my family. He's a good guy Ursus. He's my friend!" Gohan said moving from Olios to stand between the two teens.

"Good guy, huh… I bet!" Ursus growled not liking the kid one bit; especially now with his family involvements in the up rise.

Collis smirked, eyes holding the same dislike. There was no love lost between these two teens. He was here for one reason only, and that was for the young prince, the one person he found love in.

"Enough! How did you escape?" Nappa called with Kiar standing at his side. 

"Bardock and Raditz blocked us from view as we made our escape through the tunnels." Ursus explained with his eyes still locked on Collis. 

"Does everyone know about these tunnels?" Kiar asked

"No! I told Bardock I knew a way out and he helped me when the guards were distracted by Turles bad mouthing one of them.

"Uncle Turles… is he all right?" Gohan asked concerned.

"He took a pretty bad beating. I-I don't know…" Ursus and Olios bowed their head remembering the last glimpse of the warrior being beating by two guards just to give them the distraction needed to escape and try to get help from the outside.

Nappa clenched his fist with the thought of his friends in danger. "I need to get them out of there."

"How many of Zarbon's men are in the hall?" Kiar asked the boys.

"A dozen or more that I saw. The rest left with king's guards and the remaining cadets. I don't know where they took them! Zarbon's men have positioned themselves in the centre of the room in front of the mane doors. They left me behind with the rest of the royal family because I'm close to Mirai."  Ursus explained.

"We have no time to find the kings guards. They could be anywhere. They have probably got them in some kind of bind. We need to get into the hall without being seen." Nappa growled thinking of a plan to enter the hall.

"I need to get to Mirai and my fathers!" Gohan was struggling. He had so much to lose. His family was spread out within the castle walls. Nappa frowned. He knew how the boy was feeling; torn in his duties.

"Look I'll go and get your grandpapa and uncles. With them at our side we can sort Zarbon's men together. That's if I can get in there without being seen." 

"Look, I can show you a way that could work but I need help. If you two can help it would work." Ursus pointed to Kiar and the giant warrior.

Gohan turned to Nappa, his eyes wide, pleading. "Please Nappa, go with Ursus… I need to get to Mirai. With Collis here …I can do it …I know I can!"

"I don't know…" Nappa was interrupted.

"I will look after him, I promise. I won't let him get caught. If it's too dangerous we'll stay in the tunnel until you get there." Collis stated. Ursus frowned and took step forward to face the other teen.

"If this is a trick I'll…" Ursus went on to threaten the commander son when Gohan pushed between them again separating them from a possible fight. 

"It's no trick! I trust him. You just save my grandpapa and the others! We'll meet you back here if there's trouble!" Gohan snapped wanting to get on with finding his brother and fathers.

"Fine, we're wasting time here… but on your word you will be careful! I don't want to have find I have made the wrong choice here, understand?!" Nappa growled at the two of them. He was torn with having to leave the prince and his duty to protect Vegeta-sei. But for this to work and work fast they needed to save all of them quickly and before Zarbon finds the prince missing, if he hasn't already. 

They all agreed and Ursus asked for Olios to stay with Gohan. "Babe, you stay in the tunnels and promise me you won't leave. It would kill me to know I have lost you…" His voice choked back a tear with the thought.

The smaller boy smiled as his own tears welled threatening to spill. "I love you…I don't want you to-to you know…" They both clung to each other with the older boy's arms pressing him closer protectively. 

"Come on you two." Nappa called not wanting to break up the moment but they had jobs to do and with so little time to do it in.

Ursus parted kissing the boy on his soft lips and gave a brave smile. "I'll see you later…k?" Olios nodded and watched as Ursus took off to show the two adults where they need to go, leaving Gohan hugging Olios with Collis close behind them.

"Come on, we have a job to do." Collis called and Gohan nodded letting go of his friend. 

"Ready?" The prince asked. Olios nodded wiping his tears away with his arm.

"Let's go!"

~~~

Gohan, with the other two boys, finally made their way to his father's office. They crouched down listening to the muffled conversation on the other side. They could hear faintly what sounded like Amos bullying Mirai. What got the blood pumping was hearing what they thought was muffled cries of the eldest prince cry out in pain.

Gohan frowned and anxiously turned to Collis, fist clenched. The older boy carried the same serious expression. They couldn't hear any other person in the room. Something had happened and it didn't feel right. "What's going on?... I don't think my fathers are in there. If they were they would try to stop this!"    

"I don't know but it can't be good if Amos is in there alone with your brother. He hates him!"  Collis snapped.

Olios looked up anxiously at his friend. "We have to help him!" 

"I know. Just you wait here and don't move or Ursus will have my head if anything happens to you." Gohan growled.

"I think he'd do the same if anything happened to you as well. So we both go!" Olios snapped in defence. He wasn't going to hide when his friends were in danger. 

"Fine, then that's three of us. I'll go first." Collis went to open the cleverly disguised door that was beside an ancient heavy timber bookcase that took most of one side wall of the king's office. The narrow door slid back into the wall that was hiding in the far corner, in what looked like just an interior wall of the office.  

Keen to follow Gohan stood close. He could hear the sound of someone coughing echoing from the next room. Looking around Collis' large form as the door opened, fear anger pumped through him. His sights locked on his battered and bruised brother. His collapsed form was kneeling slumped and coughing up blood with Amos laughing over him calling him weak!

Collis' hatred for his own brother was stirring swelling from years of being oppressed and dominated by him. Without warning Gohan lunched himself from behind Collis, knocking him off balance as he went to the aid of his brother, Mirai. Years of stored up emotion and protective love that he held for his brother stormed out of him.  With all his strength Gohan knocked Amos away from his injured brother. "WHAT… THE HELL!" the stunned Saiyanjin yelled, quickly reclaims his wits and balance.

Gohan knelt down to help Mirai, heavy with concern for him, with his back now turned on the giant teen. Nothing but rescuing Mirai mattered now, taking him to safety. He needed to protect him. "Mirai?"

Within seconds Amos had lunched himself at the youngest prince and snatched Gohan by the throat forcing him back on his butt. Stunned back into the present the prince's sights turned back only to get a strong right; a heavy blow to the young boy's jaw. Gohan was knocked back down when another blow hit him in the gut knocking the wind right out of him. His arms sprung protectively over the burning pain, moisture reached his eyes and a cry left his lips.

Gohan was on his side clutching his stomach and still coughing when Amos lifted him up in his powerful grip ploughing another hard right to his face sending his smaller form flying back over his father desk and into the wall behind it before dropping to the floor with a heavy thud. Amos swung around just in time to see his brother's powerful fist swing his way. Olios wasted no time springing into action. The smaller boy raced over to Mirai as the two older brothers fought over the still limp form of the prince.

Mirai, all battered and bruised could hardly see out of his swollen right eye. His bottom lip was cut. There were other abrasions on the side of his face as if he had hit it with something sharp like the corner of the desk. His arms were still tied behind him and his collar was still on. Olios pulled at the bonds on the heir hands freeing him. The prince rubbed his burning wrists from the tight bonds as he struggled to push himself up with all his injures. The hard kicks to his ribs and sides didn't help. Olios tried to lift the heir up onto his feet. "Come on Mirai!"

Mirai's blues tried to focus in on the chaotic world spinning around him. He could feel the boy tugging at him to get to his feet. Spitting out some blood his raspy whisper called for his brother. He could vaguely grasp what was going on and he thought he saw and heard him. "Chi… chibi?" 

Olios desperately tried to move the prince out of the away from the battle between the two brothers towering over them. But the bloody battle was raging with Collis laying into his brother hard and fast, for the years of frustration and anguish. Gohan was just now struggling back up onto his unsteady feet. "Gohan?" Olios called frantically as he continued to help Mirai up and over to his younger brother. Gohan was using his father's heavy chair to pull himself up before using the table to stand.

Disoriented and with one hand clutching his stomach, Gohan's sights fell on his friend struggling to help Mirai. 

"Gohan help me!" 

The young prince wasted no time helping Olios. 

At that moment the door burst open and three of Zarbon's men storming in. The two brothers never stopped their fighting as Amos lifted up his brother and threw him hard back against the book case scattering books to the ground. A guard rushed to snatch Collis and another went to grab the closest person, Olios, in attempt to rip him away from Mirai as another guard went for reinforcements.

In desperation and frustration Gohan sent a ki knocking the guard unconscious ploughing him back into the wall, stopping him from raising the alarm. The prince turned to Olios who was trying to fight off a guard who was laying into him. A high pitch scream was heard as the gentle natured Olios bite down hard on his attacker forearm enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. The guy let go and Olios dropped to the floor next to Mirai. The heir was trying his best to get up but his vision clouded over. In frustration and disoriented he growled. "What's going on …_CHIBI?!"_

A frustrating growl came deep with in the young prince. A feral cry as Gohan lunched himself once again to help defend his friends. Tackling the guard who was shaking off the pain Olios had inflected him, surprised by the force and power behind the young prince. Gohan knocked him back sending the guard back into the cabinet. Gohan wrestled with larger built man with all his spent up anger. 

Collis was thrown back again and tumbled back over a chair. Scrambling to his feet he stood shaken, breathing heavily with the chair now between him and his brother and the other guard. All sets of eyes darted around the room waiting for the next move. 

Amos yelled for the guard to get his father, Collis eyes snapped to the guard about to leave. Wasting no time, he dived over and slammed the door shut preventing him from leaving. Amos grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away. They wrestled again tripping over the chair that had fallen sending them both to the ground. The guard made his move and rushed to the door handle only to have Olios jump on his back doing his best to prevent the guy from leaving.

Meanwhile, Gohan, in his own hand to hand combat, was thrown off and had landed hard on the floor with a loud thump. He scrambled to get back to his feet with the guard looming over him ready to plough his fist into him again. The guard was stopped in mid swing when a heavy lamp came crashing down on the back of his head. "Mirai!" Gohan called. A smile reached his lips seeing his brother then he heard Olios behind him yelling in pain.

Mirai collapsed back against the desk holding his bruised ribs and watched as his brother went to the aid of their friend. Between them, the smaller boys knocked the huge guard down and out, but not before hearing the sound of more reinforcements heading their way in the corridor. Gohan eyes widened as he made a quick dive to lock the door as Olios pulled up the chair to wedge it under the handle for extra support. Both rushed over to the other door and repeated the process. They heard the heavy pounding on the doors knowing it wouldn't take long before someone forces the doors open. 

They turned to see Collis being tossed against the wall by Amos who was now aiming a ki ball at his youngest brother. Gohan, rushed over to stop it when the older boy swung around and sent the ki towards him. The young prince went to block it with the others watching on in horror.

It all happened in less than a millisecond. Each calling out his name and Collis lunched himself pushing his older brother off balance. Gohan raised his arms as his father had taught him and he was able to deflect it, but not without it knocking him back on his butt with the force.

Amos was furious. He released another more powerful ki towards the prince. Mirai and Olios froze, watching helplessly.

"NO!" Collis screamed and dived between Gohan and the energy ball having it slice right through him. There was complete stillness in the room as the teen stood shock with blood spilling from his back as held his breath. He clutched his chest at the exit point. The teen collapsed to his knees in front of the fallen prince. Collis's blood sprayed over the young prince's face and clothes. Gohan looked on horrified as Collis lay between his feet, clutching at his fatal wound.

The others remained frozen shocked as the pounding on the door became nothing more than echo of their beating hearts. Amos was in total disarray at what had just happened. Yes he had hated his brother but not enough to kill him so he found. Gohan's dark eyes became lost on the sight in front of him. He scrambled to his knees and clutched at Collis arms lifting the boy careful into his lap. "C-Collis…pleeeease…" His voice trailed off as tears welled inside, burdened with rage. 

Collis' hand reached for his prince only to have his last breath. "M-my…prrrince…" 

Gohan's jaw hardened and tears spilled. The door pounded in time with his anger, now welling to the surface. His dead friend lay bleeding on his lap, eyes still open, lifeless. A scream welled and clawed its way out of the young prince and a deafening sound sent a chill through the air. A blood curdling roar echoed through the walls.

Mirai and Olios watched on with alarm as Gohan's body started to shake uncontrollably. Spears of electricity snapped and sparked around the young prince. Amos stumbled back nearly tripping as Gohan eyes snapped towards him, his eyes flashed a haunting colour of turquoise.

The door burst open sending the chair hurtling back narrowly missing Mirai, startling the heir back to his senses. Still no-one moved as Gohan slowly got to his feet in deadly calm with tears trailing from his turquoise pools as Collis' lifeless form slipped to floor. The energy generating from Gohan was blinding, paralysing the guards as they spilled into the room with Commander Ramose. The Commander pushed passed, his eyes wide at the young prince until they fell on his son's lifeless form now on the floor. "C-Collis…" The confused father went to take a step but Gohan hand snapped up and was aimed directly at him.

Amos was shaking with fear as the power from the prince was building. He went to flee from the room only to have Gohan send a ki forcing him back. "Amos, don't move!" His farther warned not wanting to see his remaining son die.

"Are you CRAZY!!" Amos backed away trembling, shaking his head in fear. "He's going to kill _ME_!" He dived passed his father pushing passed others that had entered the room and now were transfixed on the youngest prince. 

Gohan's anger had swollen taking over. Tears spilled as he aimed his steady arm sending another ki, this time lethal, killing Amos there in front of his father's eyes.

A deafening scream echoed as the eldest boy dropped to his knees with his distraught father now catching him, holding him. Gohan watched as Commander Ramose sent the guards to attack him. Mirai sprung into action, preventing anyone reaching his brother by grabbing and tacking a guard. Olios went to follow the eldest boy's lead as just as Gohan started firing on others, dropping some guards and sending others fleeing from the room. Mirai was knocked back over the table with his attacker trying to strangle him. It was then that the guard was ripped away from the heir with Gohan tossing the guy aside like a toy.

Mirai looked up shocked at his brothers turquoise eyes full of years of stored up emotion. "Chibi?" Watching as tears welled a spilled breaking the lavender teen's heart. Gohan turned and walked away leaving the room that was quiet with the small conquest. 

Olios rushed to Mirai. "Is he going to be alright?" 

"I don't know …help me." Mirai voice died down as they passed a grieving father. Gohan was waiting for his friend and brother at the doorway. 

"It will be faster to go this way." Gohan's voice came across emotionless and dry, empty.  

"But others will be here, any second!" Olios commented while helping Mirai walk, concerned about being in the open.

"It doesn't matter… not anymore." Gohan said with a hint of sadness. "Let me worry about that." 

As he said that he turned his back to them. In the deadly silence the smaller prince powered up until he exploded into gold. The door arch bent back snapping and creaked under the power. Olios and Mirai shielded their eyes as they heard the emotionless voice. "Let's go and find the rest!" 

Both boys looked at each other before they followed the youngest gold fighter down the abandoned hallways of the royal palace in search of the king and loved partner.   

~~~

Back at the hall, Ursus forced open the huge hall doors knocking them open. "Come on!" The teen called wiping away blood from his split lip.

"Bloody kid!" Raditz growled as he came up behind him followed by his father, Bardock. Nappa was helping Turles walk. Kiar followed and stood next to Raditz who turned to the annoying teen with the narrowed sights. "I told you to wait!"

"Yeah, yeah but they are all down for the count! We whipped their asses good!! I'm not wasting my time here! I felt Chibi's ki just like the rest of you! He needs us! So screw the rest!" Ursus snapped pointing back to the guards all tied up and unconscious in the middle of the floor.  

Raditz shook his head and turned to Kiar. "Stay here and make sure they stay tied and keep everyone in there until you're told otherwise!"

She nodded and turned. Her eyes met Nappa's concerned eyes. "Be careful." He said. She smiled.

"I will. The same goes for you!"  

Bardock looked down at his son in his arm. "You should do as I say and stay back here."

"No! I'm not letting you guys get all the fun!" Turles snapped wincing with his injures.

"I think you have had enough fun for all of us brother" Raditz said feeling bad for him, not being able to help him when he got a beating. But Raditz sure as hell made up for it after Nappa and Ursus crashed in. Their surprise attack got the guards undivided attention just giving the others the time needed to attack. 

"Well we'd better get a move on!" Bardock commanded.

They all headed off with Ursus rushing ahead stopping at every corner and forcing his back against the wall peeking around for any signs of Zarbon's men. All could feel a powerful ki generating from what they believed to be the young prince. They were all anxious to find the royals and set their fears and concerns aside for both the boys and their fathers. Turles pushed away from his father and friends, determined to stand on his own feet.

"So… what now?" He asked leaning against the wall while Ursus quietly argued with Raditz, whose built up frustration for the head strong boy was clawing at his spine. Ursus, elected himself as watcher and snuck up ahead to see if it was safe for the rest. Ursus was family. The young warrior, determined and very independent had carved his way into the family hearts. 

"Bloody kid!"

"The kid said Gohan went to the king's office we'd go there!" Bardock said answering his youngest twin as they all warily approached Ursus who was waving them up to the next junction in the hall.

"Good, then I can hunt down Zarbon and let him meet my fist!" Turles growled from behind the others.                    

~~~

As they turned the corner they heard a scream just as one of Zarbon's men sped past them in fear. They frowned and turned back to the hall just in time to see a guard being hurled back down the hall. "What the hell?!" Raditz and Ursus said in unison as they looked at each other with raised brows. 

It wasn't until a few seconds later that they felt a power approach that made their eyes pop. They got a glimpse of a gold warrior turning the corner. 

"GOHAN?" Ursus was fixed to the spot with the sight of the youngest prince sweeping the path with Zarbon men. 

Bardock couldn't believe the power radiating off Gohan. He could also feel the incredible power that the boy was holding back. They never believed the child would reach the expectation of the king. The young boy had just knocked that belief out the window as he stood there in gold, fighting as if it was a child's game, defeating all the attackers brave enough to fight him. It wasn't until he got over the shock and his wits returned that he saw that Mirai was injured and being helped along by Olios behind.

"Olios …Mirai!" Ursus called racing over dodging one of Gohan's opponents being tossed to the side of him. 

Mirai turned to his friend's voice. "Ursus…" His horsed dry voice called. Olios broke out into smile. 

"Ursus… you're alright!" He called. 

"Yes, just fine babe. What happened to Gohan?" Ursus said turning to see his young friend standing in front of his grandpapa, emotionless. 

"I don't know. He's not himself…he not listening to us." Mirai said worried.   

Bardock looked down at the youngest family member, concerned. "Son, we need to work together, do you understand?" He said with eyes looking into the turquoise pools. 

Gohan just nodded and stepped past him with everyone's eyes upon him. "After I kill Zarbon!" 

Raditz turned to his father as did Turles while their nephew's powerful form passed them by. 

The years of being powerless and abused had come crashing down around him. Gohan couldn't take it anymore he watched a friend die in his arms. 

When he was young and first been taken he made a friend Krillin who had disappeared, killed he was told. It hurt! Then, in later years, he met others that showed him some kindness and they too disappeared or were punished for their kind acts. He couldn't take anymore. When he first saw Amos with his brother it ripped a part of him. Old memories then disturbing thoughts and then ….then Collis. Collis who showed him the same kindness died in his arms. It all had to come to an end and in his emotionless, disturbed mind he saw himself as the one who would put an end to the cruelty! He would put things right with his family …his loved ones!

Bardock motioned for them to keep close to him, Nappa looked on shocked. Mirai with Ursus and Olios now helped him each supporting him. They approached Bardock who turned to them concerned. "How are you?" He asked Mirai. "You have taken a serious beating!"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" He smirked under his battered face. Bardock nodded with pride and with his large hands ruffled his grandson's lavender hair like he did when he was a cub getting the boy to smile even more.

"Let's go and find your fathers. First let me take this off you." Bardock took a small tool from his pocket and reached for his grandson's collar. With a quick snap the collar fell to the ground, freeing Mirai. Ki surged back through his battered body knocking him back a bit on his already unsteady feet with the powerfully surge.

Ursus caught him. "Welcome back boss…" He grinned feeling his friend's ki again. Mirai pulled him from his friend's arms feeling strong again.

"Let's go! Gohan is tracking Zarbon's ki. He's at the docking bay. I know this because they said they were taking my fathers there. Frieza wanted proof that Zarbon had the king. He had seen Gohan and was apparently keen to see dad too." Mirai explained as they walked along. He remembered both his fathers arguing that Mirai wasn't to be left alone with Amos. They knew the boy wouldn't be safe in the boy's care. He cringed with the memory of both his fathers receiving powerful blows with their argument. Cowards, he thought with neither of his fathers able to fight back. 

~~~

With Gohan leading the way it didn't take long to reach to the docking bay that was crawling with Zarbon's men. Mirai had powered up into gold as well, ready for the impending fight. Ursus and the others also prepared themselves. Olios, was sent to find Artimis who had stayed back that night complaining of feeling ill. Both would be able to track down the rest of the king's guards with the magician's powers. Ursus, was pleased the boy didn't put up a fight. He didn't want to see him hurt as Olios wasn't a fighter.

All three boys were in front with the four adults behind; all on full alert. Gohan hadn't said a word the whole way there. His mind fully focused on one thing… saving his fathers. As they approached they could see the ship, not too big in size, not looking out of place in appearance so it could dock without suspicion. The ramp was down and a few guards were at their post at the entrance standing on the bitumen. Others were in the docking bay's control room. The guard protecting the ship snapped up when the sights fell on two powerful glowing warriors heading their way. Their eyes widened with concern on the Saiyanjin warriors.

"Fuck!!" One managed to say with his offsider quietly nodded in agreement.     

Another guard spun around on his heels and sprinted back up the ramp yelling for assistance when Gohan sent a speeding thread knocking the guard back and off the ramp before rolling onto the bitumen.

The others charged in to battle. Without a word both Mirai and Gohan rocketed forward and up into the sky to find their fathers, leaving the fighting to the adults and Ursus. Both princes hovered above the ship and blasted a decent size hole that ripped away at the metal rendering the ship useless. 

Both princes lowered down into the ship in unison. They each looked around with a serious expression as stunned guards looked at them. Both brothers' turquoise eye's narrowed and hardened on their enemy. In no time the guards were spilling out yelling for more back up as they attacked head on. 

No competition!  

Within seconds both Saiyanjin princes, the elite of the elite, royalty, heirs to Vegeta-sei turned and stepped over their fallen foes. Not a word was spoken as the two warriors march side by side down the corridor, heading for the bridge in search for their fathers.

~~~            

"What's going ON!!" Zarbon demanded above the noise of the explosions. The ship sounded like it was being torn apart like a tin can. He turned to Vegeta and sneered at him with disgust seeing the king on his knees hand bound and glaring back at him with a look that said kill. His mate, Goku, was at his side, bruised and battered, struggling not to collapse on the floor in front of him while trying to get his breath back, Goku spat some blood from his mouth and his eyes lowered. His frustration at not being able to fight back was building, taking its toll.

"Sire! There are two gold fighters coming this way!" One of his men yelled as he rushed in clutching a bleeding arm. 

"WHAT??" Zarbon turned to the two Saiyanjin fathers who were looking up just as confused as him. "Quick, close the doors!! LOCK THEM!" The green alien bellowed. "If this is some sort of trick…." He threatened his guard. 

"NO! I swear it! They want their fathers!" 

"What fathers…" Zarbon face paled as turned to the two Saiyanjin warriors on the floor. Vegeta smirked with pride only to get a back hand that couldn't dampen his spirits.

"I think our sons want a word with you." Vegeta smirked. Goku looked up puzzled.

"SHUT UP!' Zarbon snapped as he stormed over and back handed the king himself. Vegeta's head snapped to the side his jaw tightened with the sting. His eyes narrowed wishing he could fight back. Goku's eyes widened with concern before narrowing and snapped back in a fiery blaze of pure hatred at the green commander.

"You want some of that too!" He sneered. "I suppose it's only right you should share everything!" He sent another powerful blow, this time Goku was on the receiving end. Vegeta's dark midnight eyes were full of hatred for the creature. His sharp Saiyan canines were exposed and his tail tightened around his slim waist. He so want to execute the re-enactment of the monster death that was being played over and over again in his minds eye. The commander stormed over to his controls to find a way to escape this mess. "I want this ship out of here! NOW!

Out in the corridors two gold fighters were heading towards the bridge when a voice came over the speakers. "This Commander Zarbon … if you boys want to keep your dads alive you had better power down NOW! I would hate to see what will happen if you don't!" 

Mirai turned to Gohan both sets of turquoise, locked. "What we do?"

"Power down boys, and I just might let you see your fathers…_alive_!" Zarbon hissed.  Both boys frowned, determined and marched on tall side by side till they reached the entrance to the bridge. There they were faced with a monitor showing the creature that held their fathers.  

They were met with a smug self-righteous expression. Zarbon was struggling to mask his fears that threatened to show on his face. It was difficult with two gold fighters not under his control. Vegeta and Goku looked up at the large monitor to see both their boys in the powerful form of Saiyanjin gold. Pride flooded through them both.

"Like I said power down and you'll get to see your fathers! No harm will come to them if you do as I command!" Gohan looked over at Mirai and tried to speak through their bond, something he hadn't tried since the collar was taken off.

//Mirai, if I power down I don't know if I'll be able to power back up again.//  Gohan sent his concerns. He couldn't tell from Mirai's expression if he had heard him. Then after only a second Gohan got his reply. 

// Power down! I'll be able to power up for the both of us.//

//We need to get dad and papa out of there.// Gohan expressed his concerns. 

//We will! The time will show itself then we act! And take down Zarbon once and for all!//   

Zarbon turned confused and looked over his shoulder to Vegeta and Goku who were totally focused on the screen and their boys. "What are they doing? They are just staring at each other?!"

Both fathers knew exactly what their boys were doing. They watched as both sets of turquoise turned to the screen. "We will do as you ask! But… first you have to open the door and let us see for ourselves our…"

"Noway kid! Power DOWN!" Zarbon sneered. Both boys looked back at each other and without a word they powered down bleeding out of gold. A smug smile slipped over the commander's face as he pressed the door's release on the console panel next to him. Goku locked eyes with Vegeta's own concern orbs, both anxious. The king just looked over to the door as it slid open. 

Both teen cubs stood looking just as battered as them, maybe less for their youngest. Both fathers had no doubt Mirai's battered face showed his struggle with Amos. Goku's eyes enlarged when he saw what he thought to be Gohan's blood covering his clothes and face.  

Two guards came up, and on Zarbon's command, pushed both boys in. They glanced over their shoulder and growled. Mirai's blues hardened holding back the urge to fight straight away. They watched the door slide shut again and lock. The eldest prince's narrowed blues returned and fixed on the green tyrant. "Now what?"

Zarbon smirked and approached them both. Gohan was struggling not to collapse. He was feeling weak and light headed from all the power he had used. The green tyrant could see the youngest boy fighting to stand and not collapse. "I think we should talk don't you!" He purred as he stroked Gohan's hair. Gohan tried to pull away only to have Zarbon snatch a fist full of hair. 

Gohan grabbed his wrist. "Don't!" He growled.

Zarbon chuckled. "Getting a bit above yourself aren't you?" Mirai's blues were locked on to the alien that still held his brother's mane in his tight grasp. Zarbon released the dark silk mane, clicked his fingers and the two guards behind Vegeta and Goku placed a hand on their shoulders. Both boys' eyes softened with fear of what the guards might do. The tyrant smirked and the two guards next to the boys reached out and grabbed and bound both boys' hands back in ki bonds. 

Both Gohan and Mirai were too worried about their dads to worry about the large loss of energy from the ki bands around their wrists. He smirked and returned to Gohan and stroked his cheek. Both sets of eyes locked; one filled with rage the other with sense of victory. "You know you are beautiful, it will be the greatest moment when I hand you to my lord Frieza. He has waited such a long time for you … both of you!" Zarbon smirked as his sights returned to Mirai's death glare.

Vegeta and Goku's bodies tensed with both their boys in the hands of Zarbon. "Go to hell!" The young prince snarled as he spat in his face.

"Why you little _shit_!" Zarbon sneered as he back handed him. Gohan stumbled but only to be caught by the guard who roughly pushed him forward into the commander who grabbed him. Zarbon, whose eyes lit up, was enjoying the rush that flooded through him, power! He had all the royals' attention. All sets of eyes focused purely on him. Maybe in a way he should be concerned for his safety but arrogance overrode any commonsense that might have been there. He was accustomed to having others fear him. It was a potent high of its own.

"Leave him alone!" Goku growled speaking for both him and his partner.

Zarbon laughed. "I don't think so. He has always been the favourite." 

Gohan expression was hard cold. His eyes widened when Zarbon lips touched his. "BASTARD!" Mirai couldn't take it anymore and flared into gold.

The green commander was taken back not expecting him to able to escape the ki bonds and return into gold. His arms tightened. "Watch it boy or your brother here and your dear, dear fathers won't see the light of day!" Zarbon clutched the boy closer still and brought his large hands and curled them around the boy's neck. Eyes locked onto the angry Saiyan-jin teen that had now flared up into powerful gold armour as the beast clutched his lover. All the forces in the universe would say this wasn't a good idea. "What will it be?!"

Gohan's eyes were now closed and he was praying that he could return to his gold form to break free. He was facing Mirai, feeling helpless as his back was pressed hard up against Zarbon's firm chest as the animal put pressure on his windpipe. 

"Release him and my fathers, and I'll make your death as quick as I can!" 

Zarbon chuckled nervously at the young warrior. "Tell me, I understand Saiyanjin's mark their claim on their mate…" Mirai eyes flashed to his father them back to Gohan, fully of concern. "If this is the case maybe you can tell me who has claimed him…" Zarbon said while ripping away at the prince's uniform collar. At the same time he pulled back with a fist full of hair. Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as his mark was revealed to all to see.

Vegeta eyes widened, his blood was pounding hard in his rib cage alarmed with what he saw. "boy?"

Zarbon laughed. The king turned his sights to Mirai who looked away; the king jaw tightened. Goku tensed he lowered his sights for a second now that the boy's secret was out. Gohan went to pull away when Zarbon's grip on his hair tightened. "By the looks of things your father didn't know. So you're going to tell us who the luck partner is?" Zarbon was relishing this. He had both boys and their fathers all he needed was to get off the mud ball planet but without a fully operational ship he was stuck. 

He laughed at the tension between the two boys and their father. "Fine, keep it secret…. I heard that you were meant to be clamed by Mirai here." 

Turquoise eyes hardened and locked on Zarbon's cold orbs as the creature clicked his fingers. No sooner the two guards behind Vegeta and Goku lifted the two warriors to their weak feet. "Power down!!" 

The teen sights turned to his two fathers who were being man handled because of his delay. He heard the muffled cries as he watched his father's mate, Goku fall back to the ground with a fresh open wound to his side. Vegeta was bellowing to be let free to help his wounded partner. 

"ALL RIGHT…just stop it!"    

Zarbon, pleased, turned and motioned for other guards to take Mirai as he powered down. The prince watched as he was bound with a collar this time. He watched as his father, Vegeta, was released and quickly dropped to his knees beside Goku trying to comfort him.

"Sir! Lord Frieza's ship is waiting. He expected his Royal shipment to be delivered." One of the guards said as a confident smile slipped over Zarbon's face.

"Your master awaits." He hissed still gripping Gohan's hair before giving the boy a kiss getting Mirai's blues to blaze with rage. With a laugh Zarbon ordered all the guards to take the prisoners to his personal cruiser. It was a small but fast craft that was hidden down in the bowels of the ship. He had no qualms of abandoning his ship and men to deliver his prise to the lizard prince.

~~~

They were roughly pushed into the small docking bay towards the ship with the war raging outside as Bardock and the others fighting off Zarbon's guards. The green commander wanted out before the rest of the Saiyanjin warriors were freed. "HURRY!" 

"No, I'm not going!" Gohan yelled as he stumbled yet again down on his knees. "I'd rather die than be with him!" He yelled stopping anyone from going aboard 

Zarbon walked up to the young prince with his anger raging. "You will go! Now get up or I'll drag you in there myself!" He hissed as he reached down snatching the boy's hair again. Gohan held back his tears as he glared at the green beast.

 Still refusing to move. "NO!" 

"Do you want me to kill your parents, boy or maybe your _lover_!" Zarbon hissed. Mirai couldn't take anymore and broke away from the guards and went to Gohan only to be pushed back and beaten. Vegeta and Goku also broke loose and received the same treatment. 

Gohan mind was screaming from years of frustration. Years of tears welled and hardened. An explosion of incredible power broke free. A blinding gold light snapped, cracked a deafening build up of raw energy and power echoed with lightening sparks that curled and snapped around him. "STOP IT!" 

Everone stopped and looked with squinted eyes at the prince. The blind light that surrounded him shone his impressive spray of power. Zarbon quickly called upon his guards. "GET HIM!" The guards all looked at him as if he just grown to two heads before turning and fleeing from the bay.

Both fathers looked up at the youngest son startled before an over powering pride took hold as they watched Gohan kneel down and lift Mirai gently and without trouble snapped the, normally iron grip, collar open. Mirai moaned as he slowly came to as his ki level returned. "It's alright Mirai everything will be fine."

Gohan gently lay him back down as he stepped over towards his father and went to free them. Zarbon, eyes still widened with shock, came out of his stunned trance and fled to the small craft only to quickly cover his eyes from the explosion. "SHIT!" 

He quickly turned for another exit when his eyes fell and widened with fear. His sights locked with a very pissed off king in all brilliant gold flame. To his horror another gold light flickered and appeared in a blinding display of awesome power that was overwhelming. There stood not one, but two very pissed off Saiyanjin fathers.  

With no delay, Zarbon transformed into his hideous self and blasted a hole through the strong metal, exiting through the docking bay walls and sped for some kind of safety. It was to no avail as two irate Saiyanjin warriors danced on his heels and matching his speed. 

Mirai came too and with his brother at his side they both sped off following their fathers' trail. Both boys were in gold like their parents. "There, over there!" Mirai yelled pointing to where he picked up their ki.  But when he turned he found Gohan had stopped dead still hovering some distance back looking at the sky. "Gohan what's wrong? Are you alright?" But when Gohan lowered his eyes to look at him all there were moist with tears; searing Mirai with the deadly calm.

 "Chibi?"

 "Mirai go and help the others, I …I can't!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm not like you I can't do it I'm not a fighter!.. I know only one way to live…and –and I can't do this…I just can't…"

"Chibi please …pleeeease…"

"No stay back Mirai, its not going to work! I have screwed it all up for you… Dad-dad knows and…"

"If this is about you claim me! Things will work out just don't, don't go away don't do anything silly!"

"_Silly_…but that's just it Mirai. I'm not right for you… you deserve someone sooo special. I can't do this… I have to go…I have to leave!"

"WHAT! What are talking about?"

"Its Frieza…Don't you see, it's always been about him. Always …he's been after me for years. He hunted me and my masters down. I didn't tell you everything…How could I…you see he found Yurrie and me…

"What- what are you talking about?"

"I have been on Frieza's ship once before Mirai, a long time ago. But I managed to escape and eventually a man found me badly injured. He nursed me back before he found out I was worth quite a bit with my tail still intact. He ended up selling me to my last master saying I was his to sell… Don't you see, I'm tainted by the devil himself. You can't want _ME_! …I was fooling myself thinking it would all go away. But don't you see tonight just proved it to me. It will never go away leave me completely…  It just won't work…its not meant to be… I have to go back to him or he will come here and find me and kill all of you."

"Chibi …please pleeease you're scaring me! You don't know what you are saying…"

"No, no I have to go!" With that Gohan sped off back to the ship back to the cruiser with Mirai now hot on his tail. 

"NOOOO!"   

~~~

Vegeta eyes widened on the green slime, "COWARD!" the king roared glaring at Zarbon facing him on the highest peak of a baron mountain top; just rocks and dirt, pointing to the heavens. The king of Vegeta -sei and the devil's right hand man were ready to go into a deadly battle.  

Zarbon sneered at the king. "Coward I don't think so! I was planing on fighting you!  I doubt you can do any better than your weak sons!" The green beast crouched down ready for the king to attack first. 

Vegeta with his eyes fixed on his prey. "You talk a lot for someone who nearly wet himself when my sons transformed into gold fighters. I saw you. You're no match for any of us Zarbon. Its over!"

"You think I'm going to die here?" Zarbon laughed 

"I don't have to think …I know!" Vegeta powered up more putting the fear into the green commander. The energy surrounding him snapped and whipped like lightening. The dark sky swallowed up any evidence of life as they both powered up. 

"Well I have news for you! Frieza will never give up on his favourite toy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, so the boy never told you?" 

"Told us what?" Goku called as he landed next to his mate in the same powerful glow of gold. He turned to his mate. "You're a hard man to catch up to when you're in one of these moods."

Vegeta smirked. He knew his partner was looking out for him, but playing along. "This is my fight but I expect you to cheer when I have wiped his face into the dirt!"      

"I think I could do that!" Goku smirked with his arms folded finding this a little entertaining. At the back of his mind he was hoping his sons were alright.

"How touching!" Zarbon hissed

"So what haven't we been told?" Goku asked 

"Only that your youngest son was Frieza's favourite bed toy!" 

"YOU LIE!"

"You're playing a deadly game! I would watch what you say before I rip out your tongue before you die!" Vegeta spat. 

"You have no idea what you're in for!" Zarbon roared as he powered up. "Frieza will never let go of the idea of taking Vegeta-sei for his own"

"And when that day comes we will be ready for him." Vegeta eyes narrowed. Keen to dish out his revenge for what this guy did to his family. "Now shut up and prepare to die!"

Both rocket and ploughed into the other, blow after blow the king took out his anger. Moments, seconds, minutes passed with Zarbon's frustration building with every attack he fired being blocked or tossed aside rendering it useless. The heat of the battle flared as options for the green commander lessened until he finally boxed himself into a corner with the king's power growing. Was King Vegeta just playing with him? It crossed Zarbon mind as sweat trailed down his anxious face.

Goku stepped back out of the way watching with interest at his lover's moves and his talented skills in the art of battle. The gold light around him was humming with the awesome strength he possessed. The tall warrior turned to the sky he could feel his youngest son's ki fluctuating with Mirai's in what seemed to be a battle of their own. Goku's tail curled around tighter anxious to see what's happening with his boys. He turned back to the battle in front of him as it took to the sky. 

When will it all finish and they can return to just being the family they were meant to be. Something he wanted, so desperately, for all those painful years gone.

TBC… 

A/N: Sorry guys I was hoping to get both chapters out together. The last chapter should be out within the next week or so. It's being edited as I type this. I think this chapter was a bit too long in sections but its coming to the closure of the story and a lot is happening. It's not one of my better chapters I know. The next chapter is shorter and ends with a sneak look into their future.

Thanks heaps guys for your reviews and e-mails… I really mean it! You're the BEST! I hope you found some enjoyment from this chapter. 

You'll have to excuse me if I sound a little down. A close friend died over Easter in a car accident and I have been understandably feeling depressed…  

Thanks guys 

^^


	41. chapter 40

A/N: I don't own DBZ and I don't pretend to. This story is AU so that gives me free range and characters are OOC (out of character). Be warned spelling and grammar mistakes will be found. ALWAYS! Warning, Yaoi, male/male coupling. If you are homophobe then don't read. No-one is making you. Rated R  

_"Royal Delivery"_

Chapter 40

"I won't let you! STOP IT!" Mirai screamed as he scrambled back to his feet just before diving into and tackling his brother, knocking Gohan to the forest ground once again.

"Why can't you just leave ME! Leave me ALONE! " Gohan screamed with all his spent up anguish. His body trembled with years of loneliness his mind raced. They never came for me! Frieza was right. I'm no longer a part of them.

"NEVER!"  Mirai yelled wrestling him down to the grown pining him with his arms and legs. "Never chibi!! You're mine and I will never leave you! So _quit_ trying to get me to hate you! It's just not going to HAPPEN! Not in this life time or the NEXT!"

"FUCK YOU! I hate you!... I hate… _you_!" 

"Hate me all you want! I'm never going to give up on you! NEVER!"

"WHY… _Why_… can't you see the real …_me_!"

"I do chibi, I do see the real you and that's why I would fight to the death for you! I know you better than anyone in my life! We are bond brothers, _lovers_."

"I can't do this! I can't go on… I can't maintain the pretence that nothing is wrong… I just can't!"

"Then don't chibi. No one is going to hate you for who you are… If anything we will love you more for what you have become. Like it or not chibi, we love _you_ and as a family we never let go of our own! Especially… on the youngest cub, the smallest of us…

Mirai grinned down at his brother whose eyes went wide before frowning.  "I'm not small!!… I'm growing! Dad said only yesterday…You bastard… you _BASTED_! You tricked me!!"

"Hehehe chibi… You know I love you. Give us a kiss!" Mirai blues softened as he socked up the handsome teen pinned beneath him. That alluring scent as Gohan tail thrashed on the ground beside them with annoyance. Getting Mirai hot and bothered as he breathed it in and the force and struggle the other teen was applying to free himself. The older boy lowered and captured the others lips…  

"Mmmmir …"

In the frantic heat of their wrestling their rising passion for one another swelled into something more demanding. "I love you." came the hot breath, a near whisper as Mirai nipped and trailed a wet path with his tongue down and over that sensitive skin, over his claim. The older teen nuzzled and breathed in deep over his mark, savouring ever bit of him. "Mmmm …_chibi_."

"Mir-Mirai …we sh-shouldn't…dad and papa…"

"They can't have you!" Mirai smirked as lifted his head nipping and licking before gaze into the midnight pearls. "Your mine!"  

His mouth captured and pressed deeply, drawing out the best of his lover; hungrily drinking every essence of his true love. Fingertips dragged clawed across and exposed skin as the two lovers moaned eagerly, a new urgency, an itch, an ancient call. "I need…" burning kiss "…I need you…" a heated kiss "… now! Please chibi…"a burning desire that trailed down the jaw line "…let …let me take you …_now…_" a flame. 

Gohan buckled and trembled under his lover's onslaught of fiery passion. "O…ooahg …Mmmir... ye- yeasss… pleasssse!" Clothes were hastily removed with a need for more contact and unbinding desire to have. Fingers clawed for flesh with a new urgency, a new fever. 

Two lovers wrestled and danced along the forest floor, blanketed by the privacy of the heavens, the stars. Loud moans turned into hungry groans, desperate pleading, whimpering until there was a feral cry and a deafening howl that cut sliced through the cool night air like a lance. It was a warning to others to stay back while one is coupling with its future mate.

In the quiet of the night both teens curled up together, naked as the day they were born. The rising and falling of their chest was easily seen as they came down from their high. Drenched in sweat and seeds of love, they curled closer still learning to breathe; smiles as giddy midnight pearls and satisfied sapphires lock. Both teens' smiles grew as their sensitive skin touched. With his partner in gigging high, Mirai kissed his lover on the tip of his noise. "I do love you!" 

His reply was a brush of soft silk lips and a loving smile that only was for his eyes alone. They embarrassed and kissed a few more times with tails, legs and hands or entwined trying to stay close, enjoying being as one and loving the comforts only the other one can bring. "Mirai I'm so…sorry for not …you know claiming you…that is."

"Don't! You just weren't ready…that all….its not your fault. I told you before and I tell you again. I love you! Nothing you say will ever change that for me! So don't apologise."

"I know I just feel bad and I don't understand all of this. I wish I knew when I will be ready."

"Don't worry too much chibi. While we're together everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I never want to leave you Mirai."

"I feel the same way. I wish we could stay here. Just you and me."

Gohan looked up at the stars and then turned back to the older teen. "Umm…do you think we should get back? Well we kind of left at a bad time."

"I don't know I think grandpapa and the others are doing just fine. Plus a good battle always gets dad's blood pumping. I wouldn't be surprised if dad and papa were at it right now, as we speak."

"Ewrrr that's just gross."

"No what's gross is us! …Let's find a river and wash before we go back and see what's going on."

"I'll feel guilty if things are not as they should be because we… you know…"

"Made love?"

"Well yeah…"

"You worry too much. Come one lets get cleaned and we'll find them before they come looking for us."

"_Shit_ …let's hurry!" Gohan said as he sprung to his feet snatching up all his clothes with Mirai laughing and doing the same thing but slower. 

~~~

As Gohan and Mirai flew over the docking bay they saw the royal guards surround the defeated enemy in Saiyan force. They could just make out Raditz ordering men before turning to Nappa who pointed to the sky at them. Gohan and Mirai waved as they slowed and lowered to the ground. Then in a flash both of them were bulldozed on the ground by a very relieved Ursus and Olios. "You're ALIVE!"

"No kidding! Though, I have my doubts with you sitting on me. I feel numb! GET OFF ME… you big oaf!"

"Sure thing boss!" 

"It's great to see you both." Olios beamed.

"Wasn't that totally awesome! You should have seen Nappa kick ass. Oh man, Raditz and Turles Kami they are an awesome pair of fighters and you wouldn't believe what your grandpapa did! Kami, I whish I had him as a grandad so totally in command he smashed them up real good. It was just so damn AWESOME! You should have seen us! Kami it felt good!!"

"Just like a fight to give you a buzz. I'd watch out Olios, he be looking for bit tonight!" Mirai smirked at the two now blushing. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown as Gohan elbowed him in the ribs. "Owww… what's that for? I was only warning him!" 

"Yeah, but I don't think they want our folks to know!" Gohan motioned towards their fathers who had just now landed. They watched as Bardock who was standing with Artimis were now talking to their fathers who in return had their sights fixed firmly on them. This made both boys cringe. "Do you think they would notice us leaving?" Gohan whispered wanting to put as much distance between them and their fathers. 

"I think they'd notice if we blinked out of time." Mirai swallowed hard. 

"It's been a privilege knowing you boss." Ursus patted his friend on the back. 

Mirai snapped around. "Shut up Ursus!" He turned to the others standing around him. "We need a cover story!"

"Like what? My brain's gone dead after all that spent up energy … _you know_ …I'm drained!"

"What have you two been up to …Huh?" Ursus rased brow at his friend with smile slipping on his face.  

"None of your damn business, Ursus!" Mirai growled.  

"They're coming Mirai." Gohan felt his legs growing weak as he watched their fathers approach side by side with the same fixed stare. All the boys cringed under intensive stare.  

"Relax, we're big boys. They can't intimidate us especially if we stick together!" Mirai put on a brave face. 

"Like I said, nice knowing you guys. Come on babe we don't want to see this! It's going to get ugly. Oh, what type of flowers would you like at your funeral?" Ursus asked getting the death glare from his long time friend. Mirai fist clenched. 

"Keep it up Ursus and they'll be delivered to _yours_!" He hissed.  

"Well in that case I think I would like…okay- okay we going! Gee, no sense of humour!" Ursus rubbing his now bruised arm getting sympathy look from his partner, Olios as they walked away. 

"Be a good boy and runaway!" Mirai growled. Both their friend gave them sympathy look before leaven them to face their fathers. Mirai thankful not to have them standing by why they get earful as he fully expected turned his sights to their parents close the gap between them. Both boys unconsciously took a step back from their father the king.

Vegeta dark eyes narrowed on both boys with Goku standing next to him. Both fathers looked so much taller to the boys. "You and you home… NOW!" 

"Yes dad!" 

~~~

"So much for sticking up for ourselves." Gohan whispered as he leaned into his brother while they flew the short distance back to the palace with their father trailing behind the hesitant teens ensuring they get home. 

Mirai's blues turned to him. "Let me do the talking."

"Did you see dad's eyes, they were real mean!"

"He doesn't scare me any."

~~~

Hours later the yelling only gained volume in the royal apartment.   

"WHAT DID I SAY? ….I told you! If you ever- ever do something so _damn stupid_ as to claim HIM! I'd kick your sorry ass to the other side of the galaxy and what did you fucking well do BOY!!!" Vegeta was livid. He paced about in front of his sons. Gohan's had stumbled into Mirai who was gripping his arms stopping him from falling.

Gohan looked petrified with his back pressed hard against Mirai's chest as if trying to climb inside of brother to hide. He could feel Mirai tense and then with quick movement Gohan found himself behind him with his brother going of his tree. "Don't give me this SHIT! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT! …You knew we would be together so don't act like it's some DAMN SUPIRSE …_You bastard_!"

"ARRRGH …" Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fist stopping himself from reaching out and grabbing the boy by the throat.

"Mirai watch it or you have me to deal with!" Goku flashed his temper stopping his boy from say any more.

Gohan was shaking, trembling. A wave of heat flooded through his veins. Light headed, his hands that had gripped Mirai sleave for protection loosened, his eyes rolled back. Then with thud Mirai sprung around his father took step to see the youngest now unconscious on the floor behind his step brother.

"Chibi?" Mirai went to kneel beside him only to have Vegeta push him aside. Gently he lifted his boy up into his arms and carried him to his room with the others following.

~~~

In the early hours of the morning and after anxious moments pacing the floor, the doctor came out into the living room with Bardock and his two sons comforting Goku and Mirai with Vegeta standing off to the side in silence alone. "Well your guess was confirmed. He's just gone into heat….I say in the next few days he be ready to take mate." The doctor explained. Vegeta nodded before dismissing him, his eyes returned on his heir.

Mirai heard the word but they just felt numb as they danced in his brain. "In heat? He has being waited for this for ever and now it had finally arrived. Finally Gohan will be able to return the claim but for some strange reason he felt scared and unsure about their future together. The responsibility of protecting his brother weighed heavy on his shoulders. What if he wasn't good enough for his chibi? What if he couldn't protect him? What if…

"Did you hear that brat!" Vegeta snapped the boy back to realty. "His is in heat, now it's your turn to be claimed!"

Mirai's blues showed a lot of emotion but fear was the one most prevalent. "I-I can't do this…"

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief and his temper threatened to strike out on the teen. Goku quickly came up beside him and placed a loving hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off as Vegeta stormed out of the room in the early hours of the morning with still no sun to shine his path. 

Goku lowered his sights on his eldest son. "Mirai…"

"No…no… I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't!" Mirai, like his father, left the room. He ran out to find a place to think alone and go over his fears leaving everyone to their stirred emotions. 

"Don't worry son. He will come around. He won't be able to stay away from chibi too long. He's just scared at the moment. Something he's dreamed for years has finally arrived. It's a big step." Bardock said with his arm around his youngest son. Turles and Raditz also came up to comfort him. "He will come around, you'll see. At the moment your other son needs you."  

Goku nodded and hugged his father and both his brothers. "Will you stay here tonight? After everything I don't think I want to be alone."  

"Of course we'll stay." Bardock said with a firm pat on his boy's shoulders. Raditz and Turles nodded too, just before Goku wandered back down to the hall.  

~~~  

The next two days were full with flight after flight of dignitaries leaving the space port, all pledging their loyalty to Saiyan-jin Empire against Frieza's ruthless regime. Saiyanjin scouts patrolled the boarders but there was no sign of the lizard's ship.

The royals had their own family troubles. Mirai had disappeared. Guards after guards had been in search for the heir. There was still no word and Vegeta's temper was at its peak as he paced the living room or ordered for more guards as their youngest son cried out his distress.

"Vegeta. Something has to be done! It's hit Gohan faster than it did me! By the end of the week he's going to reach his peak." Goku stressed his fears as he came out into the livingroom. Stress was stretched across each father's face.

Vegeta's angry eyes didn't hide any of his own fears. He was struggling with the idea of letting the boy claim another. But it was a thought that turned his stomach. He had never planned any of this. Nothing in their kid's life was supposed to happen like it did. Years of heart ache and it still follows them. "Kakarrot, I was thinking. Maybe we should think of …"  

Just as he said it a very weak Gohan came stumbling out in nothing but his night pants. His heavy eyes were so sleepy with the drug the doctor had given him that day to calm the burning heat that threatened to engulf him. His weak body rested heavy against the hall wall. "I'm thirsty… Where is Mir?" He asked as he wiped away the layer of sweat from his face with his forearm. His tail was behind him puffed out flicking from side to side unconsciously, showing his anxiety and his readiness.   

"Hey what are you doing out of bed? You only had to call, I would have been there."

"But my throat is dry… and I have drunk all the water…. It's too hot!"

"Back to bed where you belong boy!"

"But I want Mirai here…. Can't I go out and look for him…"

"Hell, no boy! One step out of these doors you'll have all the available Saiyans swarming over you. Your damn scent is too strong and appealing.  And I can't go around killing off all my subjects because my son is on heat!" Vegeta shook his head in disbelief.

Goku came back into the livingroom and hand his son a large cool glass of water. "Here you go, and back to bed son. I'm sure Mirai will be home soon."  Sleepily, and with a heavy heart, Gohan did what his papa had ordered.

"It's so hot in here…. I want Mirai." were his parting words as he walked back to his room. Both dads looked at each other.

"We have to find him Vegeta. We have to get him here before he too goes through what Mirai went through. Mirai has to come around, for both of them. Its insane to let this continue like this!" Goku gently whispered in his lover arms.

"I'll go out and see what I can do. I have the brat, Ursus, and his friend looking for him. Last I heard he said he had one last place left where he thinks he might be." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled. "If anyone can flash out our stubborn son, it would be Ursus." 

~~~

"Boss your just being too hard on yourself. Now stop this and come back. They're all worried about you. I heard Chibi is calling for you _real bad_. Hehehe." Ursus chuckled, sitting down next to Mirai on his mother's old large bed in the secret chamber in the palace tower.

"It's not funny Ursus. This is serious…"

"Hey, don't you think I don't know this. Look at me and Olios and we managed to keep it a secret! Hell it kills me that we can't say a word. But you-you can live with your partner. We can't! The old man could have a stroke and die. He's too damned old! He sees Olios as his perfect son. I can't take that away from him. So stop your moping and get off you sorry ass!" 

"Ursus, I don't know if I'm ready to do this…"

"You were ready enough when you claimed him! Now if you don't get your ass back down there they will be start thinking of finding another partner for him!"

"They won't do that! Not to us! …They wouldn't dare!"

"It's not what I heard!"

"What have you heard?" Mirai raised a questionable brow. 

"Well, you know how some of the officers and family stayed back once they heard that the prince had gone into heat."

"Yeah…Go on?"

"Well, I know for a fact that a young girl by the name of Videl was speaking with the king, this morning…"  

"He wouldn't!" Mirai gaze turned to the window in disbelief. 

"He might. I mean you're not around and all… Hey where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here you dope! Gee Ursus, you're making me waste my time talking when I should be doing!" 

"Oh, okay…"

~~~

"Papa, I need a shower. Its too hot …I'm sweating real bad!"  

"I wish you would just rest. What the doctor gave you doesn't seem to be working. You're too restless and your tempter is back up. A shower might do you some good. Here I'll help. I don't want you tripping and breaking something."

"Thanks papa." 

Sometime later Gohan was left to dry him self while his papa went to speak with the doctor; about getting something stronger. The small teen towel dried him self in the bathroom and wrapped the towel around his thin waist as he looked into the mirror. Brushing his hair from his face he could see his sleepy eyes staring back at him. His biological father's eyes he thought his hair was mixture of his mothers and his fathers; he knew this from what he was told. He straitened his shoulders to his full height. He smiled, pleased with the few added inches that was noticeable only to him. 

Any bruising or marks from the battle the other day had disappeared like his parents' scars. Saiyan-jins are great for healing fast and now, with his collar off, he found just how fast his body could repair a problem – except maybe for this, the rut! "Mirai I need you…" He whispered under his breath. His tail flicked out its frustration. He groaned and lowered his eyelids with the build up of pain he was feeling.

"Hey, chibi… Mmmm, fuck that scent … that's so…damn! Chibi, where the hell are ya!" The desperate plea came from the living room as the front door closed. 

Gohan's eyes snapped opened with a spark that wasn't there before, a serious determined gleam washed over his face. "Mirai."

The unsuspecting teen didn't see a thing. He only felt something fly at him tackling him down to the ground. Eyes wide Mirai looked up into Gohan's cloudy orbs. "Chi-chibi wha…" It was the last thing he said as his mouth was captured in a burning hunger. "Mmmm" a struggle for air "Chi-chibi what…hold on…hell what am I saying?" gasped the lavender teen as fingers worked desperately to unclothe him.

Drowning, drowning in the most powerful alluring scent he'd ever breathed in, Mirai's blues were hazing over. His lungs filled with the most appealing and satisfying aroma that clouded any other thought. He found himself helping in the same made frenzy to be rid of his clothes, there in the living room. He got down to his pants when the front door, just a few feet from his and Gohan's head, opened and two stunned fathers stood there. Both looked down at the urgent scene being played out before them.

"Someone's hungry!" Vegeta grinned at the two teens. There was growling and snarling coming from the playful fight of dominance on the living room floor. Mirai was struggling to be the dominant partner in this new relationship. "I'd watch it Mirai. His side of the family will give you a run for your money." Vegeta chuckled delighted the day had finally arrived and his boys will be reunited in life time bond. 

"You betcha!" Goku grinned and nudged his partner playfully in the ribs as he dragged Vegeta back outside leaving the two teens alone. Gohan's bushy tail was also being used to pin down his relucted partner who refused to submit. They wrestled and rolled in a fight that had taken years to arrive and fulfil their paths. The fight for conquest continued until Mirai successfully pinned Gohan beneath him and with an evil grin his hunger burning both sets of eyes glazed with the thirst for coupling. Gohan panting hard as he buckled luring his lover to retake his claim. 

Fogged with pure lust, canines exposed a deep feral growl as Mirai own heavy tail held his partner down getting ready to take his claim his right as the dominant partner. In one swift movement Mirai came down hard reopening his mark with the piercing of the skin, a powerful bite locking the smaller teen into submission. A dangerous satisfied growl vibrated from the wound as Mirai made it clear who was in charge in this relationship.

Gohan's head arched back allowing full access and he dare not move his throat in his lovers clutches. Then a haze had taken over every Gohan sense or logic the smaller boy ever knew as the powerful instinct took over his senses. His jaw snapped down on the crock of Mirai's neck with the same urgent growl his partner had shown. A loud moan escaped the older boy's lips as his eyes rolled back under his closed lids being drowned and carried away in the most erotic dance of their life as their ki mingled and melted into one; bounding their ever lasting love in the only was Saiyanjin could. Both whimpered and groaned while it overloaded their senses as it dived them both off the highest mountains, the tallest cliffs on Vegeta-sie. 

Coming down from their mind-blowing orgasm they panted hard as their hearts pounded in time with each other, like knew clock work, hammering against their rib cages with a new force. No words were spoken as they closed their eyes and relived every arousing image. Mirai's tail quickly recovered before his arms found the strength and he brought his smaller lover into his protective grasp clutching him tightly. "Mine." He nipped and purred cleaning over the red wound, contented like never before. "All mine!" A smile slipped over his contented face. 

A tender and satisfying smile slipped over Gohan's sleepily face as he nuzzled closer into warm loving arms. 

"Forever." 

~~@~~

Time had passed as swiftly as the weather for two popular royals. Besides their fathers, the two strongest elite warriors of their generation were not to be scoffed at. They stood among their fathers as Vegeta-sei's proudest achievers, a record that is yet to beaten.

Along a gravel pathway in the palace grounds that they have walked a million times, a path they had played along when they were children with a sense of freedom, of security that their family love provided, until it was ripped away from them at early age. 

It was a path that held so many memories. Along side of it was an age old pond with a bank that slopes down the palace grounds among the scattered trees that provide shade during Vegeta-sei's hots months, and all fond memories of their carefree days. 

With the warm orange glow of the sun shining down on them, warming their faces, they held each other's hand, fingers entwined in love. The faint sounds of laughter drifted on the air and squalls of excitement hovered around them a sense of home, family…their family.  

Suddenly an almighty roar cut through the air, breaking their quiet moment stopping them both in their tracks. Their eyes met with the same thought until they broke into a run.  

Mirai's blues widened as did Gohan's. "Oh no…" 

His thoughts mirrored by his partner's. "…not again!" 

They stood next to each other looking over the horror scene in front of them. There stood their proud father, Vegeta, in his royal uniform looking every part royalty, a powerful lord, soaked from head to toe. If looks could kill, Vegeta certainly was on the rampage. His once proud hair now hung heavy over his face, dripping. Slowly his gloved hand rose and flipped it back out of his eyes with the weight of his hair it slowly parted down the centre and endless clear drops soaked his already drenched shoulders. Teeth were beared as eyes turned a dangerous darker shade as the sound of giggling echoed in the air.

The king's dark eyes were fixed firmly on the two handsome adult princes across the pond. 

Mirai waved his hands in defence in front of him. "Hey, you can't blame us for that dad." He said before turning to his partner beside him with smirk.

Gohan's hands sprung to cover his mouth trying to hold back the inevitable swelling of laughter he felt rising. Shaking his head and trying to gain some control his eyes started to water and laughter fled his lips.  " I'mmm… re …oooh geez haha… really sorrrrry …dad_…_HAHAHAHA!  

Doubling over no longer able to hold back the laughter that swelled inside of him he dropped to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes. Mirai tried desperately not to fall victim to the same fate as his lover but seeing their proud father become a victim to one of his own childhood prank as Artimis the old wizard had told them late one night around camp fire. It came as a great surprise to them, but a pleasant one at that, to find they weren't the only brats in the royal family that accomplished the same pranks.

"Geta what happened?" Goku called as he came running to his saturated mate. Vegeta, without looking over his shoulder, raised his hand to signal his partner not to approach, but to no avail.

"ARRgh O-O-o…_shit_!" Goku hissed through gritted teeth as his skin detached its self from him as the ice water soaked his still youthful form. He simultaneously turned into the first super Saiyan goose-bump as the sounds of more giggles rained down upon them.

Gohan's eyes widened even more with the sight now playing out in front of him. Not just one father but two were now soaked. Clutching at his belly he fell rolling on the ground in fits of laughter, burring tears clouded his vision. Mirai was on his knees mirroring his partner. Vegeta stood shaking his head, his temper ready to burst any moment. "Kakarrot…you BAKA!"

Goku looked up at him in disbelief, holding out his clothes from his icy pole body. He stood beside his lover under the grand old tree looking stunned at what just happened and listening the sounds of laughter. His eyes narrowed before turning to his two sons.

"Hehehehe…I…know… _OKAY_ … I'll get her!" Mirai got up from the ground wiping the tears from his eyes while still smirking at the sight of his parents. He turned to Gohan. "Hey this isn't funny." He choked with a laugh. 

With watery eyes "Yes it is!" Gohan laughed.

"Get up…" Mirai held back the smirk as his blues turned to the top of the tree as his lover stood up gasping for air and trying to regain some control.

"Okay …I'm ready." Gohan smirked dusting his off pants. 

"Good, because she's hiding in the tree."

"Well after you." Gohan held out his hand with a shy smile. 

"No you."

Gohan frowned. "Why me"

"Coz I said so…and she knows you're the softy." Mirai pushed his lover forward. "You distract her, I'll grab her."

"I am not!"

"Don't argue with me."

"Fine, but I resent that!"  Reluctantly Gohan moved towards his fathers who hadn't moved as they waited for the show to unfold. "Dad, papa…" He waved timidly at his fathers, who just glared at him. Clearing his throat Gohan looked up at the large tree. "Karla you need to come down …"

"No, you're going to yell at me!" came tiny girlish voice.

"No I'm not. Now come down here baby." Gohan heard his dad, Vegeta snarled beside him.  

"No, grandad's angry…he was supposed to laugh and he didn't!"

"Well he's laughing on the inside…" Gohan couldn't hold back a chuckle but decided against looking over his shoulder. He could feel the burn marks from his father's laser eyes without turning around. 

"No I'm not… AHHHGG…DADDY?!"  With high pitch squeal Mirai managed to snatch up his three year old daughter from her hiding place on the high branch. He lowered them both down with his tiny cub in his strong hold. Gohan, now with his patient mask in place, approached his little girl and held out his hand. 

"Hand them over!"

"Awww papa…" She pouted with her puppy dog eyes and her long lash fluttering for extra sympathy as she handed over Saiyan size water balloons that she got of her to best friends.

"Now I think you need to apologise to both your grandfathers." Mirai said in a stern tone. His daughter nodded. He placed her down beside him as her long coffee colour bushy tail uncurled from around her father's wrist but quickly curled tightly around his leg for added security as she stood in front of her two soaked grandfathers.

"I'm sorry that you didn't find it funny… but they said you would …" her voice trailed off as she nervously played with her long dark locks.

"I should have known. _The_ _twins_!" Vegeta hissed the last part out. His fists were clenched at the thought of the terrible duo as he quickly turned away. Goku took a step closer and crouched down in front of his only grandchild.

"No harm done Kal, but you have to stop listening to them. It only gets you into trouble every time." 

Karla nodded slowly. "But we have fun!" She pouted under her breath.

Goku smirked and lifted her tiny chin and brushed her locks from her face as he kissed her forehead. Pleased to see a smile back on her angelic face Goku stood up to look at his sons. "You should talk to Ursus and Olios about the boys." 

Mirai nodded. "Yeah, we were going to them today."

Karla spun around fast looking up with hopefully eyes. "Can I go …pleeeease daddy." 

Mirai and Gohan look at their three year old daughter full of all the eagerness in the world to see her two favourite friends, the mischief eight year old twins, of their long time friends. Olios and Ursus sons, Dahl and Cass, they knew they were the brains of all the kid's miss adventures. 

"Kal after what you just did I don't think so!" Mirai stated, his arms folding across his broad chest much like his father did for him years back and still does. He looked at her large pleading eyes that were slowly melting away his heart.

//Your wavering // Gohan smirked 

// am not.//  Mirai growled through their bond. //and you can't say your not.// 

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't deny it.  

Goku came to the boy's rescue. "Come on Kal, let's see if we can find your uncle Turles and maybe he let you see his new ship." 

"YIPPY HEE! Can I fly this ship too? Pleeeease grandpapa!" Goku bit his lip and looked over his shoulder at his two wide eyed boys. "Huh Kal… shhh… secret remember!" 

"O-Oh yeah!" She smiled and with a mischievous wink she led her grandpapa away. "Then we can go see Nappa at the arena again." Her tiny voice echoed as her grandpa stopped in mid stride. His shoulders sagged some before they moved off at a much quicker pace leaving both her fathers with frowns on their faces wondering what they had missed.

"Did …"

"Nuh, they wouldn't …"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but she should be fine. Anyway come on lets go." Mirai said lifting off with his younger partner and watching their papa walk up the path with their not so innocent daughter. "Come on papa won't let anything happen to her! You know that!" 

"Okay… but… I don't know. You know what she's like when gets an idea in her head." He rose to meet his partner who now hovered above the tress and the palace grounds. "Between Turles and papa she should be alright." Gohan wasn't so sure but he pushed his concerns aside for now. 

"Now do we transform to gold?" Mirai grinned as did his partner looking up at him.  "It would be safer. You never know where those boys might be." Mirai smirked "Plus it will shit Ursus off if we arrived like that again."

"I think Olios has a better sense of humour than him."  Gohan chuckled as they both powered up and burst into gold. "Race ya." 

"Aww…damn!" Mirai sped off after her his lover.

~~~

It was all in fun that they would rock up at the old white stone mansion in Carso, that Artimis had left them in his will after he died. It had been disused since Commander Ramose had been exiled. 

Before Artimis died, the old wizard found out that Ursus was his daughter's only living descendant. He now had two sons to fuss over, much to the old man's delight. He sadly died a year before the boys adopted their sons, when they were still babies, from the same orphanage Ursus came from.

Encouraged by their friends and family to do the same Mirai and Gohan decided it was time to adopt a child. Karla was only a few weeks old when they got the call. Both Mirai and Gohan arrived at the hospital, nervous and with the whole royal family in tow, eager to see the new arrived royal infant.

Dahl, Cass and Karla were the next generation and always on the go. They put Mirai and Ursus to shame with the scams that they thought of and conning Karla to help. All parties knew that the little girl didn't need much coaxing as she was a master of the con game herself. The boys knew the sweet look of Karla could grant them most anything.

Life had been fairly routine since they were teens. Both boys had been on their fair share of missions and graduated from the academy with flying colours. Mirai also had that talk with his dad about his mother, Bulma, and showed him her room and diary up in the tower. Vegeta listened to the whole story in complete disbelief that his father had done something like that. It came as a complete shock that he had kept him away from her all those years ago. Mirai had told him the full story before showing him his mother's grave, which Vegeta now visits with his first childhood love, Goku.

The threat of Frieza wanting to seize and destroy Vegeta-sei still hangs over them every day. The royals know there will be a war between the two most powerful empires one day. They have never stopped training for that day with their family and friends. They are confident of their strengths and believe they have a good chance of winning. All of Vegeta-sei has been in preparation for that day. The Saiyan-jins are ready to go into battle with the most powerful elite warriors in the lead. They have faith in their two princes Gohan and Mirai who triumph with their massive army when the inevitable arrives. But for now they are at peace. 

~~~

"Damn you two! Why do you have to do that every time you rock up here now! Shit Boss, chibi you know how to make a guy feel bad!" Ursus frowned as he stood holding the front door open giving away the pompousness of having a butler. 

With smirks on their faces the two princes powered down before entering. "Hey how many times do I have to tell you not call me Boss?" Mirai said patting his friend on the back as he closed the door. Ursus turned around with half cocked smile. 

"Hey I forgot your real names years ago." He smirked causing both his friends to laugh. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mirai chuckled. They all looked over just I time to see Dahl and Cass and sneaking up the stairs. Ursus frowned.

_"I wonder what they are up to?"_ He said under his breath as his to guilty looking sons disappeared.

Shrugged his shoulders he turned back to his friends who gave cold stare at the boys. Ursus motioned them to continue through to the back yard to where Olios was. Gohan's eyes lit up as his friend looked up from a picnic table.

"Olios, good to see ya." Gohan crowed as he rushed over to hug his friend. 

"Gohan, it's been a while. How was your mission?"

"Okay nothing special. Just mapping another two planets… I have missed ya." He beamed as he released his hold on his small friend. Olios was still a few inch smaller than him.

"I missed you too. I suppose it will be Ursus and Mirai off on their missions soon." He sighed he hate been away from his friends. 

"That's still two weeks away and we will only be gone for a few weeks at them most." Mirai responded as he moved over to the two now sitting at the table.  Ursus came out with a hand full of glasses filled with his brew he was trying to perfect. He had Nappa give him a few tips on what not to do after his last party. 

"There you go drink up. It won't kill ya!"

"You said that last time and I was sick in bed for a week." Gohan said nervously looking at the glass in his hand. "I think I'll skip. Thanks anyway."

"Your loss." Ursus said rasing his glass as did Mirai with a little less enthusiasm. 

"PAAA…AHHH….err…URSUS… what the _hell_ you put in THAT?" Mirai chocked and spat at the taste. 

"Hey don't knock it…or there's no seconds."

"Hell I go along with that. That was damn nasty!" Mari's face screwed up with the after taste. 

"There's no pleasing some people." Ursus said ignoring his friends laughing as he drank on. 

"Where's Kal?" Olios said looking around for little Kal who normally would cling on to one of her fathers; that's until she see the boys. 

Gohan looked over at Mirai who was wiping his spilt drink from the front of his shirt. Their eyes met and darted back at Olios. "Okay what have they done now?"

"What …?" Ursus frowned looking at his young partners own frown. 

"The boys…" Olios said as turned to Gohan for answers. Ursus eyes narrowed as he too turned to his friends. 

With a deep sigh Gohan went on to explain. "Here I think these belong to the boys." He handed over the handful of water balloons that were in his pocket.  Olios held his hand his eyes sprung to his lover then back to Gohan. "Let's just say I'd keep the boys away from the palace until dad cools down or warms up…as the case might be."

"DAHL, CASS!! …I'll kill them!!" Ursus spun around and raced back into the house. 

Olios was busy biting his lip. "Sorry Gohan, Mirai I just …I…I don't know…"

"Hey, it's okay, no real harm done. It was quite funny really… well for us." Gohan smirked as he patted his friend's hand resting on the table. Mirai nodded in agreement, his hand on his lovers shoulder. From behind them inside the massive house two screams could be heard echoing off the walls from the boy's bedroom. All eyes looked up to hear Ursus voice rising. 

"He seems to be stressing out a lot lately. I think the mission really will do him some good. " Olios voice willowed in the back ground as everyone listened to the cries. 

"Yeah…it sure is less stressful than being at home with the kids." Mirai muttered taking another sip of his drink. With a quick gasp and a cough, he spat out the foul taste from his mouth as it burned its way down his throat and up in his nostrils. Both Olios and Gohan sprung to their feet to help him get his breath back. 

"Aww Mirai, look at your shirt."

"Shit!" 

~~~

Even with stressful lives of being parents, life was full and in the years to come they were closer than ever. Whatever life threw at Gohan and Mirai from now on they knew they had each other. They had survived this far and the future would be just another chapter in their book; one of millions of pages in their manuscript, but their story is that they are still alive and still together and life can only improve for them as their love grows. Both are still deeply devoted to the other; a love that will last throughout the ages. 

A story of love, passion, romance, happiness, blood, sweat and lots of tears …but most of all it was about survival of the best kind. It was about life for two Saiyan-jin royals that will go down in history as lovers, soul mates, bond brothers. In the end their children and grandchildren will hear of their story, of kindness, friendship and about lovers that emerged into legend. A tale of two powerful warriors, the youngest in history to defeat a tyrant, Lord Frieza with the help of their fathers, family and friends in protecting and saving their home planet, Vegeta-sei that lives in peace today.

This was their story. 

_"Fin"_

A/N: Well I can honestly say this was roller coaster ride. I didn't even know what was going to happen to them. They came to life and had their own ideas. I sure as hell didn't plan on Gohan getting kidnapped for a second time when he was young. Well that always happens with my stories. You never know where you end up or what you get. I can say I have learnt a lot writing this story and hopefully I'll learn from my mistakes and create a better story through it. 

I hope you enjoyed it… your support has been my payment for finishing this. Sorry you had to suffer through my poor grammar and such but I'm trying. I'd like to thank my editors for when they found the spare time from their busy lives to help me out. Stawind, Firesenshi, Vegeta-sire!! You guys are the GREATEST!!  Not to forget Princess Akasha for pushing me on when I thought about giving up. Thanks dude!!

Well take care all and thanks again for your reviews and e-mails! Your encouragement and kind words saw this play out. Oh well on to writing more stories…Hey I might catch later! ^_~

^^


End file.
